Tevbe Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için :tıklayınız :Dosya:9-Tevbe.pdf �sh:»2441 TEVBE ��Y› ¢ì‰ ñ¢ aÛn£ ì¤2 ò¡� İşbu Berae Sûresi de medenîdir. Ve en sonra nâzil olan Sûredir. Nüzulü hicretin dokuzuncu senesi başlamıştır. Şöyle rivayet olunmuştur ki Mekke sekizinci senei hicriyyede fethedildi. Attab ibni Üseyd vâli idi, ertesi dokuzuncu sene Resûli ekrem sallallahü aleyhi vessellem «Tebük» ten avdette Hazreti Ebû Bekri Sıddık radıyallahü anhı mevsimi hacce emîr nasb edib gönderdi. Hareketinden sonra bu sûrei Berae nâzil oldu. Binaenaleyh bunu mevsimi hacde ahaliye kıraet etmek üzere arkasından da Hazreti Ali radıyallahü anhı memur edib kendi nakası «abda» ye bindirerek gönderdi, Ebû Bekre gördeseydiniz denildi « �Û b í ìª …£ô Ç ä£ó a¡Û£ b ‰ u¢3¥ ß¡ä£ó� » buyurdu ki böyle ahidlerin akd-ü halline müteallık bir tebliği benim yakın akrıbamdan olan bir adamdan başkası tarafımdan te'diye etmez, arabın örf-ü âdeti böyledir» demektir. Vaktaki Hazreti Ali yaklaştı, Hazreti Ebû Bekir nakanın buzalamasını işitti ve bu Resulullahın devesinin sesi diyüb durdu, iltihak edince Hazreti Aliye «emîr mi veya me'mur musun?» diye sordu «me'mur» dedi yürüdüler. Vaktaki Terviye önü oldu, Ebû Bekir hutbeyi okudu ve nâsa menasiki haccı söyledi. Ali de yevmi Nahirde Cemrei Akabe yanında kalktı « ����í b¬a í£¢è b aÛä£ b¢�� ben size Resulullahın Resulüyüm» dedi «ne ile» dediler, otuz veya kırk âyet kıraet etti, sonra da dedi ki: «şu dört ile emrolundum, bu seneden sonra bu Beyte müşrik yaklaşmıyacak, Beyti uryan tavaf etmiyecek, her nefsi mü'minden başkası Cennete girmiyecek, her ahid sahibine ahdi itmam edilecek. sh:»2442 *Âyetleri - Yüz otuz *Kelimeleri - 2479 *Harfleri - 10087 *Fasılası - �æPâP4P‰PlP� harfleridir. �Ûbâ� bir kalil; �ãb� el'guyub, �‰a� bir kaç fasıla, �æ â� essatır �ãá ÛŠl� *İsimleri - Berâet, tevbe, Elmükaşkışe, Elmüba'sire, Elbüşerride, Elmuhziye, Elkadıme, Elmüsiyre, Elhafire, elmünekkile, elmüdemdime ve Sûretül'azâb. Zira bunda müşriklerden bir teberri ve mü'minlere tevbe vardır. Nifak ılletinden beri kılar, Münafıkların esrarını faş eder, onları kaçırır, terzil, berbad eder. Yüreklerini deşer tenkil eder. Üzerlerine hışım yağdırır, Hazreti Sıddık radıyallahü anhden merviydir ki «buna sûrei Tevbe tesmiye edersiniz. Hakıkaten vallahi dokunmadık bir kimse bırakmadı» demiştir. Bir de bu sûreyi ilk nazarda diğerlerinden fark ettiren bir hususiyyet vardır ki evvelinde besmele olmamasıdır. Buna başlıca iki hıkmet beyan edilmiştir. Birisi arada uzun müddet bir fasılai nüzul bulunmakla beraber bunun sûrei «Enfal» e bilhasebilma'nâ kuvvetli bir taallûk ve irtibati bulunması, ikincisi de harb mesaili hakkında nazil olmak ı'tibariyle bu onun temadîsi gibi olub ikisinin bir sûre addedilebilecek kadar müşabih ve mütenasib bulunmasıdır. O derecede ki rivayete göre eshab içinde bile bu ikisini bir sûre zannedenler olmuştur. Fakat hem âyetlerinin kesreti hem de bu sûrenin bervechi balâ bir çok isimlerle iştiharı, bir sûrei müstekılle olduğunu anlattığı gibi şunda da ittifak vardır ki Resulullah bunun sûrei «Enfal» den veya her hangi bir sûreden olduğunu söylememiştir. Ma'rızı hacette sükût ise beyanı zaruret olduğundan onu söylememesi müstakıl bir sûre olduğunu beyandır. Şu halde aralarında münasebeti kaviyye bulunan diğer sûreler dahi mevcud olduğundan bu zikrolunan hikmet, besmelenin terki için sebebi aslî değildir. Ve sh:»2443 bu yalnız nazarı ı'tibare alındığı takdirde kıraette ancak «Enfal» den Berâeye geçerken besmele çekilmemek ve fakat Berâe ayrıca okunduğu zaman başında dahi olsa her hangi bir sûre eczasında olduğu gibi besmele çekilmesi mendub olmak ıktiza edecektir. Halbuki bunun evvelinde besmele nâzil olmadığı şübhesizdir. Ve bunun asıl sebebini şu diğer hikmette aramak lâzım gelir, Hazreti Aliden merviydir ki burada besmele niçin yazılmadığı kendisinden suâl olunduğu zaman « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îá¡�� » bir emandır. Bu sûre ise seyf ve nebzi uhud ile nâzil oldu» demiştir. Süfyan ibni Uyeyne bu ma'nâyı anlatırken « ���ë Û b m Ô¢ìÛ¢ìa Û¡à å¤ a Û¤Ô¨¬ó a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛŽ£ Ü bâ Û Ž¤o ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä¦7b�� » kavli ilâhîsi mazmuniyle te'kid ederek anlatmıştır. Ya'ni selâm vermenin ref'ı emana mani' bulunduğu düşünülürse «rahmân, rahîm» sıfatlariyle rahmeti ilâhiyyeyi müekked bir surette ıhtar ve o rahmete vesilei vuslet olarak ismullahı yâd-ü tezkâr demek olan besmelenin kat'ı ısmet ve ref'ı emâne münafi ve münakız olacağı da tebeyyün eder. Filhakıka mes'ele iyi teemmül olunursa ne naklen ne de aklen bu sûrenin evvelinde besmelenin ne nüzulüne, ne yazılmasına, ne de okunmasına cevaz tasavvur olunmak ihtimali yoktur. Hattâ burada rahmeti tasrih etmiyerek sâde « �2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2 Š aö ò¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡� » demekte bile iki büyük mahzur vardır. Evvelâ bu bir tenakuz olur. Çünkü besmele, Allahın ismine sarih bir vuslet « ��2 Š aö ò¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡� » ise «Allahdan kat'ı alâka» demektir. Bu ikisi ise açıktan açığa mütenakızdır. Saniyen bunun zâhirinden Allahın ismiyle teberrük ve teyemmün, Allahdan kat'ı alâkadır. Demek gibi bir ma'nâ tebadür eder ki bir küfr olacağında şübhe yoktur. Binaenaleyh bu sûrenin evvelinde besmele nâzil olmamış ve yazılmamış olduğu gibi okunması dahi kabili tecviz değildir. Ve hattâ bu tahkıka nazaran nemazda böyel bir sehiv, vakı' olsa tegayyüri fahiş bulunacağından nemaz fasid olmak lâzım gelir. Ancak bu mahzur yalnız sûrenin sh:»2444 evvelindedir. Eczasına gelince diğer sûrelerin eczasındaki ahkâmı kıraetten farkı zâhir değildir. Filvakı' teamül de böyledir. Meselâ âhirinden « ���Û Ô †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤ ‰ ¢ì4¥ aÛƒ�� » diye okunacağı zaman besmele terk edilmez. Hulâsa bu sûrenin başı müşriklere bir ültimatum sernamesi olduğundan besmelenin tam zıddı olan kat'ı alâka ile başlanarak buyuruluyor ki:��a Ç¢ì‡¢ 2¡bÛ£¨Üé¡ ß¡å aÛ’£ î¤À bæ¡ aÛŠ£ u©îá¡ �Q› 2 Š a¬õ ñ¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é©¬ a¡Û ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ç bç †¤m¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×¡îå 6 R› Ï Ž©,îz¢ìa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a ‰¤2 È ò a ‘¤è¢Š§ ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a ã£ Ø¢á¤ Ë î¤Š¢ ß¢È¤v¡Œ¡ô aÛÜ£¨é¡= ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß¢‚¤Œ¡ô aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå S› ë a ‡ aæ¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é©¬ a¡Û ó aÛä£ b¡ í ì¤â aÛ¤z w£¡ aÛ¤b ×¤j Š¡ a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é 2 Š©¬ôõ¥ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå = ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢6 Ï b¡æ¤ m¢j¤n¢á¤ Ï è¢ì  î¤Š¥ Û Ø¢á¤7 ë a¡æ¤ m ì Û£ î¤n¢á¤ Ï bÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a ã£ Ø¢á¤ Ë î¤Š¢ ß¢È¤v¡Œ¡ô aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë 2 ’£¡Š¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡È ˆ al§ a Û©îá§= T› a¡Û£ baÛ£ ˆ©íå Ç bç †¤m¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå q¢á£ Û á¤ í ä¤Ô¢–¢ì×¢á¤ ‘ ,î¤÷¦b ë Û á¤ í¢Ä bç¡Š¢ëa Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ a y †¦a Ï b m¡à£¢ì¬a a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ Ç è¤† ç¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó ß¢†£ m¡è¡á¤6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå U› Ï b¡‡ a aã¤Ž Ü ƒ aÛ¤b ‘¤è¢Š¢ aÛ¤z¢Š¢â¢ Ï bÓ¤n¢Ü¢ìaaÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå y î¤s¢ ë u †¤m¢à¢ìç¢á¤ ë ¢ˆ¢ëç¢á¤ ë ay¤–¢Š¢ëç¢á¤ ë aÓ¤È¢†¢ëa Û è¢á¤ ×¢3£ ß Š¤• †§7 Ï b¡æ¤ m b2¢ìa ë a Ó bß¢ìaaÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë a¨m ì¢aaÛŒ£ ×¨ìñ Ï ‚ Ü£¢ìa  j©îÜ è¢á¤6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥›� sh:»2445 ��V› ë a¡æ¤ a y †¥ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå a¤n v b‰ Ú Ï b u¡Š¤ê¢ y n£¨ó í Ž¤à É × Ü bâ aÛÜ£¨é¡ q¢á£ a 2¤Ü¡Ì¤é¢ ß b¤ß ä é¢6 ‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¥ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ;›�� Meali Şerifi Bir ültimatum; Allah ve Resûlünden, muahede ettiğiniz müşriklere: 1 bundan böyle yer yüzünde dört ay istediğiniz gibi dolaşın, şunu da bilin ki siz, Allahı âciz bırakacak değilsiniz, Allah her halde kâfirleri rusvay edecek 2 Bir de Allah ve Resulünden hacci ekber günü insanlara bir i'lân, ki Allah müşriklerden beriydir, Resulü de, derhal tevbe ederseniz o, hakkınızda hayırdır, yok eğer aldırmazsanız biliniz ki siz, Allahı âciz bırakacak değilsiniz ve Allahı, Peygamberi tanımıyanlara elîm bir azabı tebşir et 3 Ancak muahede yapmış olduğunuz müşriklerden bilahare size ahidlerinde hiç bir eksiklik yapmamış ve sizin aleyhinizde hiç bir kimseye muzaheret etmemiş bulunanlar müstesna, bunlara müddetlerine kadar ahidlerini tamamiyle iyfa edin, her halde Allah, müttekileri sever 4 O haram olan aylar çıktımı artık o bir müşrikleri nerede bulursanız öldürün, yakalayın, habsedin ve bütün geçid başlarını tutun, eğer tevbe ederler ve namaz kılıb zekâtı verirlerse sebillerini tahliye edin, çünkü Allah gafur, rahîmdir 5 Ve eğer müşriklerden biri aman ile yakınına gelmek isterse ona aman ver, taki Allahın kelâmını dinlesin, sonra da onun me'menine kadar gönder, çünkü bunlar hakikatı bilmez bir kavimdirler 6 sh:»2446 BERAET - « �2 Š a P í j¤Š aªP 2 Š aö ò¥� » bu maddenin asıl ma'nâsı Müfredat ve Besâirde beyan olunduğuna göre «her hangi bir mekruhtan tefassı ve tebaud» demektir. Kazı Beyzavî sûrei «Bakare» de « ��Ï n¢ì2¢ì¬a a¡Û¨ó 2 b‰¡ö¡Ø¢á¤� » de der ki bu terkibin aslı: bir şeyin gayrisinden halis olması ma'nâsınadır ki ya «hasta mazarından, medyun deyninden beri oldu» dedikleri gibi tefassı tarikıyle olur veya « �2 Š aª aÛÜ£¨é a¬… â ß¡å aÛÀ£îå¡� » gibi inşa suretiyle olur. İlh...» Bu iki ma'na ile de kelime lisanımızda müsta'meldir. Meselâ «berâeti zimmet asıldır» denildiği zaman, ibtidaen inşa suretiyle olan hulûs ve selâmet ma'nâsı kasdedilir. Cezada cürümden beraet de böyledir. Lâkin deynden beraet bu suretle olabildiği gibi ibra veya istîfa suretiyle de olur ki bu da tefassı tarikıdır. Hukukta böyle olduğu gibi bundan me'huz olarak kelimenin bir de hukukı siyasiyye ve harb noktai nazarından mukarrer ma'nâsı vardır ki burada asıl maksud olan da odur. Netekim Ebû Bekri Razî bunu izah ile ahkâmı Kur'anda der ki «beraet, kat'ı muvalât ve irtifaı ısmet ve zevali emandır». Fahruddini Razî de tefsirinde der ki: «beraetin ma'nâsı inkıtası ısmettir. « �2 Š¡ö¤o¢ ß¡å¤ Ï¢Ü bæ§ a 2¤Š aª 2 Š aö ò§� » denilir ki beynimizde ısmet, inkıta' etti, aramızda alâka kalmadı demektir. İlh...» Ve işte burada beraet her hangi bir keraheti nekısadan selâmet ve tebaud ma'nâyi aslîsini mütezammın olmakla beraber bilhassa ma'nâyı hukukî ve siyasîsi ile hukukı düvel ıstılâhatında «hali harb hudusünü ıktıza eden kat'ı münasebet» demektir. Ve bu suretle Sûrenin ilk âyeti bir ültimatum ve ondan sonrası bunun esbabı mucibesiyle umuma i'lân ve izahıdır. Şöyle ki: 1. ��2 Š a¬õ ñ¥›� Bir beraet -ya'ni bu öyle ehemmiyyetli ve mutlak bir kat'ı münasebet ve inkıtaı ısmet, bir ültimatomdur ��ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é©¬›� ki Allah ve Resulünden ��a¡Û ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ç bç †¤m¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×¡îå 6›� o muahede yaptığınız müşriklere- vusul bulacak. sh:»2447 Görülüyor ki bu âyet «falandan falana mektub» denilmesi gibi bir sernâme üslûbundadır. Fakat burada her hangi bir mektub veya tahririn değil, muntazam bir tebliği resmînin ve bahusus Edebiyyatı siyasiyyeden olmak üzere bir nebz, bir ültimatum sernâmesinin bütün erkânı lâzımesiyle beliğ bir nümunei tahriri vardır. Bunda evvelâ tebliğin mahiyyeti, saniyen mürsil ve vasitai irsal, salisen mürselün ileyhler ve haysiyyetleri, rabian alâkadaran temamen fezleke edilerek gayet vecîz ve aynı zamanda açık ve müessir bir surette ta'rif ve irâe olunuvermiş ve anlatılmıştır ki bu tebliğin sebebi şirk ve müslimanlara sebkı ahiddir. Demek olur ki müslimanlara ahdi sebketmemiş olanlara esasen bir alâka ve menasebet olmadığından böyle kat'ı münasebet ıhbarına lüzum yoktur. Ancak müslimanların muahede yaptıkları müşriklere karşı doğrudan doğru nakzı uhd etmeksizin ibtidaen nebzi ahd ile böyle bir kat'ı münasebet ıhbar eylemeleri lâzım gelmiştir. Çünkü esbabı izah olunacağı üzere Allah ve Resulü o ahidlerden berîdirler. Ma'lûm ki muahede ahidleşmek demektir. Ahd ise mutlak akid ma'nâsına dahi gelirse de asıl ma'nâsı yemîn ile tevsık olunan akiddir. En kavi ve en cami' yemîn ise Allaha yemîndir. Ve Müsilmanın yapacağı yemîn de budur. Müşrikler ise müşrik olmaları haysiyetiyle nazarlarında böyle sıfr Allah için yapılan bir yemîn ve ahdin huküm ve kıymeti yoktur. Verdikleri ahdin hakkına Allah için riayet etmezler,a kidelerinin muktezası olarak her hangi bir vesilei şirk ile nakzı ahidden ictinab eylemezler. Ve böyle bir ahid ise hakikî ve samimî olmaz. Maamafih her kiminle olursa olsun bir ahid vakı' olduktan sonra onu habersiz nakza kalkışmak gadr-u hıyanet olacağından müslim için haramdır. Ve böyle bir ahidden kurtulmak için üç yol vardır. Birincisi bir müddeti muayyene ile mukayed ise o müddetin hıtamını beklemek, ikincisi istenildiği zaman feshedilebileceği meşrut bulun- sh:»2448 mak ki şarta göre hareket olunur. Üçüncüsü « ���ë a¡ß£ b m ‚ bÏ å£ ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤â§ ¡î bã ò¦ Ï bã¤j¡ˆ¤ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ Ç Ü¨ó  ì a¬õ§6�� » medlûlünce muzmer bir hıyanet tehlükesi karşısında nebzi ahd etmek ki bu surette aldatıb baskın edilmemiş ve açıktan açığa istikamet dairesinde ıhbar ve i'lânı keyfiyyet edilmiş olacağından hıyanet yapılmış olmaz. Ve bu veçhile bu beraet, «Enfal» deki o nebiz emrinin şumullü bir tatbiki demektir ki bu âyette bu sernâme ile bu cihetler telhıs olunduktan sonra ültimatumun mündericatı aslıyyesi de şu âyette telhıs edilmiştir: 2. ��Ï Ž©,îz¢ìa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a ‰¤2 È ò a ‘¤è¢Š§›� İmdi bundan ı'tibaren Arzda dört ay siyahat ediniz -SİYAHAT, suyun tabiati üzere akması gibi kolayına geldiği veçhile Arz üzerinde şehirlerden ve ma'murelerden uzaklara varıncıya kadar istediği yere gitmek ve seyretmektir. Bu suretle siyahette serbes ve vasi' bir seyr-ü hareket vardır. Sonra şeraitı mu'tâde tahavvüle uğrıyacağından esnayı seyahatte yemek içmek hususunda da bir nevi' imsâk ve riyazat ıktiza edeceği ve hattâ bu sebeble sâimîn seyyaha teşbih edildiği cihetle seyahat ehemmiyyetli bir hazırlığı istilzam eder. Bu ise bir vüs'at ve refaha mütevakkıf bulunur. Bunun için siyahat ediniz» emrinde «gidiniz seyr-ü sefer ediniz» emrinden fazla bir terfih ve müsaade ma'nâsı ve ziyade bir ihtiyat ve hazırlık ıhtarı vardır. Ve bu emirden murad behemehal siyahati emir ve icab değil bir ibaha ve ıtlaktır ki şöyle demek olur: Ey bu haber kendilerine vasıl olan muâhid müşrikler: birdenbire ve habersiz bir surette muâhedenizin nakzıyle gadre uğratılacağınızı zannetmeyiniz. Bu andan i'tibaren size dört ay mühlet var. Bu müddet zarfında katl-ü kıtal veya sair bir suretle taarruzdan masûn ve dilediğiniz gibi geniş geniş hazırlanmakta serbes ve muhtarsınız. Ondan sonra münasebet temamen munkatı' ve hali harb kaim olacağından bu müddette kendiniz için iyi düşünü- sh:»2449 nüz, her ihtiyatı yapınız: harb tedarükü görmek, tahassun etmek, kaçacak veya iltica edecek yer hazırlamak gibi muvafık görüb arzu edeceğiniz hususatın tesviyesi zımnında gerek dârı islâm ve gerek sair aktarı Arzda bir seyyah vaz'yyetiyle dilediğiniz gibi gidiniz iyice hazırlanınız. Bu suretle âyetten maksud bu ıtlak ve ıhtar olduğu halde bunun «dört ay siyahat edebilirsiniz» gibi ıhbar suretinde ifade olunmayıb da emir sıygasiyle iş'ar buyurulması bariz iki nükteyi tazammun eder. Birisi bu seyyahat ve hazırlık onlardan bir emri matlûb gibi olduğuna işarettir. Birisi de her ne yaparlarsa yapsınlar emri hakka mahkûm bulunduklarını iş'ardır. Hattâ pek mühimm olan bu cihet bir de ayrıca tasrih olunarak buyuruluyor ki: Dört ay seyahat ediniz ��ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a›� ve maamafih biliniz ki ��a ã£ Ø¢á¤ Ë î¤Š¢ ß¢È¤v¡Œ¡ô aÛÜ£¨é¡=›� vakı'de siz -öyle seyahat ve hazırlıkla- Allahı âciz bırakacak, kurtulacak değilsiniz. ��ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß¢‚¤Œ¡ô aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ›� ve muhakkak Allah, kâfirleri horlıyacaktır. -Bundan sonra eski hal ve vaz'ıyyette kalmanıza imkân yoktur. Ya küfürden vaz geçib emri hakka teslim olursunuz veya Dünya ve Âhıret perişan olursunuz. Bu dört ayın Şevvalden onuncu sene Muharrem nihayetine kadar olduğu hakkında zührîden bir kavil varsa da diğer müfessirîn, tarihı ı'lân olan yevmi hacden ı'tibaren ya'ni Zilhıccenin onundan Rebiul'âhirin onuna kadar olduğunu söylemişlerdir ki doğrusu da budur. Zira Cessasın ıhtar ettiği veçhile ravîler sûrei «Berae» nin nüzulü ve Resulullahın Ebubekri hacc üzerine gönderdiği vakı Zilhıccede ve Ebubekrin hareketinden sonra olduğu hususunda ıhtilâf etmemişlerdir �açg� . Şu kadar ki o sene henüz müşriklerin âdeti olan «nesi'» kalkmamış bulunduğu cihetle Zil- sh:»2450 hıccenin onu ı'tibar edilen hac günü hakıkatte Zilkı'denin onu ve binaenaleyh dört ayın nihayeti de Rebiul'evvelin onu demek olduğu dahi Ebuhayyânın nakline göre Mücahid gibi ba'zı müfessirîn tarafından nakledilmiştir. Şu halde Muharrem nihayeti yalnız muahedesi bulunmıyan müşrikler hisabına ı'tibar edilmiş olabilir. Bunun da Şevvalin evvelinden değil yevmi ı'lânından sayılması lâzım gelir. Netekim İbni Abbastan böyle bir rivayet de mevcuddur. Velhasıl bu, böyle kat'î bir beraet 3. ��ë a ‡ aæ¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é©¬ a¡Û ó aÛä£ b¡ í ì¤â aÛ¤z w£¡ aÛ¤b ×¤j Š¡›� ve haccı ekber günü Allah ve Resulünden bütün nâsa şöyle bir ezan -ya'ni mü'min veya gayrı mü'min, muahid veya gayrı muahid herkese bir iyzan her sınıf insanların kulaklarına sokulacak bervechi âtî bir ı'lân ve ı'lâmdır: ��a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é 2 Š©¬ôõ¥ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå =›� ki Allah müşriklerden kat'ıyyen berîdir. ����ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢6›�� Resulü de- kezalik müşriklerden berîdir. Ve bunun içindir ki bu sene müşriklerin bulunabileceği hacda bulunmamıştır. Burada haccın ekber vasfiyle tavsıfinde bir kaç ma'nâ vardır: 1- Ömreye haccı esgar denildiği cihetle buna nazaran asıl hac, haccı ekber olur. Hudeybiyeden sonra hicretin yedinci senesi ömrei kazâ yapılmış idi. Sûrei «Bakare» de « ��ë a m¡à£¢ìa aÛ¤z w£ ë aÛ¤È¢à¤Š ñ Û¡Ü£¨é¡6� » bak. Bu suretle o gün haccı asgar günü olmuştu. Sekizinci sene fethi Mekke ile geçmiş ve islâmda ilk hac bu dokuzuncu sene başlamış idi ve şuhalde bu ma'nâ ile haccı ekber bundan böyle her sene var demektir. Çünkü haccı ekber günü demek asıl ma'nâsiyle hac günü demeğe müsavidir. 2- Bir hac amelini teşkil eden ef'alin en büyük kısmı demek olur ki bu da her sene ve her hacda vardır. Bunda sh:»2451 ekberiyyet bir haccın diğer hacce veya diğer bir amele nisbeti değil ayni bir haccın eczası beynindeki nisbet i'tibariyledir. Gerçi bu zikri kül ve iradei cüz gibi bir mecazdır. Fakat bu ma'nânın âyetteki yevmi ta'yin noktai nazarından ehemmiyyeti mahsusası vardır. 3- Müslimîn ve müşrikînin toplandığı pek büyük bir tecemmü' ile dari islâmda ilk ve bir kerre olarak yapılan ve bu beraeti i'lân ile de fevkal'âde bir azameti hâiz olan hac demek olur ki bunda işbu dokuzuncu ve Ebu Bekir imareti ile vaki' olan hacci, ekberiyyeti mutlaka ile bir tahsıs vardır. Ya'ni bu suretle hac, ne bundan evvel olmuş ne de olacaktır. Fakat haccin bu ma'nâ ile ekberiyyeti biraz cayi nazar görülmüştür. 4- İslâmın ızzetini ve şirkin zilletini izhar eden hac demektir ki bu ma'nâ hacci evvele sadık olduğu gibi ertesi sene Resulullahın hacc ettiği Haccetül'vedaa da evleviyyetle sadıktır. Zira bu i'lânı beraetin asıl huküm o zaman zahir olmuş ve « ��a Û¤î ì¤â a ×¤à Ü¤o¢ Û Ø¢á¤ …©íä Ø¢á¤� » mantukunca islâmın tecellii kemali asıl o gün olmuş ve « �¢ˆ¢ëa Ç ä£ó ß ä b Ø Ø¢á¤� » hadîsi şerifi mucebince menasiki hac asıl bunda takarrür eylemiştir. Filhakika haccı evvel dahi bervechi meşruh ba'zı hususıyyetine nazaran bînazır ise d eyine ekberiyyeti vücuhen nisbîdir. Çünkü bilfiil Resulullahın bulunmaması ve müşriklerin iştirak edebilmesi, uryan tavaf ve nesi gibi ba'zı âdatı şirkin henüz izale edilmemiş ve binaenalyeh beraetin daha tam tahakkuk etmemiş bulunması i'tibariyle noksandan hali değildir. Ve o halde onun bütün kıymeti Resulullahın haccine bir mukaddime olmasındadır. Ve şüphe yok ki bütün bunların tahakkuku i'tibariyle evvel ve ekberi mutlak olan hac, Resulullahın haccidir ve « �ç¨ˆ a í ì¤â¢ aÛ¤z w£ a¤Ûb ×¤j Š¡� » hadîsi şerifi de bunda zahirdir. Bununla beraber âyetin yalnız hacci Resule kasrı da zâhir değildir. Zira hıccetülveda'da bu i'lânın kendisi değil hukmünün tahakkukı tammı vaki' olmuştur. Âyette mevzuı sh:»2452 bahs ile i'lânın kendisidir. Bunun için tefsiri Taberî «İbni sirinin yevmülhaccıl'ekber ile murad, Resulullahın hacc ettiği ve ma'iyyetinde bir çok ümmetlerin de hacceylediği hıccetülveda' senesidir.» Dediğini naklettikten sonra demiştir ki bu ma'nâ âyette « �a‡aæ yØàé ínÔÕ íìâ aÛzw aÛb×jŠ ëçì Çbâ yw ‰ì4 aÛÜ£é� » gibi bir izmare muhtacdır �açg� . Binaenaleyh âyetteki hacci ekber mefhumu hacci Ebi Bekre munhasır olmayıb hacci ekber mefhumu hacci Ebi Bekre munhasır olmayıb hacci Resule kasretmek doğru değildir. Şu halde gelelim « �íìâ� » mes'elesine: yevm, vakıt ma'nâsına da gelebilir ve binaenaleyh « �íìâ aÛzw� » vakti hac demek olabilirse de âyetin zahiri bunun vakti hacdan bir gün olmasıdır. Hem bir gün ki dört ayı saymak için bir mebde i'tibar edilebilsin. Halbuki yalnız birinci, üçüncü ve dördüncü ma'nâlara nazaran hacci ekber günü demek hacci ekber vaktı demekten fazal bir şey ifade etmez. Bu ise seneye, aya muhtemil ve olsa olsa Arefeden Minâ günlerinin nihayetine kadar eyyamı haccın mecmuuna mahmul olabilir. Ve netekim ba'zı müfessirîm de buna kail olmuştur. İbni atıyye tefsirinde demiştir ki ehadisin tezahürüne göre Hazreti Ali bu âyetleri Arefe günü Hazreti Ebi Bekrin hutbesi akıbinde iyzan eylemiş, sonra da nasın hepsinin işitmediğini görmüş, Bayram günü de ta'kıb etmiş ve hattâ Hazreti Ebi Bekr, o gün Ebu hüreyre ve daha sair bir takım zevatı ona muavin olmak üzere göndermiş bunlar da Zilmecaz vesâir esvakı Arabde bu işi ta'kib eylemişlerdir. Ve buna nazaran Süfyan ibni Uyeynenin tereccuh ediyor ilh. Mücahidin de haccı ekber günü bütün Minâ günleri ve müşriklerin Zilmecaz ve Ukâz ve Micennede bulundukları sırada içlerinde «bu seneden sonra müşrikler müslimanlarla beraber hacc etmiyeceklerdir» «diye nidâ ettirilinciye kadar olan içtima' zamanlarıdır» dediği menkuldür. Filhakıka Ebû Hüreyre radıyallahü sh:»2453 anhin kendisinden de merviydir ki «Resulullah sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem Aliyi Berae ile müşriklere gönderdiği zaman ben de Ali ile beraberdim. Nidâ ediyordum hattâ sesim kısıldı ve şöyle emrolunmuştuk: bu seneden sonra bir müşrik, haccetmiyecek ve Beyti bir uryân, tavaf eylemiyecek ve Cennete ancak mü'min girecek, her kimin de Resulullah ile arasında bir ahid varsa dört aya kadar eceli vardır. Dört ay geçtikten sonra Allah, müşriklerden berîdir. Resulü de» demiştir. Fakat bu miyanda dört aya mebde' olacak bir gün ı'tibar edilmesi lâzım gelir ki « ����í ì¤â¢ aÛ¤z w£ a¤Ûb ×¤j Š¡�� » den en zâhir olan ma'nâ da bunun vakti hacdan tek bir gün olmasıdır. Bundan dolayıdır ki cumhurı müfessirîn bunu vakti hacc diye değil, eyyamı hacdan bir yevmi muayyen olarak göstermişlerdir ki bu da ancak haccı ekber ta'birinin ikinci ma'nâsını mülâhaza ile mümkin olur. Ve bu suretle bu gün hacci ekberin en büyük bir günü demek olacaktır. Bu ise ya Arefe veya ilk Bayram günü olabilecektir. « �a Û¤z w£¢ Ç Š Ï ò¥� » hadîs-i şerifine bakınca bu gün Arefeden ıbaret gibi görünür. Ve bu hadîse binaen ba'zıları bunun Arefe günü olduğuna kail olmuşlardır ki nakledildiğine göre Hazreti Ömer, İbni Zübeyr, Ebû Cuhayfe, Tâvus, atâ, İbni Müseyyeb bu cümledendir. Lâkin sûrei «Bakare» de dahi iyzah olunduğu üzere « �a Û¤z w£¢ Ç Š Ï ò¥� » olması Arefeye yetişemeyenin hacca yetişememiş olması ı'tibariyle olduğu zâhirdir. Bu ise haccin en büyük kısmı Arefede olmasını ıktiza etmez ve o gün hacc, tamam olmaz. Hacc ancak Bayram günü tamam olabilir. Tavaf, nahır, remiy ve tahlık, ef'ali filvaki' aleyhıssalâtü vesselâmın hiccetülveda'da yevmi nahırde cemrelerin yanında durub « ���ç¨ˆ a í ì¤â¢ aÛ¤z w£ a¤Ûb ×¤j Š¡�� » buyurduğu da rivayet edilmiştir. Bu sebeble müfessirînin çoğu hacci ekber gününün Bayram günü olduğuna kaildirler. Ebû Musel'eş'arî, İbni ebi Evfâ, Mugıyre ibni Şu'- sh:»2454 be, İbni Cübeyr, Ikrime, Şa'bî, Zührî, ibni Zeyd, Süddî bu cümledendir.» Hulâsai kelâm Sûrenin evveli müşrikîne karşı muahedelerinin infisahiyle beraetin alel'ıtlak sübutunu ve bunun suret ve hukmünü ıhbar ve iycabının icrası lüzumunu iş'ardır. Ve işbu « ��ë a¡‡ aæ¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é¡ aÛƒ� » de herkese ı'lân ve ı'lâmın vücubunu ıhbar ve tarihini tesbit ile tahakkukunu te'kid ve bervechi âtî esbab ve netaicini iyzah eden bir beyannâmedir. Baştakı Beraet « �a¡Û ó aÛ£ ˆ¡íå � » diye henüz vasıl olmak üzere bulunan mutlak bir beraettir. Bu ikinci ise « ��2 Š¡ôõ¥ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×¡îå � » diye « �ßå� » ile sılalanmış bilfi'il tahakkuka başlamış bir beraettir. Ve her ikisinde beraetin müteallakı müşrikler, ı'lânın müteallakı ise gerek kâfir, gerek mü'min umum nâstır. Ve balâdaki rivayattan anlaşıldığı üzere Hazreti Ali bu ı'lâna me'mur edilmiş, Arafattan ı'tibaren Minâ günlerinin nihayetine kadar o sene vakti hacda bu için de bayram günü mebde' olmuştur. Bu vechile sûrenin başı vecîz ve açık bir nebz, bir kat'ı münasebet ültimatumu, bu âyetten ı'tibaren de esbabı mucibesiyle muvazzah bir ı'lânı harb beyannemesini muhtevidir. Şöyle ki: Ey nâs hepinizin ma'lûmu olsun Allah, müşriklerden kat'ıyyen berîdir Resulü de ��Ï b¡æ¤ m¢j¤n¢á¤›� binaenaleyh tevbe ederseniz ����Ï è¢ì  î¤Š¥ Û Ø¢á¤7›�� bu sizin için hayırdır ��ë a¡æ¤ m ì Û£ î¤n¢á¤›� ve eğer yüz çevirirseniz -tevbeden sarfı nazar eder veya islâmdan ve ahde vefadan yüz çevirmekte ısrar eylerseniz ��ë a¡æ¤ m ì Û£ î¤n¢á¤ Ï bÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a ã£ Ø¢á¤ Ë î¤Š¢ ß¢È¤v¡Œ¡ô aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� iyi biliniz ki siz Allahı âciz bırakamazsınız- azâbından kaçıb kurtulamazsınız ��ë 2 ’£¡Š¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡È ˆ al§ a Û©îá§=›� ve ya Muhammed, öyle küfredenleri elîm bir azâb ile müjdele -nakzı ahd edenlere bervechi sh:»2455 balâ dört aydan ziyade mühlet verme 4. ��a¡Û£ baÛ£ ˆ©íå Ç bç †¤m¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå ›� ancak o müşriklerden şunlara ki muahede yaptınız ��q¢á£ Û á¤ í ä¤Ô¢–¢ì×¢á¤ ‘ ,î¤÷¦b›� sonra siz hiç bir şey eksiklemediler.- Muahede şartlarından hiç birine riayetsizlik etmediler, size doğrudan doğru hiç bir zarar yapmadıkları gibi ��ë Û á¤ í¢Ä bç¡Š¢ëa Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ a y †¦a›� size karşı hiç bir kimseye muzaheret de yapmadılar.- Netekim Resulullahın ahdine dahil olan Huzaaya Beni Bekrin taaddisi gibi bizzat ve Kureyşin bunlara silâh ile muaveneti gibi dolayısiyle bir zararda bulunmadılar ��Ï b m¡à£¢ì¬a a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ Ç è¤† ç¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó ß¢†£ m¡è¡á¤6›� bunlara müddetlerine kadar ahidlerini itmam ediniz -ya'ni bunları o nakzı ahd edenlere karışdırmayınız, onlar gibi dört ay müddet geçince hemen harbe kalkışmayınız, bunlara onlar gibi muamele etmeyiniz de müddetleri bitinceye kadar ahidlerini tamamı tamamına eda eyleyiniz ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå ›� çünkü Allah, müttekıleri muhakkak sever- hukukı ahde riayet de tekvâ cümlesindendir. Velevse müşrik olsun ahdine riayet eden vefakâr ile etmiyen gaddarı müsavi tutmak tekvaya münâfidir. Rivâyet olunduğuna göre Resulullah ile müşrikler arasında «Beyti şeriften kimseyi menetmemek ve şehri haramda kimse ihafe olunmamak» üzere bir ahdi amm, bir de Huzaa, Müdlic vesâire gibi kabâilin hususıyyetlerine göre birer müddeti muayyene dahilinde hususî muâhedeler vardı. Vaktaki Hazreti Peygamber Tebûk gazasına çıktı ve Münafıklar tahallüf edib bir takım eracif yaymağa kalkıştılar o sırada müşrikler de ahidlerini nakz etmeğe başladılar, öyle ki Resulullahın Tebûkten avdetinde sh:»2456 ekserisi nakzı ahd etmiş bulunuyorlardı. Bunun üzerine bâlâda nakl edildiği vechile bu Sûre nâzil olmuş, ahidleri kendilerine nebz edilmiş idi, ancak Benî Damra ve Benî Kinane gibi bir kısmı kalil ahidlerini bozmamışlardı. İşte nebzi ammdan sonra bu âyetle muahedatı hususiyeye temass edilerek bu gibi ahidlerine riâyet edenler muâhedelerinin husussiyyetine göre müddetlerinin nihayetine kadar istisna edilmiş, onlar bir noksan yapmadıkça müddetin nihâyetine kadar ahidlerinin itmanı emrolunmuştur. Yukarıda zikrolunduğu üzere Hazreti Aliynin i'lânında dördüncü madde olan «her ahid sahibine ahdi itmam olunacak» fıkrası bu idi. Ve denilmiştir ki âzamî olarak Beni Kinaneden bir hayyın dokuz ay müddeti kalmıştı, o da itmam edildi Demek ki bu müddetlerin hitamında Ceziretül'arabda sahib ahid hiç bir müşrik kalmamış oluyordu. Bunlar ma'lûm olduktan sonra 5. ��Ï b¡‡ a aã¤Ž Ü ƒ aÛ¤b ‘¤è¢Š¢ aÛ¤z¢Š¢â¢›� İmdi haram aylar sıyrılınca -bu haram aylar « ����ß¡ä¤è b¬ a ‰¤2 È ò¥ y¢Š¢â¥6›P í Ž¤÷ Ü¢ìã Ù Ç å¡ aÛ’£ è¤Š¡ aÛ¤z Š aâ¡ Ó¡n b4§ Ï©îé¡6›������ » eşhüri hurum, ya'ni Zilkı'de, Zilhicce, Muharrem, Receb ayları demek olmayıb « ��Ï Ž©,îz¢ìa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a ‰¤2 È ò a ‘¤è¢Š§� » emrile verilen dört ay mühlettir ki bunun yevmi hacden Muharrem nihayetine kadar elli günü ma'hud eşhüri hurümden ise de mütebakısi haricdir. Fakat bu i'lâna nazaran aynı hukümdedir. Ve bu suretle şu da anlatılmıştır ki ahid taallûk eden her hangi bir ay eşhüri hurümden olur. Ya'ni bâlâda zikr olunan dört ay müddet zarfında kıtal ve taarruz haramdır. Ahidlerine riayet edenlerin müddetleri de böyledir. Fakat bu haram aylar, çıkınca ��Ï bÓ¤n¢Ü¢ìaaÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå ›� artık o mühleti biten müşrikleri nerede bulursanız katl ediniz- alel'ıtlak öldürünüz. Ya'ni dört aydan sonra temamen hali harb kaimdir. Binaenaleyh onlar tarafından bir taarruza muntazır olmıyarak hemen harbe mubaşeret ediniz ve hill-ü harem her nerede bulur ve nasıl öldürebilirseniz sh:»2457 öyle öldürünüz. Maamafih sünnette «müsle» yapmaktan ya'ni burun kulak kesmekten ve bir kimseyi durdurub ok ve emsali ile «sabren» öldürmekten nehiy varid olmuştur. Bundan başka aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm buyurmuştur ki « �a Ç Ñ£¢ aÛä£ b¡ Ó n¤Ü ò¦ a ç¤3¢ a¤Ûb¡íà bæ¡� » nev'i katil cihetiyle nâsın en afîfi ehli iymandır. Ve « �a¡‡ a Ó n Ü¤n¢á¤ Ï b y¤Ž¡ä¢ìa aÛ¤Ô n¤Ü ò � », bu ma'nâlara şunlar da iyma eder: ��ë ¢ˆ¢ëç¢á¤›� ve onları tutunuz -esîr ediniz. Demek olur ki tutmak mümkin iken hemen katl edivermemelidir ��ë ay¤–¢Š¢ëç¢á¤›� ve hasr ediniz- bulundukları muhıttan çıkarmayınız, şurada burada gezdirmeyiniz ��ë aÓ¤È¢†¢ëa Û è¢á¤ ×¢3£ ß Š¤• †§7›� ve onlar için her mersada oturunuz -ya'ni kaçırmamak, geçirmemek için evine veya kıra veya ticarete gidecek her geçidi tutub gözetiniz. ��Ï b¡æ¤ m b2¢ìa›� Bunun üzerine tevbe ederler- şirkten vaz geçib iymana gelirler ��ë a Ó bß¢ìaaÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë a¨m ì¢aaÛŒ£ ×¨ìñ ›� ve namazı ikame edib zekâtı verirlerse -ya'ni bunları kabul eder müsliman olurlarsa ��Ï ‚ Ü£¢ìa  j©îÜ è¢á¤6›� hemen sebillerini tahliye ediniz.- Mezkûr taarruzlardan hiç birini yapmayıb hallerine bırakınız ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥›� çünkü Allah gafur rahîmdir -bu suretle geçmiş olan şirk ve küfür ve gadirlerini mağfiret eder, iyman ve tâatlerine sevab da verir. Demek ki o müşriklere ya katl-ü esaret veya islâmdan başka bir şey bırakılmamıştır. İleride görüleceği üzere Ehli kitâbda olduğu gibi cizye dahi kabul edilmiyecektir. Haseni Basrî rivayet etmiştir ki: esîrin birisi Hazreti Peygambere işittirecek surette «Allaha tevbe ederim, Muhammede tevbe etmem» diye üç kerre bağırmış, aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm da «bırakınız hakkı ehline tanıdı» buyurmuştur. sh:»2458 Bu noktada tevbe ile alâkadar olmak üzere harbîye eman mes'elesi anlatılarak buyuruluyor ki: 6. ��ë a¡æ¤ a y †¥ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå a¤n v b‰ Ú ›� Ve eğer müşriklerden biri sana isticare ederse -ya'ni mühleti mezkûre çıktıktan sonra sana istiman eder, senin kendisine eman verib car olmanı, ya'ni taarruzdan himayeyi taleb ederse ��Ï b u¡Š¤ê¢›� sen de ona eman ver ��y n£¨ó í Ž¤à É × Ü bâ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� taki Allah kelâmını dinlesin- Kur'anı ve delâili hakkı işitsin, düşünsün, senin da'vet ettiğin dinin hakikat ve hakkıyyetine muttali' olmak imkânını elde etsin. Zira ehli lisan için mücerred sema', fehme kâfi gelebilir. Rivayet olunur ki Hazreti Alişe müşriklerden bir adam geldi «bu mühletin inkızasından sonra şayed bizden bir kimse kelâmullahı dinlemek için veya diğer bir hacet için Muhammede gelecek olursa katl olunacak mı?» dedi, o da hayır, çünkü Allah tealâ şöyle buyuruyor « ��ë a¡æ¤ a y †¥ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå a¤n v b‰ Ú Ï b u¡Š¤ê¢ aÛƒ� » Hazreti Aliynin bu sözü zâhiren âyete muhalif gibi görünür. Zira âyette diğer hacet zikr edilmemiş, yalnız « ��y n£¨ó í Ž¤à É × Ü bâ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » buyurulmuştur. Bunun için denilmiştir ki hacetten murad her hangi bir haceti dünyeviyye değil, dine müteallik hacettir. Zira aleyhıssalâtü vesselâma gelecek olan kimse dine müteallik umur için gelir ve kelâmullaha müteferri' olan alel'umum delâili hakkı dinlemek, şüphelerini sorub cevab almak dahi kelâmullahı semaa mülhaktır. Fakat dikkat olunursa muhalefet yoktur, haceti böyle tahsısa lüzum da yoktur. Zira âyette isticare mutlaktır. « ��y n£¨ó í Ž¤à É × Ü bâ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » kaydi « ��Ï b u¡Š¤ê¢� » ve müteallıktır. Bu ise şunu iş'ar eder ki istiman eden her hangi bir maksadda bulunabilir. Fakat eman veren onun kelâmullahı işidib dinlemesi hikmet ve gayesini hisab ederek eman vermelidir. Şu halde müste'min bu gaye ile bir haceti diniyye için istiman ederse eman vermek vacib olur. Fakat mutlak surette veya bir haceti dünyeviyye maksadıyle is- sh:»2459 timan ederse eman vermek vacib olmaz. İycabı hale göre ya caiz veya reddi vacib olabilir. Binaenaleyh bu âyetten başlıca şunlar istinbat olunur: 1- Ulema demişlerdir ki: bir kâfir, an delilin i'tikad etmek için bizden tevhid ve risaletin delâilini beyan ve ikamei huccet talebinde bulunursa tevhidi ilâhîyi ve Hazreti Peygamberin sıhhati nübüvvetini beyan ile ikamei huccet üzerimize vacib olur. Ve bir harbî böyle bir talebde bulunduğu zaman bu delâleti beyan ve hucceti ikame etmeden onu katle kalkışmak caiz olmaz. Zira Allah tealâ bervechibâlâ bu kadar i'lândan ve müddetin inkızasından sonra bile « ��y n£¨ó í Ž¤à É × Ü bâ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » eman verilmesini emretmiştir. Bu şuna da delâlet eder ki her kim bizden umuruna müteallik bir şeyin ta'rifini taleb ve iltimas ederse ta'limi üzerimize vacib olur. 2- Fukaha demişlerdir ki: bir harbî dari islâma dahil oluverirse kendisi ve malî ganimet olur. Ancak ümidi islâm ile kelâmullahı istima' etmek gibi bir garzı şer'î için veya ticaret için müstecîr olarak, ya'ni istîman edib emân alarak dahil olursa bir sabinin veya mecnunun emaniyle bile dahil olsa bunların emanları da bir şüphei emân olduğundan muhafazası vacib olur. Her hangi birisi dari islâma bir elçilikle giderse elçilik emandır. Birisi dâri islâmdaki bir malını almak için gider ve o malın da emanı bulunursa malın emanı onun da emanı olur. Hâsılı öyle, o maksadla eman ver ��q¢á£ a 2¤Ü¡Ì¤é¢ ß b¤ß ä é¢6›� sonra da onu me'menine iblâğ eyle -istima' ettikten sonra iyman etmezse canı ve malı taarruzdan masun olarak onu eman yeri olan mahalline, vatanına yetiştir.- Binaenaleyh müste'minin fazla bir müddet durdurulması da caiz değildir. �‡¨Û¡Ù ›� bu: bu eman ve iblâğ emri ��2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¥ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ;›� şu sebebledir ki bunlar bilmez bir kavmdirler.- sh:»2460 İyman ve islâmın hakıkat ve ahkâmıın bilmezler ve hattâ bu Arab müşrıkleri her hususta cahil bir kavmdirler. Binaenaleyh eman lâzımdır ki hakkı duysunlar da hiç ma'ziretleri kalmasın. Bu esaslar anlaşıldıktan sonra beraenin hıkmet ve esbabına gelelim: Bu i'lân üzerine muahidlere karşı böyle i'lânı beraet ve kat'ı münasebet bir nakzı ahid ve binaenaleyh bir haksızlık bir tecavüz demek olmaz mı gibi bir şübhe varid olamaz. Çünkü �� W› × î¤Ñ í Ø¢ìæ¢ Û¡Ü¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå Ç è¤†¥ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ç¡ä¤† ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é©¬ a¡Û£ b aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ç bç †¤m¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤† aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡†¡ aÛ¤z Š aâ¡7 Ï à b a¤n Ô bß¢ìa Û Ø¢á¤ Ï b¤n Ô©îà¢ìa Û è¢á¤6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå X› × î¤Ñ ë a¡æ¤ í Ä¤è Š¢ëa Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ Û b í Š¤Ó¢j¢ìa Ï©îØ¢á¤ a¡Û£¦b ë Û b ‡¡ß£ ò¦6 í¢Š¤™¢ìã Ø¢á¤ 2¡b Ï¤ì aç¡è¡á¤ ë m b¤2¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤7 ë a ×¤r Š¢ç¢á¤ Ï b¡Ô¢ìæ 7 Y› a¡‘¤n Š ë¤a 2¡b¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ q à ä¦b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b Ï – †£¢ëa Ç å¤  j©îÜ¡é©6 a¡ã£ è¢á¤  b¬õ ß b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ PQ› Û bí Š¤Ó¢j¢ìæ Ï©ó ß¢ìª¤ß¡å§ a¡Û£¦b ë Û b‡¡ß£ ò¦6 ë a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢È¤n †¢ëæ ›� sh:»2461 ��QQ› Ï b¡æ¤ m b2¢ìa ë a Ó bß¢ìa aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë a¨m ì¢a aÛŒ£ ×¨ìñ Ï b¡¤ì aã¢Ø¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ†£©íå¡6 ë ã¢1 –£¡3¢ aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í È¤Ü à¢ìæ RQ› ë a¡æ¤ ã Ø r¢ì¬a a í¤à bã è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ Ç è¤†¡ç¡á¤ ë Ÿ È ä¢ìa Ï©ó …©íä¡Ø¢á¤ Ï Ô bm¡Ü¢ì¬a a ö¡à£ ò aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡= a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û b¬ a í¤à bæ Û è¢á¤ Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í ä¤n è¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi O müşriklerin Allah yanında, Resulü yanında bir ahdi nasıl olabilir? Ancak mescidi haram yanında muahede yaptıklarınız var ki bunlar size doğru durdukça siz de onlara doğru bulunun, Allah, hıyanetten sakınanları elbette sever 7 Evet, nasıl olabilir ki: size bir zafer bulsalar hakkınızda ne bir zimmet gözetirler ne de bir yemin, ağızlariyle sizi hoşnud etmeğe çalışırlar, kalbleri ise iba eder durur, zaten ekserisi insanlıktan çıkmış fasıklar 8 Allahın âyetlerini bir semeni kalile sattılar da Allah yolundan men'ettiler, hakıkat bunlar ne fena şeyler yapmaktalar! 9 Bir mü'min hakkında ne bir yemin gözetirler ne bir zimmet, bunlar öyle mütecavizler 10 Bundan böyle eğer tevbe ederler, nemazı kılarlar, zekâtı verirlerse dinde kardeşleriniz olurlar, bilecek bir kavim için biz âyetlerimizi daha tafsıl ederiz 11 Ve eğer verdikleri ahidden sonra yeminlerini bozar ve dininize taarruza kalkarlarsa o küfr öncüllerini hemen öldürün, çünkü onların yeminleri yoktur, ola ki vaz geçerler 12 7. ��× î¤Ñ í Ø¢ìæ¢ Û¡Ü¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå Ç è¤†¥ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ç¡ä¤† ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é©¬›� O müşrikler ya'ni ahidlerine riayet etmiyenler için Allah ındinde ve Resulü ındinde sh:»2462 bir ahid nasıl bulunur? -Böyle istikametsizlerin hakikatte ahdimi kalır? ��a¡Û£ b aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ç bç †¤m¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤† aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡†¡ aÛ¤z Š aâ¡7›� Ancak Mescidi haram yanında muahede yaptılarınız müstesna- ya'ni bunlar içinde henüz ahdi olanlar bulunabilir. Onun için bâlâda istisna edilmiş, haklarında « ��Ï b m¡à£¢ì¬a a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ Ç è¤† ç¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó ß¢†£ m¡è¡á¤6� » buyurulmuştur. Binaenaleyh ��Ï à b a¤n Ô bß¢ìa Û Ø¢á¤ Ï b¤n Ô©îà¢ìa Û è¢á¤6›� bunlar size istikamet ettikleri müddetce siz de onlara müstekım olun. Ya'ni o istisna ve müddeti itmam emri mutlak değildir. Hallerini gözetin ahdinizde durdukları müddetce siz de onların ahidlerinde durun. Şayed diğerlerinin yaptıkları gibi müddetin hıtamından evvel bozarlarsa bunların da ahdi kalmaz, yok eğer hıtamı müddete kadar istikamette devam ederlerse sizin de sonuna kadar vefada devam etmeniz iycab eder. Çünkü ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå ›� Allah, muhakkak müttekıleri sever. Görülüyor ki bu fasıla ile yukarıda geçen istisna âyetinin fasılasına bir terci' yapılmıştır. Ve bununla o müstesnaların o zaman, masâdakı bu müstesnalar olduğu gösterilmiştir. Zira evvelki istisna her zaman cereyan edecek olan bir mefhumı küllî üzerinedir. Bu da onun sebebi nüzulü olanlara tatbikıdır. Acaba bu Mescidi haram yanında muahede yapılanlar kimlerdi? Kureyş veya Huzaa denilmiş ise de bu ıtlakıyle doğru değildir. Zira Kureyş ve Huzaa bu Sûrenin nüzulünden bir sene evvel fethi Mekkede islâma dahil olmuş bulundukları cihetle burada muâhid müşrikler miyanında sayılan ba müstesnalardan murad, onlar olamıyacağı isbat olunmuştur. Bunun için Beni Kinane ve Beni damre denilmiştir. Fakat anlaşılıyor ki Beni Kinanenin de hepsi değildir. Bu hususta en vazıh rivayet, Taberî ve sairenin beyanına göre İbni Ishakın rivayetidir: Denilmiştir ki bunlar Hudeybiye günü Resulullah ile Kureyş sh:»2463 beyninde akd edilen muahedede muayyen müddetin nihayetine kadar Kureyşin ahdine dahil olmuş bulunan Beni Bekir kabailidir ki bu muahedeyi Kureyşten şu ma'hud hay ile -ya'ni şu ma'lûm Kureyş müşrikleriyle- Bekirden Benudüilden başkaları nakz etmemişlerdi. Binaenaleyh Beni Bekirden nakzı ahd etmiyenler için « ����Ï à b a¤n Ô bß¢ìa Û Ø¢á¤ aÛbíò�� » müddetin nihayetine kadar itmamı ahid emr olundu» �açg� . Şu halde mes'ele gayet dakiktir. Zira bu surette muahedenin aslı hudeybiye muahedesidir. Hudeybiye, Mekkenin civarında olmak i'tibariyle Mescidi haram yanında buyurulmuş ve bununla muahedenin ehemmiyeti mahsusasına ve kuvvetine ve bunu nakz etmenin pek büyük bir cürüm olduğuna da işaret olunmuştur. Böyle olduğu halde müşrikler bunu nakz etmişler, Kureyşin ahdine dahil olan Huzaaya tecavüz etmiş ve Kureyş müşrikleri silâh vererek bu mütecavizleri tahrik eylemiş, bunun üzerine muahede münfesih olmuş ve bu tecavüze mukabele için hareket olunmuş bu da Mekkenin fethiyle neticelenmiş, Huzaa ve pek az kimselerden maada Kureyş islâmı kabul eylemiş, büsbütün yeni bir vaz'iyyet husule gelmiş ve bu suretle Hudeybiye muahedesi esas i'tibariyle müddetinden evvel bozulmuş kalkmıştır. İşte şayanı dikkat olan nokta burasıdır ki böyle esası ortadan kalkan bir muahedenin diğer taraftan dolayısiyle alâkadarları olub nakzına iştirâk etmiyerek istikametlerini gösterenler hakkında münfesih olmadığı ve bu istikamet devam etmek şartıyle müddetinin nihayetine kadar istikametle itmam olunması ehli islâmın bir vecibei ittikası bulunduğu ıhtar edilmiştir. Halbuki zâhiren bakılırsa aslın sukutiyle Fer'in de sukut edeceğine hukm edilmek lâzım gelirdi. Demek oluyor ki burada bu kıyasın hilâfına olarak şüphei ahdin de ahid hukmünde tutulması Allah ve Resulullah ındinde diyanet istikamet, ittika muktezası olduğu anlatılmıştır. Netekim sh:»2464 Fukaha bu ma'nâ ile «şüphei eman emandır» demişler, binaenaleyh burada ne kadar yüksek bir ilâhî hukuk esasî bulunduğunu nazardan kaçırmamalıdır. Bir de burada mevzuı bahs olan Beni Bekir tefsiri Taberîde musarrah olduğu üzere Beni Kinaneden olan Beni Bekirdir. Demek ki Beni Kinane ve bunlardan beni Bekir kabilelerinin hepsi de ahde riayet etmiş değildir. Zira Hudeybiye muahedesini fı'len ilk nakzeden bunlar içinde Benudüil olmuştur. Binaenaleyh beni Kinane veya beni Bekir Huzaaya tecavüzle Hüdeybiye muahedesini nakzettiler denildiği zaman bunun içlerinden Benudüil dolayısiyle olduğunu anlamalıdır. Kezalik beni Kinane veya beni Bekir ahidlerini bozmadılar denildiği zaman da içlerinden Benudüilden maadasını anlamalıdır. Evet, 8. ��× î¤Ñ ›� nasıl olur? -O müşriklerin şu hal ile Allah ve Resulü ındinde bir ahdi nasıl bulunur? ��ë a¡æ¤ í Ä¤è Š¢ëa Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤›� ki size bir zafer bulurlarsa- ellerine bir fırsat geçer üstünüze çıkarlarsa ��Û b í Š¤Ó¢j¢ìa Ï©îØ¢á¤ a¡Û£¦b ë Û b ‡¡ß£ ò¦6›� hakkınızda ne bir ill ne de bir zimmet gözetmezler - İLL, esasında keskinlik veya parlaklık ma'nâsından me'huz olarak feryad, yemin, ahid, karabet ma'nâlarına gelir. Ibranîce «il» muarrabi olarak ilâh demek olduğu da söylenmiştir. ZİMMET, hıfz-u himayesi lâzım gelen ve zayi' edilmesi mezemmeti icab eden her hangi bir emr mefhumiyle ahd-ü eman, taahhüd ve zamân demektir ki nakzı mucibi zemmolur. Bundan me'huz olarak şer'an bir şahsın leh ve aleyhinde iycab ve isticabe ehl olması vasfına ıtlak edilir ki ahdi bulunan nefis diye de ta'rif olunur. Ta'biri âharle şahsıyyeti hukukıyye yahud bunu sh:»2465 teşkil eden vasfı mümeyyiz, ya'nı hakk-u vazife ehliyyeti demektir. Evvelki lügavî ma'nâ ile borç bir zimmettir. İkinci şer'î ma'nâ ile ise zimmettedir. Sûrei «A'raf» da « ��a Û Ž¤o¢ 2¡Š 2£¡Ø¢á¤6 Ó bÛ¢ìa 2 Ü¨ó8� » âyetine bak. Bilkuvve zimmet bu ahdi fıtrî ile, ya'ni mevcudiyyeti insaniyyedeki tevhıd ve ma'rifeti hak kabiliyyeti mebdeiyle, bilfı'il zimmet de buna müsteniden bilfi'ıl yapılan taahhüd ile sabit ve kaim olur. Âyet selbi küllî üzere varid olduğuna nazaran zâhiri hangi ma'nâsiyle olursa olsun il ve zimmet namı verilebilecek hiç bir şey tanımazlar demektir. Ya'ni bir fursat bulurlarsa bütün ahidlerine rağmen sizin hakkınız da ne Allahı, ne yeminlerini ne karabetlerini, ne de ahd-ü zimmetlerini tanımazlar. Ne kadar feryad etseniz yine tanımazlar. En keskin en parlak mukaddes hakka ve verdikleri ahde bakmaz, size kıyar dilediklerini yaparlar. Maahazâ bütün bu ma'nâları şu iki de hulâsa mümkindir: ne ilâhî, ne beşerî hiç bir hakk-u ahid gözetmezler, sizden kendi haklarında değil, kendilerinden sizin hakkınızda gözetmezler ��í¢Š¤™¢ìã Ø¢á¤ 2¡b Ï¤ì aç¡è¡á¤›� ağızlariyle sizi irza ederler. -Vefakârlıktan, dostluktan, islâmdan bahsederler, iyman-ü tâatten dem vururlar, kandırmak için yeminler de yaparlar. Hılâfı zuhur ediverince aslı yok ma'ziretlerle ı'tizar ve taallül ederler. Lâkin bütün bunları yalnız dilleriyle yaparlar. ��ë m b¤2¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤7›� halbuki kalbleri ibâ eyler- ağızlarındaki söz gönülleriyle taban tabana zıd, kuru ve ma'nâsız bir lâftan ibarettir. Mühadene değil müdahenedir. ��ë a ×¤r Š¢ç¢á¤ Ï b¡Ô¢ìæ 7›� ve bunların ekserisi fasiktır. Taat ve ahidden çıkmış mübalatsiz mütemerridlerdir. Bir kısmı kalilinde olduğu gibi gadirden kaçınacak, namussuzluktan çekinecek ne bir akıdei maniaları, ne de bir mürûeti insaniyyeleri merdlikleri yoktur, utanmaz arlanmazlar. 9. ��a¡‘¤n Š ë¤a 2¡b¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ q à ä¦b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b›� sh:»2466 Allahın âyetleri mukabilinde bir semeni kalîl iştirâ ettiler -ahidlerin ifasını ve her hususta istikameti emreden âyâtullahı gayet az ve ehemmiyyetsiz bir şey'e bir lâhzalık Dünya şehvetine değiştiler de ��Ï – †£¢ëa Ç å¤  j©îÜ¡é©6›� Allah yolundan men'ettiler.- Allahın yolunu kesdiler, Beytullah yolundan, dini hakdan, islâm ve tâatten çevirmeğe kalktılar. Denilmiştir ki Ebûsüfyan ibni Harb Peygamberin halifylerini bırakıb kendi haliyfleri olan a'rabîlere bir ziyafet vermişti, bu bir lokma yemek sebebiyle nakzı ahdettiler ��a¡ã£ è¢á¤  b¬õ ß b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� hakıkaten bunlar ne fena yapıyorlardı- yahud o yapageldikleri ameller kendilerine ne fena oldu, ne kadar ağıra oturdu 10. ��Û bí Š¤Ó¢j¢ìæ Ï©ó ß¢ìª¤ß¡å§ a¡Û£¦b ë Û b‡¡ß£ ò¦6›� bir mü'min hakkında ne bir yemin ne de bir ahid gözetmezler -ya'ni hey'eti mecmuasiyle ümmeti islâmiyye hakkında gözetmedikleri gibi efradı mü'minînden hiç biri hakkında da hiç bir hakk-u ahid gözetmezler ��ë a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢È¤n †¢ëæ ›� ve işte bunlardır ki o mütecavizlerdir.- Hakkın hududunu aşan, zulm-ü taaddi eden mütecavizler diye bu ahvali mezmume ile muttasıf olanlara denir. Yoksa bunlara karşı beraet i'lân edib harb edecek olanlara değil 11. ��Ï b¡æ¤ m b2¢ìa›� imdi bunlar tevbe ederler -şirk-ü küfürden ve yaptıkları fenalıklardan vaz geçerler ��ë a Ó bß¢ìa aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë a¨m ì¢a aÛŒ£ ×¨ìñ ›� ve namazı ikmae edib zekâtı verirlerse ��Ï b¡¤ì aã¢Ø¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ†£©íå¡6›� o zaman dinde ıhvanınızdırlar.- Lehinızdeki lehlerine ve aleyhinizdeki aleyhlerine olmak üzere hukuk-u vezaifte müsavi olursunuz, binaenaleyh bu takdirde ken- sh:»2467 dilerine kardeş muamelesi ediniz ��ë ã¢1 –£¡3¢ aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� ve biz bu âyetleri bilecek -ya'ni delâlet ettikleri ahkâmı anlayacak, tanıyacak- olan bir kavm için tafsıl ediyoruz. -« ��Ó ì¤â¥ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ;� » olanlar değil, ılm-ü hakkı takdir şanından olanlardır ki bu âyetlerden istifade ederler, bu cümle bu âyetlerde münderic ahkâmı iyice teemmül ve hakkını takdir ile muhafazaya tergib için tezyilî bir cümlei mu'terızadır. Ya'ni ey mü'minler siz bu âyetlerdeki tafsılâtın kadrini biliniz, anlayıb amel ediniz, onlar da bilirler, tevbe ve amel edib size kardeş olurlarsa febihâ ne a'lâ 12. ��ë a¡æ¤ ã Ø r¢ì¬a a í¤à bã è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ Ç è¤†¡ç¡á¤›� ve eğer ahdlerinden osnra yeminlerini bozarlarsa ��ë Ÿ È ä¢ìa Ï©ó …©íä¡Ø¢á¤›� ve dininize ta'n ederlerse sarahaten tekzib veya takbih ile kadh eylerlerse -ki o müşrikler böyle yapıyorlar. Bu iki surette ��Ï Ô bm¡Ü¢ì¬a a ö¡à£ ò aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡=›� siz de o küfür imamlarına kıtal ediniz.- Ya'ni yeminlere tevsık ve te'yid ederek ahid verdikten sonra yeminlerini bozanlar ve dininize ta'n edenler küfürde ileri gitmi, küfür imâmi, küfür pişuvası olmuş olurlar. Binaenaleyh siz de ölümü, öldürmeyi göze alıb bunlarla çarpışınız harb ediniz. ��a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û b¬ a í¤à bæ Û è¢á¤›� şüphesiz ki bunların asla yeminleri yoktur.- Hakikatten onlar için onların nazarında yemin denilen şey yoktur. Kalblerinde yeminin hiç bir hukm-ü kıymeti olmadığından ağızlariyle ne kadar yemin etseler boştur, yemine riayet etmez, yemin bozmayı bir mahzur saymazlar, yeminsiz oldukları küfürde bu kadar ileri gittikleri tahakkuk ve tebeyyün etmiş bulunanlarla artık bir ahid yapmak imkânsız olur. Bunlarla bir ahid yapabilmek yeminsizlikten vaz geçmelerine mütevakkıftır. Bu ise ancak kıtal ile mümkin olur, zira böyle kâfirler katl ve kıtalden başka bir şeyden çekin- sh:»2468 mezler. Bunun için bu yeminsizlere, bu küfür imamlarına kıtal ediniz ki ��Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í ä¤n è¢ìæ ›� vaz geçsinler -o küfür ve irtikâb etmekte bulundukları o cerâimi a'zîmeye, o yeminsizliğe ahidsizliğe dinsizliğe nihayet versinler. Ya'ni böyle diye ve bu arzu ve ümid ile kıtal ediniz, harbden garazınız bu olsun. Yoksa mütecavizlerin âdeti olduğu üzere mücerred itlâf etmek, mahza ızrar ve eziyyet etmek olmasın. Şimdi: ��SQ› a Û b m¢Ô bm¡Ü¢ìæ Ó ì¤ß¦b ã Ø r¢ì¬a a í¤à bã è¢á¤ ë ç à£¢ìa 2¡b¡¤Š ax¡ aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¡ ë ç¢á¤ 2 † ëª¢@×¢á¤ a ë£ 4 ß Š£ ñ§6 a m ‚¤’ ì¤ã è¢á¤7 Ï bÛÜ£¨é¢ a y Õ£¢ a æ¤ m ‚¤’ ì¤ê¢ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå TQ› Ó bm¡Ü¢ìç¢á¤ í¢È ˆ£¡2¤è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡b í¤†©íØ¢á¤ ë í¢‚¤Œ¡ç¡á¤ ë í ä¤–¢Š¤×¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ë í ’¤Ñ¡ •¢†¢ë‰ Ó ì¤â§ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå = UQ› ë í¢ˆ¤ç¡k¤ Ë î¤Å Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤6 ë í n¢ìl¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ß å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥ VQ› a â¤ y Ž¡j¤n¢á¤ a æ¤ m¢n¤Š ×¢ìa ë Û à£ b í È¤Ü á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå u bç †¢ëa ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ë Û á¤ í n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ëa ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û b‰ ¢ìÛ¡é© ë Û baÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë Û©îv ò¦6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  j©îŠ¥ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ ;›� sh:»2469 Meali Şerifi Ya öyle bir kavme muharebe etmezmisiniz ki yeminlerini bozdular ve Peygamberi çıkarmayı kurdular, hem de ilk evvel size tearruza onlar başladılar, yoksa onlardan korkuyormusunuz? Eğer mü'minseniz daha evvel Allahdan korkmalısınız 13 Muharebe edin onlara ki Allah sizin ellerinizle kendilerini muazzeb kılsın, rüsvay etsin, nusratiyle sizi üzerlerine muzaffer buyursun ve mü'min bir kavmin yüreklerine su serpsin 14 ve kalblerindeki gayzı gidersin, hem Allah dilediğine tevbe de nasıb eder, Allah alîmdir, hakîmdir 15 Yoksa siz zannetiniz mi ki halinize bırakılıvereceksiniz de Allah içinizden mücahede edenleri ve Allahdan, Resulünden ve mü'minlerden mâada sokulacak bir locaya tutunmıyanları hiç de bilib görmiyecek? Halbuki Allâh bütün amellerinize habîrdir 16 13. ��a Û b m¢Ô bm¡Ü¢ìæ Ó ì¤ß¦b›� Şöyle bir kavme kıtal yapmazmısınız ki ��ã Ø r¢ì¬a a í¤à bã è¢á¤›� yeminlerini bozdular ��ë ç à£¢ìa 2¡b¡¤Š ax¡ aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¡›� ve Peygamberi çıkarmak istediler -o Peygamber ki içlerinde bulundukça « ��ë ß b × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡î¢È ˆ£¡2 è¢á¤ ë a ã¤o Ï©îè¡á¤6� » mantukı üzere Allah, onları ta'zib etmiyecekti, vatanları darüsselâm olacaktı. Lâkin onlar böyle bir Peygamberin vatanlarında bulunmasını istemediler, onu çıkarmak ve vatanlarını islâm ve selâmete karşı darı harb yapmak teşebbüsünde bulundular. Bunu evvelâ Mekkede istediler hicret vaki' oldu, sûrei «Enfal» de « ��ë a¡‡¤ í à¤Ø¢Š¢ 2¡Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa� » bak. Sonra Medineden çıkarmak istediler: Yehud ile de iştirâk ederek Ahzab vak'alarına teşebbüs ettiler. Bir de ıhracın diğer bir ma'nasiyle: Hudeybiyeden evvel ve sonra Peygamberi tecavüz ve huruc hareketine sevketmeğe çalıştılar. Gerçi sh:»2470 yapamadılar, fakat öyle istediler. ��ë ç¢á¤ 2 † ëª¢@×¢á¤ a ë£ 4 ß Š£ ñ§6›� ve ilk def'a onlar size başladılar -siz müslimanlara karşı harb vazıyyeti açan ve ilk önce kıtale kalkışan onlar oldular- ibtida Resulullah onlara kitâbı mübîn ile geldi tebşir ve inzar ile va'z-u nasıhat ve tezkiri hakıkat etti, bürhan ile tehaddiye da'vet eyledi, onlar bundan âciz kaldılar, bürhanı seyf-ü sinana çevirdiler. Peygamberi ve müslimanları katle kalkıştılar. Bu suretle vatanlarını dâri harb, kendilerini harbî yapan, müslimanlarla aralarında ibtida hali harbi ihdas eden onlar oldu. Bu bir ahd-ü müsaleha ile neticelenmeden ibtida «Bedr» de azmi kıtale onlar başladılar, kârvanı geçirdikten sonra Muhammed ve maıyyetindekileri istiysal ve «Bedr» de bir zevk yapmadan dönmeyiz dediler, mağlûb oldular, fakat «Bedr»den Hudeybiyeye kadar hali sulh teessüs etmedi mütevaliyen harb ve hali harb devametti, nihayet Mescidi haram civarında, Hudeybiyede arzularına göre bir muâhede tekarrür etti. Bunu bozan ilk tecavüz de onlardan vakı' oldu, bunun üzerine fethi Mekke vuku' buldu, bir çokları dairei islâma girdi, girmiyenler de afvi umumîye mazher edildi. Bu kerre de Huneyn muharebesine sebebiyyet veren ilk tecavüz olanlardan, o müşrikler tarafından oldu. Nihayet yine tek durmadılar, tebûk seferini vesiyle ederek haricî dahilî ıhtilâl teşebbüslerinde bulundular. Binaenaleyh bu güne kadar cereyan eden kıtallerin bütün bâdîsi onlardır. Nakzı yemîn, ıhracı Resul sevdasi, bilâ mucib bed'i kıtal, şu üç sebebden her biri başlı başına bir sebebi harb olduğu halde bunların hepsi kendilerinde içtima' etmiş olan bir kavme siz kıtal etmez misiniz? ��a m ‚¤’ ì¤ã è¢á¤7›� bunlardan korkuyor musunuz? -Ki etmiyeceksiniz, artık bunlarla kıtal yapmamanın korkaklıktan başka ne sebebi olur? sh:»2471 ��Ï bÛÜ£¨é¢ a y Õ£¢ a æ¤ m ‚¤’ ì¤ê¢›� eğer öyle ise Allah korkmanıza daha ehaktır.- Çünkü Allah, izin vermezse onlar size ne zarar, ne menfeat hiç bir şey yapamazlar, fakat Allahın ı'lân ettiği bu emirlerine muhalefet edib onlarla kıtali terkettiğiniz takdirde başınıza gelecek gazab ve ıkabı ilâhîden sizi ne onlar, ne başkası kurtaramaz, ��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� eğer siz mü'minler iseniz bu böyledir. -İyman yalnız Allahdan korkmayı iycab eder ve yemine iymanı olanların yeminsizlere harbetmesi ıktiza eyler. O halde: 14. ��Ó bm¡Ü¢ìç¢á¤›� Onlara kıtal ediniz: Harbe girişiniz ki ��í¢È ˆ£¡2¤è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡b í¤†©íØ¢á¤›� Allah sizin ellerinizle onları muazzeb kılsın. -Harbin acılarını tatsınlar, maktul, mecruh, esir olsunlar. Can ve maldden zayiat versinler ��ë í¢‚¤Œ¡ç¡á¤›� ve onları zelil-ü makhur ��ë í ä¤–¢Š¤×¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤›� ve hey'eti mecmuanızla sizi üzerlerine mansur, muzaffer ve galib eylesin ��ë í ’¤Ñ¡ •¢†¢ë‰ Ó ì¤â§ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå =›� ve bir takım mü'minlerin sadirlerine şifa versin- Huzaîler gibi onlarnı eza ve cefalarını çekmiş, kıtalde bulunanamış, halleri yürekler acısı olmuş bir takım mü'minlerin gönüllerinde dert bırakmasın teşeffii sadrettir. Sin 15. ��ë í¢ˆ¤ç¡k¤ Ë î¤Å Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤6›� ve kalblerinin gayzını gidersin. -Ya'ni öyle bir şifayı sadır versin ki ihtirasları artıracak yeni yeni öclere, sârlara sebeb olacak mütecaviz bir intikam mahiyyetinde olmasın, bil'âkis hakkın ihkakından zevkyab olacak olan mü'minlerin kalblerindeki muhık gayzları silsin, meşru' gayzlara sebeb olan zulm-ü teaddi menabi'ni ta'kım eylesin de gayzdan azâde bir hayatı selâmet yaşatsın. sh:»2472 Görülüyor ki burada kıtal emri üzerine beş hıkmet ve faide terettüb ettirilmiş ve bunlar « �ëaë� » ile atfedilerek beşi bir « �ÓbmÜìa� » emrine cevab yapılmıştır. Ta'zib, ıhza', nusrat, şifai sadır, izhabi gayz. Bu suretle bunların hey'eti mecmuası meşru' bir harbin gayelerini beyan ve bu gayelerin tahakkukunu va'detmektedir. Demek olur ki harbde idtidaen bir ta'zib hıkmeti vardır. Bir harbi şayânı tahsin bir hale koyacak olan makasıdı haseneye evvel emirde katl-ü cerh ve esr, tahribi bilâd ve itlâfı emval gibi acı bir yoldan gidilebilecektir. Fakat bu ta'zib balâda işaret olunduğu üzere harbin müstekıllen bir eza ve iylâmdan ıbaret de olmamalıdır. Mü'minler, bunu azâba istihkak kesbetmiş bir kavme azâbı hakkın tatbikına me'mur bir el olmak, emri hakkı yerine getirmek fikir ve maksadıyle ve binaenaleyh haksız, faidesiz bir ta'zibden sakınmak suretiyle yapmalıdırlar ki ta'zib, ta'zibi abid değil ta'zibi ilâhî ta'zibi hakk olsun da bu uğurda şehid olanlar azâbdan azâde olarak doğrudan doğru rahmeti rahmana kavuşsun. Bu böyle yapıldığı surette buna düşmanın hızy-ü zilleti hıkmeti terettüb edecektir ki harbin ikinci safhası ve gayesidir. Fakat bir gayei asliyye değildir. Bu da ilâhî ve bihakkın bir ıhza olduğu surette üçüncü bir gaye ile mütelâzim olacaktır ki o da mü'minlerin hey'eti mecmuasiyle düşmanlarına zafer ve galebesi, nusreti ilâhiyye ile mansuriyyet ve tealisi gayesidir. Yoksa düşmanlar zillete düşmekle beraber mü'minler de diğer cihetten bir afete ma'ruz kalacak olurlarsa harbden intifa' edilmemiş, gayei harb hasıl olmamış olur. Ve bunun içindir ki ta'zib, harbin garazını teşkil edemiyeceği gibi ıhza da öyledir. Gayei harb, hakıkî bir mansuriyyettedir. Bu nusret gayesinin de sadre şifa verecek ve kalblerdeki gayzı silecek bir surette is- sh:»2473 tihsali matlûb olmalıdır. Zira ba'zı zaferler olur ki daha büyük derdler açar ve ba'zı teşefiı sadırler olur ki daha büyük gayzlar tehyîc eder. İşte evvelinde düşmanı ta'zib-ü tezlil gibi iki sebeb ve vasıta ve nihayetinde sadirlere şifa ve izâlei hayz gibi iki faide ile mütelâzim ve müctemi' bulunan ve makasıdı harbin merkezini teskil eden bu gayei nusrat ve zaferi iyman bir gayei maksudedir ki garezı harb bunun üzerinde deveran eder. Âyetin nazmındaki tertibi zikrî de bu ma'nâya bir iyma demektir. Bu ı'lânı beraet ve bu kıtal emirleri bu beş hıkmet ve faidenin intaciyle alâkadardır. Bu emirlere imtisal ve bu niyyetle hareket edildiği surette Allah tealâ bunların tahakkukunu va'deyler. Bir de bütün bunların mâverasında ve hey'eti mecmuasına muadil bir gaye daha vardır ki yukarıda « ��Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í ä¤n è¢ìæ � » diye tensıs buyurulduğu üzere harbde gayetül'gaye olarak gözetilmesi lâzım gelen ve harbi bir ıbadeti mahza haline koyan asıl hıkmeti ilâhiyye odur. Onun için bunun beyanında obirlerinin sebki değiştirilerek müstakıl bir cümlei müste'nefe halinde buyuruluyor ki: ��ë í n¢ìl¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ß å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢6›� Ve Allah, kimi dilerse tevbe nasıb eder. -O yeminsizlere mukatele zikrolunan beş faidenin husulüne sebeb olduktan başka bunların husulü nihayet bir tevbe ile de alâkadar olur ki bu tevbenin iki tarafa da şümulü olabilir: bir taraftan o söz dinlemez kâfirler harbin acısını ve iymânı hakkın zaferini gördükçe içlerinde mütenebbih olanlar ve binaenaleyh küfr-ü ma'sıyyetten tevbe edib iyman ve islâma rücu' eyliyenler bulunur. Netekim fethi Mekke bunun pek bariz bir misalini vermişti. Beri taraftan böyle bir harbin mü'minler üzerinde de pek büyük bir neticei terbiyeviyyesi vardır: iymanlarını takviye eder ve hasbel beşeriyye sâdir olan günahlarından tevbekâr olub temizlenmelerine sebeb olur ki bunu müfessirîn vücuh ile be- sh:»2474 yan etmişlerdir: evvelâ bu emri ilâhîyi bidayetinde hasbelbeşeriyye gücürgenenler varsa bunlar harbe ıkdam ettikleri surette bu amel kendileri için o günahtan fi'len bir tevbe olur. Saniyen nusrat-u zafer haddi zatında büyük bir in'amdır. Ve ni'metin tevalisini müşahede etmek ise hissi hamd ve şükranı bulunanları cemi' zünubden tevbeye daî olur. Salisen Nusrat-u zafer ve te'mini hakk-u adalet emvalin tekessürüne ve ni'metlerin tezayüdüne sebeb olur. Halbuki lezzeti haram yollara bile sevketmesi melhuz olan mal-ü câhın halâl tarık ile tahsıli mümkin olunca bu vüs'at, müzayeka ve ihtiyacın ba'ıs olabileceği bir takım fena meyillerden Tevbeye daî olur. Rabian nefsi beşerînin Dünyaya ve lezaizi Dünyaya şiddetli bir meyli vardır. Bunu ba'zı ahvalde « �a Ûä£ b¢ y Š¡í—¥ Ç Ü ó ß b ß¢ä¡É � » medlulünce mahrumiyyet ve memnuıyyet daha ziyada teşhid eder. Buna karşı insana Dünya kapıları açılır ve Allah tealâ da onun hayrını murad buyurursa o zaman nefis, meylettiği o Dünya lezzetlerinin ne kadar hakır ve ehemmiyetsiz, boş şeyler olduğunu aynelyakın anlar ve o vakıt Dünya gözünde küçülür. Dünyaya kıymet veren o şiddetli meyiller süner, bu da nefsin Dünyadan inkıbazına sebeb olur. Bu ma'nâ sûrei « �˜� » de Süleyman aleyhisselâmdan hikâye olunan « ��ç k¤ Û©ó ß¢Ü¤Ø¦b Û bí ä¤j Ì©ó Û¡b y †§ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†©ô7� = bana benden sonra bir kimseye gerekmiyecek bir mülk bağışla» duasının tefsirindeki vücuhtan birisidir. Ya'ni bir mülk ki husulünden sonra nefsin talebi Dünya ile bir iştigali kalmaz. Mülklerin, devletlerin en büyüğü olan böyle bir mülk-ü devletin husulü halinde bilmüşahede anlar ki hasılı Dünya bir hiç ve Dünya lezzetleri, şehvetleri boş ve faidesizdir. Bu anlayış üzerine kalb, Dünyadan yüz çevirir ve artık ona hiç bir kıymet vermez olur. Bütün külliyyetiyle Allâha teveccüh eder. Ve işte harbin sureti cereyanına ve makasıdına nazaran ahlâkı umumiyye ve hususıyye üzerinde iyi veya kötü bir takım netaici vardır. Allahın sh:»2475 emrettiği harb ise bervechi meşruh zikrolunan beş menfeatin husulüne sebeb, bunlar da bu suretle tarafeynin vücuhi muhtelifeden tevbesine sâık ve bâıs olur. Fakat görülüyor ki bu tevbenin her halde küllî olarak değil Allahın dilediklerine nasîb olacağı bilhassa anlatılmıştır. Çünkü ba'zı kimseler de küfr-ü ma'sıyyet, tabiat halini almış bulunur ki bunlar ne darlıkta ne vüs'atte mütenebbih olmaz, düzelmez, netekim ba'zı kimselerde de ısmeti fıtriyye veya müktesebe ile iyman ve tekvâ tabiat olur, ne darrâda, ne serrâda bozulmazlar. Kezalik ba'zı kimseler vardır ki ahlâkları üzerinde muzayakanın vüs'atten ziyade hüsni te'siri bulunur: Sonra ikbal ve devletin teveccühü ve Dünya kapularının açılması « ���ë Û ì¤ 2 Ž Á aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛŠ£¡‹¤Ö Û¡È¡j b…¡ê© Û j Ì ì¤a Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›P a¡æ£ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ Û î À¤Ì¨ó= a æ¤ ‰ a¨ê¢ a¤n Ì¤ä¨ó6›�� » medlüllerince insanı azıtmağa da sebeb olur. Begy-ü tuğyan ile fir'avnlaştırır, bütün bütün dünyaya daldırır, şehevata sürükler, bir çokları hakkında gururunu artırır, hakkı unutturur Allah yolundan keser, çirkâbı fena içinde boğar. �ëaÛä1 ×b aÛÀ13 aæ ãèàÜé qk ÇÜó yk aÛŠ™bÊ ëaæ m1Ààé íä1Àá � Vüs'at ve devletin Dünyayı anlamağa, hiçliğini anlayıb tiksinmeğe, Dünyadan bıkıb Allaha teveccüh etmeğe sebeb olması Allah tealânın bilhassa hayır murad etmiş olduğu kimselere mahsustur. Ve insanların ahvalindeki bu ıhtılâfın esası da mücerred Allahın meşiyyetine aiddir. Bunun için tevbe hikmeti obirleri gibi ıtlakıyle kıtale terettüb ettirilmemiş « ���Ç Ü¨ó ß å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢6�� » diye takyid buyurulmuştur. ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥›� Ve Allah alîm hakîmdir. -Her şeyi ne yaptığını yapacağını bilir. Her fi'li ve her emri böyle nice nice hikmet-ü müslahatı tezammun eder. Ekseriya bu gibi tezyilî cümlelerde zamir ile iktifa olunmayıb da ismi celâlîn tasrih edilmesi terbiyei mehabet ve ilkai haşyet için- sh:»2476 dir. Ya'ni o azamet ve celâline payan olmıyan Allah tealâ bu kıtal emrini ılm-ü hikmetiyle vermiştir. Binaenaleyh bu emirler kemali tedebbür-ü itaatla icra edildiği surette bu hikmetlerin faideleri tahakkuk edeceğinde ve bunun daha nice hikmetleri bulunduğunda şüphe edilmemeli ve emri ılâhîye muhalefetten son derece hazer olunmalıdır. Mü'minleri bu vechile tergıbden sonra harbden kaçınanları tevbih ve hikmetlerinden biri de halisâne cihad edenlerin ındi ilâhîde temayüz ve ıstıfaları olduğunu tefhim ile ziyadei tergıb için buyuruluyor ki: 16. ��a â¤ y Ž¡j¤n¢á¤ a æ¤ m¢n¤Š ×¢ìa›� Yoksa siz zannettinizmi ki halinize bıkarılacaksınız? -cihad ile emr olunmıyacak, sizi tehzib ve tasfiye edecek imtihanlara tâbi' tutulmıyacak, bulunduğunuz hal üzere keyfinize terk olunacaksınız? ��ë Û à£ b í È¤Ü á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå u bç †¢ëa ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ë Û á¤ í n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ëa ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û b‰ ¢ìÛ¡é© ë Û baÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë Û©îv ò¦6›� de Allah içinizden mücahede edenleri ve Allahtan, Resulünden, mü'minlerden başka sokulacak bir sirdaş tutmayanları hiç bilmemiş olacak?- Böyle muhlıs mücahidlere vücud, kadr-ü kıymet, sevab ve derece vermemiş bulunacak öyle mi? Heyhat! ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  j©îŠ¥ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ ;›� Halbuki Allah hepinizin bütün amellerinize habîrdir. -Binaenaleyh çalışan ile çalışmıyanı, mücahid ile gayrı mücahidi, Allahdan, Resulünden ve mü'minlerden başka ne sokulacak bir bezm, ne sir verecek bir bıtâne tutmayan muhlisler ile bunun zıddını yapan münafıkları ve her birinin yaptıklarını Allahın bilmemesi ve ona göre ecr ve cezalarını tefrık etmeyib bırakıvermesi ne mümkin? Artık bu müşriklerin münasebette bulunmağa lâyık hiç bir cihetleri, hiç bir meziyyetleri, ahlâkî, dinî hiç bir sh:»2477 haysiyyetleri yokmudur? Şimdiye kadar bunlar Mescidi haramın umranına hizmet etmiş ve hâlâ az çok etmekte değilmidirler? Ve o halde bunlardan bu derece beraet vekat'ı münasebet lâyık olurmu? gibi ba'zı şüpheler hatıra gelir veya irad edilirse:��WQ› ß b × bæ Û¡Ü¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå a æ¤ í È¤à¢Š¢ëa ß Ž bu¡† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘ bç¡†©íå Ç Ü¨¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡6 a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù y j¡À o¤ a Ç¤à bÛ¢è¢á¤7 ë Ï¡ó aÛä£ b‰¡ ç¢á¤  bÛ¡†¢ëæ XQ› a¡ã£ à b í È¤à¢Š¢ ß Ž bu¡† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß å¤ a¨ß å 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤î ì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡ ë a Ó bâ aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë a¨m ó aÛŒ£ ×¨ìñ ë Û á¤ í ‚¤“ a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é Ï È Ž¨¬ó a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù a æ¤ í Ø¢ìã¢ìa ß¡å aÛ¤à¢è¤n †©íå YQ› a u È Ü¤n¢á¤ ¡Ô bí ò aÛ¤z b¬x£¡ ë Ç¡à b‰ ñ aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡†¡ aÛ¤z Š aâ¡ × à å¤ a¨ß å 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤î ì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡ ë u bç † Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 Û bí Ž¤n ì¢@æ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå < PR› a Û£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë ç bu Š¢ëa ë u bç †¢ëa Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2¡b ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ ë a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤= a Ç¤Ä á¢ … ‰ u ò¦ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤1 b¬ö¡Œ¢ëæ ›�� sh:»2478 ��QR› í¢j ’£¡Š¢ç¢á¤ ‰ 2£¢è¢á¤ 2¡Š y¤à ò§ ß¡ä¤é¢ ë ‰¡™¤ì aæ§ ë u ä£ bp§ Û è¢á¤ Ï©îè b ã È©îá¥ ß¢Ô©îá¥= RR›  bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè b¬ a 2 †¦6a a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç¡ä¤† ê¢¬ a u¤Š¥ Ç Ä©îá¥›�� Meali Şerifi Müşrikler vicdanlarına karşı kendi küfürlerine kendileri şâhid olub dururlarken Allahın mescidlerini ma'mur etmeleri kabil değildir, onların hayır namına bütün yaptıkları heder ve ateş içinde onlar, muahlledlerdir 17 Allahın mescidlerini ancak Allaha ve Âhıret gününe inanan, namaza devam eden, zekâtı veren ve Allahdan başkasından korkmıyan kimseler ma'mur eder, işte bunların muvaffak olmaları me'muldür 18 Ya siz hacılara sekalığı ve Mescidi haramda umreciliği Allaha ve Âhıret gününe iyman edib de Allah yolunda cihâd etmekte bulunan gibi mi tuttunuz? Bunlar ındallah müsavi olmazlar, Allah zalimler gürühuna hidayet vermez 19 İyman edib hicret etmiş ve mallarıyle, canlarıyel fîsebilillâh cihad etmekte bulunmuş olan kimseler Allah ındinde derece cihetiyle daha büyüktür ve bunlar işte o murada eren fâizîndir 20 Müjdeler onların rabbı kendilerini kendinden bir rahmet ve bir rıdvan ve Cennetler ile ki onlar için içlerinde, daimî bir na'îm var 21 Ebedî kalmak üzere orada onlar, çünkü Allah, onun yanındadır ancak azîm bir ecir 22 17. ��ß b × bæ Û¡Ü¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå a æ¤ í È¤à¢Š¢ëa ß Ž bu¡† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘ bç¡†©íå Ç Ü¨¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡6›� Müşrikler kendi aleylerinde küfür şâhidleri oldukları halde bunların Allah mescidlerini i'mar etmeleri olur şey değildir. -Binaenaleyh bunların Mescidi haramı i'mar ettikleri veya edecekleri nasıl tasavvur olunabilir? İbni kesîr ve Ebû amir kıraetlerinde « �ß Ž¤v¡† aÛÜ£¨é¡� » diye müfred sıgasiyle okunur ve asıl murad Mescidi haram olduğunu sh:»2479 gösterir. Ya'ni müşrikler kendilerini kâfir olduklarını gerek söylesinler, gerek söylemesinler, Allahın vahdaniyyetine ve Resulünün hakkıyyetine inanmadıklarını vicdanlarında bilib durdukları ve Ka'benin etrafına putlar dikmek, bunların karşısında ıbadet etmek, çırçıplak tavaf eylemek gibi kendilerinin küfürlerine şehadet eden asarı şirk ile izharı küfr ettikleri halde bunların münhasıran Allaha ıbadet için secdekâh olmak üzere yapılan Allah Mescidlerine i'mar namına yaptıkları şeylerin hakikaten bir i'mar olabilmesine ve binaenaleyh Kâ'benin ma'muriyyetine hizmet etmelerine imkân ve ıhtimal yoktur.��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù y j¡À o¤ a Ç¤à bÛ¢è¢á¤7›� Bunlar yok mu bütün amelleri habt olur. -O küfür halinde yaptıkları i'mari mescid ve buna benzer ne kadar a'mali hayriyyeleri varsa hepsi « ��ç j b¬õ¦ ß ä¤r¢ì‰¦a� » boşa gider. ��ë Ï¡ó aÛä£ b‰¡ ç¢á¤  bÛ¡†¢ëæ ›� Ve ateşte bunlar muhalled kalırlar.- Sırf Allah için olmıyan hiç bir amelin ebedî hayrı olamaz. Allah için bir bina veya her hangi bir amel yapmakla bunu yaparken Allahtan başkasına tapmak veya her hangi bir küfür yapmak ise ikisini bir yere gelecek şey değildir. Bunda samimiyetsizlikten başka bir tenafi ve tenakuz da vardır ki bu tenafide küfür diğerlerini siler süpürür hiçe indirir. Bunun için kâfirlerin i'lâni küfr ederek bir Allah mescidi i'mar etmeleri kendileri için inanmadıkları ve samimiyyetle yapmadıkları ve binaenaleyh cidden bir hayrını görmiyecekleri bir şey yapmak olduğu gibi aynı zamanda bu bir i'mar değil, Allah mescidlerinin maddiyyet veya ma'neviyyetinde bir tahrib ile alâkadar bir amel, zımnen bir zarardır. [ « ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå am£ ‚ ˆ¢ëa ß Ž¤v¡†¦a ™¡Š a‰¦a ë ×¢1¤Š¦a aÛb¬íò� » bak.] Mescidin ımareti iki ma'nâya gelir. Birisi binası ve tecdidi, birisi de ziyareti ve içinde bulunulub ıbadet edilmesidir. Netekib Beyti şerifi ziyareti mahsusaya «umre» denilir. Ve mescidlere çok giden ve içlerinde çok duran kimselere de «um- sh:»2480 marı mesacid» ta'bir olunur. Kezalik bir kimsenin meclisine çok devam ettiği zaman «falanın muammiri meclisi falan» derler. Bu suretle bir mescidin ma'muriyyeti bu iki cihetin cem'ıyle olur. Birisi umranı maddîsidir ki binası, ta'miratı, nezafeti, mefruşatı, tenviratı ve bunların idamesine müteallık cihâtıdır. Birisi de umranı ma'nevîsidir ki içinde Allah için ıbadet, zikir, tedrisi ulûm gibi tâat ve fezâilin idamesi ve bunların idamesine müteferri' cihâtı ve mescidi mevzuun lehinin gayrı şeylerden sıyanet ile kaim olur. Bir mescid içinde Dünya umuruna müteallık lakırdı bile onu mevzuun lehinin gayriden sıyanet etmemek ve binaenaleyh ma'muriyyeti ma'neviyyesini ihlâl eylemektir. Bu babda şu ehadisi şerife ne kadar şayanı dikkattır: Resuli ekrem sallallahü aleyhi ve sellemden vârid olmuştur ki «mescidde lakıdı hasenâtı yer, hayvanın ot yediği gibi». Aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm şu hadîsi kudsîyi de bildirmiştir: Allah tealâ buyurdu ki Arzda benim büyutüm evlerin mescidlerdir ve bunlarda benim ziyaretcilerim de onları ma'mur edenlerdir. İmdi ne mutlu o kule ki hanesinde tatahhür etti; iyice temizlendi de sonra beni evimde ziyaret eyledi, çünkü zairine ikram etmek ziyaret olunan üzerine bir haktır.» Diğer bir hadîsi nebevîde: her kim mescide ülfet ederse Allah tealâ ona ülfet eder.» Diğer birinde «bir adamı mesacide i'tiyad ediyor gördünüzmü onun mü'min olduğuna şehadet ediniz.» Enes radıyallahü anhten de merviydir ki «her kim bir mescid de bir kandil bulundurursa o mescidde onun zıyası devam ettiği müddetçe Melâike ve hamelei Arş onun için istiğfar ederler.» İmdi mescidleri lakıdıdan bile sıyanet etmek ıktıza edeceğinden bir mescidde her hangi bir küfür şöyle dursun her hangi bir fıskın ve her hangi bir taharetsizliğin bile takarrübü o mescidin ma'neviyyetine uzatılan bir darbei tahrib olur. Ve şu halde asıl mes'ele müşriklerin mesacidi i'mar etmelerinin ceva- sh:»2481 zını değil vücudunu nefiydir, ya'ni onların i'marları i'mar değildir. 18. ��a¡ã£ à b í È¤à¢Š¢ ß Ž bu¡† aÛÜ£¨é¡›� Allahın mescidlerini -onlar değil- ancak şunlar i'mar ederler ��ß å¤ a¨ß å 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤î ì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡›� Allaha ve Âhıret gününe iyman eden -mescid, içinde Allaha secde ve ıbadet edilmeğe mahsus mevzi' demek olduğundan Allaha iymanı olmıyanların Allaha ıbadet için bir yer bina ve tahsıs etmeleri veya böyle bir binanın Allah için i'mariyle cidden alâkadar olmaları mümteni'dir. Sonra Allaha ıbadet ile iştigalin faidesi bilahare kıyamette görülecektir. Bunun için Âhırete iymanı olmıyanlar Allaha ıbadet etmezler, etmeyince de ne mescid yaparlar ne de mescidleri ıbadetle ma'mur ederler, fursat buldukca ya mescidleri yıkarlar veya mescidlikten çıkarıb dilediklerini yaparlar. Binaenaleyh Allahın mescidi unvanından bilbedahe anlaşılacağı üzere bunu i'mar için evvelâ Allaha ve Âhırete iyman şarttır. Fakat bir şartı kâfi değildir. Bununla beraber ��ë a Ó bâ aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ›� ve namazı ikame eyliyen- bu da şarttır: Zira mescidlerin binasınden maksudi aslî namaz kılmaktır. Namazın vücubunu i'tiraf etmiyenler mescid yapmak lüzumunu hissetmiyecekleri gibi namaz kılmıyanlar da mescidlerin ma'nen haram olmasına sebeb olurlar. Maamafih namaz kılmak da kâfi değildir. Bununla beraber ��ë a¨m ó aÛŒ£ ×¨ìñ ›� ve zekâtı veren - bu da şarttır. Mescid i'marının mal ve zekâta da bir tevakkufu vardır: farz olan zekât borcunu vermiyen, fukara ve mesâkîni gözetmiyenlerin mescid binasiyle iştigal etmeleri pek melhuz olmadığı gibi mescide gidib fukarâ ve mesâkini gözeterek zekât vermenin de mescidlerin i'marı ma'nevîsiyle pek büyük alâkası vardır. Ancak bu da kâfi değildir. Bunlarla beraber ��ë Û á¤ í ‚¤“ a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é ›� Allahdan başkasından korkmı- sh:»2482 yan kimseler - gerçi insan bir çok mahzurlardan korkabilir ve korkmamak elinden gelmez ve Allahdan korkmıyanlardan da hiç korkulmaz değildir. Fakat Allahın emr-ü nehyini yerine getirmek için Allah korkusundan başka hiç bir korkuyu saymıyan, her hangi bir korku ile başkasının rızasını Allahın rızasına tercih etmiyecek ve her hangi bir işte Allahın hakkıyle kendi hakkı tearuz ettiği zaman Allahın rızasından mahrum olmak korkusiyle kendi hakkını feda ve Allahın hakkını ıhtiyar edecek, vazifesini yapmak için şunun bunun levminden veya zalimin zulmünden korkub çekinmiyecek ve lüzumunda harb-ü kıtalden vesair suretle çarpışmaktan kaçınmıyacak velhasıl muhtelif korkular, endişeler tearuz ettiği zaman Allah korkusunun karşısında diğerlerini kale almıyacak bir kalb ve iyman sahibi olan ve bu suretle bu dört hasleti cami' bulunan zevat lâzımdır ki Allahın mescidleri i'mar edilebilsin. Yoksa zikrolunan üç haslet bulunub da islâmın ve iymanı tevhidin hakikat ve kemali demek olan bu kalb ve iyman, bu ıhlâsı vicdan bulunmıyanlar mescidlerin ma'muriyyetini idame edemezler. Günün birinde bir kâfirin veya zalimin ve hatta alel'ade bir cür'etkârın tehdidinden korkarak kendi elleriyle mescidleri yıkmak zilletine bile düşebilirler. Maddeten ve ma'nen tecavüzden, hetki hurmetten sıyanet eylemiyen ve bu sıyaneti idame edecek iymanı kâmil erbabından hali kalan mescidlerin ne servet ve ne sair bir suretle devamı ma'muriyyetleri ihtimali yoktur. Onun için ��Ï È Ž¨¬ó a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ›� işte bunlar -bu dört hasleti cemileyi cami' olan cemaat ��a æ¤ í Ø¢ìã¢ìa ß¡å aÛ¤à¢è¤n †©íå ›� hidayeti bulmuş, muradlarına irmişlerden olabilirler.- Ya'ni doğrudan doğru saadeti ebediyyeye, Cennete nail olacak olanlar böyle bir cemaatin içinde bulunabilir. Bunların bile her ferdi hakkında huküm kat'î değil ak- sh:»2483 rebi ıhtimaldir. « �ÇŽó� » dır. Artık müşrikler nerede kalır tasavvur edilsin. 19. ��a u È Ü¤n¢á¤ ¡Ô bí ò aÛ¤z b¬x£¡ ë Ç¡à b‰ ñ aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡†¡ aÛ¤z Š aâ¡›� Hacı sakalığnı ve Mescidi haram imaretini ya'ni Kâ'benin miftahdarlığı, techiz ve tezyini gibi umranına müteallık hizmetleri ��× à å¤ a¨ß å 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤î ì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡ ë u bç † Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� Allaha ve son güne iyman edib fîsebilillâh cihad eden kimse gibi mi yaptınız? Bunun yaptığı amele mi benzettiniz -iyman ve cihaddan kat'ı nazarla mücerred sikayet ve ımaret fazılette ve uluvvi derecede iyman ve cihada kıyas olunur mu? İymanı olub olmamak ve fîsebilillâh cihadda bulunub bulunmamak haysiyyetlerinden kat'ı nazarla mücerred sikayet ve ımaret ile iştigal edenlerin yaptıkları o sikayet ve ımaret velevse Mescidi haramda olsun Allaha ve Âhırete iyman ile fîsebilillâh cihad edenlerin yaptıkları işe ve te'min ettikleri sikayet ve ımarete nasıl benzetilebilir? ��Û bí Ž¤n ì¢@æ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� bunlar Allah ındinde müsavi olmazlar, nefsel'emirde müsavat kabul etmezler.- Bir kerre ânifen geçtiği üzere iymansızlıkla yapılan sikayet ve ımaret hiçtir. İymana mukarin olduğu surette ise huccaca su vermek ve bizzat Kâ'benin umranına hizmet eylemek dahi gerçi nefsel'emirde hayırlı olan ve ındallah bir fazıleti bulunan amellerdendir, fakat ne de olsa fîsebilillâh cihâd eden mü'minlerin ameline, iyman ve cihadına müsavi olamazlar. Aralarında o kadar büyük bir fark vardır ki onun buna teşbihi bile caiz değildir. Müşriklerin yaptığı gibi iymansız sikayet ve ımareti iyman ve cihada tafdıl etmek veya müsavi tutmak şöyle dursun iyman ile olan cihadsız sikayet ve ımareti mü'minin cihadına ve bâhusus iyman ve cihad ile yapılan sikayet ve ımarete müsavi sh:»2484 tutmak bile bir zulüm, bir haksızlık olur ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå <›� ve Allah zalim olan kavme hidayet etmez- zalimler güruhunu doğru yola çıkarmaz: Raciha mercuhu terciha muvaffak kılmaz. Zalimlere uyanlar ve katılanlar da onlara mülhak olur. Hidayete irmek doğrudan doğru naili merâm olmak için zulümden ve zalimlerden ictinab eylemek ve Allaha ve son güne iyman ederek Allahdan başka hiç bir şeyden korkmaz bir kalb ile Allah yolunda, dini hak uğrunda bütün cehdini sarfedib o müşrikler, kâfirler, zâlimlerden ictinab eylemek ve Allaha ve son güne iyman ederek Allahdan başka hiç bir şeyden korkmaz bir kalb ile Allah yolunda, dini hak uğrunda bütün cehdini sarfedib o müşrikler, kâfirler, zâlimlerle bihakkın uğraşmak, çalışmak lâzımdır ki zulüm ve hıyanet korkuları bertaraf edilsin de bütün Allah mescidleri ma'mur, adl-ü hak ve rahmet-ü rıdvan kapıları açık olsun. Sakın bu nefyi teşbih ve ademi müsavattan sikayet ve maretin cihaddan efdaliyyeti gibi bir ma'nâ anlaşılmasın 20. ��a Û£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë ç bu Š¢ëa ë u bç †¢ëa Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2¡b ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ ë a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤=›� iyman ve hicret edib Allah yolunda mallariyle canlariyle cihad edenler ��a Ç¤Ä á¢ … ‰ u ò¦ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� Allah ındinde derece cihetiyle en büyüktürler. -Bunların mertebei kemal ve kerametleri diğerlerinin hepsinden yüksektir. Diğerleri sikayet ve ımaret de dahil olduğu halde sair kemalât ve fedailin hepsini hâiz bile olsalar ındallah bu mücâhidlerin böyle mücâhid olmak haysiyyetiyle rütbe ve derecesi obirlerinden daha büyüktür. ��ë a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤1 b¬ö¡Œ¢ëæ ›� ve işte bunlardır ki ancak o faizlerdir. « �ÇŽó› P ÛÈ3› P 2ÜØé›� » si olmıyan o büyük fevz-ü felâh bunlara mahsustur. Hattâ denebilir ki fevzi mutlak bunlarındır. Bunların fevzine nisbetle diğerlerininki sanki bir fevz değildir. Sûrei «Nisa» de « ��Û b í Ž¤n ì¡ô aÛ¤Ô bÇ¡†¢ëæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå Ë î¤Š¢ a¢ë¯Û¡ó aÛš£ Š ‰¡ ë aÛ¤à¢v bç¡†¢ëæ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡› P ë Ï š£ 3 aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤à¢v bç¡†©íå Ç Ü ó aÛ¤Ô bÇ¡†©íå a u¤Š¦a Ç Ä©îà¦=b › … ‰ u bp§ ß¡ä¤é¢ ë ß Ì¤1¡Š ñ¦ ë ‰ y¤à ò¦6› aÛƒ� » bak. sh:»2485 Bu âyetlerin sebebi nüzulünde rivayet olunduğuna göre müşrikler Yehûdilere «biz huccacın sakîleri ve Mescidi haramın âmirleriyiz. Binaenaleyh biz mi efdaliz, Muhammed ve Eshabı mı?» Demişler, onlar da «siz» cevabını vermişler. Bir de Hazreti Aliy, Hazreti Abbâse «radıyallahü anhüma» islâmından sonra «amca hicret etseniz, Rseullullaha iltihak eyleseniz» demiş, o da «ben hicretten efdal bir halde değil miyim? Beytullahı ziyaret edenlere su veriyorum ve Mescidi haramı ı'mar ediyorum» diye cevab vermiş, sonra bu âyetler nâzil olmuş, Hazreti Abbas «öyle görüyorum ki her halde sikayetimizi terkedeceğim» demiş. Resulullah da «sikayetinize devam ediniz, çünkü sizin onda hayrınız vardır» buyurmuş. Sahihi Müslimde rivayet olunduğu üzere de Nu'man ibni Beşîr radıyallahü anh demiştir ki «Resulüllahın minberi yannıda idim, bir adam «ben huccacı iska etsem de sonra hiç bir amel işlemesem merak etmem» dedi, diğer biri de «ben, Mescidi haramı ı'mar etsem de sonra bir amel yapmasam merak etmem» dedi, diğer biri de «fîsebilillâh cihad bu sizin söylediklerinizden efdaldir.» dedi, bu bir Cum'a günü idi, derken Ömer radıyallahü anh bunlara «susun Resulüllahın minberi yanında sesinizi kaldırmayın, velâkin nemazınızı kıldıktan sonra bu ıhtilâf ettiğiniz mes'eleyi Resulüllahdan istifta edeyim» dedi, ba'dehu huzura dahil oldu, Allah tealâ da bu âyeti inzal buyurdu» ilh. Şimdi bu büyük fevz-ü derecenin azamet ve kat'ıyyeti şöyle tavzıh ile tebşir buyuruluyor: 21. ��í¢j ’£¡Š¢ç¢á¤ ‰ 2£¢è¢á¤›� Onların rabbı olan Allah kendilerine şunları tebşir eder: ��2¡Š y¤à ò§ ß¡ä¤é¢›� tarafından bir rahmeti -İlâhî fevkal'ade bir in'am ��ë ‰¡™¤ì aæ§›� ve bir rıdvan- hem razı hem merzıy bir halde huzurı ızzetinde bulundura- sh:»2486 cak bir rızayı ekber ��ë u ä£ bp§›� ve görülmedik Cennetler ki ��Û è¢á¤ Ï©îè b ã È©îá¥ ß¢Ô©îá¥=›� onlar için içlerinde tükenmez, daimî bir ni'met ve lezzet var. Hem nasıl? 22. �� bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè b¬ a 2 †¦6a›� o bahtiyarlar bunlarda muhalled kalmak, ebediyyen kalmak üzere -ne ni'metlerinde fena var, ne de sahiblerine zeval ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç¡ä¤† ê¢¬ a u¤Š¥ Ç Ä©îá¥›� zira Allah, şüphe yok ki ancak onun ındinde bir büyük ecir vardır.- Mütenahî amellere nâmütenahî ve ebedî bir ecir ki mukabilindeki ameller veya bütün Dünya ecirleri bunun yanında pek küçük kalır. Dünyada başkalarından beklenecek her hangi bir ecir onun fenasiyle biter tükenir gider ve hiç biri fedayı câna değmez. Allah ındindeki ecr ise Dünyanın ömrüne sığmaz, öldükten sonra yevmi kıyamette istifa olunur. « ��ë a¡ã£ à b m¢ì Ï£ ì¤æ a¢u¢ì‰ ×¢á¤ í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡6 � » dir ve onun için bunun mukabilindeki amel fedayı can da olsa yine azdır. Böyle olduğu için: ��SR› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa Û b m n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ë¬a a¨2 b¬õ ×¢á¤ ë a¡¤ì aã Ø¢á¤ a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ a¡æ¡ a¤n z j£¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š Ç Ü ó aÛ¤b©íà bæ¡6 ë ß å¤ í n ì Û£ è¢á¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ Ï b¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à¢ìæ TR› Ó¢3¤ a¡æ¤ × bæ a¨2 b¬ë¯ª¢×¢á¤ ë a 2¤ä b¬ë¯ª¢×¢á¤ ë a¡¤ì aã¢Ø¢á¤ ë a ‹¤ë au¢Ø¢á¤ ë Ç ’©,îŠ m¢Ø¢á¤ ë a ß¤ì a4¥ ?aÓ¤n Š Ï¤n¢à¢ìç b ë m¡v b‰ ñ¥ m ‚¤’ ì¤æ × Ž b… ç b ë ß Ž b×¡å¢ m Š¤™ ì¤ã è b¬ a y k£ a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é© ë u¡è b…§ Ï©ó  j©îÜ¡é© Ï n Š 2£ –¢ìa y n£¨ó í b¤m¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡b ß¤Š¡ê©6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛ¤1 b¡Ô©îå ;›�� sh:»2487 ��UR› Û Ô †¤ ã – Š ×¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï©ó ß ì aŸ¡å × r©îŠ ñ§= ë í ì¤â y¢ä î¤å§= a¡‡¤ a Ç¤v j n¤Ø¢á¤ × r¤Š m¢Ø¢á¤ Ï Ü á¤ m¢Ì¤å¡ Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤ ‘ ,î¤÷¦b ë ™ bÓ o¤ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢ 2¡à b ‰ y¢j o¤ q¢á£ ë Û£ î¤n¢á¤ ß¢†¤2¡Š©íå 7 VR› q¢á£ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢  Ø©îä n é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é© ë Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë a ã¤Œ 4 u¢ä¢ì…¦a Û á¤ m Š ë¤ç b ë Ç ˆ£ l aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa6 ë ‡¨Û¡Ù u Œ ¬aõ¢ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå WR› q¢á£ í n¢ìl¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ‡¨Û¡Ù Ç Ü¨ó ß å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥›� Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler: babalarınız ve ıhvanınız eğer iymana karşı küfrü hoşlanıyorlarsa onları evliya ittihaz etmeyiniz, sizden her kim onları veliy tanıyacak olursa işte onlar nefislerine zulmedenlerdir 23 Eğer, di: babalarınız, sh:»2488 oğullarınız, kardeşleriniz, kadınlarınız, hısımınız, kabileniz, elinize geçirdiğiniz mallar, kesada uğramasından korktuğunuz bir ticaret, hoşunuza giden meskenler size Allah ve Resulünden ve onun yolunda cihaddan daha sevgili ise artık, Allahın emri gelinciye kadar bekleyin, Allah öyle fasıkler güruhunu hidayete irdirmez 24 İnkâra mecal yoktur ki Allah size bir çok mevkı'lerde nusret etti, "Huneyn" günü de: o lâhzada ki çokluğunuz sizi güvendirmişti de bir faidesi olmamıştı, yer yüzü o genişliğiyle başınıza dar gelmişti, sonra da bozularak arkanıza dönmüştünüz 25 Sonra Allah, Resulünün üzerine ve mü'minlerin üzerine sekînetini indirdi ve görmediğiniz ordular indirdi de kendisini tanımıyanları azaba uğrattı, ve bu işte kâfirlerin cezası 26 Sonra Allah bunun arkasından dilediğini tevbe nasîb eder, ve Allah gafûr, rahîmdir 27 23. ��Û b m n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ë¬a a¨2 b¬õ ×¢á¤ ë a¡¤ì aã Ø¢á¤ a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ a¡æ¡ a¤n z j£¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š Ç Ü ó aÛ¤b©íà bæ¡6›� Ey mü'minler atalarınızı ve kardeşlerinizi, iymana karşı küfrü sevmek istedikleri takdirde evliya ittihaz etmeyiniz -ya'ni başkaları şöyle dursun veliyleriniz olan babalarınız ve kardeşleriniz bile küfrü sevgili addeder, sevmek ister, iymana karşı tercih ve ıhtiyar eyler, ısrarlarından vaz geçmeleri ümidi kalmazsa onları da veliyleriniz tutmayın, velâyetlerini tanımayın, emr-ü iradelerine tabi' olub da küfre hızmet ve muavenet etmeyin, onları kendinize şefık ve zahîr saymayın, hâsılı karabet hissiyyatını ve atalara, akrıbaya ihsan hakkındaki evamiri ilâhiyyeyi küfürden ve bervechi balâ müşriklerden beraete mani' zannetmeyin ��ë ß å¤ í n ì Û£ è¢á¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤›� ve sizden her kim onlara tevellâ ederse -velâyetleri altina girer, dostluğu kabul eyler, nusret ve istinsarda bulunur, tefvızı umur eder, teberri eylemezse ��Ï b¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à¢ìæ ›� işte bunlar -bu tevel- sh:»2489 liyi yapanlar- da o zalimlerden başka bir şey değildirler. -Zira velâyeti ehil ve mevkı'inin gayriye koymak haksızlığını irtikâb etmişlerdir. Allah bunlara da hidayet etmez.Bu ve bundan sonraki âyetin fethi Mekkeden evvel bunları hicrete mani' addedenler hakkında veya irtidad edib de Mekkeye iltihak eyliyen dokuz kişi hakkında nâzil olduğuna dair iki nakıl vardır. Fakat bunlar tarihi nüzul hakkındaki rivayetlere muhalif bulunduğundan şa'yânı ıhticac olamıyacaktır. Bunun için Cessanın Ahkâmı Kur'anda zikrettiği üzere «Mü'minler Münafıklardan temeyyüz etmek için bununla emrolunmuşlardır. Çünkü Münafıklar kâfirlere tevelliy ediyorlar ve buluştukları zaman ikram ve ta'zım gösteriyorlar ve onlara velâyedt ve tarafdarlık ızhar eyliyorlardı, Allah tealâ da bu âyetteki emrini Mü'min ile Münafıkın farkına alâmet kılmış ve böyle yapmıyan nefsine zâlim ve binaenaleyh ukubete müstehıkk olduğunu haber vermiştir. Ancak şunu da unutmamak lâzım gelir ki bununla beraber kâfir olan babaya anaya ihsanı ve ma'ruf ile musahabeti dahi emreylemiş, netekim sûrei «Lokman» da geleceği üzere « ��ë ë •£ î¤ä b aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ 2¡ì aÛ¡† í¤é¡7� » ilâ « ��ë a¡æ¤ u bç † aÚ Ç Ü¨¬ó a æ¤ m¢’¤Š¡Ú 2©ó ß bÛ î¤ Û Ù 2¡é© Ç¡Ü¤á¥ Ï Ü b m¢À¡È¤è¢à b ë • by¡j¤è¢à b Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ß È¤Š¢ëÏ¦9b� » buyurmuştur. İlh. Kezalik sûrei «Nisâ» da « ��ë aÇ¤j¢†¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é ë Û b m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìa 2¡é© ‘ ,î¤÷¦b ë 2¡bÛ¤ì aÛ¡† í¤å¡ a¡y¤Ž bã¦b aÛb¬íò� » sûrei «En'am» da « ��Ó¢3¤ m È bÛ ì¤a a m¤3¢ ß b y Š£ â ‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ a Û£ b m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìa 2¡é© ‘ ,î¤÷¦6b ë 2¡bÛ¤ì aÛ¡† í¤å¡ a¡y¤Ž bã¦7b� » bak. Âyetin siyak-u sibakı da mülâhaza edildiği zaman anlaşılıyor ki burada yukarıki « ��a â¤ y Ž¡j¤n¢á¤ a æ¤ m¢n¤Š ×¢ìa� » âyetindeki « ��ë Û á¤ í n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ëa ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û b‰ ¢ìÛ¡é© ë Û baÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë Û©îv ò¦6� » kaydinin bir tavzıhi vardır ki hıkmeti de yakından gelecek olan « �� q¢á£ í n¢ìl¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ‡¨Û¡Ù � » âyetiyle gösterilecektir. 24. ��Ó¢3¤ a¡æ¤ × bæ a¨2 b¬ë¯ª¢×¢á¤ ë a 2¤ä b¬ë¯ª¢×¢á¤ ë a¡¤ì aã¢Ø¢á¤ ë a ‹¤ë au¢Ø¢á¤ ë Ç ’©,îŠ m¢Ø¢á¤›� Eğer, de, babalarınız ve oğullarınız ve kardeşleriniz, zevceleriniz ve aşiretiniz -muaşeret ettiğiniz: beraber yaşadığınız, en sh:»2490 yakın akriba ve taallükatınız ��ë a ß¤ì a4¥ ?aÓ¤n Š Ï¤n¢à¢ìç b›� ve kazandığınız mallar ����ë m¡v b‰ ñ¥ m ‚¤’ ì¤æ × Ž b… ç b›�� ve kesadından korkacağınız ticaret ����ë ß Ž b×¡å¢ m Š¤™ ì¤ã è b¬›�� ve hoşunuza giden meskenler- içlarinde sakin olub kalmak arzusunda bulunduğunuz evler, konaklar, köşkler, bağçeler, iller, obalar -ya'ni bütün bunlar: aile ve karabet, emval ve ticaret, vatan ve meskeninde huzur-u rahat sunufı beşeriyye arasında başlıca ıhtilât ve muvalâta sebeb olan şeylerdir. Ve harbin bunlardan ayıran bir hicranı vardır. Harb insanları sevgili babalardan, oğullardan, kardeşlerden, zevcelerden hısım ve akribadan ve hemşehrilerden ayırır. Uğraşıb kazandığı kıymetli mallardan oldurur, ticaretleri durdurur, rahat döşeklere yatmıya mani' olur ve bunlar sevilecek şeyler değildir. Ve onun için keyfemettefak harb de iyi değildir. Fakat aynı zamanda bunları sevmenin de bir haddi ve hakkı vardır. Bunlar ne gayei mekasıddır. Ne de felâh-u halâs için sebebi kâfidir. Bunlara mahabbet, Allah ve Resulullah mahabbetine, dini hak mahabbetine müterafık olmak ve ona hizmet etmek şartıyle ne kadar şayanı mahabbet iseler, din mahabbetine muarız oldukları ve Allah yolundan alıkoydukları surette de o nisbette mebguz ve sebebi ukubet ve mesaibdirler. Bunları her sevgiye tercih ederek sevenler insanlıkta yükselemezler, hukuku ıhlâl ederler, her zulme, her haksızlığa sebebiyyet verir, her ıhtılâta razı olurlar da lüzumunda hak yolunda mücahede edemezler, can-ü mal, evlâd-ü ıyal kaygusiyle her zillete razı olurlar. Onun için bunlar eğer ��a y k£ a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é© ë u¡è b…§ Ï©ó  j©îÜ¡é©›� size Allah ve Resulünden ve onun yolunda cihaddan daha sevgili ise ��Ï n Š 2£ –¢ìa y n£¨ó í b¤m¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡b ß¤Š¡ê©6›� o halde bekleyiniz, tâki Allah emriyle gelsin.- Bu takdirde yapacağını yapsın, başınıza sh:»2491 getireceği felâketi getirsin, işinizi bitirsin, ukubetini musallat kılsın da ne haliniz varsa görün, o vakıt kurtulmak ümidi var mı zannedersiniz? Hayır ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛ¤1 b¡Ô©îå ;›� ma'lûm ya Allah fasık kavme hidayet etmez -tâattan çıkmış fasıklar güruhunu doğru yola çıkarmaz, ya'ni siz Allah ve Resulünü ve Allah yolunda mücahedeyi onlardan daha çok sevmediğiniz takdirde en iyi yapacağınız şey mücerred cebrî olan mukadderata intizar edib beklemektir. Bu surette ise Allah tarafından iradî mahabbetinize merbut olarak farz ve takdir buyurulmuş olan fîsebilillâh cihadı terketmekle tâattan çıkmış, vazifenizi yapmamış mukadderatınızı kendiniz ıhlâl eylemiş bir takım fasıklar olacağınız için artık her türlü helâk ve ukubete muntazır olmanız lâzım gelir.Görülüyor ki evvelki âyet iymana karşı küfrün velâyetinden teberri ve inkıtaı amirdir. Bu âyet de Allah, Peygamber mahabbetine münafi ve vazifei diniyyenin hakkıyle iyfasına mani' olan her türlü alâikı dünyeviyye mahabbetinden teberri ve inkıtaı âmirdir. Bunun için evvelkinde yalnız âba ve ıhvan zikredilmiş olduğu halde ikincide ebna ve ezvac ve hattâ aşiret vesaire dahi zikrolunmuştur. Çünkü mahabbet işi hepsinde cari olduğu halde velâyet oğullarda ve zevcelerde bile mu'tad değildir. Bütün bunlara ihsan emir ve tavsıyei ilâhiyye cümlesinden olduğunda şüphe yok ise de hiç birisi « ��Û b m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìa 2¡é© ‘ ,î¤÷¦b� » mucebince Allaha şirk derecesine varmamalı, Allah sever gibi olmamalıdır. Rızâullaha muhalif bir noktaya temass ettiği surette hepsi hiçe sayılmalıdır.Allaha karşı onlar nasıl evliya ittihaz edilebilir? Allah korkusuna. Allah mahabbetine diğerleri nasıl muadil tutulabilir ki 25. ��Û Ô †¤ ã – Š ×¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï©ó ß ì aŸ¡å × r©îŠ ñ§=›� ey mü'minler her halde Allah size bir çok mev'kılerde nusrat etti -Bedr, sh:»2492 Ahzab, Kureyza, Nadır, Hayber vesair nice harb yerlerinde- muzaffer kıldı ��ë í ì¤â y¢ä î¤å§=›� huneyn günü de: ��a¡‡¤ a Ç¤v j n¤Ø¢á¤ × r¤Š m¢Ø¢á¤›� o vakıt ki çokluğunuz sizi aceblendirdi de ��Ï Ü á¤ m¢Ì¤å¡ Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤ ‘ ,î¤÷¦b›� ordunuz hiç bir şeye yaramadı. -O çokluğuna güvendiğiniz ordu ıhtıyacınızı def' edecek bir faide vermedi ��ë ™ bÓ o¤ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢ 2¡à b ‰ y¢j o¤›� bütün genişliğiyle yer başınıza dar gelmişti ��q¢á£ ë Û£ î¤n¢á¤ ß¢†¤2¡Š©íå 7›� sonra da arkanızı dönerek kaçmıştınız. HUNEYN, Mekke ile Tâif arasında bir vadinin ismidir ki müslimanlarla Hevazin ve Sekıf kabileleri beynindeki muharebe burada olmuştu. Şöyle ki: Mekkenin fethiyle Kureyşin ekserisi müsliman oldu, olmıyanlar pek az kaldı ve bu suretle dini islâm bir mertebe daha meydan aldı. Mukaddema Kureyşin tarafdarı olan kabail ve aşâir de müslimanlar tarafına mail ve müteveccih oldu. Fakat Arabın en büyük kabilelerinden olan «Hevazin» kabîlesi ile Sekıf kabilesi beyinlerinde ittifak ederek Resuli ekrem ile harbetmek üzere zikrolunan «Huneyn» vadisinde toplanmağa başladılar. Bu kabilelerin harb-ü darb işlerinde mahareti vardı ve bir müddetten beri Arablar arasında tahrikât yapıyorlardı, umumî bir hareket hazırlamışlardı, Mekkenin fethi üzerine gayz-u heyecanları artmış ve Resuli ekremin kendileri üzerine yürüyeceği fikrine zahib olmuşlar ve daha bekliyecek olurlarsa muhakkak muzmahill olacaklarına kani' olarak hazırlıklarını ikmal edib hemen harekete geçmişlerdi. Hevazin ve Sekif kendileri dört bin kadar idise de Beni Sa'd ibni Bekir ve Beni Cüşem gibi daha bir takım kabailin ve bir çok ahlatı urbanın inzımamiyle bir cemmi gafîr teşkil eylemişlerdi ki ba'zı rivayata göre mecmuu yirmi binden zi- sh:»2493 yade olduğu söylenmiştir. Kâ'b ve Kitâb kabileleri iştirâk etmemişlerdi. Hevazin ile Sekıf bütün kadınlarını ve çoluk çocuklarını bile getirmişler ve bununla askerlerinin gayret ve hamasetini tehyic eylemek istemişlerdi, Resuli ekrem islâm aleyhinde öyle büyük bir ordunun toplandığını işitti ve hemen tedarükâtı külliyyeye teşebbüs etti. Hattâ Safvan ibni Ümeyyeden silâh istedi, Safvan henüz müşriklerden idi, müsliman olmak için iki ay mühlet istemişti «gasben mi ya Muhammed?» diye sordu «hayır iade olununcıya kadar telef olursa ödenmek şartıyle ariyet istiyorum» buyruldu, o da «öyle ise beis yok» diyerek üç yüz zirh verdi. Nevfel ibni Haris ibni Abdülmuttalib dahi bu vechile üçyüz mızrak iâre eyledi. Hasılı Resuli ekrem tedarükünü itmam edib «Düldül» namındaki beyaz esterine rakiben ve on iki bin ve ba'zı rivayetlere göre belki biraz daha fazla askerler Mekkeden çıkıb Huneyne müteveccihen hareket buyurdu. Bu askerin on bini Mekkenin fethinde hazır bulunan eshab, mütebakisi de Mekkelilerden yeni islâma dahil olmuş tuleka idi ve beraberlerinde seksen kadar da müşrik vardı ki biri de Safvan ibni Ümeyye idi. Bilâhare alınan esirlerin altı bin kadar olduğu rivayati sahiha ile sabit bulunduğuna binaen bu islâm ordusunun adedce düşmanın mecmuundan fazla olmadığı anlaşılıyorsa da her halde müslimanların o ana kadar yaptıkları ve muzaffer oldukları muharebelerde görülmedik bir kesret ve kuvvette mükemmel idi ve bu hal müslimanların hoşuna gitmiş, bu kesrete bayağı güvenmişlerdi hattâ ricali müslimînden birisi -ki ismi Seleme ibni Selâmetel'ensarî denilmiştir- «bu gün asla azlıktan mağlûb olmayız» demiş ve bu söz Resulullaha iyi gelmemişti. Bunu Resulullahın söylemiş olduğu hakkındaki kavl za'ıyftir. Gerçi bu söz galebeyi mücerred sh:»2494 kesrette görmek ma'nasından uzaksa da kesrete bir i'timad beslemek « ��ë ß b aÛä£ –¤Š¢ a¡Û£ b ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » olduğunu kale almamak gibi bir gurur ve kusurdan da halî kalmıyordu. Âyette ıhtâr buyurulduğu üzere şimdiye kadar bir çok mevâkı'de nail oldukları zaferlerin hiç biri kesretlerine medyun olmamış bulunan askeri islâmın bu kerre harbe girerlerken kesret ve kılleti mevzu'ı bahs etmeleri onlardan matlûb olan ıhlâs ve ihtiyat ile mütenasib olmıyacak bir zühul oluyordu. Allah tealâ da Resulünü mansur ve muzaffer kılan ancak kendisi olduğunu bildirmek için bu gazade ibtida asâkiri islâmiyyeye bir hezimet yüzü gösterdi ve filhakika kılletten değil kesrete güvenmekten dolayı ilk önce orduyu islâmda acîb bir inhizam, âdeta bir «panik» vaki' oldu. Benî süleym kabilesi ile yeni Mekke askeri, Halid ibni Velid kumandasında pişdar olarak önde gidiyorlardı. Benî Süleym giderlerken evvelce Huneyn vâdisini tutmuş, pusularda gizlenmiş olan ve ok atmakta mehareti bulunan Hevazin askerinin birdenbire öyle şiddetli bir hücumlarına ma'ruz oluverince öyle bir bozulub kaçmışlardı ki bu bozgunluk bütün orduya sirayet edivermiş ve bu haber Mekkeye kadar ermişti ve iymanı zaıyf olan yeni müslimanların bir çoğunun efkârı bozulmuştu. Bu öyle bir bozgunluk olmuştu ki merkezde Resuli ekrem birkaç eshabiyle yapyalnız kalıvermişti. On iki bin askerin ric'ate mecbur kaldığı ok sağnaklarına karşı yalnız Fahri âlem fütursuz, telâşsız gidiyordu. Bütün azm-ü ıkdamın şecaat-ü sebatın yegâne timsali ve ı'cazı nübüvvetin bürhanı bîmisali olan ilâhî bir heyecan ile Düldülünü bütün düşmanlarının hamlelerine ve hattâ bütün küfür dünyasının üzerine üzengileyib sürüyor « ���aª ã b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ Û b × ˆ¡l aª ã b a2¤å Ç j¤†¡ aÛ¤à¢À£ Ü¡k¡����� » diyordu, sürdükçe küffar kaçıyor, onlar hamle ettikçe durub bekliyordu. Rivayet olunduğuna göre bu hâl on sh:»2495 kûsur kerre vakı' olmuştu. Yalnız amcası «Abbas» amca zadesi «Ebusüfyan ibni Abdilmuttalib» ve oğlu Ca'fer, Aliy ibni ebî Talib, Rebia ibni Hâris, Fadl ibni Abbas, Üsame ibni Zeyd, Eymen ibni ubeydki Eymen ibni ümmi eymendir, ehli beytinden bunlarla Ebubekir ve Ömer radıyallahü anhüm maıyyetinde sığınıb kalmışlardı. Resuli ekrem yalnız başına Düldülü düşmana doğru sürerken Ebusüfyan rikâbında gidiyordu. Amcası Hazreti Abbas koşmuş, ileri gitmesin diye Düldülün dizginini tutmuştu. 26. ��q¢á£ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢  Ø©îä n é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é© ë Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� Sonra Allah Resulüne ve mü'minlere sekinetini: kalblere sükûnet veren rahmetini indirdi ��ë a ã¤Œ 4 u¢ä¢ì…¦a Û á¤ m Š ë¤ç b›� ve görmediğiniz askerler indirdi -ki bunlar Melâikedir. Ancak adedlerinin beş bin veya sekiz bin veya on altı bin olduğu hakkında üç rivayet vardır ve kavli muhtara göre bunların nüzulü Mü'minlerin kalblerine havatırı hasene ilkasiyle takviye ve te'yid ve müşriklerin kalblerine ilkai ru'b içinde idi «sûrei Enfale bak». O vakıt Fahrı âlem, sağ cenahı tutub durmuştu ve Hazreti Abbasın sesi gayet yüksek olduğundan ona «ey Ensar, ey eshab!» diye bağırmasını teklif eyledi. O da nidâ edib «Ey Akabede biy'at eden Ensar, ey şecerei rıdvan altında dönmemek üzere söz veren Eshab, ey Eshabı şecere, ey Eshabı sûrei «Bakare» diye çağırdı ve nidâlar tevalî etti, her taraftan Eshabı kiram «lebbeyk lebbeyk» diyerek bir nesakta hemen döndüler ve Resuli ekremin yanına koşuştular, o zaman Resulullah hayvandan indi «ben o Peygamberim yalan yok, ben o Abdülmuttalib oğluyum» « ����aª ã b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ Û b × ˆ¡l ›P aª ã b a2¤å Ç j¤†¡ aÛ¤à¢À£ Ü¡k¡›�� » buyurdu ve « �a ÛÜ£¨è¢á£ a ã¤Œ¡4¤ ã –¤Š Ú � » diye Allaha dua edib nusratini niyaz eyledi. Semadan Melekler inib Resulullaha yardım etti, o bozgun asker derhal derlenib toplandı, müslimanlar öyle bir sür'atle toplanıyorlardı ki atları koşamıyanlar inıb koşuyorlardı. Bu suretle mü'minlerin hepsi tekrar Resuli sh:»2496 ekremin yanında birleştiler, ve o havf-ü helecanı atıb kemali sekînet ve metanetle cenge giriştiler, o vakıt Resulullah bakıb « �y à¡ó aÛ¤ì Ÿ¡î¢� = fırın kızıştı» buyurdu ve yerden bir avuç toprak alıb müşrikler tarafına attı « �a¡ã¤è Œ¡ß¢ìa ë ‰ l£ ß¢z à£ †§� » dedi ve hakıkaten münhezim olmuşlardı.İşte Allah o vakıt da mü'minlere böyle nusrat etti ��ë Ç ˆ£ l aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa6›� ve kâfirleri ta'zib eyledi -maktul düştüler, esîr oldular, pek acı bir inhizama uğradılar, malları iğtinam olunduktan başka gayret ve hamiyyetlerini artırmağa medar olur maksadiyle sahai harbe getirdikleri evlâd-ü ıyallerini esîr bıraktılar ��ë ‡¨Û¡Ù u Œ ¬aõ¢ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ›� bu da kâfirlerin cezasıdır. 27. ��q¢á£ í n¢ìl¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ‡¨Û¡Ù Ç Ü¨ó ß å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢6›� Sonra Allah onun arkasından dilediğine tevbe nasıb eder -reisleri ve harbde baş kumandanları «Malik ibni Avfi Nadrî» ile beraber Hevazin vesaireden bir takımlarına nasîb ettiği gibi islâma muvaffak kılar ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë 1¢ì‰¥›� ve Allah gafurdur- onların geçmişteki küfr-ü ma'sıyyetlerini afv-ü mağfiret eder ��‰ y©îá¥›� rahîmdir -onlara rahmetiyle fadl-ü ihsan da eyler. Resuli ekrem Huneyn ve evtasta alınan esîrlerin ve emvali ganâimin «Ciırâne» de muhafazasını emrederek Tâif üzerine hareket etmiş idi, on sekiz gün kadar süren Tâif muhasarasını refettirdikten sonra Ciıraneye avdetinde erkek ve dişi altı bin nüfus esîr, yirmi dört bin deve, kırk binden ziyade agnam ve dört bin okka kadar olduğu söylenen bir çok altun ve gümüş nukud toplanmış idi. Öteden esîrleri kurtarmak için müracaat vaki' olur diye on küsur gün imhâl ve teenni buyurub bekledi. Kimse gelmeyince taksimine şuru' buyurdu ba'dehu Hevazinin vefdi ya'ni hey'eti murahhasası geldi, Resulullaha sh:»2497 islâm üzere biy'at ettiler ve «ya Resulallah sen insanların hayırlısı en hayırkârısın, bizim ehillerimiz ve evlâdlarımız esîr edildi ve mallarımız alındı «diyerek mallarının ve esîrlerinin kendilerine redd-ü iadesi talebinde bulundular». Resulüllah yanımdakileri görüyorsunuz, sözün en hayırlısı en doğrusudur. Bekledim gölmediniz, şimdi ikiden birini ıhtiyar ediniz. Ya zürriyyetlerinizi ve kadınlarınızı veyahud mallarınızı. Bunun üzerine «biz, dediler, haseblere hiç bir şey denk tutmayız» binaenaleyh Resulullah müslimîne hıtaben kalktı, Allaha hamd-ü senadan sonra şu hutbeyi irad buyurdu: «bunlar tevbekâr müsliman olarak bize geldiler, biz de kendilerini zürriyyetleri ve kadınları ile malları beyninde muhayyer kıldık, haseblere hiç bir şey denk tutmıyacaklarını söylediler. Binaenaleyh her kimin elinde bir sebiy var da reddini nefsi hoşlanırsa ne a'lâ, yoksa bize versin ve üzerimize karz olsun, elimize bir şey geçince onun yerine verelim». Buna karşı hepsi «razıyız ve teslim ettik» dediler, aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm da «bilmeyiz belki içinizde razı olmıyan vardır. Urefanıza emrediniz de, «razı oldular» diye ref'u arz eylediler ve bütün o esîrler halâs oluverdiler, ancak Safvan ibni Ümeyyeye düşmüş ve hamil kalmış olan bir kadın reddedilmemiştir.Taberanînin rivayetinde bu âyette bu tecelliyatı rahmete işaret buyurulmuştur. Fakat görülüyor ki burada makablindeki gibi mazı sıgası değil « ��q¢á£ í n¢ìl¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢� » diye muzari' sıgası irad buyurulmuştur. Binaenaleyh bunun sevkı bir sene evvelki Huneyn vak'asının değil bir kerre bervechibâlâ i'lân olunan beraet ve cihadın alelhusus zahiren rahmet ve ihsana muhalif gibi zannedilebilecek olan « ��Û b m n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ë¬a a¨2 b¬õ ×¢á¤ ë a¡¤ì aã Ø¢á¤� » âyetlerindeki kat'ı velâyet ve mahabbet tekliflerinin batınen mutazammın bulunduğu asarı rahmeti istikbalde müstelzim olacağı yüksek hıkem-ü masalihi beyana aiddir. Ve hasılı ma'nâ şudur: sh:»2498 Öyle iymana karşı küfrü seven aba ve ıhvandan kat'ı velâyet ve Allah yolunda akriba ve taallükattan kat'ı mahabbet ve müşriklere karşı bu kerre i'lân edilen beraet ve cihad emirlerini gayet şedid ve hakikatte rahmet ve ihsan gayelerine muhalif zannetmeyiniz, Huneyn vak'asında olduğu gibi bunun neticesinde de bir çok kimselere Tevbeler nasîb olacak ve nice nice tecelliyatı mağfiret ve rahmet zuhur edecek, nice fenalıklar izâle olunacaktır.��XR› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ ã v ¥ Ï Ü b í Ô¤Š 2¢ìa aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡† aÛ¤z Š aâ 2 È¤† Ç bß¡è¡á¤ ç¨ˆ 7a ë a¡æ¤ ¡1¤n¢á¤ Ç î¤Ü ò¦ Ï Ž ì¤Ò í¢Ì¤ä©îØ¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ Ï š¤Ü¡é©¬ a¡æ¤ ‘ b¬õ 6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥ YR› Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û b 2¡bÛ¤î ì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡ ë Û b í¢z Š£¡ß¢ìæ ß b y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢ ë Û b í †©íä¢ìæ …©íå aÛ¤z Õ£¡ ß¡å aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl y n£¨ó í¢È¤À¢ìa aÛ¤v¡Œ¤í ò Ç å¤ í †§ ë ç¢á¤ • bË¡Š¢ëæ ; PS› ë Ó bÛ o¡ aÛ¤î è¢ì…¢ Ç¢Œ í¤Š¥ ?a2¤å¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ó bÛ o¡ aÛä£ – b‰ ô aÛ¤à Ž©,î|¢ a2¤å¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ‡¨Û¡Ù Ó ì¤Û¢è¢á¤ 2¡b Ï¤ì aç¡è¡á¤7 í¢š bç¡ìª¢@æ Ó ì¤4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢6 Ó bm Ü è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢9 a ã£¨ó í¢ìª¤Ï Ø¢ìæ ›�� sh:»2499 ��QS› a¡m£ ‚ ˆ¢ë¬a a y¤j b‰ ç¢á¤ ë ‰¢ç¤j bã è¢á¤ a ‰¤2 b2¦b ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤à Ž©,î| a2¤å ß Š¤í á 7 ë ß b¬ a¢ß¡Š¢ë¬a a¡Û£ b Û¡î È¤j¢†¢ë¬a a¡Û¨è¦b ë ay¡†¦7a Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 6 ¢j¤z bã é¢ Ç à£ b í¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ RS› í¢Š©í†¢ëæ a æ¤ í¢À¤1¡ìª¢@a ã¢ì‰ aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2¡b Ï¤ì aç¡è¡á¤ ë í b¤2 ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í¢n¡á£ ã¢ì‰ ê¢ ë Û ì¤ × Š¡ê aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š¢ëæ SS› ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ‰¤ 3 ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ 2¡bÛ¤è¢†¨ô ë …©íå¡ aÛ¤z Õ£¡ Û¡î¢Ä¤è¡Š ê¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ†£©íå¡ ×¢Ü£¡é©= ë Û ì¤ × Š¡ê aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ ›�� Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler, müşrikler bir pislikten ıbarettirler, artık bu yıllarından sonra Mescidi harama yaklaşmasınlar eğer yoksulluktan korkarsanız Allah sizi fadlından zenginleştirecektir inşaallah, her halde Allah alîmdir hakîmdir 28 O kendilerine kitab verilenlerden oldukları halde ne Allaha ne Âhıret gününe inanmıyan, Allahın ve Resulünün sh:»2500 haram ettiğini haram tanımıyan, ve hak dinini din edinmiyen kimselere küçülmüş oldukları halde elden cizye verecekleri hale kadar harbedin 29 Yehudîler "Uzeyr Allahın oğlu" dediler, Nesrânîler de "Mesîh Allâhın oğlu" dediler, bu onların ağızlariyle söyledikleri sözleri ki önceden küfredenlerin sözlerine benzetiyorlar Allah kahredesiler nereden saptırılıyorlar? 30 Ahbarlarını, rühbanlarını Allahdan başka rablar edindiler, Meryemin oğlu Mesîhi de, halbuki hepsi ancak bir ilâha ıbadet ile emrolunmuşlardır ki başka ilâh yok ancak o, tenzih o sübhana onların koştukları şirkten 31 İstiyorlar ki Allahın nurunu ağızlariyle söndürsünler, Allah da razı olmuyor, ancak nurunu itmam eylemek dileyor, kâfirler isterlerse hoşlanmasınlar 32 O Allahdır ki o, Resulünü hidâyet kanunu ve hak dini ile bütün dinlerin üzerine geçirmek için gönderdi, müşrikler, isterlerse hoşlanmasınlar 33 Ey mü'minler! 28. ��a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ ã v ¥›� müşrikler pislikten ıbarettir: Müşrik olmak haysiyyetiyle ayni pislikten başka bir şey değil demektir. -Şirk, ma'nevî pisliklerin en fenasıdır. Bir de bunlar taharetlenmezler, gusletmezler, cünüb gezerler, necasetlerden ictinab etmezler, ne bedenleri, ne elbiseleri necasetten arî kalmaz. Bu cihetle de kendileri aynen ve bizzat bir pislik değil ise de öyle denecek gibi müteneccis bir haldedirler, temiz değildirler. Bu ma'nâyı kemayile ifham için kasır suretiyle mabalegaten « �ãv� » ıtlak olunmuştur ki avni necasetten başka bir şey değil demektir. Bunun için ibni Abbastan «kilâb ve hanazîr gibi ayinleri necistir» diye, Haseni besrîden de «bir müşrike musafaha eden abdest alsın» diye birer kavil nakledilmiş ise de bugünkü Ca'ferîler gibi ba'zı Şîaden başka bütün mezahib bu iki kavlin sh:»2501 hılâfınadır. Zira öyle necisül'ayn olsalardı hiç bir vechile kabili tathir olmazlardı. Halbuki iyman ve taharet ile tâhir olabilirler. Sonra şer'an da aklen de zahirdir ki bu huküm hılkati insaniyyeleri i'tibariyle bizzat değil şirk gibi ahvali müktesebeleri i'tibariyle bil'arazdır. Bu cihet bedihî olduğu içindir ki mübaleğa suretiyle aynı pislik gibi gösterilmelerinin bir belâgati vardır. Ya'ni müşrikler bir insan olmak i'tibariyle aynen ve fıtraten değil, müşrik olmaları haysiyyetiyle i'tikaden ve amelen o kadar mülevvestirler ki aynı bir pislik gibi tiksinilecek bir haldedirler. Zahirde pislikleri görünmese bile yine pistirler, temizlenmeleri mümkindir fakat umumiyyetle temizlenmezler. Maddeten temizlenenleri bulunsa bile şirkleri hasebiyle ma'nen pistirler. Binaenaleyh: ��Ï Ü b í Ô¤Š 2¢ìa aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡† aÛ¤z Š aâ 2 È¤† Ç bß¡è¡á¤ ç¨ˆ 7a›� Bu seneden sonra Mescidi harama yaklaşmasınlar -ya'ni bu i'lânın vaki' olduğu işbu dokuzuncu senei hicriyyeden sonra onlar Mescidi harama yaklaşmaktan memnu' ve siz mü'minler bu men'in icrasına memursunuz, yaklaştırmayınız. Kâ'beye girmek ve Haremi şerifte bir hizmet ve maslahate sahib olmak şöyle dursun hattâ yaklaşmasınlar, Harem hududu dahiline bile girmesinler. Bu ıtlaka nazaran hiç bir sebeb ve maksadla hattâ sh:»2502 seyahat, sifaret veya bir muhakeme için de Harem dahiline sokulmamaları ıktıza eder. Duhule ne hakları vardır, ne de liyakatleri, binaenaleyh bu seneye kadar girmeleri mu'tad olanlar hakkındaki teamül mensuhtur, çünkü pistirler, maddeten olmasa bile ma'nen pistirler. Fakat âyîn ve ıbadetten mâada ba'zı husus ve masâlih için de dahili hareme ve Mekkeye müslimanların izn-ü nezaretleri altında griebilmelerine de cevaz yokmudur? İmam Malik Hazretleri demiştir ki gerek Mescid harama gerek sair mesacide kâfirin duhulü memnu'dur �açg� . Lâkin Medinede Resulüllahın mescidi saadetinde Sekıf ve Necran hey'etlerini kabul buyurduğu merviy olduğuna nazaran Mescidi haramdan maada mesacide duhullerine ba'zı ahvalde izin verilebileceği anlaşılıyor. Ve bu âyetteki Mescidi haramın hukmüne diğer mesacidi ilhak etmek delâleten doğru olmıyacağı gibi kıyas da cayi bahistir. Bu cihet daha ziyade balâdaki « ��ß b × bæ Û¡Ü¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå a æ¤ í È¤à¢Š¢ëa ß Ž bu¡† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘ bç¡†©íå Ç Ü¨¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡6� » âyetinde mülâhaza edilebilir. Halbuki orada da menfi olan mutlak cevazı duhul hakkı duhuldür ki ba'zan mü'minlerin izniyle duhule mani' olmaz. İmamı Şafiî Hazretleri de demiştir ki küffar bilhassa Mecidi haramdan menolunurlar. Bunun için mezhebi Şafiîde imam, Mekkede olsa da müşriklerin bir sefiri gelecek olsa imamın çıkıb onu hilde istima' etmesi ve bir müşrik gizlice Hareme dahil olub hastalansa hasta halinde çıkarılması ve ölüb defnedilmiş olsa mümkin ise kemiklerinin çıkarılması lâzım gelir demişlerdir. İmamı a'zam Ebu Hanîfe Hazretlerinin mezhebine göre ise bunlar Mecsidi haramda hac ve omreden memnu'durlar. Mescidi harama yaklaşmasınlar demek hacce ve omreye gelemesinler demektir. Zira Mescidi harama tekarrüb, ona mahsus olan ef'ali ıbadet ile alâkadar olmak zahirdir ki o da hac ve omredir. Netekim balâda nakledildiği üzere bu dokuzuncu senei hicriyyede yevmi hacde Hazreti Ali bu beraeyi i'lân etti- sh:»2503 ğinde «bu seneden sonra müşrik haccettimecek» diye tebliğ eylemiştir. Ve işte âyetin ma'nâsında müttefekun aleyh olan cihet bu memnu'iyyettir. Ya'ni hacc için Harem dahiline girmelerine, Mekke, Arefat, Müzdelife vesair dahili Haremde ef'ali haccı yapmalarına asla müsaade edilemez. O seneden sonra hacc ancak mü'minlere mahsustur. Ve usulı islâm üzere cereyan edecektir. Şu halde sair mesacide ve hacdan maada hususat ve ihtıyat edilmek şartıyle. Şimdi bu memnu'ıyyet, hıkmeti ıktısade münafi ve halkın kâr-ü kesbine man'i değilmidir? Müşrikler Mescidi harama yaklaşmaktan men'edilib hacdan kesilince onların bu havaliye celb ü idhal edegeldikleri kâr-ü kisb inkıta' etmezmi? Ve bu yüzden Hicaz ve hattâ bütün Arabistan zarar etmezmi? Kâ'be bu cihetle de « ��Ó¡î bß¦b Û¡Üä£ b¡� » değilmi? Bâhusus başlıca ma'iyşetleri mevsimi haccın bereketine bağlı bulunan bu « ����ë a…§ Ë î¤Š¡ ‡©ô ‹ ‰¤Ê§�� » halkı zaruret çekmezmi? gibi bir takım sualler ve endişeler hatıra gelebileceğinden dolayı bu mukadder suallere cevaben buyuruluyor ki:��ë a¡æ¤ ¡1¤n¢á¤ Ç î¤Ü ò¦›� Ve eğer fakr-u ihtıyacdan korkarsanız ��Ï Ž ì¤Ò í¢Ì¤ä©îØ¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ Ï š¤Ü¡é©¬›� ileride Allah fadlından sizi zenginleştirecek ��a¡æ¤ ‘ b¬õ 6›� inşaallah: ya'ni dilerse -filhakıka o seneden i'tibaren hayr-ü bereket artmağa başlamış, Tebale ve Cüreş ahalisi gibi bir çokları müsliman olmuş, Mekkeye eskisinden ziyade esbabı ma'ıyşet sevkeylemişler, sonra da fütuhat devri gelmiş, aktarı Arzın her tarafından insanların anzar ve efkârı oraya teveccüh etmiştir ki bütün bunlar Allahın emirlerinin icrasına müterettib olan muhakkak va'ıdlerdir. Bu va'din «inşaallah» ile takyidine gelince: evvelâ bütün ümidlerin Allaha tevcihi hıkmetine, saniyen her ferd ve her hal ve her vakıt için bu ignanın sh:»2504 muttarid olması lâzım gelmiyeceği nüktesine işarettir. ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç Ü©îá¥›� Şüphe yok ki Allah alîmdir. -Ahvalinizi pek iyi bilir. ��y Ø©îá¥›� hâkimdir.- Men'ıni de atasını da hıkmetle yapar. Onun için siz ılm-ü hikmetle verilmiş olan bu emirleri nehiyleri iyi tutun. 29. ��Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û b 2¡bÛ¤î ì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡›� Şöylelerine: o ne Allaha, ne de son güne iyman etmez -Allah ve Âhıret sözü etseler bile hakıkaten ve cidden gereğî gibi inanmaz, Dünya ilel'ebed kendilerinin imiş gibi farzeden ve akıbet bir gün gelib yaptıkları fi'illerden mes'ul olacaklarına ehemmiyyet vermez ��ë Û b í¢z Š£¡ß¢ìæ ß b y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢›� Ve Allah ve Resulünün tahrim eylediğini tahrim eylemez- haramdan kaçınmaz, Allahın kitâbında, Peygamberin sünnetinde ve hattâ kendilerinin ittibaını iddia ettikleri kitâbın ve Peygamberin hukmünde hurmeti sabit ve ma'lûm olan şeylerin hurmetini tanımaz, haram, halâl, muhterem her ne olursa olsun keyflerinin istediği, güçlerinin yettiği her şeye el uzatmayı mubah görür tecavüz ederler. ��ë Û b í †©íä¢ìæ …©íå aÛ¤z Õ£¡›� Ve hak dinini din edinmezler -dinleri varsa da hak dini değil, hakperest değildirler. Din tanıdıkları, itaat ve teslimiyyet gösterdikleri şeyler varsa bile hakkı tanımak, hakka teslim olmak, hak yolu üzerinde yürümek, ahkâm ve mekasıdı hukukıyyeyi din ve diyanetin en mühim mekasıdından bilerek hak ahkâmına, hak şeriatine i'tikad ve itaat edib hukuku muhafaza ve ahkâmı hakk ile ihkakı hak ve icrayı ma'dilet etmek, ma'budı hakk olan Allah tealâya ne zatında, ne safatında, ne de ef'alinde ve ahkâmında evvel-ü ahir hiç bir şerik-ü nazir tanımamak, halık ve mahlûk her şeyin hakkını vermek ve ona göre muamele etmek ma'nâsına hak bir din ve diyanetleri hak- sh:»2505 kıyle bir diyanet ve islâm değildir. Hatta kısmen hak da olsa, hakka muhtassolan hâlıs bir hak dini ve diyaneti değildir. Hâlıs muhlıs hak dini olan islâm ile tedeyyün etmez, şer'i hakk ile amelî kabul eylemezler. Binaenaleyh dinleri batıldan, haksızlıktan salim olmadığı gibi dindarlıkları, dinlerine itaatleri de hakkıyle bir diyanet ve itaat değil, din namına bir çok haksızlık, zulüm ve tecavüz yapmıya sâık bir guluvv ve teassub veya hak ve hukuk ile oynıyan dinsizliğe müsavi bir ahlâksızlıktır.Şayanı dikkattir ki âyette «dînelhak» hak dîni buyurulmuştur. Bu ise hak din « �a Û†£íå¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¢� » ta'birinden daha kuvvetlidir. Hak dini unvanı, hak dinin künh-ü mahiyyetini gösteren bir haddi tammı demek olub islâmın vasfı hassı bulunan hakperestlik esasına ve ahkâm ve mekasıdı hukukıyyeyi din ve diyanetin a'zamı mekasıdı tanıtan hukukullah hukuk ve menafi' ammenin mebnası ve zâmânı ve hukuk ıbâdûllâhın emanâtı olarak herkesin ve hattâ her şeyin lehine veya aleyhine bir takım hukuku bulunduğunu beyan ile hakkın hakimiyyetini ve hukukun kudsiyyetini i'lân ve iycabı hakka göre hukuk ve vezaifin tayin-ü temyizi usullerini emr-ü i'lâm eden ahkâmının hukukî haysiyyetine bilhassa bir tenbihtir. Çünkü « ��a¡æ£ aÛ†£©íå Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤b¡¤Ü bâ¢®� » mucebince vacibülvücud olan Hak tealâ ındinde din, islâmdan ıbarettir. Ya'ni dini hakıkî ma'nâsı teslimiyyettir. Ceza, mes'uliyyet ve saire gibi maani hep bu esasa müteferri'dir. Ve Şu halde teslimiyyet neye aid ise o din ve diyanet de ona aid olmuş olur. Bu ise batıl veya haksız tav'an veya kerhen olabilir. Onun için bir çok batıl ve haksız dinler veya diyanetler bulunabilir. Ve o halde Allah dini de Allaha teslimiyyettir. Ya'ni keyfe mettefak bir teslimiyyet değil « ���aÛ¤b¡¤Ü bâ¡�� » dır. « �a ¤Ü bâ¥ a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë a¡¤Ü bâ¥ Û¡Ü£¨é¡� » dır. Tam ve her münazaadan sâlim bir ıhlâs ile itâat ve ınkıyaddır ki bunda islâm kelimesinin tazammun ettiği silm-ü selâmet mefhumlarının hepsi dahildir. « ��ë ß å¤ í j¤n Í¡ Ë î¤Š aÛ¤b¡¤Ü bâ¡ …©íä¦b Ï Ü å¤ í¢Ô¤j 3 ß¡ä¤é¢7� » sh:»2506 dir. Bu vechile dinin ma'nâsı ma'lûm olduktan sonra « �…¡íå¡ aÛ¤z Õ£� » demek hak islâmı, hakkın emr-ü iycabı olan ve bil'ıhtisas hakka teslimiyyet ve inkıyad ile ahkâmı hakkı ikrahsız olarak tav'an ve birrıza icradan ıbaret bulunan islâm demek olduğu zâhir olur. Hâsılı bir dinin hakkolabilmesi, hakk sıfatı ile ittisafa hak kazanabilmesi Hak tealâya izafeti kâmile ile hak dini olabilmesine mütevakkıftır. Bu da mebde' ve gayesiyle bütün nazarını hakka tevcih ve tahsıs ederek her şeyden evvel hak tealâyı ve hukukunu tanıyıb ona teslimi nefseylemek « ��ß b Ü Ô¤ä b aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ë ß b2 î¤ä è¢à b¬ a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ ë a u 3§ ß¢Ž à£¦ó6� » mantukunca her mahlûka bir eceli müsemmâ ile beraber tahsıs olunmuş bir hak bulunduğunu ve bir tahsısı ilahî olan bu hukukun muhafazası da hakkullah olduğunu ilib ıbadullahın ve hattâ her şeyin hakkını emri hak dairesinde ihkaka hizmet etmekle olur. Her hakıkatin haddi hukukunun hududiyle kaim olduğu gibi dinin hakıkati hakkın hakkı olmasında, hakkı da hakka tahsıs edilmesindedir. Onun için hak dini olmıyan ya'ni hak ile alâkadar olmıyan, hak mes'elesini haricinde tutan veya hakka ıhtisası bulunmıyan, emri hak olmıyan bir din, hak din olamaz. İycabı hakka tabi olmıyan, hakkı ihkak etmiyen bir diyanet de hakkı diyanet olmaz, Halbuki burada mevzuı bahs olanlar hak dinini kabul etmezler, hakka teslim olmaz, hak ve hakkaniyyet tanımaz, haram halâl seçmez, hukuka tecavüz ederler. Hem izah olunacağı üzere yalnız ıbadullahın hukukuna değil, Allahın hakkına, Allahın hakkı olan dinin hakkına bile tecavüz ederler. İşte o Allaha ve Âhırete inanmaz, Allah ve Resulünün tahrim eylediğini tahrim eylemez ve hak dinini din edinmezlere ya'ni ��ß¡å aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ›� kendilerine kitab verilmiş olanlardan öylelerine -o üç menfi sıfatla muttasıf olan iymansız, hurmetsiz, haksızlara- muharebe ediniz sh:»2507 ��y n£¨ó í¢È¤À¢ìa aÛ¤v¡Œ¤í ò Ç å¤ í †§›� tâ ki an yedin cizyeyi versinler ��ë ç¢á¤ • bË¡Š¢ëæ ;›� küçülmüz oldukları halde -ya'ni hak dini olan islâmi kabul etmedikleri takdirde kitab verilmiş iken hakka karşı gelen o haksız ve mütecaviz kuvvetleri süukt edib hak zimmeti ile islâm eli islâm himayesi altına girmeyi ve buna mukabil cizye vermeyi taahhüd ve mucebince zimmetlerinde takarrür eden cizyeyi imtina' etmeksizin hazır elden ve bulundukları madûn vaz'ıyyeti unutmıyarak ta'zımkâr bir surette takdim ve ı'ta edecekleri bir derecei mağlûbiyyete düşürünciye kadar muharebe ediniz. Ve bu suretle onlardan nüfus başına vergi alıb Allaha ve Âhırete iymandan ayrılmıyarak ve harama el uzatmıyarak ihkakı kak ve hak dini ile icrayı diyanet eyleyiniz. Zira Allahı ve Âhıreti unutub onların yaptığını yapacak, haram, halâl tanımıyacak, Allah ve Resulünün hurmetini emrettiği şeylere hurmet etmiyecek kitab ve sünnet, hak ve hukuk gözetmiyecek, hak dini ile dindar olarak ihkakı hak ve icrayı ahkâm eylemiyecek olduktan sonra ne harbetmeğe, ne de cizye almağa hak kazanılmıyacağı aşikârdır. Çünkü bu vasıflar harbetmenin değil harb olunmanın, cizye alınmanın değil cizye vermenin ılleti, esbabı mucibesidirler. Böylelerinin hakkı galibiyyet değil mağlûbiyyettir, cizye almak değil cizye vermektir. CİZYE, borcunu ödedi demek olan « �u Œ ô … í¤ä é¢� » fı'linden bir nevi' borç ödeyiş mefhumunu ifade eder bir ism olub muâhidin ahdi üzerine vereceği vergiye ıtlak olunur ki hakkı hayat ve hurriyyetlerinin himayesi makabilinde zimmetlerine terettüb eder. Bunun farisî « �×Œío� » kelimesinin muarrebi olduğu da söylenmiş ise de bunda şer'î ve hukukî bir noktai nazar yoktur. «ANYEDİN» kaydi şu ma'nâlardan her birine muhtemildir: sh:»2508 1- Hazır elden, imtina'sız itaat ve hurmetle, ta'kıb ve tahsıline lüzum göstermiyecek bir surette elini uzatarak. 2- Elden, nakden ve bilâ teahhur. 3- Her biri kendi eliyle, vekîli veya bir diğer el vasıtasiyle değil. 4- Eli gücü yetenden, zengin veya kesbe kadir baliğ olanlarından, ki kesibden âciz fakır olanlarından değil. Bu dört ma'nâda «yed», cizyeyi veren el demek olur. Alan el olması noktai nazarından ise: 5- Üzerlerindeki elden dolayı, ya'ni kendi kendilerine canlarını, mallarını, hukuklarını müdafaadan âciz olarak üzerlerinde bulunan yedi müeyyedin himayesine ihtiyacları sebebiyle onun hakkı olarak ki bu surette «yed» kudret ma'nâsınadır. 6- Uzatılan elden ya'ni edilen in'amdan dolayı, çünkü mağlûb olmak kuvvet ve istiklâlden düşmek pek büyük bir zillet ve musıbet olmakla beraber böyle bir hali zillette cizye vererek katl-ü esaretten kurtulub hakkı hayat ve hurriyyete nâil olmak ve hakkı diyanetle ıcrayı ahkâm eden âdil bir hukûmetin tahti himayesine girmek de şükran ile karşılanması lâzım büyük bir ni'mettir. Ve ta'dâd olunan ma'nâlarda bu ni'metin hakkı, muktezasıdır. Ve işte «anyedin» kaydi bu ma'nâları iş'ar ettiği gibi « �ë ç¢á¤ • bË¡Š¢ëæ � » kaydi de o hali zilleti ıhtardır. Çünkü o zillet tahattur edilmedikçe bu ni'metin kadri bilinmez. Ahkâmül'kur'anda Ebubekri Cessas demiştir ki « �ë ç¢á¤ • bË¡Š¢ëæ � » kaydinden murad ta'zibleri ve takatlerinin fevkında teklifleri değil sade istihfafları, izlâlleridir �açg� . Hiç şüphe yok ki himâye olunmak ne kadar vacibüşşükran bir ni'met olursa olsun hamî olmak ni'metinin şeref-ü haysiyyeti karşısında onun hakkı küçüklükten, zillet ve minnetdarlıktan başka bir şey değildir. Görülüyor ki bu âyette cizye kabulü Ehli kitab hakkında varid olmuştur. sh:»2509 Mecusîlerin de « �¢ä£¢ìa2¡è¡á¤ ¢ä£ ò a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡� » hadîsi şerifi mantukunca cizye hususunda Ehli kitab hukmünde oldukları müttefekun aleyhtir. Ancak zebihaları ve münakehaları haram olduğu da hadîsin maba'dile müttefekun aleyhtir. Sûrei «Maide» de « ��a Û¤î ì¤â a¢y¡3£ Û Ø¢á¢ aÛÀ£ î£¡j bp¢6 ë Ÿ È bâ¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl y¡3£¥ Û Ø¢á¤:� » bak. Diğer müşriklere gelince: balâdaki âyetlerde onlar için yalnız islâm zikredilmiş, cizye ile müsâade gösterilmemiştir. Burada da cizyenin Ehli kitaba kasranı ifade eder bir kayid yoktur. Bunun için mes'ele cayi ictihad olmuştur. İmamı a'zam Ebu Hanife ındinde mutlak Ehli kitabdan ve Arab olmıyan müşriklerden alınır, fakat Arab müşriklerinden alınamaz, onlara ancak islâm teklif edilir. Ebu Yusüf ındinde kitabî olsun müşrik olsun Arabîden alınmaz, lâkin Acemînin kitabîsinden de müşrikinden de alınır. Şafiî ındinde Arabî olsun Acemî olsun Ehli kitabdan alınır, gerek Arabî gerek Acemî Ehli evsandan alınmaz. Malik ve Evzaî ise küffarın hepsinden alınır demişlerdir. Şimdi kitab verilenlerden Allaha ve Âhırete iyman etmez kimseler bulunur mu? Denecek olursa işte isbat ve izahı: 30. ��ë Ó bÛ o¡ aÛ¤î è¢ì…¢ Ç¢Œ í¤Š¥ ?a2¤å¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� Yehud «Uzeyr Allahın oğlu» dediler -Yehudîlerden böyle söyliyenler olmuştu. Rivayet olunduğu üzere Resuli ekremin huzuruna Ahbari Yehuddan «Sellâm ibni Mişkem, Nu'man ibni evfa Şas ibni Kays, Malik ibni Sayf» gelmiş ve bunu söylemişlerdi. « �a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ï Ô¡îŠ¥ ë ã z¤å¢ a Ë¤ä¡î bõ¢� » diyen «Fenhas ibni Azura» namındaki Hahamın söylediği de ayrıca menkuldür. Bunu daha eskileri de söylemişti, bunun sebebi Yehud, Tevrat ile ameli terketmişler, Peygamberleri katle başlamışlar, Tevratı bilen kalmamış, kimi ölmüş öldürülmüş, kimi de unutmuş, Allah tealâ kalblerinden silmiş, nihayet Tevrat ve Tabut ref'olunmuş bil'ahare Uzeyr aleyhisselâm yüz sene ölümden sonra Allaha tadarru' ve niyaz etmiş, Tevratın hıfzı kendisine ihsan olunarak genç yaşında Beni İsraîle sh:»2510 gelmiş, Tevratı ezberden imlâ etmiş ve işte o vakıt «bu başka türlü olmaz, muhakkak bu Allahın oğlu» demişler ve Nesârânın «Mesih ibnullah» sözüne bir kapı açmışlar, bu âyet nâzil olduğu zaman da Yehudîler «biz böyle bir şey söylemeyiz, bunun aslı yoktur» diye hiç bir ı'tiraz ve inkârda bulunamamışlardır. Ve fakat bu mes'elede olsun üzerlerinde islâmın harb tehlükesinin büyük bir tesiri olmuş ki sonraki Yehudîlerden bu söz işitilmez olmuştur. Şu halde hepsi değilse de içlerinden bazıları bir zaman « �ÇŒíŠa2å aÛÜ£é� » dediler. ��ë Ó bÛ o¡ aÛä£ – b‰ ô aÛ¤à Ž©,î|¢ a2¤å¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� Nesârâ da «Mesih Allahın oğlu» dediler. -Esasen bunu söyleyenler de ba'zıları ise de sonradan ekserîsi böyle söyler oldular ve hattâ söylemiyenleri tekfir ettiler. Sûrei «Mâide» de geçen tafsılâta bak. İslâmın zuhuruna kadar bunlar bunu nesl-ü vilâdet suretiyle oğul ma'nâsına söylüyorlardı, sonradan «Beytullah» gibi mahza şeref ma'nâsına bir izafet olmak üzere söylendiği iddiasını dermiyan edenler oldu.�‡¨Û¡Ù ›� O -Yehud ve Nesârânın o- oğul sözü ��Ó ì¤Û¢è¢á¤ 2¡b Ï¤ì aç¡è¡á¤7›� ağızlariyle sözleridir. -Ya'ni bu onlara başkaları tarafından isnad olunmuş bir şey değil, sırf ağızlarıyle söylemiş oldukları bir sözdür. Fakat bir söz ki hakikatte bir medlülü bulunmak ıhtımali olmıyan asvatı mübheme kabilinden ma'nâsız bir lâf, çan sesi gibi kuru bir gürültü, kalbe girecek hiç bir mefhum ifade etmiyen mütenakız, saçma bir ağız lâfından başka bir şey değildir. Onlar da bunu bir ma'nâ anlayarak değil, ma'nâsı anlaşılmaz bir lâfz olmak üzere söylerler. Ve bunu söylemekle ��í¢š bç¡ìª¢@æ Ó ì¤4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢6›� bundan evvel küfr edenlerin sözlerine benzerler. Bundan evvel zikri geçen müşrikler «Melâike Allahın kızlarıdır.» diye küfr ediyorlardı ki Yehud ve Nesârânın bu oğul sözleri de tıbkı ona benzer sh:»2511 bir küfür bir şirktir. Ve binaenaleyh bunlar Ehli kitâbdan olmakla beraber müşriklere müşabihtirler, müşrik demektirler ve Allaha mü'min değil, kâfirdirler. ��Ó bm Ü è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢9›� -Lisanı Arabda bu bir bedduadır ki bundan kıtalin kendisi değil lâzımı olan ihlâk, kahr-ü lâ'net ma'nâsı kasd olunur. Lisanımızda biz bunu şu ta'birlerle ifade ederiz: Allahın kılıcına uğrasınlar, Allah canlarını alsın, Kahrolsunlar ��a ã£¨ó í¢ìª¤Ï Ø¢ìæ ›� bunlar nereden veya nasıl çeliniyorlar- haktan nasıl çevriliyorlar ve Allaha oğul isnad etmek gibi fahış bir yalan ve iftiraya bu kadar sarih küfr-ü şirke nasıl saptırılıyorlar. Nereden, hangi noktadan, ne gibi esbab altında ve ne keyfiyyetle bu şayanı esef hale sevk olunuyorlar bakınız: 31. ��a¡m£ ‚ ˆ¢ë¬a a y¤j b‰ ç¢á¤ ë ‰¢ç¤j bã è¢á¤ a ‰¤2 b2¦b ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� Hahamlarını (Yehudîler) ve rühbanlarını (Nesârâ) Allahdan maada rablar ittihaz ettiler- Allahın emrine, hakkın hukmüne değil, onların hukümlerine onların iradelerine tâbi oldular, onlara Allaha tapar gibi taptılar, hattâ Allahı bırakıb onlara taptılar, Allahın emrine kitâbın kavline, hakkın iycabına açıktan açığa muhalif olan hususlarda Allaha ısyan ettiler de onların arzularına ve emirlerine itaat eylediler, Allahın haram kıldığı şeyleri onların emriyle halâl gördüler, Allahın yapmayın dediği şeyleri yaptılar, yapın dediğini yapmadılar da bunun hilâfına onların men-ü tahrimlerini dinlediler ve bu suretle onlara emri ilâhîyi hedefi nazar ittihaz eden ve yalnız ahkâmı hakkı fehm-ü istinbattan, infaz-ü tatbikdan başka bir maksad ta'kib etmemesi lâzım gelen sh:»2512 ılmî ve meşru' bir haysiyyetle değil, re'sen vaz'ı ahkâma, hakkı teşria malik bir rabbı müdebbir gibi baktılar, iradelerine hevalarına, keyf ve arzularına tâbi' oldular. Netekim bu âyetin ma'nâsı hakkında meşhur Hatimi taînin oğlu «Adiy» demiştir ki «Resulullaha geldim boynumda altundan bir salib vardı -ki Adiy o zaman henüz nasraniyyet dininde idi- Resulullah, sûrei «Berae» yi okuyordu «ya Adiy, şu boynundaki veseni at» buyurdu, ben de attım « ��a¡m£ ‚ ˆ¢ë¬a a y¤j b‰ ç¢á¤ ë ‰¢ç¤j bã è¢á¤ a ‰¤2 b2¦b ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » kavli ilâhîsine geldi, ya Resulullah onlara ıbadet etmezlerdi, dedim, aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm buyurdu ki «Allahın halâl kıldığını tahrim ederler, siz de haram tanımazmıydınız, Allahın haram kıldığına halâl derler, siz de halâl saymazmıydınız?» ben de, evet! dedim «işte o onlara ıbadettir.» buyurdu. Rebi' demiştir ki bu rububiyyet, Beni İsraîlde nasıl idi diye Ebül'âliyeye sordum «ekseriya Allahın kitâbında açıktan açığa Hahamların akvaline muhalif şeyler bulurlar, bununla beraber kitâbın hukmünü bırakırlar da Hahamların sözlerini tutarlardı» dedi. Bu rivayetler, şunu isbat eder ki her hangi birini rab ittihaz etmiş olmak için ona behemehal «rab» namını vermiş olmak şart değildir. Allahın emrine muvafık veya muhalif olduğunu hiç hisaba almıyarak onun emrine itaat etmek ve alel'husus ahkâma müteallık olan hususatta onu vâzıı ahkâm ve hukuk gibi tanıyıb da o ne söyler ne emrederse hakk oluverir gibi farzetmek, ona itaatle Allahın emr-ü hukmüne muhalefet eylemek onu Allahdan başka rabb ittihaz eylemek ona tapmak demektir. Binaenaleyh burada ulema ülül'emir ve islamda ülül'emre itaat Allahın emri bir farz değil midir? O halde Yehûd ve Nesârânın ulemaları demek olan ahbar ve rühbana itaatleri niçin muahaze olunuyor? Gibi bir suâl vârid olamaz. Çünkü bahis, Allah için itaatte değil, min dunillâh itaatte, Allahın emrine muhalif itaattedir. Filvakı' ılme ve ulemaya itaat ve hurmet sh:»2513 Allahın emridir, Ve Allahın emrine itaat de Allaha itaattir. Fakat re'sen değil « ��a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛŠ£ ¢ì4 ë a¢ë¯Û¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤7� » âyetinde işaret buyurulduğu üzere Allaha ve Resulüne itaatte müteferri' olarak tebean bir itaat bulunmak, Allaha mukabil değil, Allah için bir itaat olmak, ya'ni mahlûka itaat ederken halika ısyan etmiş olmamak şartıyle meşruttur. Ilmin hukmi hak ve emrin ma'ruf olmasiyle mukayyeddir. Ilmin hakkı, hak-u hakıkati ta'kıb etmesinde, hakka teallûkunda, emri hakka isabetinde ve daima rızaullahı teharri edib ahkâmı hakkı idrâk ve istinbat etmesinde, hâsılı Allah için olmasındadır. Yoksa vâkıa mullaha muhalif bulunan, Allah kanunlarına karşı gelmek istiyen kuruntular ne kadar süslenirse süslensin ılim değildir, Ve ulemanın kıymeti haysiyyeti ılmiyyesile mütenasibdir. Ülül'emr olmaları mahzâ ılimleri ve ılmî haysiyyetleri ı'tibariledir. Ya'ni emredilecek ma'rufu tanımaları, ittiba' edilecek hukmi hakkı âyâtı haktan taharri ve istinbat ile hakkı ızhar etmeleri « �����Û È Ü¡à é¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í Ž¤n ä¤j¡À¢ìã é¢ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤6› P a¡ã£ à b í ‚¤’ ó aÛÜ£¨é ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ê¡ aÛ¤È¢Ü à¨¬ìª¯¢6a›� » vasıflarına mazhra olmaları « ��Ï Ž¤÷ Ü¢ì¬a a ç¤3 aÛˆ£¡×¤Š¡ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Û bm È¤Ü à¢ìæ =� » buyurulduğu üzere ehli zikir bulunmaları haysiyyetiyledir. Âlim, âlim olmak haysiyyetiyle hiç bir şeyin değil, ancak hakkın kuludur. Delilin, âyâtı hakkın mahkûmudur. Hattâ aynı bir delil ve rehber, âyetün min âyatillâhdır. Lâkin delilin şanı bizzat kendine değil, medlûlü olan hakka delâlet ve izahtır. Hakkı bâtıl, bâtılı hak yapmağa çalışanlar ise haysiyyeti ılmiyeden âri birer Tagutturlar. Ilme ma'lûmu, ma'lûma hakkıyyeti, hak tealâ ındindeki sübutu ve ona izafeti haysiyyetiyle itaat, Allahın emrine itaat ve bir ferizai hak bulunduğunda ve ılim ve ulema düşmanlığı demek olduğunda şüphe yoksa da Allahdan kat'ı nazarlar velev ulemada olsun en cüz'î bir vaz'ı huküm salâhıyyeti tanımak, hattâ bir zerrenin bile kendiliklerinden hakkını tebdil edebile- sh:��»�2514 cek bir irade ve kudret teslim eylemek Allahdan başkasına bir hıssai rububiyyet vermektir, min dunillâh rabb ittihaz eylemektir. Şeytanlara, Tagutlara, Nümrudlara, Fir'avnlara, Putlara, evsane tapmak nasıl bir şirk ve Allaha nasıl bir küfr-ü küfran ise ulemaya haddi ubudiyyetten fazla bir kıymet vermek, meselâ hatayı savabı, hakkı na hakkı ayırmıyarak ılmi hakkın iycabı olmıyan fikirlerini, sözlerini, emri haktan müstenbat olmıyan fikirlerini, sözlerini, emri haktan müstenbat olmıyan ındî reiylerini, heva ve teşehhiye tebaıyyet mahsulü olan keyfî fetvalarını ve iradelerini tervic etmek ve gûya onlarda Allahın haram kıldığını halâl, halâl kıldığını haram yapabilecek, hukmi hakkı tagyir ve tahrif edebilecek bir hakk-u salâhiyyet bulunabilirmiş gibi kasdî dalâletler şöyle dursun Allahın emrine muhalif olduğu zâhir olan hatalarına bile itaatı tecviz eylemek, velhasıl Allah ne diyor diye düşünmeden, Allahın emrine ittibaı hisaba almadan ittiba' eylemek dahi öyle bir şirk ve küfür demektir. Ve Allahı bırakıb başkalarına tapmaktır ki maattessüf Yehûd ve Nesârâ böyle yapmışlar ve ahbar-ü rühbane rab dememişlerse bile rab gibi tutmuşlar, vâzıı ahkâm tanımışlardır. Hele nasraniyyet tarihinde rühbanın mukaddes tanınması ve papaların lâyuhtı sayılması daha resmî ve daha zâhir ve meşhurdur. Bunların emri dindi bile diledikleri gibi tasarrufa salâhiyyetdar olduklarını, rüesayı ruhaniyyenin kararları ve papaların emriyle dinin ahkâmı, kitâbın en sarih hukümleri bile değiştirilecek derecede te'vil ve tahrif olunabileceğini, namazlar, oruçlar ve bütün haram ve halâl, hakk-u hukuk mesaili istenilen şekle konulabileceğini, her türlü günahlar afivedilebileceğini, hattâ Cennet ve Cehennemin anahtarları papaların ellerinde olub dilediklerine satılabileceğini ve buna hiç kimsenin ı'tiraza hakkı olmadığını iddia ve kabul edecek kadar imtiyazlarını tanımışlardı ki bu âyet bütün bunları ıhtar ile muahaze etmekte, hadîsi şerif de bunun asgarî mertebede sh:»2515 menatını tefsir eylemektedir. Nesârâda sınfı rühbanın böyle bir imtiyaz ve hâkimiyyetle min dunillâh erbab» ittihaz edilmesine «klerikalizm» ta'bir edilmiş ve sonra bundan şikâyetle Protestanlık zuhur etmiş «sûrei «Mâideye bak» ve bil'ahare bu imtiyazı rübubiyyet, sınfı rühbandan parlâmanlara geçmiştir. Bundan başka Protestanlar dahi dahil olduğu halde -selefdeki muvahhidlerden kat'i nazarla- alel'umum Nesârâda şayi' olmuş bir şirk vardır ki bütün diğer şirklerin esasını teşkil eder. Şöyle ki:��ë aÛ¤à Ž©,î| a2¤å ß Š¤í á 7›� Mesih ibni Meryemi de -rabb ittihaz ettiler, Nesârâ Rühbanı rab yerine tuttuktan ve onların lâfiyle «Mesih, Allahın oğludur» dedikten başka bir de «Meryemin oğlu Mesih rabdır» diye tutturdular. Ona böyle üçüzlü bir akıde ile ma'bud, ilâh diye taptılar, rabb ıtlak ettiler, rübubiyyeti onda topladılar ��ë ß b¬ a¢ß¡Š¢ë¬a a¡Û£ b Û¡î È¤j¢†¢ë¬a a¡Û¨è¦b ë ay¡†¦7a›� halbuki hakıkatte ancak bir tek ilâhe ıbadet ve ubudiyyet etmeğe me'mur idiler ki ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 6›� ondan başka ilâh yoktur.- Onların hepsi Yehûd ve Nesârâsı, Ahbarı, Rühbanı, akıl delilleriyle ve Allah kitablarının asıl nususıyle başka değil, ancak Allahı ma'bud tanımak ve yalnız ona ıbadet etmek ile emrolunmuşlardı. Mesih aleyhisselâmın lisaniyle de « ����a æ¡ aÇ¤j¢†¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é ë am£ Ô¢ìê¢›P ß å¤ í¢’¤Š¡Ú¤ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï Ô †¤ y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤é¡ aÛ¤v ä£ ò ë ß b¤ë¨íé¢ aÛä£ b‰¢6›�� » buyurulmuştu. Sûrei «Bakare» de Isâ kıssasına ve sûrei «Mâide» de Nesârâ kıssalarına bak», böyle iken onlar bu hak emrinin hılâfına olarak bir Allahdan başka rablar ittihaz ettiler, Allaha ve Allahın emrine karşı geldiler ��¢j¤z bã é¢ Ç à£ b í¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ ›� nezaheti sübhaniyyesiyle tenzih ona onların işrakinden -ya'ni onlar, müşriklere benzemekle kalmıyor, bilfi'ıl müşriklik ediyor, Allaha şirk koşuyorlar. Allah tealânın şanı ülûhiyyeti ise gerek zımnî ve gerek sarih her türlü şirk şâibelerinden nezaheti ezeliyyesiyle münezzehtir. Zat'i sh:»2516 sübhanîsi hiç kimsenin tenzihine muhtac olmadan kendisini onların hafiy, celiy işrâklerinden tenzih eyler ve binaenaleyh Allah tealâ onlardan da «berî» dir. Bunlar Allaha ve Âhırete iymandan o kadar uzak bulunuyor ve öyle kâfirlik, iymansızlık ediyorlar ki 32. ��í¢Š©í†¢ëæ a æ¤ í¢À¤1¡ìª¢@a ã¢ì‰ aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2¡b Ï¤ì aç¡è¡á¤›� Allah nurunu ağızlariyle söndürmek istiyorlar.- Alalh nurunu, hakkı ülûhiyyet tecelliyatını hoşlanmıyorlar, sanki püf diyib söndürüvermek arzu ediyorlar. Ağızlarına bakmadan böyle bir cinayet peşinde koşuyorlar. Allah olmasın veya işlerine müdahale etmesin, hak nuru parlamasın, eihanı tenvir eylemesin, huküm kendilerinin olsun arzusunu besliyorlar, yalanla, inkâr ile aleyhinde bulunmak, propaganda yapmak ile hakk-u hakıkat söner, hukmüllah zâhir olmaz gibi farzeyliyorlar da kelimetullahı kaldırmak, dini tevhidin intişarına mani' olmak, ahkâmı ilâhiyyenin careyanını durdurmak, Allahın kitabını Resüllahın risaletini ibtal eylemek, Allahın kullarını lâf ile kendilerine kul edib haksızlık zulmetlerinde boğmak istiyorlar ��ë í b¤2 ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í¢n¡á£ ã¢ì‰ ê¢›� Allah ise öyle istemiyor, her halde nurunu tamamlamak, temamen parlatmak istiyor ��ë Û ì¤ × Š¡ê aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š¢ëæ ›� kâfirler hoşlanmasalar da -hakkı ızhar, nurı tevhidi ı'lâ, iyman ve islâmı ı'zaz eylemek istiyor ki bunun beyanı şu âyettir: 33. ��ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô›� O, odur ki -ya'ni Allah, kudretine hadd-ü payân tasavvuru mümkin olmıyan o kadiri kayyumdur ki ��a ‰¤ 3 ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ 2¡bÛ¤è¢†¨ô ë …©íå¡ aÛ¤z Õ£¡›� o, hüdâ ve hak dini ile Resulünü gönderdi- « ��ç¢†¦ô Û¡Ü¤à¢n£ Ô©îå =� » mısdakınca ittika şanından olanlar için ayni hidayet bir rehberi tevfık ve istikamet olan kitab-ı mübîni Kur'anı azîmüşşan ile Resulü Muhammed Mustafaya risalet verib hak dini ile hakı- sh:»2517 katen hak perestlik olan, haktan mukaddes bir şey, tâati hakdan başka tâat, hak sevgisinden başka sevgi hak korkusundan başka korku tanımıyan, Allahı bir, Peygamberi hak ve bütün hukuku muhterem bilen, her işte hak noktai nazarından giden ve her şeyin hakkını Hak tealâya izafetine göre gören, her hususta hak ta'kıb eden tevhid ve islâm dini gönderdi ki ��Û¡î¢Ä¤è¡Š ê¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ†£©íå¡ ×¢Ü£¡é©=›� akıbet onu her dine karşı izhar etsin: hepsinin üstüne çıkarsın -Resulünü mücadele ve muarazasına kalkışacak olan diğer edyan erbabının hepsine karşı zâhir ve galib kılsın da hukmi hakkın her hukm-ü kuvvete galib ve « ��a¡æ£ aÛ†£©íå Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤b¡¤Ü bâ¢®� » olduğunu ve hak dininin diğer edyanı nesh ettiğini bilfi'il isbat ve i'lân ile ihkakı hak ve i'lânı tevhid eylesin: bütün iyman ve tâatını hak noktasında toplamıyan, din mes'elesini hak ve hukuk mes'elesinin haricinde tutan, hevâ ve hevesle bâtıllar peşinde haksızlık yollarında dolaşan, bütün hamd, rabbül'âlemîn maliki yevmiddin olan Allah tealânın hakkı ve hakkı ulûhiyyetin ancak ona mahsus olduğunu teslim ve binaenaleyh hak ve halka hakkına göre muamele etmiyen dinlerin «��í ì¤â Û bí ä¤1 É¢ ß b4¥ ë Û b 2 ä¢ìæ =P a¡Û£ b ß å¤ a m ó aÛÜ£¨é 2¡Ô Ü¤k§  Ü©îá§6� » de rıdvanı hakka irdirib selâmet bahşedecek hak bir din olamıyacağını ve hakikatte Allahın hak Resulünün getirdiği hak dininden başka hiç bir din bulunamıyacağını, her şeyin hakkı Hak tealâya nisbetle mütenasib ve hakkı hayatın ancak hayatı hakk ile kaim bulunduğunu bâtından zâhire çıkarıb temamen ızhar ve isbat etsin ��ë Û ì¤ × Š¡ê aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ ›� velev müşrikler istemeseler de- onlara rağmen bu izharı yapsın için gönderdi. Binaenaleyh Resulünün hıkmeti bi'seti olan bu ızharı her halde yapacak, Resulünü vazifesinde muvaffak kılacak, şirki muzmehill edecek hak dinin dini tevhid olduğunu ve hakkı ülûhiyyetin hiç bir şirket kabul etmediğini gösterecek, sh:»2518 nurunu tamamlıyacaktır. Bu ne bir şiir, ne bir ümniyyedir; o Resuli hakkı gönderen Allah tealânın hak va'di olan bir hakıkattir. Filvaki': « ��a Û¤î ì¤â a ×¤à Ü¤o¢ Û Ø¢á¤ …©íä Ø¢á¤ ë a m¤à à¤o¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ã¡È¤à n©ó ë ‰ ™©îo¢ Û Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b¡¤Ü bâ …©íä¦6b� » buyurulduğu gün bu hakıkat tezahur etmiş bulunuyordu. Ne Putperestlik, ne Sabîlik, ne Mecusîlik, ne Yehûdîlik, ne Nasrânîlik hiç biri islâmın karşısında duramıyor hepsi mağlûb oluyordu ve o günden i'tibaren bütün âleme karşı şu hakıkat temamen tavazzuh ediyordu ki Allahdan başka ilâh yok ve Muhammed, Resulüllahdır. Hak din ve diyanetin bütün nümunesi Muhammedde, bütün esrarı hidayet Kur'anda, bütün huküm Allahdadır. Zuhur ve galebe hakkı ne Arabın, ne Acemin dir, ne de şu veya bu dindedir. Ancak Allahındır ve Allahın Resulünün getirib hakkıyle tebliğ ve tatbık eylediği hak dindedir. « �a Ûb¡¤Ü bâ¢ í È¤Ü¢ì ë Û b í¢È¤Ü ó Ç Ü î¤é¡� » dır, diğer dinlere sarılanlar sarıldıkça sukut edecek, hak dinine, hak islâmına sarılanlar ise sarıldıkça i'tilâ eyliyecektir. Ve şayed islâma mensub olanlar sukut ederlerse islâmiyyetlerinden dolâyı değil, islâma riayetsizlikte edyanı sâire erbabına benzediklerinden, hakka itaatı bırakıb, haksızlık, fısk, irtidad, dinsizlik vadîlerinde dolaştıklarından dolayı olacaktır. Çünkü « ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û bí è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ›P ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û bí è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ›� » olduğu gibi kezalik « �����ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛ¤1 b¡Ô©îå ;� » dir. Arz-u Semada tav'an olmazsa kerhen olsun akıbet hakka mağlûb olmıyacak, boyun eğmiyecek hiç bir kimse yoktur « ��a Ï Ì î¤Š …©íå¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ í j¤Ì¢ìæ ë Û é¢¬ a ¤Ü á ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Ÿ ì¤Ç¦b ë × Š¤ç¦b ë a¡Û î¤é¡ í¢Š¤u È¢ìæ � ».Fakat Ahbar ve Ruhban niçin nurı haktan hoşlanmıyor ki ifke sebeb oluyorlar?.:��TS› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a¡æ£ × r©îŠ¦a ß¡å aÛ¤b y¤j b‰¡ ë aÛŠ£¢ç¤j bæ¡ Û î b¤×¢Ü¢ìæ a ß¤ì a4 aÛä£ b¡ 2¡bÛ¤j bŸ¡3¡ ë í –¢†£¢ëæ Ç å¤  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå í Ø¤ä¡Œ¢ëæ aÛˆ£ ç k ë aÛ¤1¡š£ ò ë Û b í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìã è b Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡= Ï j ’£¡Š¤ç¢á¤ 2¡È ˆ al§ a Û©îá§=›�� sh:»2519 ��US› í ì¤â í¢z¤à¨ó Ç Ü î¤è b Ï©ó ã b‰¡ u è ä£ á Ï n¢Ø¤ì¨ô 2¡è b u¡j bç¢è¢á¤ ë u¢ä¢ì2¢è¢á¤ ë Ã¢è¢ì‰¢ç¢á¤6 ç¨ˆ a ß b × ä Œ¤m¢á¤ Û¡b ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤ Ï ˆ¢ëÓ¢ìa ß b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Ø¤ä¡Œ¢ëæ ›�� Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler! haberiniz olsun ki Ahbar ve Ruhbandan bir çoğu nâsın mallarını haksızlıkla yerler ve Allah yolundan çevirirler, altını, gümüşü hasineye tıkıb da onu Allah yolunda sarfetmiyenler ise işte onları elîm bir azâb ile müjdele 34 O gün ki bunların üzeri Cehennem ateşinde kızdırılacak da kendilerinin alınları, böğürleri, sırtları bunlarla dağlanacak: işte bu diye sizin nefisleriniz için derib tıktıklarınız, haydi dadın bakalım ne derib tıkıyordunuz 35 34. ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a¡æ£ × r©îŠ¦a ß¡å aÛ¤b y¤j b‰¡ ë aÛŠ£¢ç¤j bæ¡›� Ey mü'minler; bu bir hakıkat ki Ahbar ve ruhbandan bir çoğu -hepsi değilse de muhakkak bir çoğu ��Û î b¤×¢Ü¢ìæ a ß¤ì a4 aÛä£ b¡ 2¡bÛ¤j bŸ¡3¡›� bâtıl bir surette nasın emvalini bir düziye yiyorlar.- Yok yere sebebsiz veya haksız sebeblerle gayrı meşru' maksadlarla halkın mallarını, paralarını alıyor, haksızlıkla temettü' ediyor, servetler topluyorlar ��ë í –¢†£¢ëæ Ç å¤  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� ve Allah yolundan menediyorlar -o servetlerle ve o bâtıl intifa' garazlarıyla sh:»2520 halkı kendilerine ve tagyir-ü tahrif ettikleri ahkâma uydurub islâmdan, doğruluktan veya Tevrat ve İncilde mukarrer meslekten menediyor, bu suretle halka fena bir nümune oluyorlar. Gûya para için her haksızlık yapılabilir, para ile her şeyin çaresi bulunabilir, hattâ hak ve hukuk kanunları bile değiştirilebilir, günahları afvolunabilir, binaenaleyh haram, halâl tanımıyarak ve hiç bir günahtan çekinmiyerek ne yapıp yapıp para kazanmalı, hazineler yığmalı gibi bir fikir ve his veriyorlar, hak yolundan sapıtıyorlar ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå í Ø¤ä¡Œ¢ëæ aÛˆ£ ç k ë aÛ¤1¡š£ ò ›� ve onlar ki altın ve gümüşü kenz yaparlar.- Toplayıb sımsıkı saklarlar, tıkız ederler, altın ve gümüşün hakkı, insanlığın menafii' noktai nazarından hikmeti hılkati vasıtai mübadele, ya'ni semen olarak ıbadullahın hakıkî ihtiyaclarına sarfolunub tedavül etmek, hem de « ��…¢ëÛ ò¦ 2 î¤å aÛ¤b Ë¤ä¡î b¬õ¡� » yalnız zenginler beyninde değil, umum halk beyninde tedavül etmek ve hacetlerin ehemmi, mühimmine ve umumu, hususuna, şedidi, hafifine takdim ve tercih olunarak hüsni suretle sarfedilmek olduğu halde bir takımları tutarlar, bunları toplar, meydanı tedavülden çeker, gerek gömerek, gerek hazmelerde, sandıklarda veya her hangi bir yerde gizleyerek yığıb sımsıkı saklarlar ��ë Û b í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìã è b Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡=›� ve bunları Allah yolunda sarfetmezler. -Allah için hakkını vermezler, Allah yolundan meniçin mallarını sarfedenler şöyle dursun nukudu, ya'ni sikkeli veya sikkesiz bir altın veya gümüşü bile toplayıb saklamak suretiyle Allah yolunda sarftan menedenler, bunlarla onlara karşı mücahede etmeyib nukudun hakkını ta'tıl ve ibtal eyliyenler yokmu? Her kim olursa olsun gerek o Ahbar ve Ruhbandan ve onlara uyan gayri müslimlerden olsun ve gerekse zekâtlarını vermiyerek nakıdlerini saklayan müslimanlardan bulunsun ��Ï j ’£¡Š¤ç¢á¤ 2¡È ˆ al§ a Û©îá§=›� artık bunları sh:»2521 elîm bir azâb ile tebşir et -ya Muhammed- bu azâb 35. ��í ì¤â í¢z¤à¨ó Ç Ü î¤è b Ï©ó ã b‰¡ u è ä£ á ›� o gün ki onlar -o altınlar gümüşler- üzerlerinde yakılacak Cehennem ateşinde kızdırılacak da ��Ï n¢Ø¤ì¨ô 2¡è b u¡j bç¢è¢á¤ ë u¢ä¢ì2¢è¢á¤ ë Ã¢è¢ì‰¢ç¢á¤6›� bunlarla alınları ve yanları ve sırtları dağlanacak. ��ç¨ˆ a ß b × ä Œ¤m¢á¤ Û¡b ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤ Ï ˆ¢ëÓ¢ìa ß b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Ø¤ä¡Œ¢ëæ ›� İşte bu sizin nefisleriniz için sakladıklarınızdır, dadınız bakalım saklaya geldiğiniz ne imiş denecek! Şimdi bunları dinleyib anlıyanlar « ��Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛƒPPP� » emrini aceba ne zaman yapalım diyecek olurlarsa evvelâ ta'yini evkat için takvimi zeman mes'elesini tashih ve tesbit etmek şartıyle iycabına göre her zaman ve ittifak ile yapılması lüzumunu tefhim sadedinde buyuruluyor ki:��VS› a¡æ£ Ç¡†£ ñ aÛ’£¢è¢ì‰¡ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ aq¤ä b Ç ’ Š ‘ è¤Š¦a Ï©ó ×¡n bl¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ í ì¤â  Ü Õ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ß¡ä¤è b¬ a ‰¤2 È ò¥ y¢Š¢â¥6 ‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ†£©íå¢ aÛ¤Ô î£¡á¢ Ï Ü b m Ä¤Ü¡à¢ìa Ï©îè¡å£ a ã¤1¢Ž Ø¢á¤ ë Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå × b¬Ï£ ò¦ × à b í¢Ô bm¡Ü¢ìã Ø¢á¤ × b¬Ï£ ò¦6 ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß É aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå ›�� sh:»2522 ��WS› a¡ã£ à b aÛä£ Ž©ó¬õ¢ ‹¡í b… ñ¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡ í¢š 3£¢ 2¡é¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa í¢z¡Ü£¢ìã é¢ Ç bß¦b ë í¢z Š£¡ß¢ìã é¢ Ç bß¦b Û¡î¢ì aŸ¡ìª¢@a Ç¡†£ ñ ß b y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï î¢z¡Ü£¢ìa ß b y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢6 ‹¢í£¡å Û è¢á¤ ¢ì¬õ¢ a Ç¤à bÛ¡è¡á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ;›�� Meali Şerifi Doğrusu, ayların sayısı Allah yanında on iki aydır, Gökleri, Yeri halkettiği günkü Allah yazısında; bunlardan dördü haram olanlardır, bu işte en pâydâr, en doğru dindir, onun için bunlar hakkında nefislerinize zulmetmeyin de müşrikler size kâffeten harbettikleri gibi siz de onlara kâffeten harbedin ve bilin ki Allah korunanlarla beraberdir 36 O Nesi' (denilen sıvış adeti) ancak küfürde bir fazlalıktır ki onunla kâfirler şaşırtılır, onu bir yıl halâl bir yıl da haram ı'tibar ederler ki Allahın haram kıldığının sayısına uydursunlar da Allahın haram buyurduğunu halâl kılsınlar, bu suretle kötü amelleri kendilerine süslenib güzel gösterildi, Allah da kâfirlerden ıbaret bir kavmi hakka hidayet etmez 37 36. ��a¡æ£ Ç¡†£ ñ aÛ’£¢è¢ì‰¡ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡›� Allah ındinde -ya'ni Allah hukmünde mu'teber ayların addei muhakkak ��aq¤ä b Ç ’ Š ‘ è¤Š¦a›� on iki aydır.- Ki şunun bunun uydurması, farzıyyat ve ı'tibaratı değil ��Ï©ó ×¡n bl¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ í ì¤â  Ü Õ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ›� Allahın şu Semavat ve Arzı halkettiği gün kitabında -o gün yazılan Allah yazısında, hak takviminde- mukarrer ve muharrerdir. Hem ��ß¡ä¤è b¬ a ‰¤2 È ò¥ y¢Š¢â¥6›� sh:»2523 bunlardandır haram dört -dört hurmetli ay, bunlarda yapılan ma'sıyetin ismi, taatin sevabı diğerlerinden daha şiddetli ve daha kıymetli olmak hasebiyle o bir aylardan ziyade ta'zım ve ıhtiram edilmesi lâzım gelen ve « ��í Ž¤÷ Ü¢ìã Ù Ç å¡ aÛ’£ è¤Š¡ aÛ¤z Š aâ¡ Ó¡n b4§ Ï©îé¡6 Ó¢3¤ Ó¡n b4¥ Ï©îé¡ × j©îŠ¥6� » buyurulan muhterem aylardır ki ta'biri ma'rufiyle «üçü serd bir ferd»dir. Aleyhissalâtü vesselâm Hıccetülveda'da Eyyamı teşrık ortasında Minâda irad buyurduğu hutbesinde bu dört ayı beyan ile şöyle buyurmuştu: « ��a Û b a¡æ£ aÛŒ£ ß bæ¢ Ó †¡ a¤n † a‰ × è î¤÷ n¡é© í ì¤â  Ü Õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤bª ‰¤ž aÛŽ£ ä ò¢ aq¤ä b Ç ’ Š ‘ è¤Š¦a ß¡ä¤è b aª ‰¤2 È ò¥ y¢Š¢â¥ q Ü bt¥ ß¡ä¤è b ß¢n ì aÛ¡î bp¥ ‡¢ë aÛ¤Ô È¤† ñ¡ ë ‡¢ë aÛ¤z¡v£ ò¡ ë aÛ¤à¢z Š£ â¢ ë ‰ u k¢ ß¢š Š aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2 î¤å u¢à b…¨ô ë ‘ È¤j bæ�� » işte zaman hakıkaten Allah tealânın Semavat ve Arzı halkettiği günkü hey'eti gibi bir devre girdi, sene on iki aydır: bunlardan dördü haramdır ki üçü birbiri ardınca Zilkı'de, Zil'hıcce, Muharrem, biri de Cumadâ ile Şa'bân arasındaki Receb» ya'ni zamandaki haksızlıklar kalktı, aylar fıtratteki yerlerini buldu, istivai fıtrîleriyle yeni bir devre girdi, Zihlıcce, Zilhıcce oldu, hac hakıkaten Zilhıccede yapıldı, çünkü geçen seneye kadar Nesi'cari olduğundan Ebubekrin haccettiği dokuzuncu senede bile hac Zilkı'dede yapılmış Zilhıcce addedilmiş idi. Şimdi bu haksızlıklar kalktı ve hattâ bütün nikatı nazardan zaman yeni bir devre girdi.��‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ†£©íå¢ aÛ¤Ô î£¡á¢›� Budur dini kayyim -Nesi değil budur ancak doğru din, de'bi dirîn, şer'i kadîm, on ikiden ve dörtten fazla veya eksik aylarla Nesîli sayılır değil, bu sayı, bu esastır ancak ahkâmı islâmiyyede tutulması lâzım olan müstekım hisab. Çünkü bu, kıymeti mücerred ı'tibari beşerî ile kaim olan farzî veya herkes için hılkatte delil ve alâmeti zâhir olmıyan takvimlere müstenid bir hisab değil, şu görülen hey'eti âlem mecmuunun yaratıldığı ecramın hacm-ü hareketleriyle kemmiyyetleri takdir olunub Arzın hılkatine terettüb eden tesviye ve Semâ yapıldığı « ��Ï à z ì¤ã b¬ a¨í ò aÛ£ î¤3¡� » mantukunca mahvı Kamerle Arz noktai nazarından cereyan edecek zaman sh:»2524 mıkyaslarına bir istivâ verildiği gün başlıyan Hilâl tehavvülâtının cari olduğu bu âlemi yaratan Allah tealânın takdir-ü takvimiyle sabit ve o günden beri nizamı mürettebiyle nefsel'emirde carî ve herkes için Kamerin Hilâl ve Bedri kadar zâhir ve meşhur olan ve kıymetini hakdan alan fıtrî, açık ve dosdoğru bir hisabdır. Saniyen bu aylardan dört ayın hurmeti öteden beri kaim bir din ve şeriattir. Tâ İbrahim ve İsmail aleyhimesselâm zamanından beri Arablar buna veraseten temessük ve riayet edegelmişlerdi. Cahiliyyede bile eşhüri hurume ta'zım ederler ve bu ta'zım cümlesinden olarak bu aylarda kıtalden sakınırlardı, hattâ bir adam, babasının veya kardeşinin katiline rast gelse tearruz etmez, kötü söz bile söylemezdi, Nesi dedikleri tağyirati ihdas ettikleri zamana kadar bu hurmet bir diyanet ve de'bikadîm üzere carî idi, yerli yerinde, zamanı zamanına ıbadet ve tâatle bu hurmet yine carî olmak ve hacc, Zilhıccede yapılmak icab eder.��Ï Ü b m Ä¤Ü¡à¢ìa Ï©îè¡å£ a ã¤1¢Ž Ø¢á¤›� Binaenaleyh bu aylarda nefislerinize zulmetmeyiniz -evvelâ uydurma sayılarla aylar hakkında kendinizi aldatmayınız: Allahın ta'yin ettiği vakıtları tağyire kalkışmayınız Nesi' gibi ileri geri bir takım ı'tibarat ile haramı halâl, halâlı haram yapmak haksızlığında bulunmayınız, meselâ Zilhıcce Muharrem, Muharrem Safer olur. Birindeki vazife diğerine atılır zannetmeyiniz. Saniyen on iki ayın hepsinde de haramdan, haksızlıktan ve her hangi bir ma'sıyet ile kendinize zulmetmekten sakınınız, bâhusus bu muhterem aylarda büsbütün sakınınız. Bununla beraber ��ë Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå × b¬Ï£ ò¦ × à b í¢Ô bm¡Ü¢ìã Ø¢á¤ × b¬Ï£ ò¦6›� müşrikler nasıl size kâffeten kıtal ediyorlarsa siz de onlara kâffeten kıtal ediniz.- Ya'ni balâda beyan olunduğu üzere hangi kısımdan olursa olsun müşriklerin hepsi cemaatleriyle size kıtali iltizam ve ı'tiyad ettikleri gibi siz de hepsine karşı sh:»2525 bütün mü'minler hepiniz bir olarak topdan muharebe ediniz, ki bu emirde şu veya bu ayla kayid yoktur. Bu ayların hurmetinin ma'nâsı Allah için vacib olan cihadın memnuıyyeti ma'nâsına değil hurmetlerini muhafaza için fî sebilillâh kıtali de vazife bilmek ma'nâsınadır. Haksız olan kıtal her zaman ve her ayda haram ve binaenaleyh şehri haramda daha ziyade haram « ��Ó¡n b4¥ Ï©îé¡ × j©îŠ¥� » olduğunda şüphe yoksa da haram halâl tanımıyan ve fursat buldukça diledikleri gibi kıtal ve tecavüzden çekinmiyen alel'umum müşriklere karşı fî sebilillâh kıtal emri muayyen bir zaman ve mekân ile mukayyed değildir. Bu her ne zaman ve her hangi ayda icab ve ıktiza ederse ona göre icrası farzolan, terki veya icab eden vaktınden te'hıri caiz olmıyan bir taattir. Bunun terk veya te'hırinde pek büyük tehlüke ve nefislere zulüm vardır, Zira « �����ë aÛ¤1¡n¤ä ò¢ a ×¤j Š¢ ß¡å aÛ¤Ô n¤3¡� » dir. Zulümden korunmak da muhterem aylara hurmetsizlik değil bil'akis ayni hurmettir. Hâsılı eşhüri hurüm hakıkaten muhterem aylardır. Her hangi bir hurmetsizlikle bunların hurmetini ıhlâl etmek pek büyük günahtır, nefislere zulümdür. Fakat müşrikler bunların hurmetini ıhlâl ederler, yukarıdan anlaşıldığı üzere bunlar da iki türlüdür. Bir kısmı hiç hurmet tanımaz. Bu ayların muhterem olduklarına esasından inanmaz, hangi ayda olursa olsun fursat buldukça taarruz etmekten, Allah nurunu söndürmeğe çalışmaktan ve bigayri hakkın canlar yakıb hukuk ve mukaddesata tecavüz eylemekten çekinmezler, bunlar Arab müşrikleri haricindekilerdir. Arab müşrikleri gibi bir kısmı da vardır ki esas ı'tibariyle eşhüri hurümü tanırlar, bu aylarda kıtalin hurmetine kaildirler, fakat Allahın emrettiği gibi hakkıyle tanımazlar, Allahın aylarını kendiliklerinden değiştirirler, hurmeti bir aydan diğer birine atarlar, haram bir aya tecavüz ederler de sonra halâl bir ayı onun yerine ikame etmeğe kalkışırlar, bunlar da obirleri gibi fursat bulurlarsa sh:»2526 haram aydır veya Mescidi haramdır demez, meselâ mü'minler Arefatta iken bile taarruz edib doğramaktan çekinmezler, bunlara meydan bırakmak ve hurmetlerin en ziyade mahfûz olması lâzım gelen haram ayların hurmeti namına bütün hurmetlerin pâmâl edilmesine, hurmetin hetki hurmete vesiyle ittihaz edilmesine fursat vermek ise nefislere pek büyük bir zulümdür. Netekim bu ma'nâda olarak sûrei «Bakare» de « ��ë Û bm¢Ü¤Ô¢ìa 2¡b í¤†©íØ¢á¤ a¡Û ó aÛn£ è¤Ü¢Ø ò¡e8� » buyurulmuştu. Burada da bu dört ayın hurmeti cahiliyyedeki gibi sui isti'mal edilmemek bu hurmetlerin hakkıyle tatbikına münafi olan şirk ve cahiliyye âdetleri lâğvedilmek ve şuhurun hurmeti fîsebilillâh cihadın memnuniyyeti ma'nâsiyle telâkki olunmamak ve emri cihadın zulümden ictinab ile hakkın iycabına ve halin ıktizasına ve düşmanların vaz'ıyyetine merbut olub hangi ayda olursa olsun velevse eşhüri hurümde olsun iycabına göre her zaman yapılabileceğini beyan için hiç bir zaman ve mekân ile mukayyed olmıyarak sureti mutlakada « ��ë Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå × b¬Ï£ ò¦ × à b í¢Ô bm¡Ü¢ìã Ø¢á¤ × b¬Ï£ ò¦6� » buyurulmuştur ki bu suretle bu âyetin makabline münasebeti noktai nazarından siyakı şöyle bir suali mukaddere cevab ma'nâsındadır: « ��Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛƒ� » emrini ne vakıt yapalım? Cevab: Alalhın vakıtlerini tagyir etmemek, hürmetlere riayet ve zulümden ictinab eylemek şartıyle hangi ayda olursa olsun iycab ettiği vakıt bilâ te'hir ve bil'ittifak yapınız, binaenaleyh cümhurı ulemanın dedikleri gibi bundan anlaşılır ki «şehri haram» ta'birinde cahiliyyenin telâkki ettiği tahrimi kıtal ma'nâsı mensuhtur. Çünkü Allah için olmıyan ve cahiliyyede cereyan eden harsız kıtaller islâmda her ayda ve her zamanda haramdır. « ��Ó¡n b4¥ Ï©îé¡ × j©îŠ¥� » den murad, müşriklerin kıtalidir (sûrei «Bakare» ye bak) fîsebilillâh cihad olan kıtal ise her zaman için hakka hurmetin iycabı olan en büyük bir tâattir « ��y î¤s¢ ë u †¤m¢à¢ìç¢á¤›P y î¤s¢ q Ô¡1¤n¢à¢ìç¢á¤›� » hıll-ü harem: mekânda ta'mim ifade ettiği gibi bu âyet de zamanda ıtlakı emretmiştir. Ve bunun için buradaki « ��a ‰¤2 È ò¥ y¢Š¢â¥� » den murad Sû- sh:»2527 renin başında geçen « ��Ï Ž©,îz¢ìa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a ‰¤2 È ò a ‘¤è¢Š§›P Ï b¡‡ a aã¤Ž Ü ƒ aÛ¤b ‘¤è¢Š¢ aÛ¤z¢Š¢â¢›� » âyetlerindeki dört ay değildir. Bervechi bâlâ hutbei nebeviyyede beyan olunan dört aydır. Ancak Atâdan menkuldür ki gerek haremde ve gerek eşhrüi hurümde düşman taarruz edib mukateleye başlamadıkça gazâ halâl değildir. Bunlarda tahrimi kıtal hukmü neshedilmemiştir. ���açg� Gerçi hurmet bütün vücuhiyle tasavvur edilmeyib mutlak hurmeti kıtal ma'nâsına telâkki edilecek olursa « ��ß¡ä¤è b¬ a ‰¤2 È ò¥ y¢Š¢â¥6 ‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ†£©íå¢ aÛ¤Ô î£¡á¢� » diye eşhüri hurümün hurmeti takrir buyurulması buna muvafık gibi zannedilebilir. Buna binaen « ��Ï Ü b m Ä¤Ü¡à¢ìa Ï©îè¡å£ a ã¤1¢Ž Ø¢á¤� » nehyinin ma'nâsı, bu haram aylarda bidayeten kıtali ishtihlâl etmek suretiyle kendinize zulmetmeyiniz demek olduğu da zannedilmiştir. Cahiliyyede mu'tad olan şekavet gazvelerine nazaran bu ma'nâ doğru ise de emri hakk olan nefislere zulüm değil, zulmü ta'kım için yapılması lâzım gelen cihada nazaran doğru değildir ve « ��Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa� » emrine munakızdır. Zulmi nefis, bilhassa ma'sıyyeti kıtla noktai nazarından mülâhaza edildiği surette doğrusu buna şu ma'nâ verilmek lâzım gelir: «Bu haram aylarda cihadı terk veya te'hir ederek kendinizi kıtale ma'ruz bırakmak suretiyle nefislerinize zulmetmeyiniz». Bilfiil taarruza girişen bir düşmana karşı müdafaayı terketmekte böyle nefisleri katle ma'ruz bırakmak ma'nâsı bulunduğu gibi haram halâl, hukuk ve mukaddesat tanımıyan ve fursat bulduğu zaman taarruz edeceği ma'lûm bulunan hak düşmanlarının taarruzuna meydan vermekte dahi aynı ma'nâ vardır. Bu suretle âyette takvimi hakk ile adedi şuhur tesbit ve eşhüri hurümün hurmeti takrir olunduktan sonra hurmetin muktezası ve dini kayyimin ma'nâsı nüfusa zulümden son derece ictinab mefhumu altında fezleke edilmiş ve bundan eşhüri hurümde cihadın memnu'ıyyeti ma'nası anlaşımamak ve bil'akis bu hak ve hurmetin ıhtilalinden korunmak her zaman lâzım, bunun da vazifei cihada riayetle kaim olduğu ve binaenaleyh emri cihadın sh:»2528 haram veya halâl aylarla mukayyed olmadığı bir nassı mutlakla tansıs olunub buyurulmuştur ki:« ��ë Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå × b¬Ï£ ò¦ × à b í¢Ô bm¡Ü¢ìã Ø¢á¤ × b¬Ï£ ò¦6� » böyle yapınız ��ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß É aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå ›� ve biliniz ki Allah muhakkak müttekîlerle beraberdir. -Her hususta böyledir. Binaenaleyh yapacağınız harb-ü kıtalde de hep hakkı arar, Allahın rızasını düşünür, hakkıyle haramı halâlı tanır, şirk ahlâkından, keyfî hareketten, haksızlıktan, ma'sıyetten, itaatsizlikten sakınır, vazifenizi, hedefinizi bilir, Allahın emrine tevfikan hepiniz birden cem'ıyyet ve vifak ile hareket eder, hakkıyle korunursanız Allahın nusrati sizin gibi müttekîlere yar olacağında ve muvaffakıyyet ve muzafferiyyete ireceğinizde şüphe etmeyiniz. 37. ��a¡ã£ à b aÛä£ Ž©ó¬õ¢›� O Nesi' -Nesi' denilen o te'hır, yani ay geriletme işi ��‹¡í b… ñ¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡›� küfürde bir ziyadelikten başka bir şey değildir.- NESİ' kelimesi, lugavî, urfî, şer'î olmak üzere üç noktai nazardan ma'nâları haizdir. Evvelâ aslı lugatte Nesi' hem masdar ve hem sıfat olur. Evvel emirde « �ã Ž bª í ä¤Ž bª� » fi'linden masdar « �ã Ž¤b¦P ã¡Ž bõ¦P ã Ž¡î÷¦b� » gelir ki esas ma'nâsı te'hır etmek, geri bırakmak demektir. Netekim « ��ß b ã ä¤Ž ƒ¤ ß¡å¤ a í ò§ a ë¤ ã¢ä¤Ž¡bªç b� » kıraetinde « �ã¢ìª £Š¢ç bP ã ä¤Ž bªç b� » d��emektir. Beyi'de veresiye demek olan « �ã Ž¡î÷ ò� » ismi de bu masdardan me'huzdur. Ba'zı ahvalde te'hır bir tezyid ile alâkadar olur da te'hırin ya lâzımı veya melzumu bulunur. Meselâ eceli te'hır, ömrü tezyiddir, bir seneye bir ay ziyadesi, diğer seneyi bir ay te'hır eder. Bir ay te'hıri, seneyi tezyid olabilir. Bundan dolayı nesi' masdarı da ba'zan tezyid ma'nâsını müstelzim veya tezyide müterettib olarak kullanılırsa da tam müradifi olan esas ma'nâsı te'hırdir. Ve bunda tezyidin bulunmadığı olabilir. Meselâ ayni sene içinde Muharrem ayı Safer, Safer ayı Muharrem farzedilerek bir te'hır ve tak- sh:»2529 dim yapılırsa sene yine on iki ay kalmış bir ay tezyid edilmemiş olabilir. Bu nükteye mebnîdir ki cumhur, ma'nâyı urfîde ve şer'îde dahi essa olan en kat'î ve şamil ma'nâ, te'hır ma'nâsı olduğunu ehemmiyyetle ıhtar ederler. Sonra nesi', bu te'hır ma'nâsından «faîl» bima'nâ «mef'ul» olarak « ���ß ä¤Ž¢ìõ� » ya'ni muahhar ma'nâsına sıfat olur. Maktul ma'nâsına katîl gibi. Bundan başka faîl bima'nâ fail olarak nâsi ya'ni te'hır eden ma'nâsına da olabilir. Netekim «şehîd» şahid demek de olabilir meşhud demek de. Saniyen urfi lûgatte de « �a Ûä£ Ž¡óõ� » kelimesi bu üç ma'nâ ile alâkadar bir isimdir. Birincisi masdar ma'nâsından me'huz olarak bir te'hıri mahsusun ismidir ki ay te'hır etmek demektir. Şöyle ki:Arablar öteden beri ayları hakıkî vechile, şühurı kameriyye tanıyor ve seneyi senei kameriyye olarak on iki sayıyorlardı. Hangi isimlerle sayarlarsa saysınlar ayları ve seneleri kamerî idi. Ve İbrahim ve İsmail aleyhimesselâm zamanından beri bu on iki aydan dört ay eşhüri hurüme riayet ediyorlar, bunlar da yekdiğerine çapulculuk, gazve ve kıtal yapmıyorlar, taabbüdle meşgul oluyorlardı. Bu aylara o kadar hurmet ediyorlardı ki hattâ bir adam babasının katiline bile rast gelse el uzatmıyor, dokunmuyordu. Bu dört haram ayın ise Zilkı'de Zilhıcce, Muharrem üçü «serd» ya'ni bir sıraya mütevali bulunduğundan maişetleri gazveye münhasır olan kabaile böyle sıra ile üç ay gazvesiz kalmak güç gelmiye başlamış ve binaenaleyh gazveye fazla vakıt bulmak için bunlardan birinin te'hıriyle ayların tertibini oynatmışlar ve bu vesiyle ile on iki ayda dört nisbetini de daha aşağı indirmek ve haccı fusuli erbaaden işlerine gelen bi mevsimde tutmak için altı ayda birer haftadan yirmi dört ayda bir ay tezyid ve tevsi' etmişler ve şu halde bir sene on iki buçuk ay ı'tibar edilmek ıktiza ederken aylarına şühurı kameriyye olarak sh:»2530 sayılabilmek ve dört ay eşhüri hurümden üçünün tevalisini devam ettirmemek için dört haftayi ikinci sene nihayetinde bir ay olarak toplayıb kebsederek bu seneyi on üç ay yabmışlar ve binaenaleyh bu on üçüncü ay senenin nihayeti olan Zil'hıcceyi ta'kıb ettiğinden hakıkatte Muharrem olmak lâzım gelirken araya sokulmuş diğer bir ay ı'tibar edilib Muharrem, Safere te'hır olunarak gelen sene bir ay geriye atılmış ve bundan dolayı o zaid aya «Saferi âhır» denildiği gibi bu te'hır keyfiyyetine « �ãŽbªP ãŽóªP aãŽbõ� » ve ��« �aÛ–1Š� »� ıtlak edilmiş, te'hır olunan Muharreme dahi « �aÛäŽïª� » veya « �aÛäŽó� » denilmiş ve bu on üç aylık sene nesi' senesi olmuş ve bu suretle bilhassa eşhüri hurümü istihdaf eden bir nesi' bir te'hıri şühur âdeti ihdas olunmuş, iki sene bir ay sayılmak lâzım gelen yirmi beş ay, biri on iki biri on üç ay ı'tibar edilen iki seneye sıkıştırılmış ya'ni Müneccimlerin ta'birince iki senede bir ay kebsedilib siveştirilmiş ve binaenaleyh on iki ayda dört ay olan eşhüri hurüm yerlerinden oynatıldıktan başka on iki buçuk da dört nisbetine düşürülmüştü. Ve bu minval üzere her iki senede bir ay nesi' ile on iki nisbetinde on iki ay sırasiyle bitirilerek yirmi beş senenin tam bir senesi çalınır, yirmi dört sene yapılır idi ki bunun on iki senesi on ikişer aylık seneler, on iki senesi on üçer aylık seneler olduğundan bir tam senei kameriyye bu on iki senenin içine kaynar gider yirmi beş senede bir senenin haccı ve hurmetleri hiç irca edilmeksizin tamamen sh:»2531 terk edilib sıvıştırıldıktan başka hacc ancak birinci on iki aylık sene ile onu ta'kib eden ilk on üç aylık nesiy senesinde vaktına isabet edebilir ve mütebaki yirmi üç senenin hacc ve hurmetleri hep vaktının gayride yapılmış olur. Ve bu müddet zarfında ayların hurmetine hep kendilerin gayride i'tikad ve i'tibar edilerek kendi hurmetleri istihlâl edilib çiğnenmiş bulunurdu ve ancak yirmi beş senenin hıtamında ya'ni onların ta'dadiyle yirmi beşinci ve hakikatte yirmi altıncı sene mebdee rücu' etmiş, aylar yine hılkati vechile yerine gelmiş, Muharrem Muharreme, Zilhıcce Zilhıcceye dönmüş tam bir senei kameriyye olur. Ve o zaman tekrar hacc ve hurmete isabet vuku' bulurdu. Ve işte aleyhıssalâtü vesselâmın huccetülveda'da bu iki âyet mucebince nesiyi ibtal edib « ��a¡æ£ aÛŒ£ ß bæ¢ Ó †¡ a¤n † a‰ × è î¤÷ n¡é© í ì¤â  Ü Õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤bª ‰¤ž � » buyurduğu onuncu senei hicriyye devri nesiin hıtam bulub mebdee rücu' eylediği bir sene olmuş idi.Velhasıl urfte ma'nâyı masdarî ile ennesiy böyle ay giriletmek demek olan bir te'hiri mahsustur ki Arabda cereyan eden şekli bunun mahiyyeti değil bir nev'i mahsusu demektir. Bunun Arabdaki şeklinden başka diğer suretleri de mümkindir. Her kebs bir nesiy ile alâkadardır. Fakat her nesiyin bir kebsolması lâzım değildir, çünkü nesiy ayların adedinde ve senenin mıkdarında hiç bir tezyid ve tenkıs yapılmadan Muharremi Safer, Saferi Muharrem, Ramazanı Bayram, Bayramı Ramazan yapmak gibi mücerred bir takdim ve te'hir suretiyle de mümkindir. Halbuki bunda kebs yoktur. Beyan olunacak ma'nâyı şer'î noktai nazarından mühimm olan bu noktaya mebnidir ki cümhurı müfessirîn nesiy'in esas ma'nâsı tezyide münhasır olmayıb te'hir demek olduğunu bilhassa ıhtar eylemişlerdir.Bu vechile nesiy'in birinci manâyı urfîsi anlaşıldıktan sonra gelelim ikincisine: sh:»2532 Balâdaki izahattan dahi anlaşıldığı üzere « �aÛäŽïª� » bir de te'hır olunan ayın kendisine ıtlak edilmiş bir isimdir ki asli lugatteki «faîl» bima'nâ «mef'ul» ma'nâsından me'huzdur. Yukarıdaki tafsılâttan da müsteban olduğu vechile Arablarda bu ma'nâca Ennesiy Safer yapılan Muharrem oluyordu. Gerçi Muharrem, Safere te'hır edilmekle gelen senenin bütün ayları da te'hır edilmiş bulunuyordu. Ve binaenaleyh aslı lugate nazaran bunların hepsine «Nesiy» ya'ni «mensu» demek sahih olurdu. Fakat bunların te'hıri evvelen ve bizzat değil Muharremin te'hıri dolayısiyle saniyen ve bilvasıta olduğunda urfte «Ennesiy» te'hıri diğer ayların te'hırine sebeb ve vasıta ittihaz olunan ayın ismi olmuştur ki bu da Muharrem idi. Daha açıkcası asıl Muharremden ıbaret değil de bir sene on üçüncü ay olarak Saferi âhir sayılıb Muharremi Safere, Saferi Rebiül'evvele ilh... girileten ve diğer sene sayılmayıb Saferi Muharrem saydıran ve bu minval üzere bütün ayları dolaşarak on birinci nevbetinde Zilhicceyi Muharrem, on ikinci nevbetinde ise bütün bir seneyi yutub Muharremi asıl Muharreme getiren aydır. Bu ay, senei kameriyyeden büyük olmak üzere asıl i'tibar edilen gayri kamerî senenin bir senei kameriyye aylarından fazla olan ve bir aya baliğ olmıyan günlerini bidayeten hisaba almayıb Nesiy ve te'hir ederek bir aya baliğ olduğu senede cemedilmesinden müteşekkil bir ay demektir ki bu hisab olunub i'tibar edildiği sene bu, ikinci bir Safer sayılır. Muharrem Nesiy olur, te'hır edilmiş bulunur. Muharremin Nesiy'i hisaba alınıb kaza edildiği senede bu te'hır edilmiş, nesiy olmuş bulunur. Bunun için müfessirîn bu nesiy ayını bir Muharrem, bir Safer diye gösterirler ki Muharremden murad, asıl veya i'tibarî Muharrem demek olduğu gibi Saferden murad da Saferi âhırdır ki bu Safer sayıldığı sene Safer, Muharrem; Rebiül'evvel, Safer olurdu ve yine bunun içindir ki sh:»2533 Kamusta bu ma'nâ ile Nesi' ismini « �a Ûä£ Ž¡óª¢ ‘ è¤Š¥ × bã o¤ m¢ìª £Š¢ê¢ aÛ¤v bç¡Ü¡î£ é¢� » diye ta'rif etmiştir. Bir çoklarının kavlince urfte nesi'in bu ma'nâsı evvelkinin de esasıdır. Birinci ma'nâda daha ziyade nesa yahud insa ma'ruftur. Bunlardan başka «ennesi'» ismi «fe'îl» bima'nâ «fâ'il» olarak nesi' hisab ve her sene başını i'lân eden nesi'ciye bir unvan olmak üzere dahi istimal edilmiştir ki nâsi' demektir. Gerçi bu ma'nâ meşhur değildir. Hattâ ekseriyyet bunu zaıyf addetmişlerdir.İşte cahiliyye Arablarında mütearef olan «ennesi'» ismi sırasiyle bu ma'nâlarda müşterek olarak kullanılıyordu. Ve bu âyet, bunlardan her birine derece derece işareti muhtevi olarak hepsini ibtal eylemiş ve öyle ılel-ü evsaf ile tenkıh ederek ibtal eylemiştir ki bunların delâletinden şer'in alel'ıtlak tahrim-ü tekfir ettiği bir nesi' ma'nâsının ta'rifi hasıl olmuş ve bununla yalnız Arabı cahiliyyenin urfu olan sureti mahsusadaki nesi' değil, aynı şekilde olmamakla beraber aynı ıllet ve ma'nâyı mutazammın bulunan fiillerin dahi aynı sebeble küfrolacağını anlatmıştır.Ve âyetin makabline ve ma'badine nazaran masîka lehi nesi'in bu ma'nayı şer'îsi üzerindedir ki burada asıl tahkık edilmesi lâzım gelen ma'nâ budur. Bu da âyetten bütün vuzuhiyle anlaşılacağı üzere urfi Arabdaki nesi'in zikrolunan üç ma'nâdan hangisiyle olursa olsun zımnında sabit ve butlânına ıllet olan ma'nâdır. Bu ma'nâ «âyın hurmetini diğer bir aya te'hir etmek, ya'ni onda i'tibar ve i'tikad eylemek diye ta'rif edilmiştir. Bu gerçi doğrudur fakat kasırdır. Âyetin sıyak-u sibakıyle hasılına nazaran bunu şöyle ta'rif etmek ıktıza edecektir: Allahın tahrim ettiği her hangi bir haramı halâl kılmak maksadiyle vakıt te'hiri hattâ o maksadla yapılan her hangi bir te'hir veya tezyid. Ahkâmı şer'iyyenin müteallâkı evvelen ve bizzat fi'li mükellef olduğundan ma'nayı şer'îde asl olan ma'nâyı masdarîdir. Urfta velevse ikinci ma'nâ daha meş- sh:»2534 hur olsun. Âyette en zâhir olan ma'nâ, masdar ma'nâsıdır. Zira belli ki küfr olan nesi', nesi' edilen ay, veya nesi' yapan kimse değil nesi' yapmak işidir. Bunun için müfessirîn bu âyetteki nesi' kelimesinin doğrudan doğru zâhir bulunan ma'nâsı masdarıyyet olduğunu ve muahhar ay ma'nâsı ahzolunduğu surette « ��‹¡í b… ñ¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡� » de ziyade küfre sebebdir gibi bir te'vil gözedilmek lâzım geleceğini ve nâsi' ma'nâsı da esasen gayrı meşhur bulunduğunu ve o takdirde de «küfürde ileri gitmi fazla kâfir» ma'nasıyle te'vil edilmek ıktıza edeceğini ıhtar etmişlerdir. Maamafih bu ma'nâlar âyetten bil'ibare olmasa bile bil'işare münfehim olduğunda da şüphe yoktur. Çünkü fi'lin hukmü fâilin ve mef'ulün de hukmünü iş'ar eder. « �í¢z¡Ü£¢ìã é¢� » zamirinde zâhir olan aya raci' olmasıdır. Ihlâlın fâili de nesi'ciler olmak zâhirdir ki bunlar nesi' kelimesinden bil'işare mefhumdurlar. O halde bu üç ma'nâ aledderecat şöyle demek olur: 1- Nesi' yapmak küfürde bir ziyadelikten ıbarettir. Zira haramı tahlil, küfürdür. 2- Nesi' ayı ziyade küfre sebebdir. Çünkü bir çok haramları istihlâle sebebdir. 3- Nesi'ci küfürde ileri gitmiş fazla bir kâfirdir. Nesi' ile kâfirleri büsbütün ıdlâl eder, Alalhın haramlarını halâl yapmak için ayı bir sene halâl, bir sene haram yapar, seneden seneye değiştirir dururlar. Bir de « �a¡ã£ à b aÛä£ Ž¡ïª¢� » Verş ve Ebû Ca'fer kıraetlerinde «ya» nın teşdidiyle hemzesiz « �a Ûä£ Ž¡ó£¢� » okunur. Bunda da iki vecih vardır: birisi « �ã j¡ïª¢� » de « �ã j¡ó£¢� » de « �‘ óª¤� » gibi «hemze» nin «ya» ya kalbiyle « �‘ ó¤� » muhaffeti olmasıdır ki ekseriyyetin beyanı budur. Diğeri « ��ã Ž¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é Ï ä Ž¡,î è¢á¤� » de olduğu gibi terk ma'nâsına nisyandan «mensi» ya'ni metrûk demek olub nesi' âyının diğer bir haysiyyetiyle ismi olmasıdır. İbni Abbas «bir sene Muharremi terk ederler bir sene de Muharrem yaparlardı» demekle bu ma'nâyı göstermiştir. Demek ki sh:»2535 « �ã Ž¡ïª� », ayın te'hiri haysiyyetini ifade eden bir ismi olduğu gibi « �ã Ž¡ó� » de terki haysiyyetini ifade eden bir isimdir. Filvaki' bâlâda iyzah olunduğu üzere iş yalnız bir te'hir ile kalmıyor bir de terki ıktıza ediyordu ve bundan dolayı yirmi beş senenin bir senesi temamen terk edilib siviştirilmiş bulunuyordu ki bu ma'nâyı « �ãïª� » ismi sarahaten iş'ar etmediği halde « �ãŽó� » bilhassa bu ma'nâyı ifade etmektedir. Binaenaleyh bu nesi' ismi türkçede bir vakıtlar mütearef olmuş olan «Siviş senesi» ta'birine şebihtir. Ve âyette « �ãŽïª� » mefhumu « ��í¢z¡Ü£¢ìã é¢ Ç bß¦b ë í¢z Š£¡ß¢ìã é¢ Ç bß¦b� » mazmununda « �ãŽó� » mefhumu da « ��Ï î¢z¡Ü£¢ìa ß b y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢� » neticesinde gösterilmiş demektir ki meali şu demek olur: ���a¡ã£ à b aÛä£ Ž¡óª¢�� » o nesi' -kasden unutulub kebs ve terk edilen o mensî ve metrûk ay, o Siviş ayı « ��‹¡í b… ñ¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡� » küfürde bir ziyadeden başka bir şey değildir. Ya'ni zannedildiği gibi bir kazanç değil, küfrü artırmağa bir sebebdir. Küfürde daha ileri gitmek, aslı küfürden fazla küfür yapmak ve yaptırmak için ziyade kılınmış bir aydır. ��í¢š 3£¢ 2¡é¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa›� Bununla -« �ãŽïª� » veya « �ãŽó� » ile- kâfirler ıdlâl olunurlar.- Esası küfürlerine ılâveten dalâletten dalâlete düşürülürler.Nafi', İbni kesir, Ebû amr, İbni âmir, Asımdan Şu'be, Ebû Ca'fer kıraetlerinde «ya» nın fethi ve «dad» ın kesriyle «yedıllü» okunduğuna göre «bununla kâfirler dalâlete düşerler». Ya'ni bu, öyle bir şeydir ki bunu kâfir olanlar yapar ve bu sebeble küfür üzerine küfrederek bütün bütün sapar, sapar giderler. Ya'kub kıraetinde yalnız «dad» ın kesriyle «yudillü» okunduğunda göre üç ma'nâ vardır: «bununla kâfirler ıdlâl yaparlar» kendilerine uyanları büsbütün yoldan çıkarırlar, yahud « o �ãŽïª� yapan, ayları te'hir veya tezyid eden « �ãŽî÷vó� » bu « �ãŽïª� » fi'li veya ayı ile kâfirleri ıdlâl eder durur.» Yahud «Allah bununla kâfirleri ıdlâl eder» şöyle ki: sh:»2536 ��í¢z¡Ü£¢ìã é¢ Ç bß¦b›� Onu -o « �ãŽïª� » yahud « �ãŽó� » ayını, ya'ni o te'hir edilen veya siviştirilen ayı- bir sene halâl ��ë í¢z Š£¡ß¢ìã é¢ Ç bß¦b›� ve bir sene haram kılarlar.- Aynı bir ayı bir sene halâl hürmetsiz bir ay sayarlar, bir sene siviştirdikleri ayın hurmeti mahsusasını selb-ü inkâr eder, onu halâl, hurmetsiz bir ay sayarlar, meselâ Safer derler, ertesi sene de aynı ayı tahrim eder, hurmetli bir ay addederler. Meselâ Muharrem yaparlar ki bunun nasıl bir tenakuz ve şaşırtma olduğu zâhirdir. Halbuki bu ay hakıkatte ya halâldir ya haramdır halâl ise haram sayılması bir yalan bir küfürdür, haram ise halâl sayılması bir yalan bir küfürdür.Dikkat etmek lâzım gelir ki bu ifadede yalnız Araba mahsus olan nesi'in değil, alel'umum nesi'in bir vasfı barızı vardır. Çünkü evkatı şer'iyyede esas olan senei kameriyye hisabı yerine fazla veya eksik her hangi bir sene i'tibar edildiği takdirde o seneye nazaran kamerî aylar her sene bir mikdar fark edeceği cihetle bundan gün mıkyasına tâbi' olan evkatı şer'iyye değişmezse de sıyam ve hacc gibi ay mıkyasına tâ'bi' olan umur ve evamirin, ıbadetlerin ve hurmetlerin evkatı şer'iyyesi muhtass oldukları aylardan her sene kısmen olsun inhiraf eder. Ve binaenaleyh bir sene halâl sayılan bir ay ertesi sene velev kısmen olsun haram sayılmak tenakuzu her halde vakı' olur. Meselâ Yehûd ve Nesârânın dahi Perhizleri, Bayramları esasen hep senei kameriyye hisabiyle kamerî aylara mahsus iken bunları senei şemsiyyeye tahvil ettikleri zaman sh:»2537 eskiden perhiz ayı olan kamerî ay bir sene tam Perhiz olmuş ise ertesi sene bu tahavvül, mutlak beş on gün olsun yenmiştir. Ve hele bir kaç sene sonra behemehal temamen yenmiştir. Ve hele bir kaç sene sonra behemehal temamen yenmiştir. «Bir sene halâl ve bir sene haram kılarlar» ta'rifi ise bu iki halin ikisine de sadıktır. Bâhusus « ��í¢z¡Ü£¢ìã é¢ Ç bß¦b ë í¢z Š£¡ß¢ìã é¢ Ç bß¦b� » beyanı bir ayı «bir sene halâl diğer bir sene de haram kılarlar» ma'nâsını dahi ifade edebilir ki bu surette diğer sene ertesi sene olmak lâzım gelmiyeceğinden bu şümul daha ziyade tavazzuh eder. Binaenaleyh burada bilhassa Arabların bir sene nesi' yapıp bir sene yapmadıkları ve «bu sene Safer, halâldır, bu sene Saferdir» diye bu hıll-ü hurmet tenakuzunu her sene i'lân ettikleri anlaşılmakla beraber nesi'in künhi mahiyyetini teşkil eden en bariz vasfı zatîsi onun hukmi şer'îsinde alâkadar olmıyan diğer evsafı arıza ve suveri cüz'iyyesinden tecrid ve tenkıh olunarak Yehûdun, Rumun ve sairenin kebislerindeki vasfa dahi şamil bir sureti külliyyede tefhim ve tasvir olunmuştur. Binaenaleyh bir nesi'in ya'ni bir vakıt te'hır etmenin küfür ve dalâl olub olmadığını anlamak için en evvel dikkat olunması lâzım gelen vasıf budur. Ve bunu anlamak için Arabın nesi'i, nasıl yaptığını diğer tafsılâtiyle tetkıka lüzum da yoktur. O cihet âyetin maksudundan haric zevâid kabilindendir. Bu tesbit olunduktan sonra ayni bir ayı bir sene halâl bir sene haram yapmanın bir küfür, bir dalâl bir şaşırtma olduğu da bedihîdir. Binaenaleyh iş bu kadarla kasla nesi' yapmak binnisbe basît ve gayri müteaddî bir küfürden ıbarettir demek olurdu. Fakat bu sade bununla kalmaz birbirine müterettib iki garaza vasıta olmak için daha şümullü ve sâri bir şekl-ü surette yapılarak gayet ıdlâlkar bir küfri mütezayid halini alır.Bakınız bu bir ayı bir sene halâl bir sene tahrim şaşırtmasını niçin yaparlar; ��Û¡î¢ì aŸ¡ìª¢@a Ç¡†£ ñ ß b y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢›� Allahın sh:»2538 haram kıldıklarının adedine tatbik edib de ��Ï î¢z¡Ü£¢ìa ß b y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢6›� Allahın haram kıldıklarını halâl kılsınlar için -öyle yaparlar. Ya'ni hakıkaten haram aylar bihususıhi filân filân ayların kendileri değil de keyfe mettefak dört ay imiş, her hangisi olursa olsun dört aya hurmet edilmekle hakkı hurmet eda olunurmuş, Meselâ Zilkı'dede bir hacc yapmakla Zilhıccede farz olan hacc borcu sakıt oluverirmiş, Şa'banı Receb farzetmekle Recebin hakkı hurmneti zâil ilh.. oluverecekmiş, hem de on ikide dört nisbeti gûya on üçte dört nisbetine müsavi olabilirmiş gibi tutturarak ayların hususıyyetlerinden, hurmeti mahsusalarından ve halâl aylarla olan nisbetlerinden kat'ı nazarla mücerred adedlerini, bir ay şaşırtmasını bütün senenin aylarına ve bu miyanda bilhassa haram aylara sirayet ettirmek ve dolayısiyle nesi'i cümlesine tatbik edib hepsini yerlerinden oynatarak hurmetlerini başka aylara atmak ve bu suretle onların yerine kendiliklerinden dört ay tahrim edib binnetice Allahın tahrim ettiği bütün muharrematı külliyyen halâl kılmak için yaparlar. İşte nesi' şaşırtmasından garaz böyle bir ıdlâl, böyle şümullü tahlili hurmet böyle küllî bir nesi'dir. Bunun ise bir küfri mütezayidden başka bir şey olmadığı aşikârdır.İşbu « ��Û¡î¢ì aŸ¡ìª¢@a Ç¡†£ ñ ß b y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï î¢z¡Ü£¢ìa ß b y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢6� » ta'lili açıktan açığa gösteriyor ki urfi cahiliyyede nesi' sade bir ayın te'hir ve tahliline münhasır olmayıb dolayısiyle bütün haram aylara tatbik ediliyordu ve nesi'den asıl garazları da bu idi. Bir sene bir ayın tahlili dolayısiyle o sene içindeki dört haram ayın tahlili dolayısiyle o sene içindeki dört haram ayın tahliline sebeb olması ise gelen senenin başındaki Muharremden ı'tibaren bir ay geriletmesi demek olacağı zâhirdir ki bu da sıfr şühuri kameriyye ile ifade olununca «Muharremin Safer yapılması» demek olur. Onun için tefsirlerde rivayet olunageldiği üzere «Muharremi Safer yaparlardı» ta'rifi giden seneyi bir ay tezyid sh:»2539 ve gelen seneyi bir ay te'hır ederlerdi demenin en beliğ bir ifadesi olduğundan zühul edilmemelidir. Gelen senenin Muharremi Saferinden ı'tibar edilince Muharrem fazla ve halâl bir ay farzıyle giden senenin sonuna atılmış « �ãŽïP ãŽóª� » Saferi âhır yapılmış olur. Eğer bu bir ay geriletmenin her sene yeniden yeniye yapıldığı, ya'ni her sene yeni bir ayın nesi' edildiği farzolunursa on iki senede tam bir sene kebs-ü nesi'edilmiş külliyyen siviştirilmiş on üç sene on iki yapılmış, bir senesi temamen inkâr ve istihlâl kılınmış olur. Ve aylar ancak on üçüncü (ya'ni on dördüncü) senede yerlerine döner ve nesi' edilen ayın hurmetine ancak o sene riayet edilebilir ve maamafih hiç birinde Muharrem haccedilen ayı velyetmiş olmaz. Fakat âyetin işareti vechile ayni bir ayın tam nesi'i lâekal iki senede bir yapılırsa yirmi beş senede bir sene çalınmış tam bir senei kameriyye gayri kamerî yirmi dört sene ile kebs-ü nesi'edilmiş olur ki Arablar böyle yapıyorlardı. Eğer tam bir ay te'hıri iki seneden fazla da yapılırsa ayni neticee daha fazla senelerde vuku' bulmuş tam bir senenin siviştirilmesi daha fazla bir müddette yapılmış olur. Meselâ Yehûd ve Kildanî takvimiyle üç senede tam bir ay kebsiyle otuz altı senei şemsiyyede ve nâsâra takvimiyle otuz üç seneyi şemsiyyede tam bir senei kameriyye çalınır, hepsinde bir devir zarfında bir ayın te'hırinden ıtibaren hurmetler yalnız adedlere tatbir edilmiş ve mahallerinden alınarak başkalarına verilmiş ve keyfiyyet sade bir te'hır ve kazadan ıbaret kalmayıb nesi'cilerin vaz'ettiği hurmetlere ı'tikad ve riayetle Allahın ta'yin ve tahsıs ettiği hurmetler inkâr ve istihlâl olunmuş ve binnetice bir senenin hurmetleri, de hiç icra edilmeyib bütün bütün terk-ü nisyan edilmiş siviştirilmiş bulunur. Ve devirler tekerrür ettikçe bu hal tekerrür eder. Ve bu suretle sade ayların değil, Allahın bütün muharrematının istihlâli ı'tiyad haline getirilmiş olur ki artık bunun ne büyük bir ıdlâl ve ne kadar ziyadei küfrolduğu tasavvur olunsun. sh:»2540 Demek ki her zaman yapılması halâl ve mubah olan şeyler noktai nazarından nesi' tasavvur olunmaz. Her hangi bir hurmet vakti mahsusunda istihlâl edilmedikçe nesi' ma'nâsı bulunmaz. Yalnız bir hurmeti tahli etmek bir küfr olacağından diğerlerine sirayet ettirmiyerek yalnız bir ayın veya bir vaktin te'hır ve tahlili urfen nesi' sayılmasa bile şer'an bir nesi'dir. Fakat küfri mütezayid olan nesi' değil, bir küfri basît olan nesi' dir. Bir vaktin te'hir ve tahlilini diğerlerinin tahliline mebde' yapmak tarikıyle nesi'in sureti ma'rufesi olan mütezayid nesi' ise ne şekilde olursa olsun bir küfürden ıbaret kalmaz. Müstelzim olduğu tahlili haramın tezayüdü nisbetinde bir çok küfürdür.» « ��‹¡í b… ñ¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡� » dür. Bunu tatbik edenler bir kerre küfretmekle kalmaz, her tahlilde tecdidi küfretmiş olurlar ve bu ne kadar mestûr ve ince bir hisab ile yapılırsa avam için farkı o nisbette gizli ve müşkil olacağından kuvvei ıdlâliyyesi de o nisbette ziyade olur.Bu dalâl ve ıdlâlin asıl menşe'i nedir bilir misiniz? ��‹¢í£¡å Û è¢á¤ ¢ì¬õ¢ a Ç¤à bÛ¡è¡á¤6›� Amellerinin kötüsü kendilerine tezyin edilimiştir. -Müzeyyen, hoş bir şey gösterilmiştir: onun için aldanırlar, adede riayet perdesi altında dinden vakıt çalıb Allahın hurmetlerini tahlil ve nefislerine zulmetmeyi dünyada bir kâr, bir meziyyet, bir dirayet telâkkı eder, küfrü ve ileri gitmeyi hoşlanır, takdir ve tahsin ederler ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ;›� ve Allah kâfirler güruhuna hidayet etmez -alel'umum kâfirlere küfürlerinden dolayı niyk-ü bedi seçtirmez, nesi' yapanlar ve onlara aldananlar da esasen Allaha ve âhırete iymanları yok kâfirler olduklarından o dalâl ve ıdlâl ile küfürde ziyadeliği kendilerine müzeyyen gösterir. Ve binaenaleyh küfürden küfre, dalâletten dalâlete yuvarlanırlar. Doğru yola çıkamazlar. Bu nesi' mes'elesini ve bahusus Arabı cahiliyyenin sureti nesi'ini bir çokları iyice tasavvur edemedikleri cihetle bu babda tefsirlerde varid olan rivayetlerin ta'rifati ve âyetin « ��í¢z¡Ü£¢ìã é¢ Ç bß¦b ë í¢z Š£¡ß¢ìã é¢ Ç bß¦b Û¡î¢ì aŸ¡ìª¢@a Ç¡†£ ñ ß b y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï î¢z¡Ü£¢ìa ß b y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢6� » maz- sh:»2541 mununun muktezayı zâhiri dairesinde tertib etmiş olduğumuz şu cedveli buraya dercediyoruz ki bunda Arabi cahiliyyede bir devri nesîe âid hisabat kolaylıkla istihrac olunabilir. Büyük daire on iki nesi'de yirmi beş senenin bir senesini nesi, eden yirmi dört senede ikişer sene sırasiyle Muharrem yapılıb sene başı sayılan ayları esami'i aslıyyeleriyle gösterir ki on üç rakamlılar on üç aylık nesi' seneleri, on iki rakamlılar da on iki aylık kaza seneleridir. İçindeki dairede o ikişer senede Zilhıcce yapılıb haccedilen ve hacc vakti farzeyledikleri mevsime tesadüf eden ayları gösterir. sh:»2542 Nesi' böyle ve kâfirlerin ahvali öyle iken: ��XS› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ß b Û Ø¢á¤ a¡‡ a Ó©î3 Û Ø¢á¢ aã¤1¡Š¢ëa Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aq£ bÓ Ü¤n¢á¤ a¡Û ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 a ‰ ™©în¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ß¡å aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡7 Ï à b ß n bÊ¢ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©î3¥ YS› a¡Û£ b m ä¤1¡Š¢ëa í¢È ˆ£¡2¤Ø¢á¤ Ç ˆ a2¦b a Û©îà¦b ë í Ž¤n j¤†¡4¤ Ó ì¤ß¦b Ë î¤Š ×¢á¤ ë Û bm š¢Š£¢ëê¢ ‘ ,î¤÷¦6b ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó †©íŠ¥ PT› a¡Û£ b m ä¤–¢Š¢ëê¢ Ï Ô †¤ ã – Š ê¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡‡¤ a ¤Š u é¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa q bã¡ó aq¤ä î¤å¡ a¡‡¤ ç¢à b Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ì b‰¡ a¡‡¤ í Ô¢ì4¢ Û¡– by¡j¡é© Û bm z¤Œ æ¤ a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß È ä 7b Ï b ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢  Ø©îä n é¢ Ç Ü î¤é¡ ë a í£ † ê¢ 2¡v¢ä¢ì…§ Û á¤ m Š ë¤ç b ë u È 3 × Ü¡à ò aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa aÛŽ£¢1¤Ü¨ó6 ë × Ü¡à ò¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ç¡ó aÛ¤È¢Ü¤î 6b ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Œ©íŒ¥ y Ø©îá¥›� sh:»2543 ��QT› a¡ã¤1¡Š¢ëa ¡1 bÏ¦b ë q¡Ô bÛ¦b ë u bç¡†¢ëa 2¡b ß¤ì aÛ¡Ø¢á¤ ë a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤  î¤Š¥ Û Ø¢á¤ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Ne oldu ki size Allah yolunda seferber olun denilince yerinize yığıldınız kaldınız yoksa Âhıretten geçib Dünya hayata razı mı oldunuz? Fakat o Dünya hayatın zevkı Âhıretin yanında ancak pek az bir şey 38 Eğer toplanıp seferberlik etmezseniz o sizi elîm bir azâb ile ta'zib eder ve yerinize başka bir kavm getirir ve siz ona zerrece zarar edemezsiniz, Allah her şeye kadirdir 39 Eğer siz ona yardım etmezseniz biliyorsunuzâ Allah ona yardım etti: o küfr edenler onu çıkardığı sıra ikinin biri iken, ikisi Gardeler iken, ki o lâhzada arkadaşına "mahzun olma çünkü Allah bizimle beraber diyordu, derken Allah onun üzerine sekinetini indirdi. Onu da görmediğiniz ordularla te'yid buyurdu da öyle yaptı ki o küfredenlerin kelimesini en alçak etti, Allahın kelimesi ise en yüksek o, öyle ya Allah bir azîz hakîmdir 40 Sizler gerek sebükbar ve gerek ağırlıklı olarak seferber olunuz ve mallarınızla canlarınızla Allah yolunda cihâd ediniz, eğer bilir takımdan iseniz bu sizin için hayırdır 41 38. ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa›� Ey iyman etmiş olanlar -mazıde iymanı müteahakkık bulunanlar, ��ß b Û Ø¢á¤ a¡‡ a Ó©î3 Û Ø¢á¢ aã¤1¡Š¢ëa Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aq£ bÓ Ü¤n¢á¤ a¡Û ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›� ne yapıyorsunuz: size ne oldu ki «Allah yolunda nefir olunuz» denildiği -seferberlik emri verildiği- zaman yere doğru tesakul ettiniz- Yere meyl ederek Arzın cazibesine kapılarak, ya'ni dünya düşüncesine düşe- sh:»2544 rek ağır aldınız, betâet gösterdiniz, yâhud seferi giran gördünüz, kederinizden yerlere yığıla kaldınız. Rivayet olunduğuna göre bu hal, hicretin dokuzuncu yılı Tebûk seferberliği emredildiği zaman vakı' olmuştu. O zaman Huneyn ve Taif muharebelerinden yeni avdet edilmiş bulunuyordu. Vakıt ise yaz sıcağının pek şiddetli bir sırası ve pek dar bir kahıt zamanı idi. Bununla beraber Medinenin meyveleri yetişmiş, gölgeleri güzelleşmişti. Sonra mesâfe uzak, düşman kesretli idi. Rum askeri üzerine gidilecekti. Binaenaleyh diğer gazâlarda mu'tad olan hazırlıktan çok ziyade bir hazırlığa ihtiyac vardı. Bu gibi esbabdan dolayı bu seferberlik nasa giran gelmiş ve bu orduya «Ceyşi usret» tesmiye edilmişti. Böyle bir çok müşkilât içinde teçhiz edilebilen piyade ve süvari mecmuu yirmi bin kişilik bir ordu ile Resulullah Tebûke mütevccihen hareket buyurmuş, bedevî kabâil ve mü'minlerden ba'zıları ve bir çok münafıklar tahallüf etmişler kalmışlardı.Bu sûrei Berâenin esbabi nüzulünden bir çoğu işbu Tebûk seferi esnasında vakı' olmuş olduğundan bu âyetten ı'tibaren o seferde açık veya gizli vukua gelen ahvali gayri marzıyyeyi beyan ve tenkıd ve fimâ ba'd o gibi ahvalin tekerrüründen tahzir ile umumî bir tevbekârlık şevkının tehyicine başlanmıştır. Binaenaleyh buradan ı'tibaren Berâe mazmunu içinde tevbe mazmununa giriyoruz ve ilk evvel fî sebilillâh seferberlik emrine karşı ağır davrananlara ıtab ile söze başlandığını görüyoruz. Bu hıtabatın Nesi' âyetini ta'kıb etmesi ne kadar ma'nidardır. Bunlar nüzulde Nesi' âyetinden mukaddem iken tertibinde muahhar irad buyurulması gösterir ki bu hıtab o günkülerden ziyade müstakbeldekilere müteveccihtir. «NEFR» aslı lügatte müheyyic bir emirden dolayı bir yerden bir yere fırlayıb çıkmaktır. Ürkmek demek olan «Nüfur» da bu ma'nâdandır. Fakat nüfur mücerred kaçıb sh:»2545 kurtulmak için menfi bir harekette isti'mal edildiği halde nefr düşmana karşı gaza için fırlayıb çıkmata isti'mal edilir. Ve böyle çıkıb toplanan cemaate «nefir», her birine de «nefer» denilir. İmamın nasi cihada da'vet ve tahrik etmesine de «istinfar» ta'bir olunur ki lisanımızın şimdiki sitilâhında «seferberlik emri» Frenklerde de «mobilizasyon» ya'ni halkı yerinden oynatma ıtlak edilir. Bu istinfar ya umumî veya hususî olur. Umumîsine nefîyri âmm ta'biri lisanımızda mukarrerdir. « ��aã¤1¡Š¢ëa Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » emri mutlak olduğu için iki surete de şamildir. Demek ki fî sebilillâh istinfar vuku'bulunca suretine göre derhal icâbet, farzdır. Burada batâet gösterenler bile tekdir edilmiştir. Elbette bu tesakul, mü'minlerin hepsinde vakı' olmuş değil idi. Fakat bir kül teşkil etmesi lâzım gelen bir hey'eti içtimaıyyeden ba'zılarının ağır alması küllün bataeti ma'nâsını istilzam edebileceği, seferberliğin vaktiyle istikmal edilmeyib ordu hey'eti mecmuasının sırasında hareketten geri kalmasına sebeb olabileceği, bunun da zararı umuma aid olacağı nüktesiyle umuma hıtaben buyurulmuştur ki: Neye ağır aldınız ��a ‰ ™©în¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b›� hayatı Dünyaya, o alçak hayata razı mı oldunuz? ��Ï à b ß n bÊ¢ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©î3¥›� fakat hayatı Dünya metaı Âhırette -Âhıretin yanında- pek az, pek hakır bir şeyden başka nedir? 39. ��a¡Û£ b m ä¤1¡Š¢ëa›� eğer nefîr olmazsanız -ya'ni fî sebilillâh seferberlik emri verilince koşub toplanmazsanız ��í¢È ˆ£¡2¤Ø¢á¤ Ç ˆ a2¦b a Û©îà¦b›� o sizi pek acı bir azâb ile ta'zib eder.- O sebeble Allah başınıza elîm bir felâket getirir, o hoşlandığınız Dünya hayatınızı kıtlık, sefalet, mahkûmiyyet gibi pek acıklı sebeblerle elinizden alır, sizi helâk eder ��ë í Ž¤n j¤†¡4¤ Ó ì¤ß¦b Ë î¤Š ×¢á¤›� sh:»2546 ve başka bir kavme istibdal eyler -mevkıinizi sizden başka bir kavme verir, emirlerini onlara infaz ettirir ��ë Û bm š¢Š£¢ëê¢ ‘ ,î¤÷¦6b›� ve siz ona -Peygambere- hiç bir zarar yapamazsınız ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó †©íŠ¥›� Allah alâ külli şey'in kadîrdir. 40. ��Û£ b m ä¤–¢Š¢ëê¢›� Eğer siz ona -Peygambere gerek nefr ve gerek sair her hangi bir suretle- nusrat etmezsiniz -Allah eder ��Ï Ô †¤ ã – Š ê¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢›� zira bu bir hakıkat ki Allah onu mansur kıldı: nusratına mazhar etti- hem bakınız ne kadar dar bir zamanda: ��a¡‡¤ a ¤Š u é¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa›� kâfirler onu çıkardıkları -Mekkeden çıkmasına sebeb oldukları- vakıt ��q bã¡ó aq¤ä î¤å¡›� ikisinin birisi iken ��a¡‡¤ ç¢à b Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ì b‰¡›� ikisi o Mağarada bulundukları sırada -ki Mekkenin sağ tarafında bir saat mesafede bulunan Cebeli sevrin tepesinde bir mağaradır. Sûrei «Enfal» de « ��ë a¡‡¤ í à¤Ø¢Š¢ 2¡Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa Û¡î¢r¤j¡n¢ìÚ a ë¤ í Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìÚ a ë¤ í¢‚¤Š¡u¢ìÚ 6� » âyetine bak. ��a¡‡¤ í Ô¢ì4¢ Û¡– by¡j¡é© Û bm z¤Œ æ¤ a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß È ä 7b›� o lâhzada ki, arkadaşına- o biricik musahibi Ebû bekri sıddika -«mahzun olma çünkü her halde Allah bizimle beraberdir» diyordu- ya'ni Allah avn-ü ısmeti ile her halde ve daima beraberimizde nigehban ve nâsırımızdır. Ma'ıyyetine hiç bir şâibei huzün bulaştırmıyacak, nerede olursak olalım bizi koruyacak bir velâyeti daime ile hafızımızdır. Artık bu muhakkak iken huzne cevaz yoktur diye kat'î teselli veriyor, huzünden nehyediyordu. Rivayet olunduğu üzere bu sırada müşrikler izleri ta'kıb ede ede gelmişler, Gârın üstüne çıkmışlardı. Bu lâhzada idi ki Ebû Bekir radıyallahü anh mahzun olmuş «ya Resulâllah ben öldürülürsem nihayet bir adamım, fakat sen musab olursan Allahın dini gitti» diye arzı teessür etmiş sh:»2547 idi. Resulullah da o halde Allah, üçüncüleri olan ikiye o zannın ne? « �Ï à b Ã ä£¢Ù 2¡bq¤ä î¤å¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ q bÛ¡r¢è¢à b� » ya'ni o halde o endişen ne « ��Û bm z¤Œ æ¤ a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß È ä 7b� » buyurmuştu.��Ï b ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢  Ø©îä n é¢ Ç Ü î¤é¡›� Allah da derhal ona o arkadaşının üzerine sekînetini indirdi -öyle huzn engiz bir lâhzada bile Peygamberinin hatırına bir gubarı huzün kondurmadıktan başka onun feyzı suhbetiyle refikı sıddîkının huznünü def'edib kalbine lâyezâl bir ıtmi'nani rahmet verdi. Bir tasavvur olunsun Mekkede Resulullahı katil kasdiyle kâfirlerin hanei saadeti kuşattıkları ve geceleyin Resulullahın onlara görünmeden çıkıp Ebû bekri alarak Gâra gittiği o hicret günleri ne hâileli bir vakıt! Ve o kadar kesretli düşmanın her tarafa saldırıb aramakta bulundukları iki zatın bir ıssız Mağarada kapandıkları günler, geçirdikleri saatler ne saat!... Ve o saatler içinde Resulullahın arkadaşına «mahzun olma her halde Allah bizimle beraberdir» dediği lâhza, ne lâhza!... Ve öyle bir lâhzada Resulullahın hiç bir şaibei huznü tecviz etmiyen o iykan ve ıtmi'nanı, ılm-ü şühudu, metanet ve sekîneti ne ilâhî bir kuvvet, ne ı'cazkâr bir bişaret! Sonra öyle kudsî bir huzn ile sızlıyan ve bu tebşiri derhal tasdık ile mazherı sekîneti ilâhiyye olan kalbi sıddıkteki sadakat ile iyman, ne kadar derin bir sadakat, ne kadar yüksek bir iyman! Ve o anda hakkal'yakîn tecelli eden ma'ıyyeti ilâhiyye ve nâzil olan sekîneti rabbaniyye ne ezelî bir hakıkat, ne lâyezâl bir rahmet-ü nusrattir!...İşte Allah Resulünü öyle bir vakıtta böyle mansur kıldı ��ë a í£ † ê¢ 2¡v¢ä¢ì…§ Û á¤ m Š ë¤ç b›� ve onu sizin görmediğiniz cünud ile te'yid eyledi ��ë u È 3 × Ü¡à ò aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa aÛŽ£¢1¤Ü¨ó6›� ve o küfredenlerin «kelime» sini -da'vet ettikleri küfrü -süflâ kıldı- alçattı da alçattı, öyle ki en sefil kelime, o oldu ��ë × Ü¡à ò¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� sh:»2548 Halbuki Allahın kelimesi: tevhıd « ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢� » ��ç¡ó aÛ¤È¢Ü¤î 6b›� odur ancak ulyâ- en âli, en yüksek kelime ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Œ©íŒ¥ y Ø©îá¥›� ve Allah azîz, hakîmdir. -Yenilmez, yanılmaz, onunla uğraşılmaz, hukmüne karşı gelinze, koruduğu kahredilmez, kahrettiği kurtarılmaz, esbab ona değil, o esbaba hâkimdir. Ve hukm-ü tedbiri ise aynı hıkmettir. Onun ızzet-ü celâlı başkalarının yardımına muhtac olmaktan münezzehtir, dine nusrat ve i'lâi kelimetullah için nefir ve cihad emirleri ise hem onun kolları üzerinde bir hakkı izzeti, hem de onların menafi'-ü masalihıni te'min eden muktezayı hıkmetidir. Onun için fîsebilillâh seferber olunuz» denildimi kendiliğinizden 41. ��a¡ã¤1¡Š¢ëa ¡1 bÏ¦b ë q¡Ô bÛ¦b›� hıfafen ve sikalen koşub toplanınız- gerek yeyni gerek ağır hangi halde olursanız olunuz, ya'ni gerek kolay gelsin gerek zor, genc ve ıhtiyar, bekâr ve evli, işsiz ve meşgul, fakır ve zengin, piyade ve süvarî, sebükbar ve yüklü ne halde olursa olsun az çok bir istitaati haiz olanlar hepiniz fevc fevc nefr olunuz ��ë u bç¡†¢ëa 2¡b ß¤ì aÛ¡Ø¢á¤ ë a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤›� de mallarınız ve nefislerinizle cihad ediniz -hem malen, hem nefsen cühdü olan ikisiyle de yalnız malen cühdü olan maliyle, yalnız nefsen cühdü olan da nefsiyle gücü yetebildiği kadar cihad etsin ��‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤  î¤Š¥ Û Ø¢á¤›� bu -bu nefr-ü cihad- sizin için hayırlıdır. ��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� eğer bilir oldunuzsa- ya'ni hayrı bilmek melekesine haiz iseniz bu böyledir. Bunun hakkınızda hayr olduğunu bilir, icra edersiniz.Bu kayid de hayır olan cihadın ılme mütevakkıf ve bu ılmin esası da hakıkati hayra ılim olduğunu iş'ar vardır. Binaenaleyh seyf ile cihadın mebnası ılm ile cihaddır. Bunun esası da haricî düşmandan evvel nefsin cehaletine sh:»2549 ve şehevatına karşı cihaddır ki buna «cihadı ekber» tesmiye olunmuştur. Tefsiri Taberîde: sûrei «Berae» nin ilk nâzil olan âyeti « ��a¡ã¤1¡Š¢ëa ¡1 bÏ¦b ë q¡Ô bÛ¦b� » dir diye iki rivayet mezkûr, Mücahidden de «Berae» den ilk nâzil olan « ��Û Ô †¤ ã – Š ×¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï©ó ß ì aŸ¡å × r©îŠ ñ§=� » dir ki nusrati ilâhiyye ta'rif ve Tebûk gazası için tergib olunmuştur diye menkuldür. Yine bu Sûre de gelecek olan « ��Û î¤ Ç Ü ó aÛš£¢È 1 b¬õ¡ ë Û b Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à Š¤™¨ó� » daha sonra « ��ë ß b × bæ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ Û¡î ä¤1¡Š¢ëa × b¬Ï£ ò¦6� » âyetlerine bak.Ebu Bekri cessasın Ahkâmı kur'anda zikrettiği üzere cihad bilmal iki suretle olur. Birisi malını harbde kendisine lâzım olacak hayvan, silâh, âlât ve edevat, erzak ve saire gibi levazım ve mühimmatı harbiyyeye sarf etmek, birisi de sair mücahidlere ve onların techizatına sarfetmektir. Binnefis cihad ise türlü türlüdür. Ezcümle bizzat kıtale girişmek, ahkâm ve vezaifi cihadı beyan ve ta'lim ve Allah tealânın olbabdaki sevab ve ıkabını zikr-ü tefhim etmek, sevkıyyatı ve emr-u kumandayı idare etmek, düşmanın ahval-ü harekâtını ve eksiğini gediğini haber vermek, fenni harbe müteallık vukuf ve tecribesi ile hıyeli harbiyye hakkında bildiklerini ve harb işlerinde müslimanları evlâ ve aslâha irşad edecek re'yi sedidini yerinde Allah için iş'ar eylemek. Velhasıl müslimîne kuvvet ve düşamana vehn edecek her fi'l-ü kavil, binnefis cihaddan ma'duddur. �açg�. Ve binaenaleyh o iki vechile bu uğurda mal sarfetmek de malen cihada dahildir. Bu babda Allah için sarfı cühd ederek bunları yapabilmek evvelâ nefsin ataletine, kendi kuvası ve emvali hakkındaki temayülât-ü ihtirasatına karşı bir mücahedeyi istilzam eder. Bu da nefsin hayr-ü şerrini, hakikî menfaat ve mazarra- sh:»2550 tını bihakkın temyîz edebilmesine, bu da hayrı a'lâyı bilmesine mütevakkıftır.Seferberlik emrine karı tesakul edenlere sureti umumiyyede tekdir ve bu âyetle nefiri amm emri bütün şumuliyle tebliğ edildikten sonra tahallüf vukuatını bast-u intikad ve himmetleri alçak olanlın denaetlerini beyan ve münafıkların hud'a ve nifaklarını teşhir ve sui akıbetlerini tasvir siyakında Resulullaha tevcihi hıtab ve tebliği savab ile buyuruluyor ki: ��RT› Û ì¤ × bæ Ç Š ™¦b Ó Š©íj¦b ë  1 Š¦a Ó b•¡†¦a Û bm£ j È¢ìÚ ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ 2 È¢† p¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¢ aÛ’£¢Ô£ ò¢6 ë  î z¤Ü¡1¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Û ì¡ a¤n À È¤ä b Û ‚ Š u¤ä b ß È Ø¢á¤7 í¢è¤Ü¡Ø¢ìæ a ã¤1¢Ž è¢á¤7 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í È¤Ü á¢ a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û Ø b‡¡2¢ìæ ; ST› Ç 1 b aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç ä¤Ù 7 Û¡á a ‡¡ã¤o Û è¢á¤ y n£¨ó í n j î£ å Û Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå • † Ó¢ìa ë m È¤Ü á aÛ¤Ø b‡¡2©îå TT› Û b í Ž¤n b¤‡¡ã¢Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤î ì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡ a æ¤ í¢v bç¡†¢ëa 2¡b ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ ë a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ 2¡bÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå UT› a¡ã£ à b í Ž¤n b¤‡¡ã¢Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤î ì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡ ë a‰¤m b2 o¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤ Ï è¢á¤ Ï©ó ‰ í¤j¡è¡á¤ í n Š …£ …¢ëæ ›��� sh:»2551 ��VT› ë Û ì¤ a ‰ a…¢ëa aÛ¤‚¢Š¢ëx Û b Ç †£¢ëa Û é¢ Ç¢†£ ñ¦ ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ × Š¡ê aÛÜ£¨é¢ aã¤j¡È bq è¢á¤ Ï r j£ À è¢á¤ ë Ó©î3 aÓ¤È¢†¢ëa ß É aÛ¤Ô bÇ¡†©íå WT› Û ì¤  Š u¢ìa Ï©îØ¢á¤ ß b‹ a…¢ë×¢á¤ a¡Û£ b  j bÛ¦b ë Û ba¯ ë¤™ È¢ìa ¡Ü bÛ Ø¢á¤ í j¤Ì¢ìã Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤1¡n¤ä ò 7 ë Ï©îØ¢á¤  à£ bÇ¢ìæ Û è¢á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ 2¡bÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ›���� Meali Şerifi O, bir yakın ganimet ve orta bir sefer olsa idi mutlaka arkana düşerlerdi, lâkin o meşakkatli mesafe kendilerine uzak geldi. Bununla beraber eğer istitaatimiz olsa idi elbette çıkarırdık diye yakında yemin edecekler, nefislerini helâke sürükliyecekler, Allah biliyor ki zira onlar kat'ıyyen yalancılardır 42 Allah senden afvetti ya, şu neden onlara izin verdin de beklemedin ki doğru söyliyenler sence tebeyyün ede ve yalancıları bilesin? 43 Allaha ve Âhıret gününe iymanlı kimseler mallariyle, canlariyle cihad edeceklerinden dolayı senden istizan etmezler ve Allah o müttekıleri bilir 44 Ancak o kimseler senden istiyzan ederler ki Allaha ve Âhıret gününe inanmazlar ve kalbleri işkillidir de işkilleri içinde çalkanır dururlar 45 Eğer cihada çıkmayı dileselerdi elbet onun için hazırlık görürlerdi, lâkin davranmalarını Allah istemedi de onları alıkoydu ve oturun oturanlarla beraber denildi 46 Eğer içinizde çıkmış olsalardı bozgunluk etmekten başka bir faideleri olmıyacak ve sizi fitneye uğratmak maksadiyle aralarınıza saldıracaklardı, içinizde de onları dinliyecekler vardı, Allah o zalimleri bilir 47 sh:»2552 Ya Muhammed, 42. ��Û ì¤ × bæ Ç Š ™¦b Ó Š©íj¦b ë  1 Š¦a Ó b•¡†¦a›� Eğer -o da'vet olundukları hedef- yakın bir kelepik ve mu'tedil bir sefer olsa idi ��Û bm£ j È¢ìÚ ›� her halde hepsi arkana düşerlerdi -o kalanlar kalmaz, tahallüf etmezlerdi. Allah rızası için değilse de her halde kelepir için da'vete icabet eder arkandan gelirlerdi ��ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ 2 È¢† p¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¢ aÛ’£¢Ô£ ò¢6›� ve lâkin şukka -ya'ni o meşakkatli uzun mesafe, onlara uzak- o kalanlar öyle zahmetli ise gelemezler, muvaffakıyyeti istib'ad ederler, ihtimal verseler bile zahmet ve mücahede ile elde edilecek büyük işlere yanaşamazlar, uzun mesafeler kat'ederek Dünyanın en kuvvetli bir devletine, Roma ordularına karşı gidib göğüs vererek cihad etmek gibi bir emri mühim, böyle bir fazılet ve şecaat o kelepircilerin alçak himmetlerinden baıd oldu. Onun için sana ittiba' etmediler, geri kaldılar ��ë  î z¤Ü¡1¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Û ì¡ a¤n À È¤ä b Û ‚ Š u¤ä b ß È Ø¢á¤7›� hem yakında bunlar, bu kalanlar «billâhi istitaatimiz olsa idi her halde sizinle beraber çıkardık» diye yemin edecekler.- Bu cümle gaybden bir haberdir. Ve Tebûk seferinin muvaffakıyetle neticeleneceğini bir tebşirdir. Ya'ni siz onların istib'ad eyledikleri bu meşakkatli seferden yakında muzafferen geleceksiniz ve o zaman onlar size böyle ı'tizar ile hulûs çakarak Allaha yemin edecekler ��í¢è¤Ü¡Ø¢ìæ a ã¤1¢Ž è¢á¤7›� kendilerini helâk eyliyecekler -zira yalan yere yemin etmek kendini helâke sürüklemektir. Netekim aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm demiştir ki « �a Û¤î à¡îå¢ aÛ¤1 bu¡Š ñ¢ m † Ê¢ aÛ†£í b‰ 2 Ü bÓ¡É � » yalan yere yemin yurtları ıssız bırakır.». İkinci bir ma'nâ: yemin ederken kendilerini helâk edecekler, ya'ni kendilerini telef edercesine tehalükle yemin edecekler, üçüncü bir ma'nâ ile: «cansıparane çıkar, sh:»2553 canlarını tehlükeye koyarlardı» diye iddia ve yemin edecekler ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í È¤Ü á¢ a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û Ø b‡¡2¢ìæ ;›� Allah ise bilir ki: hakıkatte bunlar sureti kat'ıyyede kâzibdirler.- Gerek «istitaatimiz olsa idi, beraber çıkardık» şartıyyesi mazmununda, gerek bunun zımnında «lâkin ne çare istitaatimiz yoktu» diye matviy bulunan intifai mukaddem iddiasında ve gerekse netice olan «kudretimiz olmadığından dolayı çıkamadık» da'vasında şeksiz, şübhesiz yalancıdırlar. Çünkü çıkamamalarının sebebi istiaatsizlik değildi, İstitaatleri vardı ve varken çıkmadılar.- bu vechile bu âyet bil'işare delâlet eder ki: hiç istitaati olmıyanlar « ��a¡ã¤1¡Š¢ëa ¡1 bÏ¦b ë q¡Ô bÛ¦b� » , emrinin tenavülünde dahıl değildirler. Emir, az çok istitaati olanlaradır.Hulâsa ya Muhammed, siz bütün müşkilâta rağmen bu seferde muvaffak olacaksınız ve o alçak mütehallifler, o yalancı Münafıklar size hulûs çakmak için yalan yere yemin ede ede kendi kendilerini kahredecekler. 43. ��Ç 1 b aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç ä¤Ù 7›� Allah senden afvetti -bu hıtab mukaddema Hudeybiyye vak'ası hakkında nâzil olmuş bulunan « ��a¡ã£ b Ï n z¤ä b Û Ù Ï n¤z¦b ß¢j©îä¦=bP Û¡î Ì¤1¡Š Û Ù aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß bm Ô †£ â ß¡å¤ ‡ ã¤j¡Ù ë ß b m b £ Š � » tebşirini hatırlatır bu ise işbu meşakkatli Tebûk seferinin Hudeybiyye tarzında ve onun bir mütemmin ve mükemmili olmak üzere daha vası' bir fethi mübîn olduğuna işaret demek olur. Ya'ni: nasıl ki Hudeybiye seferi ve muahedesi herkesin zahirdeki nazari hilâfına olarak bir fethi mübîn olmuş, Mekkenin fethine ve Ceziretül'arabda şirkin mağlûbiyetiyle islâmın sür'ati inkişaf ve intişarına bir mebde' teşkil etmiş, yeni bir devir açmış ise onun gibi işbu Tebûk seferi de zahirdeki müşkilâtına rağmen « ��ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå � » e sebeb ve islâmın bütün âlemde zuhuruna mebde' olarak yeni bir devir açan bir fethi mübîndir. Maamafih urfde afiv bir zenb ile alâkadar olacağından bütün nazar ve himmeti taat ve tekvaya masruf olan sh:»2554 ehli kurb ve ısmete bir afiv tebliği ne kadar büyük bir tebşiri muhtevi ve ne kadar baisi şükran olursa olsun o nisbette endişe ve heyecana badi bir sebebi teessür olmaktan hali kalmaz. Çünkü ebrarin asıl hedefi ihtirazı ceza değil zenbin kendisidir. Onların nazarında günahın vukuu cezasından daha ağırdır. Binaenaleyh bütün nazarları taharriyi rızaya ve uluvvi mehasine ma'tuf bulunan ve haklarında mintarafillâh meşiyyetlerine bırakılmış olan hususatı ictihadiyede evlâ ve efdale isabet edememekten başka bir günah mütasavver olmıyan mukarrebiîni hakka iyhamı ıtab bile bir ıkab olacağından «afvolundun» hıtabile bir tebliğ, onların fikri nezahetlerini «vay ne hata ettim» gibi hissi haşyetle titredecek bir tenbih ve ıtabı tazammun eder. Bu cihetle « ��Ç 1 b aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç ä¤Ù � » tebşiri meselâ « �‰ ™¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç ä¤Ù � » tahsini gibi baisi meserret ve ıkdam olmaz da ziyade bir intibaha da'veti ifade eyler. Ve bu makamda böyle bir tenbiyhin ise nükteleri pek mühimdir. Birincisi Resulullahın bervechi bâlâ medayihi celilesi, maıyyeti ilâhiyyede mansuriyeti daimesi beyan olunduktan sonra bu sureti hıtabde onun risaletiyle beraber ubudiyyetini ızhar ve Nesârânın Isâ hakkında düştükleri gulüvv ve ıfrattan müslimanları sıyanet vardır ki Nesârâya karşı gidilen Tebûk seferinde bu ne kadar ma'nidardır. İkincisi Resulullahın mes'uliyyetindeki yüksekliği ve sureti mes'uliyyetinde başkalarınınkiyle kabili kıyas olmıyan icneliği anlatmaktır. Öyle ki diğerleri afivden sonra mutlakla mübeşşer iken mes'uldür. Demek ki o, bir günah mes'uliyyetiyle değil Hak tealânın celâli kibriyası önünde bir lâhza hissi mes'uliyyetten farig olmamak ma'nâsına bir şerefi ıhtısas ve bir hidayet ve ta'lim mes'uliyyeti ile mes'uldür. Üçüncüsü umum ümmetin hissi haşyetini tehyic ve şevkı tevbesini tezyid için Resulullahı bu noktai nazardan dahi ümmetine nümunei imtisal kılmaktır. Dördün- sh:»2555 cüsü de ileride gelecek olan « ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ u bç¡†¡ aÛ¤Ø¢1£ b‰ ë aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô©îå ë aË¤Ü¢Å¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6� » emrine mukaddime olmak üzere Münafıklara aid bir teşdiddir ki asıl siyakı kelâm da budur. « ��Ç 1 b aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç ä¤Ù � » hıtabı bilhassa bu mazmun ile bervechiâti izin sualinin iradına bir fatiha olmak üzere varid olumuştur ki hasılı meali şu demek olur: Ya Muhammed, Allah tealâ senden matekaddem ve mâteahhar zenbi afvetti, kalbi risaletini rencide eden ve edecek olan bütün esbabı huzn-ü kederi senden sildi, sana müşkilât çıkarmak isteyen mücrimlerin şeameti zünubunu senden izale ve fadl-ü ıhsaniyle umurunu teshil eyledi. Afvin izale' teshil, fadl-ü ziyade bütün maanisiyle afvolunması mütesavver ve matlûb her ne varsa hepsi senden ma'füvdür. Sen öyle mansur ve böyle afvı mutlakla mübeşşersin. Fakat ��Û¡á a ‡¡ã¤o Û è¢á¤›� niçin onlara izin veriverdin? O istizan edenlere ne sebeble izin vermeğe müsareat eyledin? Ya'ni muktezayı hikmet, hukmi şeriat umurı idarenin de mucib veya musahhıh esbabı kaviyyeye merbut bulunması «raıyye üzerinde tasarruf maslahate menut olması» dır. Resule gerek olan da bunu evlâ ve efdal suretiyle tatbık etmekti. Böyle iken neye sen onlara derhal izin veriverdin ��y n£¨ó í n j î£ å Û Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå • † Ó¢ìa›� de doğru söylemiş olanlar -ma'zeret haberinde sadık olarak sıdk ile, i'tizar ve istizan etmiş olanlar kavli mücerredlerinden başka bir delili mübin ile- sana tebeyyün edinciye ��ë m È¤Ü á aÛ¤Ø b‡¡2©îå ›� ve yalancılar ma'lûmun oluncıya kadar teennî etmedin? -Ya'ni o istizan edenler içinde ma'zeret iddiasında sadık olanlar da vardı, yalancılar da. Gayei hıkmet ise sadıkları kâziblerden temyiz etmek ve mucebince her birinin istihkakına göre muamele eylemek olduğundan bilhassa vahıy varid olmıyan mevkıi ictihadda maslahat ve lâzimei ictihad bu temyizi gereği gibi yapmak için ma'zeret sh:»2556 iddiasını mübeyyin zâhir ve kaviy bir delil ile sıdık tebeyyün ve tezâhür edinciye kadar teenni ve ihtiyat etmekti. Teenni etse idin o yalancıları sureti kat'ıyyede bilecektin. O vakıt onlar ma'zur ve me'zun namını takınamıyacaklar ve bu vesiyle ile yaptıkları nifakı yapamıycaklardı, neye izin veriverdin de bu tebeyyün ve ılmi gözetmedin.Halbuki 44. ��Û b í Ž¤n b¤‡¡ã¢Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤î ì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡ a æ¤ í¢v bç¡†¢ëa 2¡b ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ ë a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤6›� Allaha ve son güne iyman eder olanlar mallariyle nefisleriyle cihad edeceklerinden dolayısana arzı istiyzan etmezler -cihad hususunda me'zuniyyet taleb etmezler, geri kalmak istemezler. Ya'ni iymanları müstemir mü'minlerin cihad hususunda âdeti, ahlâkı, istizan değil ademi istiyzandır. Mü'min, mü'min olduğu haysiyyetiyle istizan etmez. Muhacirîn ve Ensarın ekâbiri «cihadda Resuli ekrem sallalahü aleyhi vesellemden isti- sh:»2557 zan etmeyiz. Çünkü rabbımız tealâ defeat ile emr-ü tergıb buyurdu. Elbette mallarımızla, canlarımızla ebeden mücahede edeceğiz» derlerdi. Hattâ aleyhissalâtü vesselâm kalmalarını emretmiş olsa güçlerine giderdi. Netekim bu Tebûk seferinde Hazreti Aliye Medinede kalmasını emrettiğinde kalmak gücüne gelmiş « �a ã¤o ß¡ä£ó 2¡à ä¤Œ¡Û ò¡ ß¢ì ó ë ç¨Š¢ëæ � » buyuruluncıya kadar razı olmamıştı. Bir kaç sahife sonra göreceğiz ki niceleri cihada gidemediklerinden dolayı huzünlerinden ağlıyorlardı « ��m ì Û£ ì¤a ë a Ç¤î¢ä¢è¢á¤ m 1©îœ¢ ß¡å aÛ†£ ß¤É¡ y Œ ã¦b� » ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ 2¡bÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå ›� ve Allah bütün müttekîlere alîmdir.- Kadirlerini bilir, büyük sevablar verir. Ya'ni mü'minlerin cihadda istiyzan etmemeleri ittikalarındandır. Ve Allah tealâ umum müttekıleri ve bahusus bunları sevabı cezil ile taltıf edecektir. Binaenaleyh iymanın hukmü ademi istiyzandır, mü'min olan iymanı haysiyyetiyle istiyzan etmez. 45. ��a¡ã£ à b í Ž¤n b¤‡¡ã¢Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå ›� Sana ancak şunlar arzı istiyzan ederler ki: ��Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤î ì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡›� Ne Allaha inanırlar, ne de Âhırete -ba'zan inansalar bile istimrar üzere iyman etmezler ��ë a‰¤m b2 o¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤›� ve kalbleri reyb tutmuş, şekk-ü şüphe ruhlarına nüfuz etmiş sarmıştır ��Ï è¢á¤ Ï©ó ‰ í¤j¡è¡á¤ í n Š …£ …¢ëæ ›� Artık bünlar battıkları reyb içinde tereddüd eder dururlar.- Şekk-ü şüpheden kurtulmaz bütün mevcudiyyetleri reyb içinde olarak nefy-ü isbat arasında mütehayyir, sergerdan, şüpheden şüpheye, kuşkudan kuşkuya çalkalanır, yuvarlanır dururlar. Hattâ reyblerinde bile tereddüd ederler, iymandan küfre, küfürden iymana mekik dokurlar, bir kelepir görür iymana yanaşır, bir meşakkat görür küfre dolaşır. Bu suretle kâh iymana doğru giderler, cihada çıkmak için izin isterler, derken dönerler giri kalmak için ma'zeretler uydurarak iztiyzan ederler. sh:»2558 İşte cihadda istiyzan mü'minlerin değil, böyle mütemerrid, şüpheli iymansızların âdetidir. O halde istiyzan fi'li ayni küfr-ü şekk olmak lâzım gelmezse de mü'minden sudurü hılâfı âdet, zâhiri halde iymanı sadıkın hukmüne münafi ve ma'ziret iddiasında kizb ihtimalini takviye edecek bir şüphe delili teşkil eder. Binaenaleyh zâhirde mü'min bulunan bir kimse cihaddan i'tizar ve istiyzan ettiği zaman sıdkın esâleti ve iymanı delâletiyle sıdkını zâhir ve mütebeyyin olduğuna da hukmedilmeyib bu iki âyet ve âdet mucebince iyman delili medfu', sözü zâhiri hale menafi, sıdkı şüpheli, gizbi an delîlin muhtemil velhasıl isbata muhtac bir da'vâ olarak beyyineye havade olunmak lâzım gelirdi. Bu âyetlerde Fıkhın da'vâ ve tercihi beyyinat ve Usuli fıkhın istidlâl, taâruz ve tercih mebahısinin esasını ta'lim ve telkın eden gayet dakık bir sıyak vardır. Yeknazarda bu iki âyet her istiyzanın bir küfür ve her istiyzan edenin şekkine ve iymansızlığına hukmedilmek lâzım geleceğini ifade ediyor zannedilebilir. Fakat dikkat edilince mes'elenin öyle olmadığı tebeyyün eder. Zira öyle olsa idi istiyzan edenler miyanında sıdıkları tebeyyün edecek olanlar bulunamazdı. Halbuki bundan evvel « ��y n£¨ó í n j î£ å Û Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå • † Ó¢ìa� » buyurulmuştur. Demek ki mücerred istiyzan ile henüz küfür ve kizbe hukmolunamamakla beraber, kizb, mücerred bir ıhtimali aklî olmaktan çıkıb şüphe delili ile mü'eyyed bir ihtimali zâhir olacak ve binaenaleyh kavil tasdik olunmayıb zâhirin hilâfını iddia eden bir da'vâ sıfatıyle beyyineye havale olunacak, bu ma'zeret da'vasının sıdkı isbat edilmedikçe izin hakkı sabit olamıyacak ve verilen izin, izni şer'î olmamış olacak, izin mes'elesinin evvel emirde bu safhai hukukıyyesi gözetilmek ıktıza edecektir. Bunun fıkhı şudur ki cihad, hakkullah olarak sabit bir emr-ü teklif olduğundan iymanın muktezası buna karşı münkir vaz'ıyyetinde bulunmak değil, derhal icabet et- sh:»2559 mektir. Zâhiren mü'min olduğu halde buna karşı ma'zeret haberi vererek istiyzan edenler ise teklifi ne mukırr ne de münkir değil, dafı' vaz'ıyyetindedirler: Binaenaleyh defi'lerini isbat etmedikçe kavilleriyle musaddak olamazlar ki bu huküm, cihad farzı ayn olduğu ahvaldedir. Anlaşılıyor ki Resulüllah istiyzan edenlere izin verdiği zaman vahiy, varid olmamış bulunduğundan bu hukukî noktada şu ictihadda bulunmuş: «Kelâmda aslolan sıdık, ve iymanın hukm-ü muktezası da yalan söylememektir. Bu istiyzan edenler ise zâhiri halde mü'mindirler. O halde bunların zâhir olan iymanları karinesiyle sıdıkları da zâhirdir. Binaenaleyh kavilleriyle tasdık olunub izin verilmek haklarıdır. Hak zâhir olduktan sonra te'hır etmek caiz olmaz» diye izin vermişti. Bunun üzerine bu vahyi ilâhî nâzil olup tercihi beyyinata müteallık olan bu usuli muhakemeyi ta'lim buyurmuştur ki bu cihetle bu üç âyetin siyakı Fıkhîsi şu olmuş oluyor: Gerçi kelâmda asıl ve muktezayı iyman, sıdıktır. Fakat iyman ile sıdkın tebeyyün etmesi ona muârız veya ondan racih bir delîl bulunmadığı takdirdedir. Burada ise zâhirdeki iyman ile beraber istiyzan dahi bir fi'li vakı'dir. Halbuki birinci âyet ve âdet mucebince istiyzan zâhiren hukmi iymana münâfi ve muârızdır. Buna nazaran hiç biriyle istidlâl edilmemek ve evvel emirde vechi tercih aramak ıktıza eder. Bu ise istiyzan tarafındadır. Çünkü ikinci âyet ve âdet mucebince istiyzan yalnız hukmi iymanda değil fazla olarak nefsi iymanda ve zatı haberde dahi iştibahi daî bir şüphe delildir. O halde bunun delâleti öbürüne racihtir. İymanın delâletini defi'ettikten başka kizb ıhtimalini takviye ve sıdkın asaletini tevhin eder. Binaenaleyh ma'ziret sözü delilsiz bir kavli mücerred kaldıktan maada mü'min hakkında hilâfı zâhir bir def'i teklif iddiası da mü'min hakkında hilâfı zâhir bir def'i teklif iddiası olur da başkaca bir delîli beyyin ile isbat olunmadıkça sıdkı tebeyyün edemez. Hakkın zuhuru bu tebeyyünü sh:»2560 gözetmekle olacaktı. O zaman, istiyzan edenlerin, içinde kalbleri iymansız, şekk-ü tereddüdü âdet edinmiş yalan yere yemin ederek teallül ve i'tizar eden bir takım yalancılar bulunduğu sübut bulacak ve hakkında mü'mini sadık muamelesi edilmiyecekti. Bundan başka bunlardan bir kısmının iymansızlıklarını, yalancılıklarını sureti i'tizarları da iyma ediyordu ki bu da küfür ve kiziblerine hukm için kâfi olmasa bile isbatı sadakat etmedikçe mü'mini sadık tanınamıyacak şüpheli kimseler olduklarını anlatıyordu «hazırlığımız yok» diye i'tizar ve istiyzan ediyorlardı. Halbuki: 46. ��ë Û ì¤ a ‰ a…¢ëa aÛ¤‚¢Š¢ëx Û b Ç †£¢ëa Û é¢ Ç¢†£ ñ¦›� Çıkmak isteselerdi her halde onun için bir hazırlık hazırlarlardı -hazırlanmaları lâzım gelirdi ve halleri müsaid idi. Mademki hiç bir hazırlık yapmamışlar demek ki sefere çıkma, cihad etmek istemiyorlardı. Demek ki esas i'tibariyle cihadın vücubuna inanmıyorlardı. Rivayet olunduğuna göre bu suretle i'tizar ve istiyzan edenler Abdullah ibni Übeyy ibni Selûl ve emsali ki eşraf ve agniyadan idiler.Şimdi bu beyanatı ilâhiyyeden Resulüllahın bunlara izin vermesi hıkmeti hakka temamen muhalif bir hata imiş gibi bir zan hasıl olabileceğinden bu tevehhümü defi' edecek, onun batını hakta değil, zâhiren merasimi hakta vakı' olmuş ve fazla bir semahat ile terki evlâ kabîlinden bir fi'l olub haddi zatında hıkmetsiz bir hata olmadığını iş'ar ve Resulüllahı tesliye eyleyecek bir istidrâk ile onların ahvali ledünniyyeleri beyan olunarak buyuruluyor ki: ��ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ × Š¡ê aÛÜ£¨é¢ aã¤j¡È bq è¢á¤›� Ve lâkin Allah onların gitmeye kalkmalarını istemedi de ��Ï r j£ À è¢á¤›� kendilerini alıkoydu -gitmelerini kerîh kıldı, hoşlandırmadı da onları cebanet ve keselân ile tevkıf ve habsetti ��ë Ó©î3 aÓ¤È¢†¢ëa ß É aÛ¤Ô bÇ¡†©íå ›� ve oturanlarla beraber oturu- sh:»2561 nuz denildi- gönüllerine karılar gibi, çoluk çocuk, zuafa, ıhtıyar, âciz mütekaidlerle beraber oturub kalmak hissi ilka edildi. Onun için asla çıkmak istemediler ve ne olur olmaz diye vaktiyle bir hazırlıkta bile bulunmadılar. İzin verilmekle de resmen âcizler ve mütekaidler kısmına ilhak edildiler. Bu onların asıl müstahikk oldukları rusvalıktan hafif olmakla beraber bir cihetten izin yine musîb oldu. Şu kadar ki izinde teenni edilse idi bundan başka kizb-ü nifakları herkesçe ma'lûm olmuş bulunacaktı, me'zun olmıyarak kalacaklardı, çünkü Allah onların bu islâm ordusu içinde çıkmalarını istememişti. Sirr-ü hikmeti ise şu idi: 47.��Û ì¤  Š u¢ìa Ï©îØ¢á¤ ß b‹ a…¢ë×¢á¤ a¡Û£ b  j bÛ¦b›� Eğer içinizde çıkmış olsalardı size fesaddan başka hiç bir şey ılâve etmiyeceklerdi. ��ë Û ba¯ ë¤™ È¢ìa ¡Ü bÛ Ø¢á¤ í j¤Ì¢ìã Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤1¡n¤ä ò 7›� Sizi fitneye -tefrikaya- düşürmek maksadıyle her halde aranızda koşacaklardı ��ë Ï©îØ¢á¤  à£ bÇ¢ìæ Û è¢á¤6›� ve içinizde onları dinliyecek -veya onlar için muhbirlik edecekler de vardı- ya'ni münafıkların fitnekâr sözlerine aldanabilecek zuafa, yahûd olanlar lehine casusluk edecek Münafıklar da eksik değil idi -ki onlar olmayınca bunlar fazla bir zarar yapamıyacaklar ve bu suretle tefrık olunmaları beraber bulunmalarından faideli olacaktı. İşte Allah, islâm ordusunu onların öyle şerlerinden sıyanet için aralarını ayırdı, obirlerinin gitmelerini istemeyib oturttu alıkoydu, maamafih izin verilmese idi daha ii olacaktı. Aynı faide hasıl olmakla beraber müslimanlara karşı nifakları daha evvel kendileri tarafından ızhar edilmiş bulunacak ve gördükleri huzuru göremiycek, geride ordunun gıyabında saçtıkları erâcıfi saçamıyacaklardı ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ 2¡bÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ›� Allah o zalimlerin hepsine alîmdir.- İçlerini dışlarını, yaptıklarını yapacaklarını ılmi muhıt ile bilir ve onlara yapacağını da bilir. sh:»2562 O zalimler bir bu kerre değil: ��XT› Û Ô †¡ a2¤n Ì ì¢a aÛ¤1¡n¤ä ò ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ ë Ó Ü£ j¢ìa Û Ù aÛ¤b¢ß¢ì‰ y n£¨ó u b¬õ aÛ¤z Õ£¢ ë Ã è Š a ß¤Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ç¢á¤ × b‰¡ç¢ìæ YT› ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í Ô¢ì4¢ aö¤ˆ æ¤ Û©ó ë Û b m 1¤n¡ä£©ó6 a Û b Ï¡ó aÛ¤1¡n¤ä ò¡  Ô À¢ìa6 ë a¡æ£ u è ä£ á Û à¢z©îÀ ò¥ 2¡bÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå PU› a¡æ¤ m¢–¡j¤Ù y Ž ä ò¥ m Ž¢ìª¤ç¢á¤7 ë a¡æ¤ m¢–¡j¤Ù ß¢–©îj ò¥ í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìa Ó †¤ a  ˆ¤ã b¬ a ß¤Š ã b ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ ë í n ì Û£ ì¤a ë ç¢á¤ Ï Š¡y¢ìæ QU› Ó¢3¤ Û å¤ í¢–©îj ä b¬ a¡Û£ b ß b × n k aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û ä 7b ç¢ì ß ì¤Û¨îä 7b ë Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï Ü¤î n ì ×£ 3¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ RU› Ó¢3¤ ç 3¤ m Š 2£ –¢ìæ 2¡ä b¬ a¡Û£ b¬ a¡y¤† ô aÛ¤z¢Ž¤ä î î¤å¡6 ë ã z¤å¢ ã n Š 2£ —¢ 2¡Ø¢á¤ a æ¤ í¢–©îj Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡È ˆ al§ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ê©¬ a ë¤ 2¡b í¤†©íä b9 Ï n Š 2£ –¢ì¬a a¡ã£ b ß È Ø¢á¤ ß¢n Š 2£¡–¢ìæ SU› Ó¢3¤ a ã¤1¡Ô¢ìa Ÿ ì¤Ç¦b a ë¤ × Š¤ç¦b Û å¤ í¢n Ô j£ 3 ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤6 a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ó ì¤ß¦b Ï b¡Ô©îå ›� sh:»2563 ��TU› ë ß b ß ä È è¢á¤ a æ¤ m¢Ô¤j 3 ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ã 1 Ô bm¢è¢á¤ a¡Û£ b¬ a ã£ è¢á¤ × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë 2¡Š ¢ìÛ¡é© ë Û b í b¤m¢ìæ aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ a¡Û£ b ë ç¢á¤ ×¢Ž bÛ¨ó ë Û b í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ a¡Û£ b ë ç¢á¤ × b‰¡ç¢ìæ UU› Ï Ü b m¢È¤v¡j¤Ù a ß¤ì aÛ¢è¢á¤ ë Û b¬ a ë¤Û b…¢ç¢á¤6 a¡ã£ à b í¢Š©í†¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡î¢È ˆ£¡2 è¢á¤ 2¡è b Ï¡ó aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë m Œ¤ç Õ a ã¤1¢Ž¢è¢á¤ ë ç¢á¤ × bÏ¡Š¢ëæ ›� Meali Şerifi Filhakıka bunlar fitneyi daha evvel çıkarmak istediler ve sana türlü işler çevirdiler nihayet onların rağmına hak, yerine geldi ve Allahın emri galebe çaldı 48 İçlerinden "aman bana izin ver, başımı derde sokma" diyen de var. Bilmiş ol ki derde asıl kendileri düştüler ve her halde Cehennem kaplar elbette kâfirleri 49 Sana bir güzellik kısmet olursa fenalarına gider ve eğer bir musîbet gelirse biz tedbirimizi önceden almıştık derler ve sevine sevine döner giderler 50 De ki hiç bir zaman bize allahın bizim için yazdığından başka bir şey isâbet etmez o bizim mevlâmızdır ve mü'minler onun için yalnız Allaha mütevekkil olsunlar 51 De ki: siz, bize ancak iki güzelliğin birini gözetebilirsiniz, biz ise size Allahın kendi tarafından veya bizim ellerimizle bir azâb indirmesini gözetiyoruz, onun için gözetin çünkü biz beraberinizde gözetiyoruz 52 De ki: gerek tav'an infak edin gerek kerhen sizden hiç bir zaman nefakalarınız kabul edilmiyecek, çünkü siz fasık bir kavm oldunuz 53 Kendilerinden nefakalarının kabul olunmasına mani' olan da sırf şudur: çünkü bunlar Allaha ve Resu- sh:»2564 lüne küfrettiler ve namaza ancak üşene üşene geliyorlar, verdiklerinide ancak istemiyerek veriyorlar 54 Sakın onların ne malları ne evlâdları seni imrendirmesin, o hiç bir şey değil ancak Allah onları Dünya hayatta bunlarla ta'zib etmesini ve canlarının kâfir oldukları halde çıkmasını murad ediyor 55 48. ��Û Ô †¡ a2¤n Ì ì¢a aÛ¤1¡n¤ä ò ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢›� Alimallah bundan evvel de fitne sevdasında bulundular, -müslimanları tefrikaya düşürmek, ordu bozanlık etmek istediler.Rivayet olunduğuna göre bu kerre Resulüllah Tebûk seferi için çıktığında «seniyyetülveda'» nam tepede ordusunu kurmuştu, Abdullah ibni Übeyy de askeriyle geldi. Onun altında «Zîcidde» nam mevki'e kondu, az bir asker değildi. Vaktâ ki Resulüllah hareket buyurdu, Abdullah ibni Übeyy giri kalan ehli reyb-ü nifak miyanında tehallüf etti kaldı, ki bu miyanda Abdullah ibni Nebtel ve Rifaa ibni Yezid ibni Nabut dahi ibni Übeyy gibi uzamayı Münafıkînden idiler. İbni Übeyyin Benî Avf ibin Hazrec ile, ibni Nebtelin Benî Amr ibin Avf ile, ibni Nâbûtun Beni Kaynuka' ile, müâhâtları vardı. Abdullah ibni Übeyy mukaddemâ Uhud vak'asında da fitne çıkarmak istemişti. (Sûrei Âli Imrande « ��a¡‡¤ ç à£ o¤ Ÿ b¬ö¡1 n bæ¡� » bak).��ë Ó Ü£ j¢ìa Û Ù aÛ¤b¢ß¢ì‰ ›� ve hakkında bir takım işler çevirdiler. Çevirdiler de ne oldu ��y n£¨ó u b¬õ aÛ¤z Õ£¢ ë Ã è Š a ß¤Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ç¢á¤ × b‰¡ç¢ìæ ›� nihayet onların kerahetlerine rağmen hak geldi ve Allahın emri zâhir oldu 49. ��ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í Ô¢ì4¢ aö¤ˆ æ¤ Û©ó ë Û b m 1¤n¡ä£©ó6›� onlardan ba'zısı da «bana izin ver ve beni fitneye düşürme» diyordu -ya'ni izin versen de vermesen de gitmiyeceğim bari izin ver de beni günaha sokma, yahud gidersem ailem perişan olacak, benim mahvıma sebeb olmada izin ver demek istiyordu. Ba'zı rivayetlere göre «cid- sh:»2565 bini kays» namındaki Münafık: «Ensâr bilir, ben kadınlara düşgünümdür. Binaenaleyh «benatı asfer» le ya'ni sarışın rum kızlarıyle beni belâya sokma ve lâkin sana malımla yardım edeyim de beni bırak» demek cür'etinde bulunmuş idi.��a Û b Ï¡ó aÛ¤1¡n¤ä ò¡  Ô À¢ìa6›� Bak asıl fitneye kendileri düştüler. -Öyle demekle fitneden kaçınmadılar, asıl fitnenin kendisine düştüler ��ë a¡æ£ u è ä£ á Û à¢z©îÀ ò¥ 2¡bÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ›� ve her halde Cehennem elbette bütün kâfirleri muhıt. 50. ��a¡æ¤ m¢–¡j¤Ù y Ž ä ò¥›� Sana bir hasene isabet ederse -bir hüsni muvaffakıyyet, güzel bir zafer, ve ganimet nasîb olursa ��m Ž¢ìª¤ç¢á¤7›� onları kötületir- hasedlerinden fenalarına gider ��ë a¡æ¤ m¢–¡j¤Ù ß¢–©îj ò¥›� ve şayed sana bir musıbet isabet ederse -muharebelerin birinde bir şiddet, isabetli muhakkak bir vak'a yüz gösterecek olursa yaptıklarını beğenib fikirleriyle kurularak ��í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìa Ó †¤ a  ˆ¤ã b¬ a ß¤Š ã b ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢›� «iyi ki biz önden emrimizi aldık» derler. -Ya'ni uyanıklık ettik, ihtiyatlı bulunduk, musıbet olmadan işimizi gördük, yakamızı kurtardık diye konuşurlar. Müslimanlarla beraber olmayıb gazadan kaçınmaları ve kavlî, fi'lî nifaklarıyle küffara hızmet ve müdara etmiş bulunmaları gibi muameleleriyle iftihar ederler ve bu nifakın kâfirler gibi muameleleriyle iftihar ederler ve bu nifakın kâfirler nazarında revacı da musıbetten sonra değil, önceden islâmın kuvveti zamanında iyka' edilmesi haysiyyetiyle olacağını mülâhaza eylerler. ��ë í n ì Û£ ì¤a ë ç¢á¤ Ï Š¡y¢ìæ ›� Ve ferahlı ferahlı dönerler- toplanıb konuştukları yerden keyfli keyfli avdet ederler, veya kâfirler tarafına dönüverirler.Bu gibilere karşı 51. ��Ó¢3¤ Û å¤ í¢–©îj ä b¬ a¡Û£ b ß b × n k aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û ä 7b›� de ki bize sh:»2566 Allahın lehimize yazdığından başka hiç bir şey isabet etmez. -Acı tatlı her ne başımıza gelirse hepsi Allahın yazdığıdır. Ne sizin ne de başkalarının değil, ancak Allahın takdiridir. O da binnetice mutlak lehimizedir. Dünyevî veya Uhrevî maslahatımız, menfeatımız, hayrımız içindir ��ç¢ì ß ì¤Û¨îä 7b›� o bizim mevlâmızdır- sahibimiz, nasırımız, veliyyi umurumuzdur. Üzerimizde bütün tasarruf ve velâyet onundur. Nasıl dilerse öyle yapar ve ne yaparsa hakkımızda hayırlısını yapar. O bize hayat ve mematımızda kendimizden daha evlâdır.��ë Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï Ü¤î n ì ×£ 3¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›� Ve binaenaleyh yalnız Allaha tevekkül etsinler bütün mü'minler -bütün havl-ü kuvveti ancak onunla bilib ona tefvız ve her hususta ona yakînen i'timad ve emr-ü takdirine husni rıza ve teslimiyyet ile mucebince vazifei ubudiyyete ıkdam eylesinler. Allaha ne kadar tevekkül ve i'timad olunursa o daha ziyadesine şayan ve müstehıktır. Ve ondan başka tevekkül-ü i'timad edilecek, kuvvet iktisab olunacak hiç bir merci' yoktur « �Û b y ì¤4 ë Û b Ó¢ì£ ñ a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤È Ü¡ó£ aÛ¤È Ä¡îá¡� » dir. Kâfirler bunu bilmedikleri için bir insan için en şayanı i'timad kuvvet, nefistir zannederler ve «emrimizi elimize aldık» diye mağrurlanırlar. Ve bu suretle her biri bir âmir olmak, ulûhiyyetten bir hıssa almak ister, bu şirk-ü münazaa ile Dünyada şıkak ve nifak saçar giderler. Halbuki en cüz'î aklı olan bir kimse idrâk eder ki hakka istinad etmiyen bir nefsi fanînin kendi kendine şayanı i'timad hiç bir şeyi yoktur. O bir serabı bâtıldan ıbarettir. Bundan dolayıdır ki kâfir ne kadar kendine güvenirse güvensin her halde bir gün olur cereyanı hadisat önünde bütün noktai i'timadini zayı' eder. Fakat hiç bir şeye değil, ancak Allaha tevekkül-ü i'timad eden hakıkî mü'min ölümden bile mütezelzil olmıyırak iymanı kâmil ile rabbının huzurı ehadiyyetine gider. Fakat şunu unutmamak lâzım gelir ki tevekkül, tefvızi vazife değil, tefvızi sh:»2567 emirdir. Bir çokları ise bundan gaflet ederek tevekkülü terki vazife gibi zu'mederler. Ya'ni vazifei ubudiyyeti Allaha havale edib emri kendilerinde görmek isterler. Sanki kul vazifesiz oturacakmış, namaz, oruç, zekât, cihâd ilh... gibi vezâifi Allah tealâ ona emredib yaptırmıyacakmış da onun emr-ü havalesiyle bizzat yapıverecekmiş gibi Benî İsrailin Hazreti Musâya dedikleri vechile « ��a‡¤ç k¤ a ã¤o ë ‰ 2£¢Ù Ï Ô bm¡Ü b¬ a¡ã£ b ç¨è¢ä b Ó bÇ¡†¢ëæ � » demek isterler. Bu ise Allaha tevekkül ve ı'timad değil emr-ü ülûhiyyete ademi i'timaddır, küfürdür. « ��ë Û b í Ì¢Š£ ã£ Ø¢á¤ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤Ì Š¢ë‰¢� » buyurulduğu üzere ğarûr şeytanın gururudur. İyi bilmeli ki tevekkülün hasılı emre ı'timad ile hubbi vazifedir. Netekim bu Allah yazısı, bu âyetin mutazammın olduğu cevab şöyle tavzıh buyuruluyor: 52. ��Ó¢3¤ ç 3¤ m Š 2£ –¢ìæ 2¡ä b¬ a¡Û£ b¬ a¡y¤† ô aÛ¤z¢Ž¤ä î î¤å¡6›� De ki siz bize o iki hasenenin birinden başkasını beklemezsiniz -ya'ni bizim hakkımızda bekliyeceğiniz akıbet, her biri akıbetlerin en güzeli olan iki güzel akıbetin birinden: ya nusrat veya şehadetten başka bir şey değildir. Biz nihayet ya kat'ıyyen muzaffer, gazi olacağız ya şehid: sizin musıb olduğu halde musıybet diye kaçındığınız ve bize isabet etti diye sevindiğiniz şehadet de imrenib yerindiğiniz, hased ettiğiniz zafer gibi haddi zatında en güzel bir akıbettir. Siz bunların ikisi de bahtiyarlık olduğunu takdir etmezsiniz de birine yerinir birine sevinirsiniz ve hakkımızda bu iki güzelliğin birinden başka gözetecek bir ihtimal daha bulamazsınız: ya zafer ya şehadet: işte mukadderatımız birbirinden güzel bu iki akıbeti husnânın, bu Allah yazılarının her halde biridir. ��ë ã z¤å¢ ã n Š 2£ —¢ 2¡Ø¢á¤›� biz de size şu ikinin birini bekleriz: ��a æ¤ í¢–©îj Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡È ˆ al§ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ê©¬›� Allahın sizi ya doğrudan doğru nezdi ızzetinden ��a ë¤ 2¡b í¤†©íä b9›� veya bizim ellerimizle bir azâba sh:»2568 musab kılması -ya'ni sizin akıbetiniz, ındallah mukadderatınız, istihkakınız da budur, ki sizin için en fena bir akıbet, bizim için bir iyman ve hakıkatte mahzı adalet olan bir hayırdı. ��Ï n Š 2£ –¢ì¬a a¡ã£ b ß È Ø¢á¤ ß¢n Š 2£¡–¢ìæ ›� onun için bekleyin. Biz de şüphesiz sizinle beraber bekleyoruz.Buna karşı «biz malen olsun hızmette bulunmadık mı? Fîsebilillâh cihad edenlere sarfiyyat yapmadık mı? Bu hayır değil midir? « ��ë ß å¤ í È¤à 3¤ ß¡r¤Ô b4 ‡ ‰£ ñ§ ‘ Š£¦a í Š ê¢� » buyurulmadı mı? Binaenaleyh ındallah akıbet istihkakımız neden azâb olsun» diyecek olurlarsa: 53. ��Ó¢3¤ a ã¤1¡Ô¢ìa Ÿ ì¤Ç¦b a ë¤ × Š¤ç¦b›� De ki: tav'an veya kerhen infak ediniz. -Ya'ni fîsebilillah diye sarfettiğiniz mallarınızı gerek Allah ve Resulünden ilzam vakı' olmaksızın kendiliğinizden ve gerek bir ilzam üzerine olsun her ne suretle sarfetmiş olursanız olunuz ��Û å¤ í¢n Ô j£ 3 ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤6›� sizden aslâ kabul edilmiyecek- sarfiyyatınız ındallah bir hayır ve hasene olmak üzere nam ve hisabınıza kayd-ü kabul olunmıyacaktır. Bundan dolayı ne görecekseniz önden göreceksiniz, Âhırette me'cur olmıyacak, sonunda azâbdan kurtulmıyacaksınız. Zira ��a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ó ì¤ß¦b Ï b¡Ô©îå ›� muhakkak ki siz bir alay fasıklar oldunuz - kalben taatten çıkıb temerrüd ettiniz. Lâkin mutlak fısk, hayrın kabulüne mani' olur mu? Bahusus tav'an infak suretınde itaatsizlik ne demektir? Denirse şunu bilmeli ki 54. ��ë ß b ß ä È è¢á¤ a æ¤ m¢Ô¤j 3 ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ã 1 Ô bm¢è¢á¤›� onları kendilerinden nefakaları kabul olunmaktan men'eden de başka bir şey değil ��a¡Û£ b¬ a ã£ è¢á¤ × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë 2¡Š ¢ìÛ¡é©›� ancak şu halleridir ki bunlar hakıkatte Allaha ve Resulüne küfrettiler ��ë Û b í b¤m¢ìæ aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ a¡Û£ b ë ç¢á¤ ×¢Ž bÛ¨ó›� ve namaza gelmez- sh:»2569 ler ancak tekâsül ile: tenbel tenbel ��ë Û b í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ a¡Û£ b ë ç¢á¤ × b‰¡ç¢ìæ ›� ve infak yapmazlar ancak hoşlanmıya hoşlanmıya: kerahetle -ya'ni Allah ve Resulüne kalben küfürleri ve salât-ü infakın ne fı'linde sevaba, ne terkinde ıkaba inanmadıkları cihetle adetâ namazı boşuna bir külfet, infakı bir cereme- bir gareme- addettiklerinden bunları kalben iyman ve gönül hoşluğu ile seve seve Allah için değil bir garazı mahsus ile zahirî bir maslahata riayet için yaparlar. Ve bunun için infakı bir taleb ve ilzam vakı' olmaksızın tav'an dahi yapmış olsalar bu tavı, sırf o maksad ve maslahate aid olur da o nefakaların fisebilillâh sarfedilmesi canlarını sıkar. Bunu gönülden ısyan ederek kerhen vermiş olurlar. Şüphe yok ki bir kimsenin inanmadığı bir şeyi yapması zahiren olmasa bile batında mutlak bir kerh eseridir. Velhasıl makbuliyyette mani' olan mutlak fısk değil, küfürdür. Ve evvelki kürh, kürhi zahirî, ikinci kerh ise kerhi batınîdir. Ve bir haysiyyetle tav'ın diğer haysiyyetle kerh olmasında tenafi olmadığı gibi tav'i, sui niyyet halinde de olabileceğinden husni niyyete mütevakkıf olan taatı istilzam etmez. Meselâ bir Münafıkın mücahidlere mahza kendi arzu ve rızasıyle fisebilillâh diye bir infakta bulunması ve bunun tahtinde onları iğfal maksadını gizlemesi tav'an bir sarf olmakla beraber bir taat değil bir ısyandır. Ve bunda fikri taattan bir istikrah vardır. 55. ��Ï Ü b m¢È¤v¡j¤Ù a ß¤ì aÛ¢è¢á¤ ë Û b¬ a ë¤Û b…¢ç¢á¤6›� Binaenaleyh onların ne malları, ne evlâdları seni aceblendirmesin -bir bahtiyarlık gibi görünüb de meftun etmesin, Allah onlara bunları neye böyle çok veriyor diye taaccübe düşürmesin. Bunlar onlar için bir ni'me değil �����a¡ã£ à b í¢Š©í†¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢›� Allah ancak şunu irade buyuruyor ki ��Û¡î¢È ˆ£¡2 è¢á¤ 2¡è b Ï¡ó aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b›� onları bunlar sebebiyle hayatı Dünyada mu- sh:»2570 azzeb kılsın -bu yüzden elemlere derdlere giriftar etsin, bunlarla uğraşırken akıbeti mülâhazaya meydan bulamasınlar ��ë m Œ¤ç Õ a ã¤1¢Ž¢è¢á¤ ë ç¢á¤ × bÏ¡Š¢ëæ ›� ve kâfir oldukları halde canları çıksın- da ilel'ebed ıkab ve vebalini ceksinler.O münafık kâfirler öyle muazzebdirler ki bir de:��VU› ë í z¤Ü¡1¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û à¡ä¤Ø¢á¤6 ë ß bç¢á¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ë Û¨Ø¡ä£ è¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¥ í 1¤Š Ó¢ìæ WU› Û ì¤ í v¡†¢ëæ ß Ü¤v b¦ a ë¤ ß Ì b‰ ap§ a ë¤ ß¢†£  Ü¦b Û ì Û£ ì¤a a¡Û î¤é¡ ë ç¢á¤ í v¤à z¢ìæ XU› ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í Ü¤à¡Œ¢Ú Ï¡ó aÛ–£ † Ó bp¡7 Ï b¡æ¤ a¢Ç¤À¢ìa ß¡ä¤è b ‰ ™¢ìa ë a¡æ¤ Û á¤ í¢È¤À ì¤a ß¡ä¤è b¬ a¡‡ a ç¢á¤ í Ž¤‚ À¢ìæ YU› ë Û ì¤ a ã£ è¢á¤ ‰ ™¢ìa ß b¬ a¨m¨îè¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢ ë Ó bÛ¢ìa y Ž¤j¢ä b aÛÜ£¨é¢  ,î¢ìª¤m©îä b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ Ï š¤Ü¡é© ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢¬= a¡ã£b ¬ a¡Û óaÛÜ£¨é¡ ‰ aË¡j¢ìæ ;›� Meali Şerifi Şeksiz şüphesiz sizden olduklarına dair Allaha yemin de ederler, halbuki sizden değildirler, ve lâkin onlar öyle bir kavm ki ödleri patlıyor 56 Eğer sığınacak bir yer veya barınacak mağaralar veya sokulacak bir delik bulsalardı başlarını diker ona doğru koşarlardı 57 İçlerinden sadakalar hakkında sana ta'rız eden de var, çünkü, ondan kendilerine verilmişse hoşnud olurlar, verilmemişse derhal kızarlar 58 Ne olurdu bunlar sh:»2571 kendilerine Allah ve Resulü ne verdiyse razı olaydılar da diye idiler, bize Allah yeter, Allah bize fadlından yine verir, Resulü de, bizim bütün rağbetimiz Allahadır 59 56. ��í 1¤Š Ó¢ìæ ›� Ödleri patlar. 58. ��ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í Ü¤à¡Œ¢Ú Ï¡ó aÛ–£ † Ó bp¡7›� Onlardandır o da ki sadakalarda sana lemzeder. -iymalı veya gizliden gizli söz artar ayıblar. Bu hususta münferid bir kaç vak'a rivayet edilmiştir. Huneyn ganaiminin taksiminde islâma yeni dahil bulunan Mekke ehalisini te'yidi islâm için çokça nasıbedar etmişti. İbni Zilhuveysıra denilen Hurkus ibni Züheyri temimî « �a¡Ç¤†¡4¤ í b ‰ ¢ì4 aÛÜ£¨é¡� = adalet et ya Resulâllah» demiş, Resulullah da «vay sana, ben adâlet yapmazsam kim yapar?» Buyurmuştu ki bu Hurkus bil'ahare Havaricin reisi olmuştur. Lâkin fey'-ü ganaim, sadakat mefhumunda dahil olmadığından bu mazmunı âyete dolayısiyle taallûk edebilir. Bir de Ebül'cüvaz namında bir münafık «sahibinize baksanız a sadakalarınızı koyun çobanlarına taksim ediyor ve adalet yaptığını zu'meyliyor» demişti. ��Ï b¡æ¤ a¢Ç¤À¢ìa ß¡ä¤è b ‰ ™¢ìa›� çünkü bunlar, o sadakalardan kendileri ne verilirse hoşnud olurlar ��ë a¡æ¤ Û á¤ í¢È¤À ì¤a ß¡ä¤è b¬ a¡‡ a ç¢á¤ í Ž¤‚ À¢ìæ ›� ve şayed verilmezse hemen kızarlar - sadaka almağa ehliyyetleri olub olmadığını hiç düşünmezler 59. ��ë Û ì¤ a ã£ è¢á¤ ‰ ™¢ìa ß b¬ a¨m¨îè¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢›� ve keşke bunlar Allahın ve Resulünün -ganimetten veya sadakadan- kendilerine verdiğine razı olsaydılar ��ë Ó bÛ¢ìa›� ve dese idiler ��y Ž¤j¢ä b aÛÜ£¨é¢›� Allah bize kâfi �� ,î¢ìª¤m©îä b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ Ï š¤Ü¡é© ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢¬=›� ileride Allah bize yine verir, Re- sh:»2572 sulü de ��a¡ã£b ¬ a¡Û óaÛÜ£¨é¡ ‰ aË¡j¢ìæ ;›� her halde böz Allaha rağbetkârız -ya'ni kısmetlerine razı olub böyle deselerdi haklarında, hayırlı olurdu. Zira sadakatın mahalli sarfı hakkında Allah tealânın beyanı muhkemi, farizai kat'ıyyesi ve Resulullahın düsturu işte:��PV› a¡ã£ à b aÛ–£ † Ó bp¢ Û¡Ü¤1¢Ô Š a¬õ¡ ë aÛ¤à Ž b×©îå¡ ë aÛ¤È bß¡Ü©îå Ç Ü î¤è b ë aÛ¤à¢ìª Û£ 1 ò¡ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤ ë Ï¡ó aÛŠ£¡Ó bl¡ ë aÛ¤Ì b‰¡ß©îå ë Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë a2¤å¡ aÛŽ£ j©î3¡6 Ï Š©íš ò¦ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥›� Meali Şerifi Sadakalar ancak şunlar içindir: fukara, mesâkîn, onun üzerine me'mur olanlar, müellefetülkulûb, rakabeler hakkında borçlular, Allah yolundakiler, yolda kalmışlar, Allah tarafından kat'î olarak böyle farz buyuruldu, ve Allah alîmdir, hakîmdir 60 60. ��a¡ã£ à b aÛ–£ † Ó bp¢›� - SADAKA: insanın malından mahzâ Allah için muhtacına temlik edilmek üzere çıkardığı vergidir. Allaha sıdk-u sadakat ma'nâsından me'huzdur. Sadaka vermek demek olan tasadduk kelimesi de «taharrii sıdık» ma'nâsını tazammun eder. Sadaka mefhumunda üç vasfı aslî vardır: fakr ya'ni ihtiyaç, temlik, Allah için olmak. Sadaka, evvel emirde vacib veya tatavvu' ya'ni nafile olmak üzere iki kısımdır ki vacib olan kısmına zekât tesmiye olunur. Her iki kısmın da envaı muhtelifesi vardır: meselâ zekâti arazı «öşür», sh:»2573 «zekâti sevaim» «ağnam vesaire», zekâti ticaret ve nükud, zekâti rikâz ve meadin, zekâti nefis «sadakai fıtır» bir kısmı emvali zâhireden, bir kısmı emvali batıneden olmak üzere hepsi sadakatı vacibeden ve envaı zekâttandır. Ve sadakat cem'i esas i'tibariyle bunların hepsine şamildir. Fakat âyetin nihayeti karinesiyle burada asıl murad ma'lûm olan farz sadakalar ya'ni envaı zekâttır. Binaenaleyh hasılı manâ şudur:Hakıkati mes'ele o Münafıkların zann-ü arzûları gibi değil bütün envâı muhtelifesile sadakatı ma'lûmenin cümlesi, cinsi zekât munhasıran şunlar icindir: ��Û¡Ü¤1¢Ô Š a¬õ¡ ë aÛ¤à Ž b×©îå¡›� fakırler ve yoksullar için -Ki « ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï©¬ó a ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ y Õ£¥ ß È¤Ü¢ìâ¥= Û¡ÜŽ£ b¬ö¡3¡ ë aÛ¤à z¤Š¢ëâ¡:� » âyetinin dahi gösterdiği vehcile sadakai vacibe ya'ni zekât evvelâ bunların bir hakkı ma'lûmudur. Ve sadaka mefhumu evvelen ve bizzat fakr mefhumile alakadardır. Ve netekim aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm bir hadîsi şereifinde bunu şöyle ifade buyurmuştur: «Ben sadakayı ağniyanızdan alıb fukaranıza reddetmeğe me'mur edildim». Bununla sadakanın fukaraya aid olduğu ve vacib olan sadaka zenginin bir lûtfu değil fukara sınfının ağniya zimmetine geçmiş bir hakkının ya'ni bir borcun redd-ü iadesi demek olduğu anlatılmıştır. Şu kadar ki bu hak doğrudan doğru her şahsı fakırin hakkı hassı değil fukara sınfının hakkı umumîsidir. Hem bizzat kendilerinden bir akıd veya gasb ile alınmış bir hakkı mükteseb değil Allah tealânın emr-ü havalesile sabit bir hakkı mevhubdur, ya'ni hakkullahtır. Bundan dolayı sadaka ancak Allah için sıdk-u sadakatle verliri. Ne ganinin fakıre menn-ü ezaya, ne de bir fakırin bir ganiyden taleb-ü davaya hakk-u salâhiyyeti olmaz ve hattâ her fakırın her sadakayı almağa salâhiyyeti olmaz. Netekim Âli Resulden olan fukaranın zekât almaları haramdır. Ancak tatavvu' sadakadan alabilirler. Kezalik usul-ü furu'dan olan fukara ve mesakîne verilmez. Çünkü nefaka haklarıdır. Bir de fukaranın elle- sh:»2574 rinden alınmış bir emanet veya deyn veya gasb her hangi bir hakkını redd-ü iadede sadaka ma'nası bulunmaz. Bunun içindir ki haram maldan verilen şeyler hakıkatte sadaka olamaz, ya diğer bir hakkı hassın kısmen iadesi veya bir haksızlıktan diğer bir haksızlığa intikal olur. Fakîr nefsinde muhtac ya'ni iyradı, havaicine gayri kâfi olmakla beraber biraz bir şey'e malik bulunabilir de fakrını gizliyebilir ve hattâ « ��í z¤Ž j¢è¢á¢ aÛ¤v bç¡3¢ a Ë¤ä¡î b¬õ ß¡å aÛn£ È 1£¢Ñ¡7� » medlûlünce cahiller onu zengin zannedebilirler. Miskîn ise daha düşkündür, « ��ß¡Ž¤Ø©îä¦b ‡ a ß n¤Š 2 ò§� » medlûlünce zahiren dahi fakrı meşhud halindedir. Meskenet, fakrden fazla bir ma'nâyı acz-ü zillet ifade eder. Maamafih aksine tefsir edenler de olmuştur. Hasılı bütün sadakalar evvel emirde fukara ve mesakîn içindir, bunların hakkıdır, bunların menfaatine mahsustur. Bervechi âti diğerlerine de yine onların menfaati dolayısile veya fakr-ü ıhtiyac ma'nasının sübutü haysiyyetiyle verilecektir. Şöyle ki: �� ����ë aÛ¤È bß¡Ü©îå Ç Ü î¤è b›�� ve sadakalar üzerinde âmiller -ya'ni cem-ü tahsılinde çalışan tahsıldarlar, kâtibler, muhafızlar, meselâ ağnam ve uşur me'murları, bunlara hizmet ettikleri sadakadan amellerin ücreti verilir. Ve binaenaleyh bunlar için bir sadaka olmaz, amellerinin ıvazı olan bir ücret olur ve bu amel ise fukaranın menfaatine aid bulunur. Mebsûtı Serahsîde mezkûrdur ki Resulullah gerek emvali zahire ve gerek emvali batına sadakatının ahz-ü tahsıli için âmiller ta'yin buyurdu. Hazreti Osmanın zemanı hılâfetinde emvali batına zekâtlarının tahsılinde görülen müşkilâta binaen bunlar mü'minlerin kendi vicdanlarına bırakılarak yalnız emvali zahire zekâtları üzerine âmiller nasbiyle iktifa olunmağa başlandı ki o zamandan beri ağnam, uşur, meâdin, gümrük memurları ta'yin edilmekle beraber, emvali batına zekâtının edâsı mükelleflerin kendilerine bırakılmaktadır. sh:»2575 ��ë aÛ¤à¢ìª Û£ 1 ò¡ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤›� ��ë aÛ¤à¢ìª Û£ 1 ò¡ Ó¢Ü¢ìl¢� -ya'ni kalbleri islâma te'lif edilenler. Rivayatın hasılına göre bunlar başlıca üç kısım idiler. Bir kısmı ba'zı küffar idi ki Resulullah bunların şerlerini defi' ve müslimanlara eziyyetlerini meni' ve diğer kâfirlere ve müşriklere ve zekâtı men'eyleyenlere karşı islâm tarafına muavenetleri için atıyye ile kendilerini islâma istimale ederdi. Diğer bir kısmı kendilerine bezli atâ ile emsalleri eşrafın ve maıyyetlerin islâma duhulleri gözetilir ve kavmleri içinde müsliman olanların islâmda sebatlarına mümaneat edilmemesi gibi masahhı islâmiyye nazarı ı'tibara alınırdı. Üçüncü bir kısmı da islâma yeni dahil olmuş ve niyyetleri henüz zaıyf bulunan bir takım kimselerdi ki fakır olmasalar bile kalbleri iyice islâma ülfet ettirilib iymanları takviye edilmek için bilhassa taltıf olunuyorlardı. Ki Uyeynetibni Hısn ve Akra' ibni Hâbis ve Abbas ibni Mirdas bunlardan idi. İşte müellefetülkulûb vasfı bu üç kısma da ıtlak edilir. Üçünde de ıktızayı hale göre islâma hızmet ile ma'nâyı cihâd ve fukaranın menafiini muhafaza hikmeti bulunabilir, Maahaza tarafı risaletten birinci kısma verilen atayanın sadakattan verildiği hakkında sarih bir rivayet yoktur. Rivayetler bunun ganaimden verildiğini gösteriyor. Aglebi ihtinal de bunun « ��ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a ã£ à b Ë ä¡à¤n¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ï b æ£ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ¢à¢Ž é¢ ë Û¡ÜŠ£ ¢ì4¡ ë Û¡ˆ¡ô aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤2¨ó aÛƒ� » mucebince bilhassa sehmi Resul olan humsı humusten verilmiş olmasıdır ki Resulullahın halıs malıdır. Onun için ımamı Şafiî gibi ba'zı eimme burada müellefetül'kulûb vasfının gayri müslime değil müslime aid olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Bundan başka Hazreti Ebi Bekrin zamanı hilâfetinde mezkûr Uyeynetebni Hısn ile Ekra' ibni Hâbis -ki Necidli idiler- kendisine gelmişler «ya halifete resulillâh bizim tarafta otsuz' menfaatsız «bir arzı sebha» kır bir yer var, re'yin olursa bunu bize ver» demişler, müşarün'ilyeh de onu onlara ıkta' eylemiş ve buna dair bir hat tahrir ve sh:»2576 işhad etmiş idi. Fakat hazırûn miyanında Hazreti Ömer yoktu, ikisi bir şahid olsun diye kendisine vardılar, anlattılar, Hazreti Ömer bunu işidince yazılmış olan hattı ellerinden aldı, sildi ve yırttı ve dedi ki «Resulullah sizi islâma te'lif ediyordu ve o gün islâm azdı şimdi ise Allah tealâ islâmı igna etti, gidiniz gücünüz yettiği kadar cehd ediniz, siz riayet ederseniz Allah da gözetir». Bunun üzerine hiddetle dönüb Hazreti Ebi Bekir radıyallahü anhe müracaat ettiler. Halife sen misin Ömer mi? dediler, müşarün'ileyh de «isterse o» buyurdu ve Hazreti Ömere muvafakat etti, onun fiil ve re'yini inkâr etmedi, eshabdan inkâr eden de olmadı. Binaenaleyh bundan şu fıkıh çıkar ki Hazreti Ebi Bekir ıktaı yapmış, huküm imza etmiş iken sonradan Hazreti Ömerin fi'lini inkâr etmiyerek hukmünden derhal rücu' eylemiş, olması şunlara delâlet eyler: demek ki mes'elede Hazreti Ömerin ıhtar ettiği ma'nâyı derhal anlamış tasdık eylemiştir. Ya'ni müellefetülkulûb atıyyesi ehli islâmın kıllette bulunduğu hale mahsurdur. Ve bunda ictihada mesağ yoktur. Zira Ebu Bekir, ictihada mesağ görse idi imza ettiği bir hukmün feshıni tecviz edemezdi. Eshabdan bunu inkâr eden bulunmayınca mes'ele icmaî bir mahiyyet almış olur. Bunun için seleften bir çokları müellefetül'kulûb sehminin bu ılletle sukutuna kail olmuşlardır ki mezhebi Hanefî ve mezhebi malikin meşhuru budur. Fukahai hanefiyye, icmaı sükûtîye kail olduklarından bunu beynel'eshab mücmeun aleyh addederler ve derler ki müellefetül'kulûb sehmi bidayeti islâmda ahdı Resulullahda düşmanın kesreti ve müslimînin adeden kılleti haline mahsus idi. Badehu Hazreti Ömerin izahı vechile Allah tealâ ehli islâmı öyle te'liften müstağni kılacak surette i'zaz eylemiştir. Şayed bundan böyle müslimanlar öyle bir şeye muhtac olurlarsa ancak mücahedeyi terk ettiklerinden dolayı muhtac olurlar ve her ne zaman ictima' ve teâdud edecek olurlarsa emvali müs- sh:»2577 limînden verecekleri bir mal ile ağyarı te'life muhtac olmazlar. Ve öyle bir halde evvel emirde uhuvveti islâmiyyenin te'yid-ü teşyidi ile meşgul olmaları ıktıza eyler. Binaenaleyh sadakatı müslimînden ağniyai küffar şöyle dursun velevse yeni müsliman namı altında olsun fakîr olmıyanlara mahza te'lifi kulûb için hıssa bil'evleviyye ifraz edilemez.Malikiyyeden Ebû hayvan tefsirinde bu mes'eledeki akvâl şöyle telhıs edilmiştir: «Ömer ibnilhattab, Hasen, Şa'bi ve bir cemaat müellefe sınfının ızzet ve zuhuri islâm ile munkatı' olduğuna zâhib olmuşlardır. Meşhur mezhebi Malik ve Ebû hanife budur. Ve ba'zı Hanefiyye demişlerdir ki hilâfeti Ebi Bekirde islâmın zuhuri ızzetine binaen sahabe müellefe sehminin sukutuna icma' ettiler. Kazı Abdülvehhab demiştir ki, ba'zı evkatta ıhtiyac hasıl olursa sadakattan verilir. Ehli ilimden bir çoğu da demiştir ki müellefetülkulûb Kıyamete kadar mevcuddur. İbni Atıye demiştir ki süguru teemmül edersek oralarda i'tilâfa hacet bulursun �açg�. Yûnüs demiştir ki Zühriye sordum bunda nesih bilmiyorum dedi. Ebû Ca'feri nühası demiştir ki bunlar hakkında bu huküm sabittir: bir kimse te'life muhtac olur ve onlardan müslimanlara bir afet lâhık olmasından korkar veya ba'dehu husni islâmını ümid ederse verir. Kazı Ebû Bekir ibnil'arabî de demiştir ki benim ındimde huküm şöyledir: islâm kuvvetli olursa zâil olurlar ve eğer ihtiyac bulunursa Resulüllahın verdiği gibi sehimleri verilir. Kitabüttahrirde mezkûr olduğuna göre Şafiî demiştir ki âmil ve müellefetül kulûb şu zamanda mefkuddurlar, altı sınıf kalmıştır evlâ olan altısına sarftır. Maamafih mevcud olurlarsa mezhebi Şafiî her sınıfın medlûlü mu'teber olmasıdır.» �açg�. Ancak şunu da unutmamalıdır ki imamı Şafiî gibi bir çoklarına göre «müellefetülkulûb» vasfının islâma dahil olmamış bulunanlara teallûku yoktur. Netekim zekât sh:»2578 hususunda bütün sunufı semaniyede islâm umumiyyetle şarttır. Gayri müslim fukaraya zekât değil, sadakati mütetavvea verilebilir. Saniyen fîsebilillâh kaydi eamm bir ma'nâ ile mülâhaza edildiği surette sadekatin hepsinde vardır. Balâda işaret edildiği üzere « ���Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡�� » olmak sadakanın mahiyyetinde dahildir. Fukara ve mesakîne, rikab ve garimîne verilen de fîsebilillâh ma'nâsı vardır, yoksa verilemezdi. Bunun böyle olduğu ma'lûm iken bir de bunlara mukabil « ��ë Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » buyurulması bunun alel'umum fîsebilillâh dahilinde bilhassa bir fîsebilillâh demek olduğunu ya'ni ma'nâyı eamm ile mülâhaza edilemiyeceğini derhal anlatır. Bu ta'dâd olunanlardan maada olarak sair böyle fîsebilillâh demek gibi bir ta'mim ma'nâsına da olamıyacaktır. Çünkü bundan sonra « ��a2¤å¡ aÛŽ£ j©î3¡6� » tahsısı böyle bir ma'nâya mani'dir. Binaenaleyh bunun ma'nâsı «her hangi bir cihete fîsebilillâh sarf için» demek olamaz. Buradaki fîsebilillâh zarfı esas ı'tibariyle ne doğrudan doğru sadakanın ne de sarfının değildir. Bundaki ma'nâ «sadakat ve fîsebilillâhdır» demekten ıbaret olmadığı gibi « ��ë Ï¡ó aÛŠ£¡Ó bl¡� » da olduğu vechile «ve fîsebilillâh sarf içindir» demekten ıbaret de değildir. Sadakanın obirlerinden başka bilhassa verilmesi lâzım gelen bir masrefi mahsusun zarfıdır «ve Allah yolundakiler için» ya'ni « �Û¡à å¤ Ï¡ó  j¡î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » demektir ki Allah için bir ıbadeti mahsusada mahsur olanların vasfı mahsusunu anlatır. Sadaka mefhumu karinesiyle de bunların muhtacları ve defi' ıhtiyaçları maksud olduğu teayyün eder. Bu suretle burada « ���Û¡Ü¤1¢Ô Š a¬õ¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢y¤–¡Š¢ëa Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡�� » mazmununu tehlıs eden bir ma'nâ vardır. « �ë a2¤å¡ aÛŽ£ j¡î3¡� » atfı da bunların en ziyade ibni sebil sınfı ile tecanüslerini iş'ar eder. Fukara ile mesakîn, âmillerle müellefetülkulûb, rikab ile garimîn nasıl mütekarib iseler bunlar da öyle demek olur. Ya'ni bunlarda bir yolculuk, bir sefer-ü gurbet sh:»2579 ma'nâsı bulunduktan başka bu yolun Allah yolu olması ve bunların o yolda bir ıhtısas ve mahsuriyyeti bulunması bir seferi mahsus ile bir ıbadeti hassayı cami' bir hali inhisarda bulunmaları ma'nâsı vardır. Demek ki diğer masriflere verilen sadakalar dahi fîsebilillâh olduğu halde bu masrife verilen sadaka « ��Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » dır. Binaenaleyh burada « ��ë Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » dan murad bir ma'nâyı hass olduğu zâhirdir. Ve bu ma'nâ evvelâ cihad, saniyen hacc, salisen Allah için tahsıli ılim de mülâhaza olunabilir. Bu vechile fîsebilillâh unvanı urfi şeri' de cihade alem olmuştur. Çünkü Allah için sefer ve inhısar ile en ziyade ma'ruf olan ıbadet budur. Ve bunun için bütün müfessirîn ve fukahâ bu ma'nâda müttefıktirler. Bununla beraber hacda da bu ma'nâ mevcuddur. Buna şümul ile de tefsir ve fıkıh varid olmuştur. Ehli suffe gibi ılmi din tahsıline vakfı nefs edenler de « ��Û¡Ü¤1¢Ô Š a¬õ¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢y¤–¡Š¢ëa Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » âyetinde nakledilmiştir. Velhasıl fîsebilillâh ta'birinin sadece bir zarf veya vasf olarak kullanılması ile burada olduğu gibi bir lâkab olarak kullanılması arasında mühim fark vardır. Evvelki âmm, ikinci hass bir ma'nâdır. Evvelki ma'nâ ile her ıbadet, her hayır, her sadaka fîsebilillâhdır, Allahın rızası yolundadır. İkinci ma'nâ ile ise her sadaka fîsebilillâh değildir, Fîsebilillâh sadaka bir masrifi mahsusa verilen sadakadır ki bilhassa ı'lâi kelimetullah yolundakilere verilen sadakadır. Bu farkın ma'ruf olmasına binaendır ki bütün müfessirîn ve ma'ruf olan eime ve fukaha bu «fîsebilillâh» masrifinden asıl murad mücahidîn olduğunda müttefıktırlar. Binaenaleyh zekâtta, ya'ni sadakatı vacibede bu sekiz masriften fisebilillâh masrifinde müteyakkan olan ma'nâ budur. İbni Ömer Hazretlerinden «hac da fîsebilillâhdır» diye merviydir. Fahrüddini razi tefsirinde «müfessirûn ve fîsebilillâh, ya'ni guzat dediler» diye tesbit ve eimmei müctehidînin kavilleri de bunun üzerine olduğunu bil'icmal anlattıktan sonra şunu ilâve ederek sh:»2580 «ve fîsebilillâh kavlinde zâhiri lâfz külliguzate kasri iycab etmez. Bu ma'nâdan dolayı Kaffal tefsirinde ba'zı fukahanın tekfini mevtâ, binai husun, ımareti mesacid gibi vücuhi hayrin cemi'sine sarfı sadakatı tecviz ettiklerini çünkü ve fîsebilillâh hepsine amm olduğunu nakletmiştir» demiş, kazı Beyzavî de « ���ë Ó¡î3 Ï¡ó 2¡ä bõ¡ aÛ¤Ô ä bŸ¡îŠ¡ ë aÛ¤à – bã¡É¡� » diye bu kavli tevhin ile kaydetmiştir. Fil'vaki' Razînin bunu zahiri lâfz ta'biriyle bir nevi' te'yid suretinde nakleylemesi doğru değildir. Bunda hem isim siyakındaki fîsebilillâh lâfzının mütearef olan ma'nâyı hassından, hem de iyzah eylediğimiz vechile sıyakı beyandaki kıraetten bir zühul vardır. Hadîsi sahihte varid olduğu üzere aleyhissalâtü vesselâm buyurmuştur ki: « �Û b m z¡3£¢ aÛ–£ † Ó ò¢ Û¡Ì ä¡ó£ a¡Û£ b Ï¡ó  j¡î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ë¡ a2¤å¡ aÛŽ£ j¡î3¡ a ë¤ ‰ u¢3§ Û é¢ u b‰¥ ß¡Ž¤Ø¡îå¥ m – †£ Ö Ç Ü î¤é¡ Ï b ç¤† ô Û é¢� » gani için sadaka halâl olmaz, ancak fîsebilillâh veya İbni Sebil yâhud o âdem müstesnadır ki miskîn bir komşusu vardır kendine tasadduk olunmuşta o miskîn komşusuna ihda eylemiştir. Görülüyor ki bu hadîsi şerifteki fîsebilillâh lâfzının bütün vücuhi hayre amm değil, muhtemil bile olmadığı gayet vazıhtır. O halde âyetin tefsirinde bundan zühul ile lâfzı umumda zâhir telâkkı etmek nasıl doğru olur? Şüphesiz zâhir ve müteyakkan olan mana mücahidîndir. Bunda diğer vücuhi hayır olsa olsa bir ihtimal olur ki bununla sadakatı nafilede amel caiz olsa bile sadakatı vacibede olamaz. Meselâ zekâta mahsûben mescid veya müsafirhane yapmakla borc eda edilmiş olmaz. Onlar sadaka mahiyyetinden haric re'sen bir hayır ve kurbet olur. Hattâ derecei vücubda olanları da bulunur. Lâkin o hayrı vâcib, masrafı sadakayı ıskat etmez. Ancak mücahidînin cihadda muhtac oldukları bütün leva- sh:»2581 zım ve mühimmat ya'ni « ��ë a Ç¡†£¢ëa Û è¢á¤ ß b a¤n À È¤n¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ó¢ì£ ñ§� » mazmununda dahil olub da yalnız kendileri tarafından tedarükü mümkin olmıyan «havaici cihad» ın cümlesi bu fîsebilillâh masrifinde dahil olur. Ve asıl maksad def'i ihtiyac olduğundan ihtiyacın mahiyyetine göre bunları mücahidin bizzat kendisine değil de ciheti cihada ya'ni mücahidînin eşhasına değil veliyyi ammın kabzıyle sınfına temlik edilmek suretiyle « �Ç Ü ó y¢Ø¤á¡ ß¢Ü¤Ù¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » ihtiyacının def'i ma'nâsının kifayet edebileceği mevzu'ı bahs-ü ictihad olabilir. Sahib sadaka sadakasını fîsebilillâh olmak üzere mücahidi muhtaca temlik veya imama teslim ile vacibi eda etmiş olur. İmam da onu hasbelvelâye kabz ve mücahidînin cihaddaki ihtiyacına husni safr ile vazifei velâyet ve emanetini iyfa etmiş bulunur. Ve ihtiyacın mahiyyetine göre mücahidin re'sen sübut veya kararı milki lâzım ve matlûb olmıyabilir. Meselâ erzak şahsa temlik edilir de silâh ciheti cihada « ��Ç Ü ó y¢Ø¤á¡ ß¢Ü¤Ù¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » alınıb verilebilir. Ve bu sadaka obirlerinden ziyade hakkullahı mahz olarak eda edilmiş bulunur. Ve o halde İbni Sebîl mes'elesi de aynı hukümde mülâhaza edilebilir.Velhasıl sadakatın cemi'si bu sekiz masrif içindir ve bu sınıflara mahsustur. Ve hepsinde de sadakanın sarf ve ahzı fakr-u ihtiyac hasebiyledir. Yalnız sadaka üzerindeki âmillerle müellefetülkulûbun ahızleri sadaka olarak değildir. Sadaka yedi imamda fukara vesair müslimînden def'i şerr-ü eza ile islâma muâvenet olmak ve bir cihadı malîyi tazammun etmek üzere verir. Âmillere de sadaka değil amellerinin ıvazı olarak verir ve binaenaleyh sadaka alanların hepsi ma'nâyı fakr ile sadaka alabilir. « �a¢ß¡Š¤p¢ a æ¤ a¬¢ˆ aÛ–£ † Ó ò ß¡å¤ a Ë¤ä¡î bö¡Ø¢á¤ ë a ‰¢…£ ç b Ï¡ó Ï¢Ô Š aö¡Ø¢á¤� » hadîsi nebevîsinin mazmunu da gösterir ki balâda zikrolunan hadîsteki üç müstesna dahi dahil olmak üzere sadaka alması halâl olanların hepsi gerek esaleten ve gerek nibayeten olsun her halde bir sh:»2582 fakr sebebiyle alabilir. Ve bu sunufı masarif, fakr-ü ihtiyacın esbab ve vücuhunu beyan için zikrolunmuş ve gösterilmiştir ki fakrın mutlak kısmı da vardır, izafî envaı da. Binaenaleyh « ���Û¡Ü¤1¢Ô Š a¬õ¡ ë aÛ¤à Ž b×©îå¡�� » unvanı altında mülâhaza olunamıyacak hiç bir sadaka yoktur.��Ï Š©íš ò¦ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� Allahdan farıza olarak bu böyledir. -Ya'ni sadakat, Allah tarafından ancak bunlar için bir farıza olmak üzere farz kılınmıştır ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥›� dir.- Her şeyi ve herkesin ahvalini ve meratibi istihkakını bilir ve her şeyi mevzı'ına kor ki hukuku müstahıklarına sevketmek, hukuk ve feraiza riayet edenlerle etmiyenlere de ona göre müstahaklarını vermek dahi bu cümledendir. Binaenaleyh Allahın farz kıldığı sadakatın bu sunufı semaniyeden harice sarfına cevaz olamaz. O halde bunlardan bütün bütün haric olan ve kalbleri islâm ile kabili te'lif bile olmıyan o harıs ve gammaz Münafıklar sadakaya nereden müstahikk olabilir? Ve onlara sadaka vermek nasıl caiz olur? ��QV› ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤‡¢ëæ aÛä£ j¡ó£ ë í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ ç¢ì a¢‡¢æ¥6 Ó¢3¤ a¢‡¢æ¢  î¤Š§ Û Ø¢á¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë ‰ y¤à ò¥ Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤6 ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤‡¢ëæ ‰ ¢ì4 aÛÜ£¨é¡ Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ a Û©îá¥ RV› í z¤Ü¡1¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Û Ø¢á¤ Û¡î¢Š¤™¢ì×¢á¤7 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢¬ a y Õ£¢ a æ¤ í¢Š¤™¢ìê¢ a¡æ¤ × bã¢ìa ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›��� sh:»2583 ��SV› a Û á¤ í È¤Ü à¢ì¬a a ã£ é¢ ß å¤ í¢z b…¡…¡ aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ Ï b æ£ Û é¢ ã b‰ u è ä£ á  bÛ¡†¦a Ï©îè 6b ‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤‚¡Œ¤ô¢ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¢›�� Meali Şerifi Yine içlerinden öyleleri var ki Peygamberi incidiyorlar ve "o her söyleneni dinler bir kulak" diyorlar, de ki: sizin için bir hayır kulağıdır, Allaha inanır, mü'minlere inanır ve iyman edenleriniz için bir rahmettir, Allahın Resulünü incidenler için ise elîm bir azab vardır 61 Size gelirler rızanızı celbetmek için Allaha yemin ederler, eğer bunlar mü'min iseler daha evvel Allahın ve Resulünün rızasını düşünmeleri iycab eder 62 Ya, henüz şunu bilmediler mi?. Her kim Allah ve Resulüne yarış etmeğe kalkarsa ona muhakkak Cehennem ateşi var ebedâ onda kalmak üzere, işte rüsvalığın büyüğü o 63 61. ��ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤‡¢ëæ aÛä£ j¡ó£ ›� Onlardandır şunlar da ki Peygambere eza ederler -Münafıklardan bir takımı aralarında konuşurken aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm hakkında tefevvühatta bulunmuşlar, içlerinden ba'zısı da «yapmayınız korkarız ki işitir de hakkımızda iyi olmaz» demekle «Cülâs ibni Süveydî»: «biz dilediğimizi söyleriz sonra ona varır söylediğimizi inkâr eder, bir de yemin basarız, hemen sözümüzü tasdık eder, Muhammed bir üzüni samiadır» demiş idi. Bunu beyan ile buyuruluyor ki ��ë í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ ç¢ì a¢‡¢æ¥6›� ve derler o bir kulaktır- ya'ni ne söylenirse dinler reddetmez, emarelerine göre şayanı kabul olub olmıyanı ayırmaz yutar, sanki mücerred bir kulak, sh:»2584 Arablar casusa «ayn» dedikleri gibi her söyleneni dinleyib kanan sade dil kimseye de «üzün» derler. Aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm da Münafıkların kabahatlerini yüzlerine vurmaz, hılm-ü kerem ile muamele buyururdu, bâhusus yemine çok ta'zım buyururdu, onlar da bunu sâdedilliğe haml ederek o dediklerini demişlerdi.Ya Muhammed onlara ��Ó¢3¤ a¢‡¢æ¢  î¤Š§ Û Ø¢á¤›� de ki sizin için bir hayır kulağıdır -evet, bir kulaktır ve lâkin zu'münüz gibi değil, bilseniz ne güzel kulaktır. Başka bir şey dinlemez hayır ve hak dinler ve sizi dinlerken de hayrınız için dinler ��í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡›� Allaha iyman eder ��ë í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� ve mü'minlere inanır.- Evvelki « �í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢� » iymanı şer'î, ikinci « �í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢� » iymanı lüğavî olduğundan birisi «ba» ile diğeri «lam» ile sılalanarak farkları anlatılmıştır. Ya'ni Allaha iyman ettiğinden yemini dinler ve mü'minleri tasdık eyler. ��ë ‰ y¤à ò¥ Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa›� Ve iyman edenlere -ya'ni sizden iyman ızhar edenlere- bir rahmettir. - Izhar ettikleri iymanı reddeylemez kabul eyler, fakat hakıkaten mü'minlere olduğu gibi inanarak değil sırf merhametinden rıfk-u terahhumünden, sirlerini faşetmemek, ayıblarını setretmek suretiyle kabul eyler. Halbuki ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤‡¢ëæ ‰ ¢ì4 aÛÜ£¨é¡ Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ a Û©îá¥›� 62. ��í z¤Ü¡1¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Û Ø¢á¤ aÛƒPPP›� ö Aynı zamanda: ��TV› í z¤ˆ ‰¢ aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô¢ìæ a æ¤ m¢ä Œ£ 4 Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ¢ì‰ ñ¥ m¢ä j£¡÷¢è¢á¤ 2¡à b Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤6 Ó¢3¡ a¤n è¤Œ¡ëª¢@a7 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß¢‚¤Š¡x¥ ß b m z¤ˆ ‰¢ëæ ›� sh:»2585 ��UV› ë Û ÷¡å¤  b Û¤n è¢á¤ Û î Ô¢ìÛ¢å£ a¡ã£ à b ×¢ä£ b ã ‚¢ìž¢ ë ã Ü¤È k¢6 Ó¢3¤ a 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë a¨í bm¡é© ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é© ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Ž¤n è¤Œ¡ëª¢@æ VV› Û b m È¤n ˆ¡‰¢ëa Ó †¤ × 1 Š¤m¢á¤ 2 È¤† a©íà bã¡Ø¢á¤6 a¡æ¤ ã È¤Ñ¢ Ç å¤ Ÿ b¬ö¡1 ò§ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ã¢È ˆ£¡l¤ Ÿ b¬ö¡1 ò¦ 2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ × bã¢ìa ß¢v¤Š¡ß©îå ; WV› a Û¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô¢ìæ ë aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô bp¢ 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤œ§< í b¤ß¢Š¢ëæ 2¡bÛ¤à¢ä¤Ø Š¡ ë í ä¤è ì¤æ Ç å¡ aÛ¤à È¤Š¢ëÒ¡ ë í Ô¤j¡š¢ìæ a í¤†¡í è¢á¤6 ã Ž¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é Ï ä Ž¡,î è¢á¤6 a¡æ£ aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô©îå ç¢á¢ aÛ¤1 b¡Ô¢ìæ XV› ë Ç † aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô©îå ë aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô bp¡ ë aÛ¤Ø¢1£ b‰ ã b‰ u è ä£ á  bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè 6b ç¡ó y Ž¤j¢è¢á¤7 ë Û È ä è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢7 ë Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ ß¢Ô©îá¥= YV› × bÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ø¢á¤ × bã¢ì¬a a ‘ †£ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ Ó¢ì£ ñ¦ ë a ×¤r Š a ß¤ì aÛ¦b ë a ë¤Û b…¦6a Ï b¤n à¤n È¢ìa 2¡‚ Ü bÓ¡è¡á¤ Ï b¤n à¤n È¤n¢á¤ 2¡‚ Ü bÓ¡Ø¢á¤ × à b a¤n à¤n É aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ø¢á¤ 2¡‚ Ü bÓ¡è¡á¤ ë ¢š¤n¢á¤ × bÛ£ ˆ©ô  b™¢ìa6 a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù y j¡À o¤ a Ç¤à bÛ¢è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡7 ë a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤‚ b¡Š¢ëæ ›� sh:»2586 ��PW› a Û á¤ í b¤m¡è¡á¤ ã j b¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤ Ó ì¤â¡ ã¢ì€§ ë Ç b…§ ë q à¢ì… ë Ó ì¤â¡ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ë a •¤z bl¡ ß †¤í å ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤m 1¡Ø bp¡6 a m n¤è¢á¤ ‰¢¢Ü¢è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤j î£¡ä bp¡7 Ï à b × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡î Ä¤Ü¡à è¢á¤ ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ × bã¢ì¬a a ã¤1¢Ž è¢á¤ í Ä¤Ü¡à¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi Münafıklar bütün kalblerindekilerle kendilerini haber verecek bir Sûrenin tepelerine inmesinden çekinirler, de ki eğlenin bakalım çünkü Allah o sizin çekindiklerinizi meydana çıkaracak 64 Şayed kendilerine sorsan "biz, sırf lâfa dalmış şakalaşıyorduk" derler, de ki: siz, Allah ile, âyetleriyle Peygamberiyle mi eğleniyordunuz? 65 Biyhude i'tizar etmeyin, iyman ettiğinizi söyledikten sonra küfürünüzü açığa vurdunuz, içinizden bir kısmını afvedersek bir kısmını cürümlerinde ısrar ettiklerinden dolayı azabımıza uğratacağız 66 Münafıkların erkekleri de, kadınları da birbirlerinin tıbkıdırlar, münkeri emir, ma'ruftan nehyederler ve ellerini sıkı tutarlar, Allahı unuttular da Allah da onları unuttu, hakikat Münafıklar hep fasıktırlar 67 Allah, Münafıkların erkeğine, dişisine ve bütün kâfirlere ebedî olarak Cehennem ateşini va'd buyurdu o onlara yeter, Allah onları rahmeti sahasından uzaklaştırdı ve onlar için mukim bir azab var 68 Sizden evvelkiler gibi ki kuvvetce sizden daha çetin, mal ve evlâdca sizden daha çok idiler de dünya hayatından kısmetleriyle zevk sürmeğe bakmışlardı, o sizden evvelkiler kısmetleriyle nasıl zevk sürmek istedilerse sh:»2587 siz de öyle kısmetinizle zevk sürmeğe baktınız, siz de o batağa dalan gibi daldınız, işte bunların Dünya ve Âhırette bütün amelleri heder oldu ve işte bunlar hep o husran içinde kalanlardır 69 Bunlara o kendilerinden evvelkilerin: kavmı Nuhun, Âdın, Semudün, kavmı İbrahimin, Eshabı medyenin, Mü'tefikelerin haberi gelmedi mi? Hep bunlara Peygamberleri beyyinelerle gelmişlerdi, demek ki Allah onlara zulmetmiş değil idi ve lâkin kendileri kendilerine zulmediyorlardı 70 64. ��Ó¢3¡ a¤n è¤Œ¡ëª¢@a7›� - Rivayet olunduğuna göre Resulullah Tebûke giderken Münafıklardan bir süvarî bölüğü de önde gidiyor, aralarında Kur'an ve Peygamberle istihza ediyorlar ve «Şu adama bakın Şam kal'alerini ve köşklerini fethetmek istiyor, heyhat, heyhat!» diyorlardı, Allah tealâ Resulünü buna muttali' kıldı binaenaleyh «şu bölüğü durdurunuz» buyurdu ve yanlarına vardı «siz şöyle şöyle dediniz» dedi «ya nebiyyellah, hayır, vallahi ne senin ne de Eshabının hakkında bir şey değil ve lâkin birbirimize seferi kısaltmak için dalıb eğleniyorduk» diye cevab vermişlerdi.Onlara mukabil:��QW› ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä bp¢ 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ¢ 2 È¤œ§< í b¤ß¢Š¢ëæ 2¡bÛ¤à È¤Š¢ëÒ¡ ë í ä¤è ì¤æ Ç å¡ aÛ¤à¢ä¤Ø Š¡ ë í¢Ô©îà¢ìæ aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë í¢ìª¤m¢ìæ aÛŒ£ ×¨ìñ ë í¢À©îÈ¢ìæ aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢6 a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù  ,î Š¤y à¢è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç Œ¡íŒ¥ y Ø©îá¥›� sh:»2588 ��RW› ë Ç † aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä bp¡ u ä£ bp§ m v¤Š©ô ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡è b aÛ¤b ã¤è b‰¢  bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè b ë ß Ž b×¡å Ÿ î£¡j ò¦ Ï©ó u ä£ bp¡ Ç †¤æ§6 ë ‰¡™¤ì aæ¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ×¤j Š¢6 ‡¨Û¡Ù ç¢ì aÛ¤1 ì¤‹¢ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¢;›� Meali Şerifi Erkek, dişi bütün Mü'minler ise birbirlerinin velileridirler: ma'rufu emir, münkerden nehyederler, namazı dürüst kılarlar, zekâtı verirler, Allah ve Resulüne itaat eylerler, işte bunları Allah yarın rahmetiyle yargılayacak, çünkü Allah azîz, hakîmdir 71 Allah, mü'minlerin erkeğine, dişisine altından ırmaklar akar Cennetler va'd buyurdu, içlerinde muhalled kalacaklar hem Adin Cennetlerinde hoş hoş meskenler, Allahın bir rıdvanı ise hepsinden büyük, işte asıl fevzi azîm de budur 72 72. ��ë ß Ž b×¡å Ÿ î£¡j ò¦ Ï©ó u ä£ bp¡ Ç †¤æ§6›� Ve Adin Cennetlerinde mesakini tayyibe -ma'dini hayır ve ebedî ikametgâh olan, gözlerin görmediği ve kalbi beşerin tahattur etmediği Cennetlerde gayet dilaviz, saadet ile yaşanacak güzel güzel meskenler ki kümmeli havassa mev'uddur ��ë ‰¡™¤ì aæ¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡›� ve Allahdan bir rıdvan- rızaullahdan bir lemha ise ��a ×¤j Š¢6›� ekberdir. - Hepsinden daha büyüktür. Çünkü her hayr-ü saadetin her şeref-ü siyadetin menat ve medarı odur. Bunun doğrudan doğru silki vaıdde gösterilmemesi calibi dikkattir. Allahü a'lem bunun hıkmeti her va'din zımnında mütehakkık ve dareynde müstemirr olmasındandır denilmiş. Fakat rivayet olunmuştur ki Allah tealâ ehli Cennete sh:»2589 «razı oldunuz mu, hoşnut musunuz» buyuracak, onlar da «ya rab nasıl razı olmayız ki bize sair halkından hiç birine vermediğini verdin» diyecekler, binaenaleyh buyuracak ki size bundan da efdalini vereceğim», «daha efdal ne olabilir?» Diyecekler, buyuracak ki «size rıdvanımı halâl kılacağını ve artık size ilel'ebed gazab etmiyeceğim.» ��SW› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ u bç¡†¡ aÛ¤Ø¢1£ b‰ ë aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô©îå ë aË¤Ü¢Å¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6 ë ß b¤ë¨íè¢á¤ u è ä£ á¢6 ë 2¡÷¤ aÛ¤à –©îŠ¢ TW› í z¤Ü¡1¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ß b Ó bÛ¢ìa6 ë Û Ô †¤ Ó bÛ¢ìa × Ü¡à ò aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡ ë × 1 Š¢ëa 2 È¤† a¡¤Ü bß¡è¡á¤ ë ç à£¢ìa 2¡à bÛ á¤ í ä bÛ¢ìa7 ë ß b ã Ô à¢ì¬a a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ a Ë¤ä¨îè¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢ ß¡å¤ Ï š¤Ü¡é©7 Ï b¡æ¤ í n¢ì2¢ìa í Ù¢  î¤Š¦a Û è¢á¤7 ë a¡æ¤ í n ì Û£ ì¤a í¢È ˆ£¡2¤è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç ˆ a2¦b a Û©îà¦b Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡7 ë ß bÛ è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ß¡å¤ ë Û¡ó£§ ë Û b ã –©îŠ§ UW› ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ Ç bç † aÛÜ£¨é Û ÷¡å¤ a¨m¨îä b ß¡å¤ Ï š¤Ü¡é© Û ä –£ †£ Ó å£ ë Û ä Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ–£ bÛ¡z©îå VW› Ï Ü à£b ¬ a¨m¨îè¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ï š¤Ü¡é© 2 ‚¡Ü¢ìa 2¡é© ë m ì Û£ ì¤a ë ç¢á¤ ß¢È¤Š¡™¢ìæ WW› Ï b Ç¤Ô j è¢á¤ ã¡1 bÓ¦b Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ a¡Û¨ó í ì¤â¡ í Ü¤Ô ì¤ã é¢ 2¡à b¬ a ¤Ü 1¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ß b ë Ç †¢ëê¢ ë 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤ˆ¡2¢ìæ ›� sh:»2590 ��XW› a Û á¤ í È¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í È¤Ü á¢ ¡Š£ ç¢á¤ ë ã v¤ì¨íè¢á¤ ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç Ü£ bâ¢ aÛ¤Ì¢î¢ìl¡7 YW› a Û£ ˆ©íå í Ü¤à¡Œ¢ëæ aÛ¤à¢À£ ì£¡Ç©îå ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå Ï¡ó aÛ–£ † Ó bp¡ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í v¡†¢ëæ a¡Û£ b u¢è¤† ç¢á¤ Ï î Ž¤‚ Š¢ëæ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤6  ‚¡Š aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤9 ë Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ a Û©îá¥ PX› a¡¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û è¢á¤ a ë¤ Û b m Ž¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û è¢á¤6 a¡æ¤ m Ž¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û è¢á¤  j¤È©îå ß Š£ ñ¦ Ï Ü å¤ í Ì¤1¡Š aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û è¢á¤6 ‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é©6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛ¤1 b¡Ô©îå ;›� Meali Şerifi Ey o şanlı Peygamber kâfirlere, Münafıklara mücahede et ve onlara karşı kalın ol, onların varacakları yer Cehennemdir ki o, ne kötü meaddır! 73 Allaha yemin ediyorlar: söylememişler, kasem olsun o kelimei küfrü söylediler, islâma geldikten sonra yine kâfirlik ettiler ve o muvaffak olamadıkları cinayeti kurdular, halbuki intikam almağa kalkmaları için kendilerini Allahın Resuliyle fadlı ilâhîsinden zenginleştirmiş olmasından başka bir sebeb de yoktu, bunun üzerine tevbe ederlerse haklarında hayırlı olur, yok yan çizerlerse Allah onları sh:»2591 Dünya ve Âhırette elîm bir azab ile ta'zib eder, ve yer yüzünde onlar için ne himaye, ne imdad edecek kimse bulunmaz 74 Yine onlardan kimi de Allaha şöyle ahdetmişlerdi: "eğer bize fadlından ihsan ederse her halde zekâtını veririz ve her halde salihînden oluruz" 75 Vaktaki Allah fadlından istediklerini verdi, buhl edib yüz çevirdiler, ve zaten yan çizib duruyorlardı 76 Allaha verdikleri va'di tutmadıkları ve yalan söylemeği âdet edindikleri için o da bu fi'llerinin akıbetini kalblerinde kıyamet gününe kadar sürecek bir nifaka kalb ediverdi 77 Henüz bilmediler mi ki Allah onların sirlerini de bilir fısıltılarını da; ve Allah "allâmülguyub" dur 78 Sadakatta bulunanlara bir türlü, ve güçlerinin yetebildiğinden başkasını bulamıyanlara diğer türlü lâf atarak bunlarla eğlenenler, Allah onları maskaraya çevirdikten başka bir de kendileri için elîm bir azab var 79 Onlar için dile istigfar et dile etme, onlar için yetmiş kerre istigfar da etsen Allah onlara hiç de mağfiret edecek değil, böyle, çünkü onlar Allahı ve Resulünü tanımadılar, Allah ise öyle baştan çıkmış fasıklar güruhuna hidayet etmez 80 73. ��u bç¡†¡ aÛ¤Ø¢1£ b‰ ë aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô©îå ›� Kâfirlere ve Münafıklara cihad et ��ë aË¤Ü¢Å¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6›� ve onlara karşı kalın ol -yumuşak davranma. Bundan anlaşılıyor ki cihad yalnız seyf-ü kıtalden eammdır. Zira Münafıklara gizli kâfir oldukları haysiyyetle açık kâfirler gibi harb-ü kıtal ile cihad melhuz değildir. Münafıklara cihad ızharı huccet ve ikamei hudud ile müfesserdir. Filvakı' cihad, seyf, lisan vesâir her hangi bir vasıta ve suret ile olursa olsun bezli cühd ederek çalışıb uğraşmak, mücahede eylemek demektir ki kıtal bunun bir nev'ı mahsusudur. 74. ��í z¤Ü¡1¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ß b Ó bÛ¢ìa6 ë Û Ô †¤ Ó bÛ¢ìa × Ü¡à ò aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡›� - Rivayet olunduğuna göre Resu- sh:»2592 lullah Tebûk gazasında iki ay kalmış idi, bu sırada Kur'an nâzil oluyor, tahallüf eden Münafıkları ta'yib ediyor ve bunları orduda beraber bulunan Münafıklar işitiyorlardı. Bunlardan zikri geçen «Cülâs ibni Süveyd»: «eğer Muhammedin Medinede bıraktığımız ıhvanımız, sadâtımız, eşrafımıza dair söyledikleri hakk ise biz eşeklerden bedteriz» diye bir söz kaçırmıştı. O mecliste hazır bulunan Âmir ibni Kaysi Ensarî de Cülâsa «evet, vallahi Muhammed elbette sadık ve sen eşekten bedtersin» demişti ve bu Resulullaha baliğ oldu, binaenaleyh huzuruna celbeyledi Cülâs «billâhi söylemedim» diye yemin etti, Âmir de elini kaldırıb «Allahım! Kulun ve Peygamberine sadıkı tasdık, kâzibi tekzib edecek âyet indir» diye dua etti. Bu sebeble bu âyet nâzil oldu. Cülâs da «Allah tealâ bu âyette tevbeyi zikrediyor. Filvakı' ben o sözü söylemiştim» dedi ve cidden tevbekâr oldu. ��ë × 1 Š¢ëa 2 È¤† a¡¤Ü bß¡è¡á¤›� ve islâmlarından sonra küfrettiler -ya'ni ızharı islâm ettikten sonra kalblerindeki küfrü meydana koydular.��ë ç à£¢ìa 2¡à bÛ á¤ í ä bÛ¢ìa7›� ve nail olmadıkları bir kasıdda bulundular. -Tebûkten Medineye avdette Münafıklardan on beş kişi geceleyin karanlıkta bir akabenin örgüçlendiği tepede aleyhıssalâtü vesselâmı râhilesinden vurub uçuruma itmeğe ittifak etmişlerdi ve Ammar ibni Yasir râhilenin yularından çekiyor, Huzeyfe ibnilyeman da arkasından sevkediyordu. Tam o sırada Huzeyfe deve ayakları sesi ve bir silâh şakırtısı işitir, döner bakar ki yüzleri örtülü bir kavm, « �a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤ a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤ í b a Ç¤† aõ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » diye bağırır, onlar da kaçarlar. 75. ��ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ Ç bç † aÛÜ£¨é ›� - Bunun da Sa'lebe ibni Hâtıb sebebiyle nâzil olduğu mervîdir. Şöyle ki Sa'lebe, Peygamberin huzuruna gelmiş «ya Resulâllah demiş Allaha dua et de bana bir mal merzuk kılsın» aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm de «ya Sa'lebe, buyurmuş hakkını eda ettiğin az, takat getiremiyeceğin çoktan hayırlıdır. sh:»2593 Sa'lebe tekrar müracaat etmiş ve demiş ki «seni hakk ile gönderene kasem ederim ki bana bir mal merzuk kılarsa mutlak ve mutlak her zî hakkın hakkını veririm» binaenaleyh Resulullah dua etmiş, o da bir davar edinmiş derken öredikçe öremiş Medine dar gelir olmuş, bir vadiye gitmiş ve cemaat ve Cum'adan kesilmiş Resulullah vadiye gitmiş ve cemaat ve Cum'adan kesilmiş Resulullah sual buyurmuş malı çoğaldı vadi almaz oldu denilmiş « �í b ë í¤| q È¤Ü j é � - vay Sa'lebeye» buyurmuş ve sadakaları ahz için iki tahsıldar göndermiş, nas bunları sadakalariyle istıkbal etmişler, Sa'lebeye uğrayıb Resulullahın feraizı mübeyyin fermanını okuyarak sadakayı istediklerinde «bu cizyeler ne? Bunlar, cizyenin kardeşi, hele siz gidin de düşüneyim» demiş ki 76. ��Ï Ü à£b ¬ a¨m¨îè¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ï š¤Ü¡é© 2 ‚¡Ü¢ìa 2¡é© ë m ì Û£ ì¤a ë ç¢á¤ ß¢È¤Š¡™¢ìæ ›� medlûlüdür. Tahsıldarlar dönüb Resulullaha geldiklerinde daha onlar bir şey söylemeden iki kerre « �í b ë í¤| q È¤Ü j ò � » buyurmuş, bu sebbele bu âyetler nâzil olmuş, ba'dehu Sa'lebe sadakayı alıb getirmiş, fakat aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm «Allah tealâ beni senin sadakanı kabulden men eyledi» buyurmuş, o zaman Sa'lebe başına toprak saçmağa başlamış, aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm da «bu senin amelindir. Emrettim itaat etmedin» buyurmuş. İrtihali nebevîden sonra Hazreti Ebu Bekre getirmiş kabul etmemiş, Hazreti Ömere getirmiş kabul etmemiş ve Hazreti Osman zamanında helâk olmuş ya'ni 77. ��Ï b Ç¤Ô j è¢á¤ ã¡1 bÓ¦b Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ a¡Û¨ó í ì¤â¡ í Ü¤Ô ì¤ã é¢ aÛb¬íé›� hukmü zuhur etmişti. 78. ��a Û á¤ í È¤Ü à¢ì¬a›� O Münafıklar bilmediler mi ki ��a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í È¤Ü á¢ ¡Š£ ç¢á¤ ë ã v¤ì¨íè¢á¤›� Muhakkak Allah sirlerini: kalblerinde gizlediklerini ve fısıltılarını bilir ����ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç Ü£ bâ¢ aÛ¤Ì¢î¢ìl¡7›�� ve muhakkak Allah allâmülguyubdur. -Ya'ni bunu bilmediler mi ki Allaha karış o haltlara cür'et ettiler? sh:»2594 79. ��a Û£ ˆ©íå í Ü¤à¡Œ¢ëæ aÛ¤à¢À£ ì£¡Ç©îå ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå Ï¡ó aÛ–£ † Ó bp¡›� Onlar ki Mü'minlerden sadakatta mütetavvi' olanları ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í v¡†¢ëæ a¡Û£ b u¢è¤† ç¢á¤›� ve cühdlerinden -takatlarından- başka bir şey bulamıyanları ayıblarlar da ��Ï î Ž¤‚ Š¢ëæ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤6›� bunlarla suhriyyet ederler: eğlenirler -burada tatavvuan sadakanın fazıletine tenbih buyurulmuştur. TATAVVU', üzerine vacib olmıyan ziyade bir taatte bulunmaktır ki teneffül muradıfidir. Meselâ sadakatta tatavvu', vacib olan zekâttan fazla ve yâhud kendine vacib değil iken sadaka vermek demektir ki sair taatta da böyledir. Şöyle rivayet olunmuştur ki Resulullah sallâllahü aleyhi vessellem nası sadakaya tergıb buyurmuştu. Binaenaleyh Abdurrahman ibni Avf radıyallahü anh kırk vukye kadar altun, bir vukye kırk dirhem, ve bir rivayette dört bin dirhem getirmiş ve «sekiz bin dirhemim vardı dördünü rabbıma ıkraz ettim, dördünü de ıyalime alıkoydum» demiş idi, aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm da « �2 b‰ Ú aÛÜ£¨é Û Ù Ï¡îà b a Ç¤À î¤o ë Ï¡îà b a ß¤Ž Ø¤o � » duasında bulunmuş idi ve hakikaten bilahare o kadar nâili bereket olmuş idi ki vefatında yalnız dördüncü zevcesi Nadır rubı sümün hissesinden seksen bin dirheme musaleha olmuş idi. Asım ibni Adiy de yüz vesk hurma tasadduk etmiş idi Ebu ukayli Ensarî dahi bir sâ' hurma getirmiş «bu gece bir zatın hurmalığında su salmak için kendimi icar ettim bedeline iki sâ' hurma aldım birini ıyalime alıkoydum, birini de rabbıma ıkraz eyledim» demişti. Resulallah da sadakatın üzerine dökmesini emreylemişti. Münafıklar ise Abdurrahman ve Âsım, sadakalarını hiç başka değil sırf riya ve süm'a: gösteriş ve duyuruş için getirdiler, Ebu ukaylin bir sâından da Allah ve sh:»2595 Resulu gani idi ve lâkin o da kendine sadaka veriyor desinler diye getirdi mealinde fıskos lâf etmişlerdi bu âyet nâzil oldu. �� ‚¡Š aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤9›� Allah kendilerini maskara etti ��ë Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ a Û©îá¥›� ve onlar için bir azabı ilîm var. -Öyle ki 80. ��a¡¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û è¢á¤ a ë¤ Û b m Ž¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û è¢á¤6›� sen onlar için gerek istiğfar et gerek etme- müsavidir ��a¡æ¤ m Ž¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û è¢á¤  j¤È©îå ß Š£ ñ¦›� onlar için yetmiş kerre istiğfar etsen -ya'ni ne kadar çok istiğfar da eylesen ��Ï Ü å¤ í Ì¤1¡Š aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û è¢á¤6›� Allah onlara asla mağfiret etmez.Rivayet olunuyor ki Abdullah ibni Übeyyin oğlu Abdullah muhlisînden idi babasının marazında onun hakkında Resulullahın istiğfar etmesini niyaz eylemişti, aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm da yapmış idi, bu âyet nâzil oldu. Yedi, yetmiş, yedi yüz ismi adedleri mutlak teksirde şayi'dir. Böyle olmakla beraber esas i'tibariyle meratibi adadın her biri mafevkının hukmüne muhalif bir haddi muayyen ifade ettiğinden aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm bu aslı nazarı i'tibara alarak demek ki Allah tealâ ruhsat verdi ben de yetmişten ziyade ederim demiş ve binaenaleyh « �� ì a¬õ¥ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a ¤n Ì¤1 Š¤p Û è¢á¤ a â¤ Û á¤ m Ž¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û è¢á¤6 Û å¤ í Ì¤1¡Š aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û è¢á¤6� » âyeti nâzil olmuştur.�‡¨Û¡Ù ›� Bu -ademi mağfiret senin istifarına hiç huküm vermediğinde değil şu sebebledir. ��2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é©6›� Çünkü onlar Allaha ve Resulüne muhakkak küfrettiler ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛ¤1 b¡Ô©îå ;›� Allah da fasıklar güruhuna: ya'ni hadlerini tecavüz eden mütemerridlere hidayet nasıb etmez- maksada erdirmez. sh:»2596 ��QX› Ï Š¡€ aÛ¤à¢‚ Ü£ 1¢ìæ 2¡à Ô¤È †¡ç¡á¤ ¡Ü bÒ ‰ ¢ì4¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë × Š¡ç¢ì¬a a æ¤ í¢v bç¡†¢ëa 2¡b ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ ë a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ó bÛ¢ìa Û b m ä¤1¡Š¢ëa Ï¡ó aÛ¤z Š£¡6 Ó¢3¤ ã b‰¢ u è ä£ á a ‘ †£¢ y Š£¦ae6 Û ì¤ × bã¢ìa í 1¤Ô è¢ìæ RX› Ï Ü¤î š¤z Ø¢ìa Ó Ü©îÜ¦b ë Û¤î j¤Ø¢ìa × r©îŠ¦7a u Œ a¬õ¦ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ SX› Ï b¡æ¤ ‰ u È Ù aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û¨ó Ÿ b¬ö¡1 ò§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Ï b¤n b¤‡ ã¢ìÚ Û¡Ü¤‚¢Š¢ëx¡ Ï Ô¢3¤ Û å¤ m ‚¤Š¢u¢ìa ß È¡ó a 2 †¦a ë Û å¤ m¢Ô bm¡Ü¢ìa ß È¡ó Ç †¢ë£¦ae6 a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ ‰ ™©în¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¢È¢ì…¡ a ë£ 4 ß Š£ ñ§ Ï bÓ¤È¢†¢ëa ß É aÛ¤‚ bÛ¡1©îå TX› ë Û b m¢– 3£¡ Ç Ü¨¬ó a y †§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß bp a 2 †¦a ë Û b m Ô¢á¤ Ç Ü¨ó Ó j¤Š¡ê©6 a¡ã£ è¢á¤ × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é© ë ß bm¢ìa ë ç¢á¤ Ï b¡Ô¢ìæ UX› ë Û b m¢È¤v¡j¤Ù a ß¤ì aÛ¢è¢á¤ ë a ë¤Û b…¢ç¢á¤6 a¡ã£ à b í¢Š©í†¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a æ¤ í¢È ˆ£¡2 è¢á¤ 2¡è b Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë m Œ¤ç Õ a ã¤1¢Ž¢è¢á¤ ë ç¢á¤ × bÏ¡Š¢ëæ VX› ë a¡‡ a¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡Û o¤ ¢ì‰ ñ¥ a æ¤ a¨ß¡ä¢ìa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë u bç¡†¢ëaß É ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é¡ a¤n b¤‡ ã Ù a¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛÀ£ ì¤4¡ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ë Ó bÛ¢ìa ‡ ‰¤ã b ã Ø¢å¤ ß É aÛ¤Ô bÇ¡†©íå ›�� � sh:»2597 ��WX› ‰ ™¢ìa 2¡b æ¤ í Ø¢ìã¢ìa ß É aÛ¤‚ ì aÛ¡Ñ¡ ë Ÿ¢j¡É Ç Ü¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ Ï è¢á¤ Û b í 1¤Ô è¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi Arkada kalanlar Resulullah hılâfına olarak oturub kalmalariyle ferahlandılar, Allah yolunda mallariyle, canlariyle mücahid olmayı hoşlanmadılar, bu sıcakta seferber olmayın dediler, de ki Cehennem ateşi daha sıcak, fakat duysalardı 81 Artık kazandıkları günahın cezası olarak az gülsünler çok ağlasınlar 82 Bundan böyle Allah seni onlardan bir kısmının yanına döndürür de başka bir cihada çıkmak için senden izin isterlerse artık siz benim maıyyetimde ebedâ çıkamıyacaksınız, ve hiç bir düşmana benim maıyyetimde harb edemiyeceksiniz, evvelki def'a oturub kalmayı arzu ettiniz, şimdi de artık geride kalanlarla beraber oturun de 83 Ve içlerinde ölen birinin ebedâ namazını kılma ve kabrinin üzerinde durma, çünkü onlar Allahı ve Resulünü tanımadılar ve kâfir olarak can verdiler 84 Hem onların ne malları, ne evlâdları gözüne batmasin, o hiç bir şey değil, ancak Allah onları Dünyada bunlarla muazzep kılmayı ve kâfir oldukları halde canlarının çıkmasını murad buyuruyor 85 Allaha iyman edin ve Resulünün maiyyetinde cihada gidin diye bir Sûre indirildiği zaman içlerinde servet sahibi olanlar senden izin istediler ve "bırak bizi oturanlarla beraber olalım" dediler 86 Kadınlarla beraber olmaya razı oldular, kalplerinin üzeri tab edildi, artık onlar gayeyi fehmetmezler 87 sh:»2598 ��XX› Û¨Ø¡å¡ aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¢ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ß È é¢ u bç †¢ëa 2¡b ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ ë a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤6 ë a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤‚ î¤Š ap¢9 ë a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢1¤Ü¡z¢ìæ YX› a Ç †£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û è¢á¤ u ä£ bp§ m v¤Š©ô ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡è b aÛ¤b ã¤è b‰¢  bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè 6b ‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤1 ì¤‹¢ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¢;›� Meali Şerifi Lâkin Peygamber ve maiyyetindeki Müminler mallariyle, canlariyle cihad ettiler, bunları görüyor musun bütün hayırlar işte onlar için ve işte bunlar murada iren müflihler 88 Allah onlara altından nehirler akar cennetler hazırladı içlerinde muhalled olacaklar, işte o fevziazîm, bu 89 Medenî münafıkların ahvalini tafsılden, başka ârâba yâni bedevîlere nakli kelâm ile buyuruluyor ki: ��PY› ë u b¬õ aÛ¤à¢È ˆ£¡‰¢ëæ ß¡å aÛ¤b Ç¤Š al¡ Û¡î¢ìª¤‡ æ Û è¢á¤ ë Ó È † aÛ£ ˆ©íå × ˆ 2¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢6  ,î¢–©îk¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ a Û©îá¥ QY› Û î¤ Ç Ü ó aÛš£¢È 1 b¬õ¡ ë Û b Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à Š¤™¨ó ë Û bÇ Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û bí v¡†¢ëæ ß b í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ y Š x¥ a¡‡ a ã – z¢ìa Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é©6 ß b Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå ß¡å¤  j©î3§6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥=›�� sh:»2599 ��RY› ë Û b Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¡‡ a ß b¬ a m ì¤Ú Û¡n z¤à¡Ü è¢á¤ Ó¢Ü¤o Û b¬ a u¡†¢ ß b¬ a y¤à¡Ü¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤é¡: m ì Û£ ì¤a ë a Ç¤î¢ä¢è¢á¤ m 1©îœ¢ ß¡å aÛ†£ ß¤É¡ y Œ ã¦b a Û£ b í v¡†¢ëa ß bí¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ 6 SY› a¡ã£ à b aÛŽ£ j©î3¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå í Ž¤n b¤‡¡ã¢ìã Ù ë ç¢á¤ a Ë¤ä¡î b¬õ¢7 ‰ ™¢ìa 2¡b æ¤ í Ø¢ìã¢ìa ß É aÛ¤‚ ì aÛ¡Ñ¡= ë Ÿ j É aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ Ï è¢á¤ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi Bedevîlerden özürbahane edenler, kendilerine izin verilsin diye geldiler, Allaha ve Resulüne yalân söyleyenler de oturdular, muhakkak bunların kâfir olanlarına elîm bir azab isabet edecek 90 Allah ve Resulü için nasıhat ettikleri takdirde ne zuafaya, ne hastalara, ne de sarfedeceklerini bulamıyanlara harec yoktur, muhsinleri müahazeye yol olmadığı gibi Allah da gafur, rahîmdir 91 Onlara da harec yoktur ki her ne zaman kendilerini bindirip sevkedesin diye sana geldilerse "sizi bindirecek bir şey bulamıyorum" dediğin cihetle bu uğurda sarfedecekleri şeyi bulamadıklarından dolayı hüzünlerinden gözleri yaş döke döke döndüler 92 Muahazeye yol ancak o kimseleredir ki zengin oldukları halde kalmak için senden izin isterler, bunlar kadınlarla beraber olmağa razı oldular, Allah da kalplerini tabetti, de artık başlarına geleceği bilmezler 93 sh:»2600 ��TY› í È¤n ˆ¡‰¢ëæ a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤ a¡‡ a ‰ u È¤n¢á¤ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤6 Ó¢3¤ Û b m È¤n ˆ¡‰¢ëa Û å¤ ã¢ìª¤ß¡å Û Ø¢á¤ Ó †¤ ã j£ b ã b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ a ¤j b‰¡×¢á¤6 ë  ,î Š ô aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç à Ü Ø¢á¤ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢ q¢á£ m¢Š …£¢ëæ a¡Û¨ó Ç bÛ¡á¡ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡ ë aÛ’£ è b… ñ¡ Ï î¢ä j£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ UY›  ,î z¤Ü¡1¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Û Ø¢á¤ a¡‡ a aã¤Ô Ü j¤n¢á¤ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ Û¡n¢È¤Š¡™¢ìa Ç ä¤è¢á¤6 Ï b Ç¤Š¡™¢ìa Ç ä¤è¢á¤6 a¡ã£ è¢á¤ ‰¡u¤¥9 ë ß bª¤ë¨íè¢á¤ u è ä£ á¢7 u Œ a¬õ¦ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ VY› í z¤Ü¡1¢ìæ Û Ø¢á¤ Û¡n Š¤™ ì¤a Ç ä¤è¢á¤7 Ï b¡æ¤ m Š¤™ ì¤a Ç ä¤è¢á¤ Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û bí Š¤™¨ó Ç å¡ aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤1 b¡Ô©îå WY› a Û¤bª Ç¤Š al¢ a ‘ †£¢ ×¢1¤Š¦a ë ã¡1 bÓ¦b ë a u¤† ‰¢ a Û£ b í È¤Ü à¢ìa y¢†¢ë… ß b¬ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é©6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥ XY› ë ß¡å aÛ¤b Ç¤Š al¡ ß å¤ í n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ ß bí¢ä¤1¡Õ¢ ß Ì¤Š ß¦b ë í n Š 2£ —¢ 2¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ†£ ë a¬ö¡Š 6 Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ … a¬ö¡Š ñ¢ aÛŽ£ ì¤õ¡6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  à©îÉ¥ Ç Ü©îá¥›� sh:»2601 ��YY› ë ß¡å aÛ¤b Ç¤Š al¡ ß å¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤î ì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡ ë í n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ ß bí¢ä¤1¡Õ¢ Ó¢Š¢2 bp§ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë • Ü ì ap¡ aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¡6 a Û b¬ a¡ã£ è b Ó¢Š¤2 ò¥ Û è¢á¤6  ,î¢†¤¡Ü¢è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï©ó ‰ y¤à n¡é©6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥;›� Meali Şerifi Yanlarına avdet ettiğinizde size itizar edecekler, de ki: itizar etmeyin ihtimali yok size inanmıyacağız doğrusu Allah bize ahvalinizden bir çok haberler verdi, bundan böyle de Allah ve Resulü amelinizi görecek, sonra hepiniz o gayb-ü şehadeti bilen hakkın huzuruna götürüleceksiniz o vakıt o size haber verecek neler yapıyordunuz 94 Yanlarına döndüğünüz zaman kendilerinden sarfınazar edesiniz diye size yeminbillâh edecekler, siz de kendilerinde sarfı nazar edin, çünkü onlar murdar şeylerdir, kesiblerinin cezası olarak varacakları yer de Cehennemdir 95 Siz kendilerinden râzı olasınız diye size yemin edecekler, fakat siz onlardan râzı olursanız her halde Allah fasıklar güruhundan râzı olmaz 96 Ârâbîler küfürce ve nifakça daha şiddetlidirler, bununla beraber Allahın Resulüne indirdiği ahkâmın hududunu bilmemiye daha lâyıktırlar, Allah alîmdir, hakîmdir 97 Ârâbîlerden kimi vardır ki verdiğini cerîme sayar, size zamanın türlü türlü devr-ü inkılâbını gözetir, kötü devir kendi başlarına, Allah semi'dir, alîmdir 98 Yine Ârâbîlerden kimi de var ki Allaha ve Ahiret gününe inanır ve vergisini Allah yanında yakınlıklara ve peygamberin dualarına vesîle sayar, filhakika onlar kendileri için yakınlıklardır, ilerde Allah onları rahmeti içine koyacaktır, çünkü Allah gafurdur rahîmdir 99 sh:»2602 94. ��í È¤n ˆ¡‰¢ëæ a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤ a¡‡ a ‰ u È¤n¢á¤ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤6›� Taraflarına avdet ettiğinizde size ı'tizar edecekler -ya'ni siz mü'min gazîler selâmet ve şeref-ü şan ile gazadan dönecek yine onların başına geleceksiniz ve kalbleri matbu' olduğundan dolayı bu akıbeti bilmiyen ve geride kadınlarla beraber kalmaya razı olarak istiyzana kalkışan o zenginler o zaman denaetlerini anlıyacak ve müstahıkk oldukları ıtabdan sıyrılmak için Münafıkane ı'tizar edecekler. Fakat ya Muhammed sen onlara �Ó¢3¤›� de ki ��Û b m È¤n ˆ¡‰¢ëa›� ı'tizar etmeyiniz -ya'ni ağzınızı açmayın, ı'tizar edeceğiz diye boşuna çabalamayın ��Û å¤ ã¢ìª¤ß¡å Û Ø¢á¤›� size aslâ inanmıyacağız ����Ó †¤ ã j£ b ã b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ a ¤j b‰¡×¢á¤6›�� Allah bizi haberlerinizden vahy-ü nübüvvetle haberdar etti- yalancılığınız, nifaklarınız sabit oldu. Binaenaleyh mü'minlerin vahyi hak karşısında sizin sözlerinize inanması ihtimali kalmadı ��ë  ,î Š ô aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç à Ü Ø¢á¤ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢›� bundan böyle yapacağınızı da Allah ve Resulü görecek -bakalım ne yapacaksınız, yine nifaka devam mı edeceksiniz, yoksa tevbekâr mı olacaksınız. Her ne yapsanız Allahtan ve Resulünden gizlemek ihtimaliniz yok. Gizli açık her ameliniz mer'iy ve ma'lûm olacak ��q¢á£ m¢Š …£¢ëæ a¡Û¨ó Ç bÛ¡á¡ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡ ë aÛ’£ è b… ñ¡›� sonra o âlimilgaybi veşşehadeye reddolunacaksınız- akıbet yakalanıb batında ve zahirde yaptığınız bütün amellerinize ılmi muhıt olan Allah tealânın huzurı celâline dikileceksiniz ��Ï î¢ä j£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� de o size bütün yapa geldiklerinizi haber verecek -ya'ni yevmi kıyamette cezanızı verecek, ne halt ettiğinizi o zaman anlıyacaksınız. Ne sefilâne I'tizar eyliyecekler bilir misiniz?: sh:»2603 95. �� ,î z¤Ü¡1¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Û Ø¢á¤ a¡‡ a aã¤Ô Ü j¤n¢á¤ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤›� Gazadan dönüb onlara geldiğinizde sizi kandırmak için Allaha yeminler edecekler ��Û¡n¢È¤Š¡™¢ìa Ç ä¤è¢á¤6›� ki kendilerinden i'raz edesiniz -Ya'ni kabahatlerini görmiyesiniz, tekdir ve tevbıhten sarfı nazar edesiniz diye. ����Ï b Ç¤Š¡™¢ìa Ç ä¤è¢á¤6›�� İmdi siz de kendilerinden i'raz ediniz -yüz çeviriniz, ya'ni onların arzuları gibi rıza suretiyle değil ictinab ve nefret suretiyle i'raz ediniz ��a¡ã£ è¢á¤ ‰¡u¤¥9›���� çünkü onlar pistirler- dışlarından görünmese bile her halde içleri pis ruhları habîstir, cismanî pisliklerden ihtiraz nasıl vacib ise bulaşması daha seri', zararı daha şeni' olan ruhanî pisliklerden ihtiraz da öyle hattâ evleviyyetle vacibdir ��ë ß bª¤ë¨íè¢á¤ u è ä£ á¢7›� me'vaları -öyle habîslerin en son varacakları yatak- da Cehennemdir ��u Œ a¬õ¦ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ ›� kesiblerin cezası olarak. 96. ��í z¤Ü¡1¢ìæ Û Ø¢á¤›� Yemin ederler sizin için ��Û¡n Š¤™ ì¤a Ç ä¤è¢á¤7›� siz kendilerinden razı olasınız için -ya'ni siniz rızanızı celb eylemek, sizi kandırıb gönlünüzü kapmak için ��Ï b¡æ¤ m Š¤™ ì¤a Ç ä¤è¢á¤›� fakat siz onlardan razı olsanız ��Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û bí Š¤™¨ó Ç å¡ aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤1 b¡Ô©îå ›� şüphesiz ki Allah öyle fasıklar güruhundan razı olmaz- ya'ni siz mü'minlerin onlardan razı ve hoşnud olması onlara bir faide vermek şöyle dursun sizin hakkınızda bile bir zarar olur. Denilmiştir ki bunlar Cedd ibni Kays, Muattib ibni Kuşeyr gibi rü'esayı Münafikîn maiyyetinde seksen kadar Münafık idiler. Aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm Medineye kudumunda «bunlarla oturmayınız ve konuşmayınız» buyurdu. 97. ��a Û¤bª Ç¤Š al¢›� A'râbîler -A'râb Arabın cem'i zannedilmemelidir. Arab, Arabînin ismi cem'i A'râb da A'- sh:»2604 râbînin ismi cem'idir. Ya'ni Arabın müfredinde Arabî, A'râbın müfredinde A'râbî denilir. A'râb gerek Arabdan ve gerek Arabın mevalisinden bilhassa bedevî onlarla ya'ni bir karye veya kasabada tevattun etmeyib badiyede dolaşan göçebeye ıtlak edilir. Arab ise Medenî ve bedevîye şamil olmakla beraber daha ziyade kura veya kasabatta mütevattın olan mütemeddin kısma ıtlak edilir ki bunlara A'rab denemez. Arebîye «ya A'rabî» denilirse kızar. Fakat A'râbîye «ya arebî» denilirse memnun olur. Bu fark lisanımızada intikal eylemiş ve adetâ A'rab kelimesi siyah, koca dudaklı zenci gibi bir mefhum ile kullanılmıştır ki bunun aslını bilmiyenler «Arab» ve «A'râb» lâfızlarının talâffuzunu fark edemezler de haltederler. A'rab diyecek yerde Arab derler. Velhasıl Arâbcada Arab ve A'râb türkçemizdeki Türk ve Türkmen gibidir. Türkmen Türkün yörüğü olduğu gibi A'râb da Arâbın yörüğüdür. Her A'râbî değil fakat bedevi ve vahşetalud olmak haysiyyetiyle A'râb cinsi ��a ‘ †£¢ ×¢1¤Š¦a ë ã¡1 bÓ¦b›� küfr-ü nifakca daha şiddetlidir. -Hasbel'bedave huyları daha sert ve daha kuşkulu olduğundan küfr-ü nifakları da eşeddir. ��ë a u¤† ‰¢ a Û£ b í È¤Ü à¢ìa y¢†¢ë… ß b¬ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é©6›� ve Allahın Resulüne indirdiği münzelâtın hududunu bilmemeğe daha cedir: daha şayestedirler.- Meclisi risaletten uzak, mu'cizatı müşahede ve kitab ve Sünnette nâzil olan şerayii ve tatbikatını muayene şerefinden mahrum bulunduklarından dolayı tevhid ve nübüvvet ve mebde'-ü mead delillerinin meratibi ve tekâlif ve ahkâmın mekadir-ü mahiyyeti hakkında ılimsizliğe, cehalete medenîlerden ziyade lâyıkdırlar. Fıkıh şöyle dursun ılmi hallerini bile bilemiyecek bir vaz'-u tabiattedirler. Netekim buna işareten balâda medenî münafıklar « ��ë Ÿ j É aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ Ï è¢á¤ Û bí 1¤Ô è¢ìæ � » diye fıkıhsızlıkla, A'râb ise « ��ë Ÿ j É aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ Ï è¢á¤ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ � » diye ılimsizlikle tavsıf olunmuşlardı. Maamafih A'râb cinsi bunlara mün- sh:»2605 hasır zannedilmemelidir. Muhtelif iki kısma münkasimdirler. Bu veçhile 98. ��ë ß¡å aÛ¤b Ç¤Š al¡ ß å¤›� A'rabîlerden ba'zısı vardır ki ��í n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ ß bí¢ä¤1¡Õ¢ ß Ì¤Š ß¦b›� yapacağı infakı bir cereme tutar - Allah yolunda sarfedeceği malı: sadaka namına vereceği nafakayı lâzım gelmiş bir ziyan ittihaz eder. Hısbeten lillâh vermediği ve sevabını ümid etmediği cihetle o, ona bir mağnem, bir kâr ve menfaat olmaz, riya ve takıyye gibi bir garazı mahsus ile verilen mahzı garamet ve lâbüd bir husran olur ve öyle telâkki eder. ��ë í n Š 2£ —¢ 2¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ†£ ë a¬ö¡Š 6›� ve size daireler gözetler -ya'ni bekler ki mesaibi devran başınızda dönsün, girdabı felâket her tarafınızı sarsın, galebeniz zeval bulsun da ibtilâdan kurtulsunlar ��Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ … a¬ö¡Š ñ¢ aÛŽ£ ì¤õ¡6›� dairei sev' kendi üstlerine -ya'ni sizin hakkınızda temenni ve intizar ettikleri o girdabı devran kendi üzerlerine dönsün kötü niyyetleri kendi başlarına, kendi aleyhlerine olsun ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  à©îÉ¥ Ç Ü©îá¥›� Allah bir semî' alîmdir.- Binaenaleyh infak ederken söylediklerini işitir, kalblerinde ne gizleyib ne niyyetler beslediklerini bilir.Bunlara mukabil 99. ��ë ß¡å aÛ¤b Ç¤Š al¡ ß å¤›� yine A'rabîlerden ba'zısı vardır ki ��í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤î ì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡›� Allaha ve Âhıret gününe iyman eder ��ë í n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ ß bí¢ä¤1¡Õ¢ Ó¢Š¢2 bp§ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡›� ve yapacağı infakı ındallah kurbetler -Allah tealânın huzurı ehadiyyetine yakınlık vesiyleleri ��ë • Ü ì ap¡ aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¡6›� ve Peygamberlerin salâvatı: ya'ni dua ve istiğfarı sebebleri ittihaz eder.- Fîsebilillâh sadakat ve sarfiyyatını kendi hakkında böyle büyük bir hayır ve mahzâ bir zuhri Âhıret olacağı ı'ti- sh:»2606 kadiyle seçer ve bu iyman ile takdim eyler. Zira aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm tasadduk edenler için hayr-ü bereket ile dua ve Allahtan mağfiret niyaz ederdi ��a Û b¬ a¡ã£ è b Ó¢Š¤2 ò¥ Û è¢á¤6›� evet o -infak- onlar için filhakika bir kurbettir- büyük bir kurbettir �� ,î¢†¤¡Ü¢è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï©ó ‰ y¤à n¡é©6›� Allah onları rahmetine idlal edecek -ni'met ve saadetine müstağrak kılacak- tır. ����a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥;›�� çünkü Allah muhakkak bir gafur, rahîmdir.��PPQ› ë aÛŽ£ b2¡Ô¢ìæ aÛ¤b ë£ Û¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢è bu¡Š©íå ë aÛ¤b ã¤– b‰¡ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå am£ j È¢ìç¢á¤ 2¡b¡y¤Ž bæ§= ‰ ™¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ë ‰ ™¢ìa Ç ä¤é¢ ë a Ç †£ Û è¢á¤ u ä£ bp§ m v¤Š©ô m z¤n è b aÛ¤b ã¤è b‰¢  bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè b¬ a 2 †¦6a ‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤1 ì¤‹¢ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¢›� Meali Şerifi Sâbikunun birincileri Mühacirîn ve Ensar ve ihsan ile onların ardınca gidenler, Allah onlardan razı oldu onlar da Allahtan razı oldular ve onlara altlarında nehirler akar cennetler hazırladı ki içlerinde ebeden muhalled olacaklar, işte fevzi azîm, bu 100 100. ��ë aÛŽ£ b2¡Ô¢ìæ aÛ¤b ë£ Û¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢è bu¡Š©íå ë aÛ¤b ã¤– b‰¡›� Mühacirîn ve Ensardan o sabıkîni evvelîn -Mühacirîn ve Ensarın hicret ve nusratte evvel olan sabıkları: ya'ni kıbleteyne namaz kılmış ve «Bedr» de bu- sh:»2607 lunmuş olanlar: yâhud « ��Û Ô †¤ ‰ ™¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç å¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå a¡‡¤ í¢j bí¡È¢ìã Ù m z¤o aÛ’£ v Š ñ¡� » medlûlünce Hudeybiyede bi'ati rıdvanda bulunanlar ki bu daha râcihtir. Zira sûrei «Enfal» de dahi geçtiği vechile Hudeybiyeye kadar olan hicretlerin hepsi hicreti ulâdandır ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå am£ j È¢ìç¢á¤ 2¡b¡y¤Ž bæ§=›� ve bunlara ihsan ile ittiba' edenler -ya'ni husni amelde sabıkîni evvelîne uyub iltihak eden Mühacirîn ve Ensar, yahûd kıyamete kadar onları tahsin ile iyman ve tâatte kendilerine ıktida eyleyen bütün mü'minîni muhsinîn ki bu surette «sabıkunı evvelûn» Mühacirîn ve Ensarın hepsi demek olur. Evvelki ma'nâ « ��ß¡å aÛ¤à¢è bu¡Š©íå ë aÛ¤b ã¤– b‰¡� » da «min» teb'iziyye olduğuna göre bu ma'nâ da beyaniyye olduğuna göredir. Velhasıl, sabıkunı evvelûn olan Mühacirîn ve Ensardan ıbaret bulunan Eshabı Muhammedî ve onlara husni nazarla bakıb husni suretle ittiba' eden tabiîn ��‰ ™¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ë ‰ ™¢ìa Ç ä¤é¢›� Allah onlardan razı, onlar da Allahtan razı olmuşlardır.- Hepsi rızaye ve merzıyye mertebesini ihraz etmişlerdir. ��ë a Ç †£ Û è¢á¤ u ä£ bp§ m v¤Š©ô m z¤n è b aÛ¤b ã¤è b‰¢›� Ve Allah onlar için öyle Cennetler hazırlamıştır ki altlarında ırmaklar akar. -İbni kesir kıraetinde bu dahi diğer mevaki'de olduğu gibi « �ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡è b� » okunur. Fakat diğer kıraetlerde burada «min» yoktur �� bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè b¬ a 2 †¦6a ‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤1 ì¤‹¢ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¢›� . Bunlar böyle: ��QPQ› ë ß¡à£ å¤ y ì¤Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b Ç¤Š al¡ ß¢ä bÏ¡Ô¢ìæ 6 ë ß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤à †©íä ò¡ ß Š …¢ëa Ç Ü ó aÛä£¡1 bÖ¡ Û b m È¤Ü à¢è¢á¤6 ã z¤å¢ ã È¤Ü à¢è¢á¤6  ä¢È ˆ£¡2¢è¢á¤ ß Š£ m î¤å¡ q¢á£ í¢Š …£¢ëæ a¡Û¨ó Ç ˆ al§ Ç Ä©îá§7›� sh:»2608 ��RPQ› ë a¨ Š¢ëæ aÇ¤n Š Ï¢ìa 2¡ˆ¢ã¢ì2¡è¡á¤  Ü À¢ìa Ç à Ü¦b • bÛ¡z¦b ë a¨ Š  ,î£¡,÷¦be6 Ç Ž ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ a æ¤ í n¢ìl Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥ SPQ› ¢ˆ¤ ß¡å¤ a ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ • † Ó ò¦ m¢À è£¡Š¢ç¢á¤ ë m¢Œ ×£©îè¡á¤ 2¡è b ë • 3£¡ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6 a¡æ£ • Ü¨ìm Ù  Ø å¥ Û è¢á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  à©îÉ¥ Ç Ü©îá¥ TPQ› a Û á¤ í È¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ç¢ì í Ô¤j 3¢ aÛn£ ì¤2 ò Ç å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ê© ë í b¤¢ˆ¢ aÛ–£ † Ó bp¡ ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ç¢ì aÛn£ ì£ al¢ aÛŠ£ y©îá¢ UPQ› ë Ó¢3¡ aÇ¤à Ü¢ìa Ï Ž ,î Š ô aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç à Ü Ø¢á¤ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢ ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 6 ë  n¢Š …£¢ëæ a¡Û¨ó Ç bÛ¡á¡ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡ ë aÛ’£ è b… ñ¡ Ï î¢ä j£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ 7 VPQ› ë a¨ Š¢ëæ ß¢Š¤u ì¤æ Û¡b ß¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡ß£ b í¢È ˆ£¡2¢è¢á¤ ë a¡ß£ b í n¢ìl¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥ WPQ› ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå am£ ‚ ˆ¢ëa ß Ž¤v¡†¦a ™¡Š a‰¦a ë ×¢1¤Š¦a ë m 1¤Š©íÔ¦b 2 î¤å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë a¡‰¤• b…¦a Û¡à å¤ y b‰ l aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢6 ë Û î z¤Ü¡1¢å£ a¡æ¤ a ‰ …¤ã b¬ a¡Û£ b aÛ¤z¢Ž¤ä¨ó6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í ’¤è †¢ a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û Ø b‡¡2¢ìæ ›� ��sh:»2609 � ��XPQ› Û b m Ô¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ a 2 †¦6a Û à Ž¤v¡†¥ a¢£¡ Ç Ü ó aÛn£ Ô¤ì¨ô ß¡å¤ a ë£ 4¡ í ì¤â§ a y Õ£¢ a æ¤ m Ô¢ìâ Ï©îé¡6 Ï©îé¡ ‰¡u b4¥ í¢z¡j£¢ìæ a æ¤ í n À è£ Š¢ë6a ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢À£ è£¡Š©íå YPQ› a Ï à å¤ a £  2¢ä¤î bã é¢ Ç Ü¨ó m Ô¤ì¨ô ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰¡™¤ì aæ§  î¤Š¥ a â¤ ß å¤ a £  2¢ä¤î bã é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‘ 1 b u¢Š¢Ò§ ç b‰§ Ï bã¤è b‰ 2¡é© Ï©ó ã b‰¡ u è ä£ á 6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå PQQ› Û b í Œ a4¢ 2¢ä¤î bã¢è¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2 ä ì¤a ‰©íj ò¦ Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ m Ô À£ É Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥;›� Meali Şerifi Hem etrafınızdaki a'râbîlerden Münafıklar var, hem de Medine ahalisinden Münafıklığa idman edenler, sen onları bilemezsin, onları biz biliriz, biz onları iki kerre tazib edeceğiz, sonra da büyük bir azâba itilecekler 101 Diğer bir takımı ise günahlarını itiraf ettiler ve iyi bir amel ile diğer bir kötüyü karıştırdılar, ola ki Allah tevbelerini kabul ede, çünkü Allah gafurdur, rahîmdir 102 Bunların mallarından bir sadaka al ki onunla kendilerini hem tathir edersin hem tezkiye, bir de haklarında dua ediver, çünkü senin duan onların kalblerini yatıştırır, Allah semîdir alîmdir 103 Bilmedilermi ki Allah sh:»2610 kullarından tevbeyi o, kabul eder de sadakaları alır ve hakikaten Allah, tevvab, rahîm o 104 Ve de ki: çalışın çünkü amelinizi hem Allah görecek hem Resulü hem mü'minler ve hepiniz mutlaka o, gayb-ü şehadeti bilen hakkın huzuruna götürülüceksiniz o vakit o size haber verecek: Neler yapıyordunuz 105 Diğer bir takımı da Allahın emrine geri bırakılmışlardır, ya kendilerini tazib eder veya tevbelerini kabul buyurur, Allah alîmdir, hakîmdir 106 Bir de şunlar var ki tuttular bir mescid yaptılar, inadına ızrar için, küfr için, mü'minlerin arasına tefrıka sokmak için, ve bundan evvel Allaha ve Resulüne harbeden herife bir pusu yapıvermek için, bununla beraber husni niyyetten başka bir muradımız yoktu diye yemin de edecekler, fakat Allah şâhid ki bunlar şeksiz şüphesiz yalancıdırlar 107 Onun için ebedâ namaza durma, tâ ilk günden temeli takva üzerine kurulan mescid, içinde kıyamına elbette daha lâyık ve müstahıktır, onun içerisinde öyle rical var ki çok temizlenmeyi severler, Allah da çok temizlenenleri sever 108 O halde binasını Allah korkusu ve Allah rızası üzerine kurmuş olan mı hayırlıdır, yoksa binasını seyl bıçığında sarkan bir yarın kenarına kurup da onunla beraber cehenneme yuvarlanan mı? Allah zalimler güruhunu hidayete erdirmez 109 Onların kumaş oldukları bünyanları kalblerinde bir nifak ukdesi olup kalacak, meğer ki kalpleri parçalansın, Allah alîmdir, hakîmdir 110 101. ��ë ß¡à£ å¤ y ì¤Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b Ç¤Š al¡›� Havalinizdeki a'râbdan da -ya'ni şehriniz civarında bulunan a'rabîlerden de ki cüheyne, müzeyne, eslem, eşca', gıfar aşiretleri Medine etrafına inerlerdi ��ß¢ä bÏ¡Ô¢ìæ 6›� münafıklar vardır ��ë ß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤à †©íä ò¡›� Medine ahalisinden de- bunlar ��ß Š …¢ëa Ç Ü ó aÛä£¡1 bÖ¡›� münafıklıkta temerrüd etmiş -yani sürtülmüş, mümarese peyda etmiş, temamen kaypaklanmış- sh:»2611 lardır. Öyle ki ��Û b m È¤Ü à¢è¢á¤6›� sen bile onları bilmezsin -şahıslarını, isimlerini, neseblerini bilmez değil, münafık olduklarını bilmezsin. Yani münafıklıkta o derece mehâret kesbetmişler, sirlerini gizlemeye, takıyye yapmıya, töhmet mevkilerinden kaçınıp yağ gibi suyun yüzüne çıkmaya öyle alışmışlardır ki hallerini senden, senin o yüksek dirayet ve firasetinden bile gizleyebilirler de vahiy nâzil olmayınca münafıklıklarını kat'iyyen bilemezsin ��ã z¤å¢ ã È¤Ü à¢è¢á¤6›� onları biz biliriz �� ä¢È ˆ£¡2¢è¢á¤ ß Š£ m î¤å¡›� biz onları muhakkak iki kerre ta'zib edeceğiz -ki biri Dünya azâbı biri kabir azâbıdır ��q¢á£ í¢Š …£¢ëæ a¡Û¨ó Ç ˆ al§ Ç Ä©îá§7›� sonra da azîm bir azâba reddolunacaklardır -ki buda kıyamette müebbeden azâbî nardır. Yine onlardan, civardaki a'râbdan ve ehli Medineden 102. ��ë a¨ Š¢ëæ ›� diğer bir takımları da vardır ki ��aÇ¤n Š Ï¢ìa 2¡ˆ¢ã¢ì2¡è¡á¤›� günahlarını i'tiraf ettiler- o birleri gibi yalandan ma'ziretleri i'tizara kalkışmadılar, huzur ve rahat düşkünlüğiyle bilâ ma'ziret gazâdan tahallüf etmek, sui karine uymak gibi amellerinin fenalığını anlayıb ıkrarile nedamet eylediler �� Ü À¢ìa Ç à Ü¦b • bÛ¡z¦b ë a¨ Š  ,î£¡,÷¦be6›� iyi bir ameli ve diğer bir kötüyü halt ettiler -ya'ni fena amel de yaptılar iyi de, meselâ gazaya gittikleri de oldu gitmedikleri de, günah işlediler, nedamet de ettiler, günahlarını söylediler, fakat doğru söylediler. Bunlar mütehallifînden bir takım kimselerdi ki mütehallifler hakkında nâzil olan âyetleri işittiklerinde kendilerini mescidi saadetin üstüvanelerine bağlamışlardı. Resulullah seferden kudumunda âdeti seniyyeleri vechile mescide gidib iki rekât namaz kıldı ve bunları o halde gördü, bu nedir diye suâl buyurdu. sh:»2612 Denildi ki «bunlar siz çözmeyince kendileri çözmemeğe yemin ettiler», «ben de kasem ederim ki haklarında emir varid oluncıya kadar çözmem» buyurdu. Binaenaleyh bu âyet nâzil oldu: ��Ç Ž ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ a æ¤ í n¢ìl Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥›� -rivayet olunduğuna göre ıtlak olunduklarında «ya Resulallah dediler, işte şu mallarımızdır ki bizi senden geri alıkoydu, binaenaleyh bunları tasadduk et ve bizi tathir eyle» aleyhıssalâtü vesselâmda «emvalinizden bir şey almakla emrolunmadım» buyurdu. Ba'dehu şu âyet nâzil oldu ��¢ˆ¤ ß¡å¤ a ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ • † Ó ò¦›� mallarından bir sadaka al ki 103. ��m¢À è£¡Š¢ç¢á¤ ë m¢Œ ×£©îè¡á¤ 2¡è b›� kendilerini onunla tathir ve tezkiye edesin -ya'ni günah lekelerinden temizlenmelerine ve hasenatlarının tenmiyesiyle muhlısler derecesine terfi'lerine sebeb olasın. Bunun üzerine Resulullah o mallarının hepsini değil « ��ß¡å¤ a ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤� » kaydındaki teb'ıza müraat ederek üçte birini ahz eyledi denilmiştir. Bu rivayete nazaran burada ahzı emrolunan sadakadan murad farz olan zekât olmayıb o mütehalliflerden bir keffareti zünub gibi alınan hususî bir sadaka demek oluyor. Haseni Basrînin kavli budur. Maamafih bir cezai malî mahiyyetinde değil, tav-u niyyete mütevakkıf bir sadaka olmak üzeredir. Fakat ekseri fukaha demişlerdir ki bundan asıl murad farzolan zekâttır. Ya'ni yukarıdan beri siyakı muahaze agniya üzerinde olduğundan bununla zekâtın agniyaya farzolduğu ve bu i'tirafi zünub eden mütehalliflerin günaha girmelerine sebeb hubbi mal olduğundan tevbe ve nedametlerinin sıhhati ve sıdkı diyanetleri farzolan zekâtlarını husni rıza ve tıybı nefs ile çıkarıb vermeleriyle zâhir olacağı ve şaibei nıfaktan o zaman temizlenecekleri anlatılmıştır. Bu ma'nâ ise tatavvu'an daha ziyade vermelerine ve verdikleri surette ahzinin vücubuna ma'ni' değildir. Aleyhıssalâtü vesselâmın «emrolunmadım» buyurmasının da Hâtıb ibni Sa'lebe gibi sh:»2613 bir takımlarının sadakalarının kabulünden memnuıyyet mes'elesiyle alâkası muhtemildir. Velhasıl burada « �ˆ� » emri o rivayete nazaran farzı zekâttan başka keffareti zünub mahiyyetinde tatavvuan bir sadakanın tarafi Peygamberîden ahz ve kabulünün vücubuna delâlet etse de farz olan zekâtların ahz ve kabulüne evleviyyetle delâlet edeceği derkârdır. Ve şurası ma'lûmdur ki Resulullah kendi namına sadaka olmaktan memnu' idi. Âli Resul fukarasının sadakatı vacibeyi kabul etmeleri haram olduğu gibi Resulullaha vâcib ve tatavvu' her sadaka haram idi. Binaenaleyh Resulullahın ahzi « �a¢ß¡Š¤p¢ a æ¤ a¬¢ˆ aÛ–£ † Ó ò ß¡å¤ a Ë¤ä¡î bö¡Ø¢á¤ ë a ‰¢…£ ç b a¡Û ó Ï¢Ô Š aö¡Ø¢á¤� » hadîsi şerifinin delâleti vechile sadakatı hasbel'imame alıb masarifine sarfetmek demek olacağından bu âyet her halde sadakatın ahzinde imamın bir vazifesi bulunduğuna delâlet eder ki « ��ë aÛ¤È bß¡Ü©îå Ç Ü î¤è b� » bununla alâkadardır. Bu münasebetle Ahkâmı Kur'anda mezkûr olan şu satırları kaydedelim: «Bu âyet delâlet eder ki sadakatı ahiz, İmama aiddir. Mükellef onu kendi kendine mesâkîne verirse kâfi gelmiyecektir. Zira ahzinde imamın hakkı kaimdir, binaenaleyh sakıt olmaz. Hazreti Peygamber sallallahü aleyhi vesellem mevaşi sadakatına âmiller gönderir ve onlara mevaşinin mevzı'larında, sular üzerinde sadakalarının ahzini emrederdi. Aleyhıssalâtü vesselâmın Sekıf vefdine « �2¡b æ¤ Û b í z¤’¢Š¢ëa ë Û b í È¤’¢Š¢ëa� » diye şart etmsenin de ma'nâsı budur. Ya'ni mevaşiyi âmili sadakaya ihzar ile mükellef olmıyacaklar ve lâkin âmili sadaka suları ve mevaşinin bulunması maznun olan mahalleri devredib sadakalarını kendilerinden alacaktır. Kezalik sadakatı simar «hububat ve meyve» de böyle olacaktır. Diğer zekâti emval -ya'ni emvali bâtıne- ise Resulullaha ve Ebû Bekre ve Ömere ve Osmana götürülürdü. Sonra Hazreti Osman -bir Ramazanda- bir hutbe irad edib: «bu ay zekâtlarınız ayıdır. Her kimin üzerinde deyni varsa te'diye etsin, sonrada bakıyyei malini tezkiye eylesin» dedi ve binaenaleyh mesakîne edasını sh:»2614 herkesin kendisine bıraktı ve bundan dolayı İmamın ahizdeki hakkı sakıt oldu. Çünkü bu, eimmei adilden bir İmamın akdeylediği bir akıddir. Ve binaenaleyh ümmet üzerine nafizdir. Çünkü aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm « �ë í È¤Ô¡†¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a ë¤ Û è¢á¤� » buyurmuştur. Aleyhıssalâtü vesselâmın mevaşi ve esmar sadakatı üzerine gönderdiği gibi zekâtı emval üzerine de sa'îler gönderdiği bize baliğ olmamıştır. Çünkü sair emval, İmam için zâhir değildir. Onlar evlerde, dükkânlarda ve muhrez mahallerde saklanacağı ve sa'îlerin ev gibi hirzlere duhulleri caiz olamıyacağı gibi mükelleflere bütün mallarının ihzarını teklif etmek de caiz olamıyacağından öyle emvali bâtıne zekâtlarına sa'î gönderilmemiş idi, İmama kendileri getirirler ve bu babda kavilleri makbul olurdu. Maamafih bu emval, beldeden beldeye sevk ile tasarruf olunub mevaşi gibi zâhire çıktığı zaman bunlarda vacib olan zekâtı ahzetmek için de âmiller nasbolunmuştur. Netekim Ömer ibni Abdil'âziz «müslimin mürur ettirdiği ticarattan her yirmi dinarda yarım dinar, zimmînin geçirdiğinden her yirmi dinarda bir dinar alınmasını sonra bir sene geçmeden hiç bir şey alınmamasını ve bunu Peygamberden dinliyenin kendisine haber vermiş olduğunu» âmillerine yazmış idi. Daha evvel Hazreti Ömer ibnilhattab âmillerine «müslimden rubı uşur, zimmîden nısfı uşur, harbîden uşr almalarını» yazmış idi ve müslimden alınan, zekâti vacıbe olub bunda havl ve nısâb ve sıhhati milk gibi şerâitı vücub mu'teber olur. Eğer zekât, vacib değilse alınmazdı. Bunda Hazreti Ömer, sadakatı mevaşide ve esmar ve mezruatın uşurlerindeki fi'li nebevîye ıktifa ediyordu. Zira emvali ticaret, mevaşii saime ve züru' ve simar gibi dari islâmda dolaşır emvali zâhire olmuştu. Eshabdan bir kimse de buna i'tiraz ve muhalefet etmemiş binaenaleyh bir icma' olmuştu. Ve işte Ömer ibni Abdül'aziz, Hazreti Peygamberden rivayet olunan mezkûr hadîs ile beraber buna ittiba' ediyordu �açg�. (ki bu sh:»2615 mes'ele kütubi Fıkhiyyede kitabı zekâtta âşir faslı unvaniyle mevzui bahistir).Hulâsa mallarından öyle bir sadaka al ����ë • 3£¡ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6›�� ve onları salâvatla -ya'ni kendilerini dua ve istiğfar ile taltıf et ��a¡æ£ • Ü¨ìm Ù  Ø å¥ Û è¢á¤6›� senin salâtın: duan onlar için muhakkak bir sekendir- ındallah tevbelerinin kabulü hakkında kalblerinin sükûn ve ıtmi'nanına sebebdir. ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  à©îÉ¥ Ç Ü©îá¥›� 104. ��a Û á¤ í È¤Ü à¢ì¬a aÛƒPPP›� Yine ehli Medineden ve civarındaki A'rabdan 106. ��ë a¨ Š¢ëæ ›� diğerleri de vardır ki ��ß¢Š¤u ì¤æ Û¡b ß¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� Allahın emri için irca ya'ni te'hır edilmişlerdir. -« �a‰uîné� » ve yahûd « �a‰ubªmé� » den « �a‰ubõ� » te'hır etmek demektir ki tevbenin kabulüne kat'iyyen hukmetmiyenlere «Mürcie» ıtlak olunması bundandır. « �ßŠuìæ� » aslı « �ßŠuîìæ� » dir. Netekim İbni Kesir, Ebû Amr, İbni Âmir, Asımdan Ebû Bekir ve Ya'kub kıraetlerinde hemze ile « �ßŠu÷ìæ� » okunur. İbni Abbastan rivayet olunduğuna göre bunlar Kâ'b ibni Malik ve Murare ibnirebi' ve Hilâl ibni Ümeyye idi. Bunlar salifüzzikir kendilerini mescidin direklerine bağlıyan Ebû Lübabe ve arkadaşları gibi ızharı nedametle tevbe ve i'tizara müsareat etmemişlerdi ve halbuki Eshabı «Bedr» den idiler. Resulullah bunların hukmünü tevkıf eylemiş ve eshabını onlarla selâm ve kelâmdan nehyeylemişti. Nas, bunlar hakkında ıhtilâf ediyorlardı, kimi helâk oldular diyor kimi de belki Allah mağfiret eder diyordu ve bu suretle emri ilâhî için irca edilmiş bulunuyorlardı ��a¡ß£ b í¢È ˆ£¡2¢è¢á¤›� ya Allah bunları ta'zib edecek -eğer bulundukları sh:»2616 halde kalırlarsa ��ë a¡ß£ b í n¢ìl¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6›� veya Tevbelerini kabul eyliyecektir.- Eğer niyyetleri halıs olarak sahihan tevbe ederlerse ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥›� dir. -Binaenaleyh bu irca da ve mabadinde de hikmetleri vardır. 107. ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå ›� Şunlar da vardır ki -Nafi, İbni Âmir, Ebû Cafer kıraetlerinde atıfsız « �aÛˆíå� » okunduğuna göre ayrıca bir kıssa olmak üzere: şunlar ki ��am£ ‚ ˆ¢ëa ß Ž¤v¡†¦a›� bir mescid ittihaz ettiler ��™¡Š a‰¦a›� zarara kalkışmak- Ya'ni mü'minlere karşı sarar yapmağa çalışmak ��ë ×¢1¤Š¦a›� ve kâfirlik etmek- zamirlerindeki küfrü takviye eylemek ��ë m 1¤Š©íÔ¦b 2 î¤å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� ve mü'minler arasına tefrika düşürmek ��ë a¡‰¤• b…¦a Û¡à å¤ y b‰ l aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢›� ve Allaha ve Resulüne harbe kalkışmış olan kimseye irsad yapmak: yatak hazırlayıp muntazır olmak için ��ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢6›� ki bundan evvel yani Tebûk gazasından mukaddem harbetmiş idi veya ittihaz ettiler. Rivayet olunur ki Benî Amr ibni Avf «Kuba» mescidini bina ettiklerinde Resulullaha meb'us gönderib arzetmişler ve gelib mescidlerinde kendilerine namaz kıldırmasını reca eylemişlerdi. Aleyhıssalâvatü vesselâm da teşrif ile arzularını is'af buyurunca bunların amca zadeleri demek olan Benî Gunm ibni Avf hased etmişler «biz de bir mescid yaparız ve Resulullahı davet ederiz, burada namaz kılar, rahib Ebû Âmir Şamdan geldiği vakıt de o kılar «demişler. O rahib Ebû Âmir ki Resulullah buna «Elfasık» tesmiye etmişti. Uhud muharebesinde şehîd olan ve melâike tarafından gasledilen «Hanzale» radıyallahü anhin babası bulunan Ebû Âmir cahiliyye de tanassur etmiş, ilim talebinde bulunmuş rahib ol- sh:»2617 muştu. Resulullahın zuhuru üzerine riyaseti zâil olduğundan adavete kalkışmış ve Mekke müşriklerini tahrik ve teşvık ederek Uhud muharebesine gelmiş ve Resulullâha «sana mukatele eden her hangi bir kavmi bulursam her halde onlarla beraber sana kıtal edeceğim» demiş ve Huneyn muharebesine kadar mütemadiyen böyle yapmıştı. Ve Huneynde Hevazin münhezim olduğu gün Şama kaçmış ve kaçarken Münafıklara «gücünüz yetebildiği kadar kuvvet ve silâh ile hazırlanınız ben Kaysare gideceğim ve asker getirib Muhammed ve Eshabını Medineden çıkaracağım» diye haber göndermişti. Binaenaleyh onlar da mescidi Kubâ civarında bir mescid yapmışlar ve Hazreti Peygambere: «ıllet ve haceti bulunanlar ve yağmurlu kışlı geceler için bir mescid bina ettik. Burada bize namaz kıldırıb bereket ile dua edivermenizi arzu ediyoruz» demişlerdi. Resulullah da «şimdi sefere çıkmak üzere bulunuyorum, meşgulüm inşaallah geldiğimizde kılarız» buyurmuştu. Tebûkten avdetinde yine mescide gelmesini istediler, bunun üzerine bu âyetler nâzil oldu. Binaenaleyh Malik ibni Duhşümi, Ma'n ibni Adiyyi, Âmir ibni Sekeni ve Vahşîyi çağırdı, «gidiniz, şu ahalisi zalim mescidi yıkıb yakınız» buyurdu, onlar da öyle yaptılar ve yerinin süpürüntülük ittihaz edilmesini emreyledi. O fasık Ebû Âmirde Şamda «Kınnesrin» de helâk oldu. 108. ��Û b m Ô¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ a 2 †¦6a›� Onda ebeden kaim olma, ya'ni o mescidi dırarda asla namaz kılma ��Û à Ž¤v¡†¥ a¢£¡ Ç Ü ó aÛn£ Ô¤ì¨ô ß¡å¤ a ë£ 4¡ í ì¤â§›� elbette ilk gününden tekva üzerine temeli atılan bir mescid -Kubâ mescidi ki esasını ibtidai hicrette Resulullah te'sis eylemişti. Ve Kubada kaldığı pazartesi, salı, çarşamba, perşembe günleri onda namaz kılmış ve cuma günü çıkmış idi. Maamafih bundan murad, Medinedeki mescidi Resulullahdır da denilmiş, Ebi Said radıyallahü anhten « ��ß Ž¤v¡†¥ a¢£¡ Ç Ü ó aÛn£ Ô¤ì¨ô� » yi Resulullaha sordum biraz çakıl alıb sh:»2618 yere attı ve «şu mescidiniz, Medine mescidi» buyurdu demiş olduğu merviydir. ��a y Õ£¢ a æ¤ m Ô¢ìâ Ï©îé¡6›� Senin içinde kaim olmana ehaktır. ��Ï©îé¡ ‰¡u b4¥›� Bunda öyle rical vardır ki ��í¢z¡j£¢ìæ a æ¤ í n À è£ Š¢ë6a›� gayet temiz olmayı severler- maasıden ve fena hasletlerden maddî veya ma'nevî pisliklerden iyice pâklanmayı, Allah rızası için son derece tâhir olmağa çalışmayı severler ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢À£ è£¡Š©íå ›� Allah da tatahhur edenleri: iyi temizlenenleri sever.Denilmiştir ki bu âyet nâzil olunca Resulullah maıyyetinde Muhacirîn ile yürüyüb Kubâ mescidine vardı: kapısında tevakkuf buyurdu, içinde Ensar oturuyorlardı. Binaenaleyh «Siz mü'min misiniz?» dedi, cemaat sükût etti, sonra tekrar sordu, Ömer radıyallahü anh «ya Resulâllah dedi şüphesiz ki mü'minler, ben de onlarla beraberim» aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm buyurdu ki «kazaya razı olur musunuz?» evet, dediler, buyurdu ki «belâya sabreder misiniz?» evet, dediler, buyurdu ki «bollukta şükreder misiniz?» evet, dediler, binaenaleyh «Kâ'benin rabbı hakkı için mü'minler» dedi ve cülûs buyurdu. Sonra «ey ma'şeri Ensar, buyurdu, Allah azze ve cell sizi sena etti, abdestte ne yapıyorsunuz?» dediler ki «gaitı üç taşla ta'kıb ederiz, sonra da su ile ta'kıb ederiz» aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm da bunu tilâvet buyurdu: « �� Ï©îé¡ ‰¡u b4¥ í¢z¡j£¢ìæ a æ¤ í n À è£ Š¢ë6a� » Bir de denilmiştir ki eseri bevli dahi su ile ta'kıb ederlerdi ve hem cünüb durmazlar, cünüb iken uyku bile uyumazlardı.Hâsılı tatahhur, taharette mubalâgadır. Tahareti şer'ıyye hem necasetten taharete hem de hadesten ve cenabetten taharete şamildir. Burada ise «dırar, küfür, tefrık beynelmü'minîn. « ��a¡‰¤• b…¦a Û¡à å¤ y b‰ l aÛÜ£¨é � » gibi hısali mezmumeye tekabülü karinesiyle tetahhürden asıl murad, tahareti cismaniyyeden ziyade tahareti kalbiyye, ya'ni zünub-ü sh:»2619 maâsıy ve ahlâkı zemîme lekelerinden son derece temizlik olduğu zâhirdir. Binaenaleyh rivayatı mezkûre tahsısan tefsir ma'nâsına değil, yalnız ma'neviyyata kasr edilmiyerek ıtlak ve ta'mimi beyan ma'nâsına telâkkı olunmalıdır. 109. ��a Ï à å¤ a £  2¢ä¤î bã é¢ Ç Ü¨ó m Ô¤ì¨ô ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰¡™¤ì aæ§  î¤Š¥›� O halde bünyanını -ya'ni dininin binasını- Allahdan bir takvâ ve rıdvan üzerine te'sis eden mi hayırlı? ��a â¤ ß å¤ a £  2¢ä¤î bã é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‘ 1 b u¢Š¢Ò§ ç b‰§›� yoksa bünyanını çatlak, müşrifi sukut bir cürüf kenarı üzerine te'sis edib ��Ï bã¤è b‰ 2¡é© Ï©ó ã b‰¡ u è ä£ á 6›� de bununla Cehennem ateşi içine yıkılan mı? CÜRÜF, dere kenarında selin dibini yalayıb oymuş olduğu bıçık üzerinde kalan toprak veya çamur çıkıntısıdır ki an'bean yıkılmağa müheyyâ bir vaz'ıyyette bulunur. « �çb‰� » de bunun giriden çatlamış devrilmek üzere bulunanı demektir ki bunun üzerine yapıldığı farz olunan binanın ne kadar çürük ve göçmeğe mahkûm olduğu tasavvur olunsun. İşte dinî işlerini nifak üzerine bina edenlerin vaz'ıyyetleri buna benzer ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ›� Allah zalimler güruhuna hidayet etmez -necat ve selâmete muvaffak kılmaz. 110. ��Û b í Œ a4¢ 2¢ä¤î bã¢è¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2 ä ì¤a›� Onların, o zalimlerin bina ettikleri bünyanları -ezcümle o yaptıkları mescid ��‰©íj ò¦ Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤›� kalblerinde bir işkil: bir şek ve kuşku olmaktan hâlî olmaz- ya'ni daima ve her sh:»2620 halde gerek yapılı gerek yıkık halde bulunsun ikisinde de dinî bir şek ve kuşkuya sebeb olub duracaktır. Zira yapılı kaldığı halde öyle ayrı ve müstakıl bir içtima'gâhta kendi kendilerini toplanıb kalblerindeki küfr-ü nifaklarını yekdiğerine neşr-ü ızhar etmeleri, şekk-ü nifaklarını tezyidden başka bir şey'e yaramıyacaktır. Yıkıldığı halde ise nifaklarının anlaşılmış olması endişesiyle gayz-u telâşları artacak, daha ne gibi muameleye mahkûm olacaklarını kestiremiyerek kalbleri kuşku içinde titreyib duracaktır ��a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ m Ô À£ É Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤6›� Meğer ki onların o kulûbü parçalansın -ancak o reyb-ü nifak menbaı olan kalbleri bütün bütün parçalandığı surettedir ki o şek ve kuşkudan halî kalabilirler. Fakat o kulûb onlarda bulunduğu müddetçe şekk-ü şüpheden kurtulmaları ıhtimali yoktur. ����ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥;›�� - Binaenaleyh onların bütün hallerini de bilir ve haklarında varid olan ahkâmı da hıkmetine mübtenidir.��QQQ› a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é a‘¤n Š¨ô ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå a ã¤1¢Ž è¢á¤ ë a ß¤ì aÛ è¢á¤ 2¡b æ£ Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤v ä£ ò 6 í¢Ô bm¡Ü¢ìæ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï î Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìæ ë í¢Ô¤n Ü¢ìæ ë Ç¤†¦a Ç Ü î¤é¡ y Ô£¦b Ï¡ó aÛn£ ì¤‰¨íò¡ ë aÛ¤b¡ã¤v©î3¡ ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡6 ë ß å¤ a ë¤Ï¨ó 2¡È è¤†¡ê© ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï b¤n j¤’¡Š¢ëa 2¡j î¤È¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2 bí È¤n¢á¤ 2¡é©6 ë ‡¨Û¡Ù ç¢ì aÛ¤1 ì¤‹¢ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¢›� sh:»2621 ��RQQ› a Ûn£ b¬ö¡j¢ìæ aÛ¤È b2¡†¢ëæ aÛ¤z bß¡†¢ëæ aÛŽ£ b¬ö¡z¢ìæ aÛŠ£ a×¡È¢ìæ aÛŽ£ bu¡†¢ëæ aÛ¤b¨ß¡Š¢ëæ 2¡bÛ¤à È¤Š¢ëÒ¡ ë aÛä£ bç¢ìæ Ç å¡ aÛ¤à¢ä¤Ø Š¡ ë aÛ¤z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ Û¡z¢†¢ë…¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë 2 ’£¡Š¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� Meali Şerifi Allah mü'minlerden canlarını ve mallarını; Cennet muhakkak kendilerinin olmak bahasına satın aldı, Allah yolunda çarpışacaklar da öldürecekler ve öldürülecekler, Tevratta da, İncilde de Kur'anda da hakka taahhüd buyurduğu bir va'd, Allahdan ziyade ahdine vefa edecek kim? O halde akdettiğiniz şu bîatten dolayı size müjdeler olsun, ve işte, o fevzi azîm bu 111 O tevbekârlar, o abidler, o hâmidler, o oruç tutanlar, o rükûa varanlar, o secdeye kapananlar, o ma'rufu emredib münkerden nehyeyleyenler ve Allâhın hududunu muhafaza eyliyenler, müjdele hem o bütün mü'minleri 112 111. ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é a‘¤n Š¨ô ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå a ã¤1¢Ž è¢á¤ ë a ß¤ì aÛ è¢á¤›� Muhakkak Allah Mü'minlerden canlarını ve mallarını satın aldı ��2¡b æ£ Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤v ä£ ò 6›� şununla ki Cennet münhasıren onların ola.Rivayet olunduğuna göre Resuli ekrem sallallahü aleyhi veselleme Mekkede Akabe gecesi Ensâr yetmiş kişi olarak biat ettikleri zaman -ya'ni ikinci Akabe biatinde- Abdullah ibni Revaha «rabbın ve nefsin için dilediğini şart et» demişti. Aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm da «rabbım için ona ıbadet etmenizi ve ona hiç bir şey şirk koşmamanızı nefsim için de beni kendinizi ve emvalinizi men'edeceğiniz şeylerden meni' ve müdafaa etmenizi şart ederim» bu- sh:»2622 yurdu. Onlar da «bunu yaptığımız takdirde bizim için ne var» dediler « �aÛväò� » buyurdu «bu beyi' kârlıdır ne ikale ederiz ne de ikaleyi kabûl ederiz» dediler, ba'dehu bu âyet nâzil oldu, bir gün Resulullah bu âyeti kıraet ederken bir A'rabî uğradı «bu kimin kelâmı» dedi «kelâmullah» buyurdu, «vallahi çok kârlı bir beyi, biz bunu ne ikale ederiz, ne de istikale» dedi ve gazaya çıktı, nihayet şehîd oldu. �açg� . Şüphe yok ki Allah tealânın halkettiği o nefisler ve merzuk kıldığı o mallar, evvel-ü âhir Allahın milkidir ve binaenaleyh Allahın onlara iştira ve temellükü mütesavver olamıyacağından Fatihada « ��a¡í£ bÚ ã È¤j¢†¢ ë a¡í£ bÚ ã Ž¤n È©îå¢6� » de beyan olunduğu üzere burada Allah tealânın pek büyük bir talâttuf ve ıbadını taâte ve cihada da'vet ve teklifi vardır. Bunun hakikati şudur ki Allah, insanlara can ve mal vermiş ve onlarda muvakkat bir tasarruf ve intifaa izin de vermiştir. Bu suretle onlar kendilerinde ve mallarında müstear bir hakkı hurriyyet ve milkiyyet ile muvakkaten tasarruf ve intifaa maliktirler. Fakat onlar bunları sırf kendileri ve kendi rıza ve ıhtiyarları namına sarf edecek olurlarsa atıyyei ilâhiyyeyi kendileri gibi fani olan makasıdı faniye uğrunda istihlâk etmiş olacaklar ve ondan başka hiç bir kâr ve menfaat kazanmaksızın ecelin mürurunda her şeyden mahrum olarak bütün bütün azâbı husran ile karşılaşacaklardır. Halbuki atıyyei ilâhiyye olan o can ve malı kendileri için ve kendi milkleri olmak üzere değil, hurriyyetlerini husni isti'mal ederek kemali rıza ile Allaha teslim ve Allah için ve Allahın emrine, Allahın yoluna sarfederlerse Allah onları heder etmiyecek ve kendilerini Cennet ile müsâb kılarak naîmi ebedîye mazher eyliyecek, ya'ni fanî olan menafi' ve lezzatın Allah için fedasına mukabil ebedî olan hayır ve menafi' terettüb edecek, hayatı faniye yerine hayatı bakıye kaim olacaktır. Bir mü'min, Allah yolunda muka- sh:»2623 tele eder, can verir, ve o yolda malını infak ederse bu fiil boşuna gitmiyecek Âhırette ona mukabil Allahdan Cenneti alacak ve ağyarın müzahamesinden ârî olarak münhasıren naîmi ebedî içinde yaşıyacaktır. Ve işte böyle müterettib olan o Dünya ile bu Âhıret, o fanî ile bu bakı bir yerde, bir anda içtima' edemiyeceği ve o fi'li fanîye bu naîmi bakınin terettübü abdin ıhtiyar ve rızasiyle Allah tealânın kabulüne mütevakkıf bulunduğu için bu muamelei ilâhiyye bir mubadele ve o va'd ile bu teklif bir şirâ suretinde tasvir ve temsil buyurulmuştur. Yoksa hakıkatte mebi'-ü semen ikisi de Allahın milkidir. Ve Allah kendi milkini yine kendi milkine tebdil edecektir. Ancak bu istibdal cebrî olmayıb abdin rıza ve ıhtiyariyle meşrut bulunduğundan Allah tealâ bu akdin şerefini kullarına bahşetmiş ve sanki zengin bir veliynin tahti velâyetindeki fakır bir sabîye sermaye vererek onu ticarete sevkedib dükkân açtırması ve başka müşteri aramayıb satacağı malı münhasıren kendisine satmak üzere şart edib her aldığına az'afı muzaaf semen vermesi gibi bir şirâ suretinde temsili muamele buyurmuştur ki misalsiz bir lûtf-u ihsanın hukukî bir mahiyyette irâesi demek olan bu ifadede ukud ve muamelâtı hukukıyyenin bütün Din-ü Dünya muamelâtına esas olduğu ve ukud içinde bilhassa muavezat ile kesbin teberruat gibi ıvazsız iktisabattan şerefli ve hayat ve saadeti beşerin akd-ü ahde vefa ile mütenasib bulunduğunu bir iş'ar vardır.Binaenaleyh ��« �a‘nŠô� »� fı'li evvel emirde bu akdin tarafı ilâhîden bir iycabı ve iyman bu iycabın kabulü demektir. Netekim Hazreti Hasen demiştir ki: «işitiniz vallahi, Allah tealânın her mü'mine mubayaa eylediği öyle kârlı bir biy'at ve öyle racıh bir keffedir ki yer yüzünde bu biy'ate dahil olmıyan hiç bir mü'min yoktur. �açg� . Ya'ni hukmi âyet sebebi nüzul olduğu rivayet olunan Akabe biy'atini ıhbardan ıbaret değil, bütün mü'minlere şamildir. Ca'feri Sa- sh:»2624 dık Hazretlerinden de «bedenlerinizin Cennetten başka semeni yoktur, onları ondan başkasına satmayınız» diye menkuldür. Türk şairi Fuzulînin: Canı canân dilemiş vermemek olmaz ey dil Ne niza' eyleyelim ol ne senindir ne benim demesi de bu âyetin mazmununa işarettir. Mü'minler bu iştirâi ilâhîye karşı can ve mallarını Allaha nasıl bey'edeceker denilirse: ��í¢Ô bm¡Ü¢ìæ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� Allah yolunda mukatele ederler ��Ï î Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìæ ë í¢Ô¤n Ü¢ìæ ›� de öldürürler ve ölürler. -Gazi ve şehîd olurlar. Bedeli mezkûr ��ë Ç¤†¦a Ç Ü î¤é¡ y Ô£¦b›� Allah üzerine hakk ���Ï¡ó aÛn£ ì¤‰¨íò¡ ë aÛ¤b¡ã¤v©î3¡ ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡6›�� Tevrât-ü İncil-ü Kur'anda müsbet bir va'ddır.- Ya'ni bu şirânın semeni olan « ��a æ£ Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤v ä£ ò � » bu Dünyada peşîn değil, Âhırete aid bir va'di müecceldir. Fakat şüpheli bir va'd değil Allah üzerine sabit, her şüpheden azâde hem Tevratta hem İncilde ve hem Kur'anda müsbet bir va'di haktır. ��ë ß å¤ a ë¤Ï¨ó 2¡È è¤†¡ê© ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡›� Allahdan daha ziyade ahdini iyfa eden de kimdir? -Va'dinde hulfetmek kiramı halka bile yakışmazken Allah tealâ hakkında öyle birşey tasavvur olunmak ne mümkin ��Ï b¤n j¤’¡Š¢ëa 2¡j î¤È¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2 bí È¤n¢á¤ 2¡é©6›� binaenaleyh- ey mü'minler yapmış olduğunuz bu bey'inizle istibşar ediniz ��ë ‡¨Û¡Ù ›� ve işte o -ya'ni bu bey'inize semen olmak üzere size tahsısı va'di hakk olan Cennet ��ç¢ì aÛ¤1 ì¤‹¢ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¢›� dir ancak o fevzi azîm- kendinden daha büyüğü mutasavver olmıyan o ebedî feyz-ü felâh.Bunlar, ya'ni bu zikrolunan mü'minler 112. ��a Ûn£ b¬ö¡j¢ìæ ›� o tev- sh:»2625 bekârlar ki ��aÛ¤È b2¡†¢ëæ ›� âbidler -Allaha ıbadette muhlısler ��aÛ¤z bß¡†¢ëæ ›� hâmidler- gerek sürurlu gerek sıkıntılı her hangi bir halde olursa olsun Allaha hamdediciler ��aÛŽ£ b¬ö¡z¢ìæ ›� seyyahlar -ya'ni sâimler. Çünkü aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm « � î by ò¢ a¢ß£ n¡ó aÛ–£ ì¤â¢� = ümmetimin seyahati savmdır.» buyurmuştur. İbni Mes'uddan, İbni Abbastan Hazreti Aişeden, Ebu Hureyre ve daha ba'zılarından merviy olan tefsir budur. Savmın iki vechile seyahate müşabeheti vardır. Birisi Sûrenin başında da işaret olunduğu üzere seyahat eden kimse hasbel'ade gerek yiyib içmek ve gerek sair müşteheyatı nefsiyyesi hususlarında imsak etmek ve ba'zı müşkilâta sabr-ü tahammül eylemek mecburiyyetinde bulunur. Oruç da insanı şehevatından alıkoyması noktai nazarından mühim bir seyahate benzer. Bir de seyahat, insanın görmediği, bilmediği bir takım şeylere vukufuna vesile olan bir rıyazeti bedeniyye olduğu gibi oruç da âlemi mülk-ü melekûtun hafayasına ıttılaa vesîle olan bir riyazati nefsiyyedir. Bunlardan başka Atadan « ��aÛŽ£ b¬ö¡z¢ìæ � » mücahidîn» diye de menkuldür. Ebu Umameden merviydir ki bir adem Resulullahdan seyahat için istizan etmişti « �a¡æ£  î by ò a¢ß£ n¡ó aÛ¤v¡è b…¢ Ï¡ó  j¡î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� - benim ümmetimin seyahati Allah yolunda cihaddir.» buyurdu. Maamafih murad yer yüzünde seyahattır diyenler de olmuştur. Bunlardan ba'zısı Mekkeden Medineye hicret edenler demiş, ba'zısı da talebi ilm için sefer edenler demiş, diğer ba'zısı da âyâtullaha ve garaibi mülke nazarı i'tibar ile bakmak için Yer yüzünde sefer edenler demiştir ki « ��Ó¢3¤ ©,îŠ¢ëa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Ï bã¤Ä¢Š¢ëa� » âyetlerinin mazmunu demek olur. Sûrei Ali ımrande « ��Ó¢3¤ ©,îŠ¢ëa� » âyetine bak. ��aÛŠ£ a×¡È¢ìæ aÛŽ£ bu¡†¢ëæ ›� Râki'ler sâcidler -ya'ni rüküıyle secdesiyle tam namaz kılanlar ��aÛ¤b¨ß¡Š¢ëæ 2¡bÛ¤à È¤Š¢ëÒ¡›� ma'ruf ile- sh:»2626 ya'ni iyman ve tâat ile -âmirler ��ë aÛä£ bç¢ìæ Ç å¡ aÛ¤à¢ä¤Ø Š¡›� münkerden- şirk-ü maasıden -nehyediciler ��ë aÛ¤z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ Û¡z¢†¢ë…¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� Allahın hududunu hâfızlardır.- Ya'ni Allah tealânın beyan-ü ta'yin ile tahdid eylediği hakaik-u şerayia riayet ve muhafazasına i'tina eyliyenlerdir ki hem kendileri amel hem de nası o yola sevkederler. Velhasıl o müjdeye, o va'di hakka lâyık olan mü'minler bütün bu evsafı fadılayı cami' olanlardır. ��ë 2 ’£¡Š¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� Ve böyle mü'minlere müjdele - ya Muhammed! İbni Abbas Hazretleri demiştir ki « ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é a‘¤n Š¨ô� » âyeti nâzil olduğunda birisi «ya Resulallah şayed zina da etse sirkat de yapsa, şarab da içse bile mi?» demiş ve işbu « ��a Ûn£ b¬ö¡j¢ìæ � » âyeti bunun üzerine nâzil olmuştur. Müşriklerden Allah tealânın ne kadar beri olduğunu anlamalı ki: ��SQQ› ß b × bæ Û¡Üä£ j¡ó£¡ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a æ¤ í Ž¤n Ì¤1¡Š¢ëa Û¡Ü¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå ë Û ì¤ × bã¢ì¬a a¢ë¯Û©ó Ó¢Š¤2¨ó ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ß b m j î£ å Û è¢á¤ a ã£ è¢á¤ a •¤z bl¢ aÛ¤v z©îá¡ TQQ› ë ß b × bæ a¤n¡Ì¤1 b‰¢ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá Û¡b 2©îé¡ a¡Û£ b Ç å¤ ß ì¤Ç¡† ñ§ ë Ç † ç b¬ a¡í£ bê¢7 Ï Ü à£ b m j î£ å Û é¢¬ a ã£ é¢ Ç †¢ë¥ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ m j Š£ a ß¡ä¤é¢6 a¡æ£ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá Û b ë£ aê¥ y Ü©îá¥›� � sh:»2627 �� ��UQQ› ë ß b × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡î¢š¡3£ Ó ì¤ß¦b 2 È¤† a¡‡¤ ç †¨íè¢á¤ y n£¨ó í¢j î£¡å Û è¢á¤ ß b í n£ Ô¢ìæ 6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü©îá¥ VQQ› a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û é¢ ß¢Ü¤Ù¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 í¢z¤ï© ë í¢à©îo¢6 ë ß b Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¡å¤ ë Û¡ó£§ ë Û b ã –©îŠ§›�� � Meali Şerifi Ne Peygambere ne iyman edenlere, akrıba bile olsalar Cehennemlik oldukları onlara tebeyyün ettikten sonra müşrikler için istiğfar etmek yoktur 113 İbrahimin babası hakkındaki istiğfarı da sırf ona vermiş olduğu bir va'dden dolayı idi, böyle iken onun için Allah düşmanı olduğu kendisine tebeyyün edince ondan teberri etti, her halde İbrahim çok yanık, çok halîm idi 114 Allah bir kavmi hidayete çıkardıktan sonra nelerden sakınacaklarını kendilerine beyan etmedikçe onları dalâle düşürmek ıhtimali yoktur, hakikat, Allah her şeye alîmdir 115 Hakikat Allah, bütün Göklerin Yerin mülkü onun, diriltir de öldürür de ve size ondan başka ne bir veliy vardır ne bir nasîr 116 113. ��ß b × bæ Û¡Üä£ j¡ó£¡ aÛƒ›� -Cumhur, bu âyetin Ebû Talib hakkında nâzil olduğunu nakletmişlerdir ki bunun medarı da Said ibni Museyyeb ve Zührî ve Amr ibni Dinar ve Ma'merden varid olan rivayetlerdir. Demişler ki: Ebû Talibin haleti ıhtızarında Resulullah «yâ ammi « ���Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢ �� » de, bir kelime ki huzurı ilâhîde bununla ben senin için ıhticac edeyim» dedi. Orada Ebû Cehl ile Abdullah ibni Ebi Ümeyye de vardı. Bunlar «ya Eba Talib Abdülmüttallibin milletinden vazmı geçeceksin» dediler. Aleyhıssalâtü sh:»2628 vesselâm da «nehy olunmadığım müddetçe her halde ben senin için istiğfar edeceğim» dedi. Sonra da « ��ß b × bæ Û¡Üä£ j¡ó£¡ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a æ¤ í Ž¤n Ì¤1¡Š¢ëa Û¡Ü¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå � » bir de « ��a¡ã£ Ù Û bm è¤†©ô ß å¤ a y¤j j¤o � » nâzil oldu. �açg�. Bu rivayetlere göre bu âyetler ya Mekkede nâzil olmuş ve yâhud Resulullah bunların nuzulüne kadar bir çok seneler istiğfara devam etmiş. Demek olur ki bunun ikisi de hılâfı zâhir ve müsteb'addir. Ba'zı rivayetlerde de bunun fethi Mekkeden sonra Hazreti Peygamberin validesinin kabrini ziyareti ve istiğfar arzu etmesi dolayısiyle nâzil olduğu nakledilmiştir. Ba'zıları da balâda « ��a¡æ¤ m Ž¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û è¢á¤  j¤È©îå ß Š£ ñ¦� » âyetinde geçtiği üzere aleyhıssalâtü vesselâmın «yetmişden ziyade ederim» demesi sebebiyle nâzil olduğunu söylemiş, İbni Abbastan bir rivayette de bir kısım mü'minler «Hazreti İbrahim babasına istiğfar ettiği gibi biz de mevtamıza istiğfar edelim» demişlerdi bu sebeble nâzil oldu diye varid olmuştur. Ba'zı ulema, burada istifardan murad, namazdır demişler. Gerçi cenaze namazı da bir istiğfardır. Fakat mağfiret taleb etmek demek olan istiğfar namazdan eamdır, zâhir olan da budur. ��ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ß b m j î£ å Û è¢á¤ a ã£ è¢á¤ a •¤z bl¢ aÛ¤v z©îá¡›� - Ki bu tebeyyün ya küfr üzere öldükleri ma'lûm bulunmak veya öyle, ölecekleri hakkında vahıy nâzil olmak suretiyle olabilir. Bundan anlaşılır ki küfrile öleceği hakkında nass vârid olmayıb henüz berhayat bulunan kâfirler için iyman, nasîb olmak me'mul bulunduğundan dolayı istiğfar caiz olabilecektir. Netekim Hazreti İbrahimin babasına istiğfarı da bu haysiyyetle olduğu anlatılarak buyuruluyor ki: 114. ��ë ß b × bæ a¤n¡Ì¤1 b‰¢ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá Û¡b 2©îé¡ a¡Û£ b Ç å¤ ß ì¤Ç¡† ñ§ ë Ç † ç b¬ a¡í£ bê¢7›� -Sûrei Meryemde geleceği üzere « �� Ü bâ¥ Ç Ü î¤Ù 7  b ¤n Ì¤1¡Š¢ Û Ù ‰ 2£©ó6 a¡ã£ é¢ × bæ 2©ó y 1¡î£¦b� » kezalik Sûrei mümtehane de geleceği üzere « ��Û b ¤n Ì¤1¡Š æ£ Û Ù � » diye va'detmiş ve Sûrei şuarada geleceği üzere « ��ë aË¤1¡Š¤ Û¡b 2©ó¬ a¡ã£ é¢ × bæ ß¡å aÛš£ b¬Û£©îå =� » diye istiğfar eylemişti. ��Ï Ü à£ b m j î£ å Û é¢¬ a ã£ é¢ Ç †¢ë¥ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ m j Š£ a ß¡ä¤é¢6›� Vaktaki ona sh:»2629 onun -yâni İbrâhîme babasının- Allaha düşman olduğu tebeyyün etti, o zaman istiğfardan teberri eyledi -demek ki va'd ve istiğfarı kaydihayat ve ümidi iyman ile idi ��a¡æ£ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá Û b ë£ aê¥ y Ü©îá¥›� şüphesiz ki İbrahim bir evvahi halîmdir.- EVVAH aslı iştikakı i'tibariyle çok âh eden demektir. Ma'lûmdur ki âh ve oh bir huzn-ü teessüre delâlet eder. İnsan şıddetli bir huzün ve teessür duyduğu zaman âdeta ta kalbinin içinden yanar, nefesi daralır, boğulacak gibi bir hale gelir de yanan nefesi daralır, boğulacak gibi bir hale gelir de yanan nefesini çıkarırken zarurî bir ah çeker. Bunun için çok âh çekmenin şiddeti teessir, kalb yanıklığı, aşk-u haşyet gibi bir takım levazim ile alâkası vardır. Ve burada evvah alâkadar olduğu böyle bir ma'nâyı lâzimîden kinayedir -ki lisanımızda bu ma'nâyı tefhim için çok ince kalbli, yanık, âşık adam ta'biri müteareftir. �� �a¬ê ßå aÛÈ’Õ ëybÛbmé ayŠÖ ÓÜjó 2zŠa‰amé � ���� Beyti ma'rufu da bu mazmunu pek iyi anlatır. Duaların en şayanı kabul olanları da bu halde olan dualardır. Eshab ve tabiînden eslâfı müfessirîn evvahın bu ma'nâsını muhtelif ta'birlerle rivayet ve ifade etmişlerdir. Şöyle ki « �…Ç£bõ� », ya'ni çok duakâr olan, rahîm, ya'ni pek merhametli, mü'min, mûkın, muvaffak, mü'mini tevvab, Allahı çok zikr-ü tesbih eden, kitabullahi çok tilâvet eden, Allah korkusiyle çok ah-ü vah çeken, hatası hatırına gelince istiğfar eden, tam ma'nâsiyle fakıh olan, haşi' ve mütezarri' olan. Abdullah ibni Şeddaddan rivayet olunmuş ki aleyhissalâtü vesselâm « �a Ûb ë£ aê¢ aÛ¤‚ b‘¡É¢ aÛ¤à¢n š Š£Ê¢� » buyurmuş. Görülüyor ki her biri bir noktai nazar ifade eden bu rivayetlerin hepsi esas i'tibariyle mütekaribdirler. Ve hepsi gösteriyor ki murad, mücerred âh-ü vah etmek değil, bir hasleti kalbiyye ve haleti ruhiyyeyi beyandır. Bundan dolayı sh:»2630 müteahhırîni müfessirîn de bunun kemali rıkkati kalb ile fartı merhamet ve re'fetten kinaye olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Gaflet olunmamak lâzım gelir ki âyette «evvah» buyurulduktan sonra bunun bir de «halîm» ile tavsıf buyurulması pek ma'nidardır. Zira çok âh etmek aynı zamanda bir hiddeti ve sabırsızlığı da iş'ar edebilir. Halîm vasfıyle bundan ihtiraz olunarak şu anlatılmış oluryor ki İbrahimin evvah olması, hiddetinden, sabırsızlığından tahammülsüzlüğünden za'fı kalbinden değil idi. İbrahim hakikaten halîm, hiddetten ari, eziyyet ve mihnete sabur olmakla beraber bir evvah idi. Onun için babasının da her ezasına sabr-ü tahammül eder, ona rıfk-u mülâyemetle muamele eyler, onun dalâletine karşı iyman ve halâsından ümidini kesmez, fartı mahabbet ve şefekatinden yüreği sızlaya sızlaya onun Allaha adüvv olduğu tebeyyün edince öyle halîm bir evvah olan İbrahim Allaha olan mahabbet ve haşyetinden dolayı o istiğfardan derhal teberrî etti. Demek ki Allah düşmanları hakkında dua ve istiğfarın kabul edilmesi ihtimali olsa idi İbrahim gibi müstecabüddâ've bir evvahın dua ve istiğfarı icabetsiz kalmazdı. Ve o, o istiğfardan teberri etmezdi. Binaenaleyh bundan da anlamalı ki eshabı cahim oldukları tebeyyün edenlere ne mü'minlerin ne de Peygamberin istiğfar etmesi caiz değildir. O halde bundan evvel istiğfar etmiş olanlar muâhaze olunur mu? Hayır, çünkü: 115. ��ë ß b × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡î¢š¡3£ Ó ì¤ß¦b 2 È¤† a¡‡¤ ç †¨íè¢á¤ y n£¨ó í¢j î£¡å Û è¢á¤ ß b í n£ Ô¢ìæ 6›� Allah, bir kavme hidayet ettikten -islâma muvaffak kıldıktan- sonra korunacakları şeyleri kendilerine beyan edinceye kadar onları ıdlâl etmez -dalâlete nisbet etmeyi istemez. Ya'ni hukmi ilâhî kendilerine beyan edilmeden evvel bilmiyerek yaptıkları hatalardan dolayı onları tarikı haktan sapmış olmakla tavsıf ve ittiham eylemez. Dallîne müteallik ahkâ- sh:»2631 mı onlar hakkında tatbik ve icrâ etmek âdeti değildir. ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü©îá¥›� Zira Allah hiç şüphesiz her şeye alîmdir.- Binaenaleyh onların maksad ve ma'ziretlerini ve mücerred akl ile bilinemiyecek şeylerin beyanına muhtac olduklarını dahi bilir de korunmaları lâzım gelen ahkâmı böyle beyan eder. 116. ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û é¢ ß¢Ü¤Ù¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›� her halde bütün o Semavat ve Arz mülk-ü saltanatı münhasıran Allahındır. -Bir zerrede bile hiç kimsenin hakkı şirketi yoktur ��í¢z¤ï© ë í¢à©îo¢6›� o hem diriltir hem öldürür. ��ë ß b Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¡å¤ ë Û¡ó£§ ë Û b ã –©îŠ§›� Sizin için de Allahtan başka ne bir veliy vardır ne de bir nasîr- hukm-ü velâyet ancak onun, ınayet ve nusrat ancak ondandır. Binaenaleyh Allaha karşı bütün masivâdan teberri edib ancak ona teslimi nefs etmeli ve ancak onun hukm-ü rızasına hasrı nazar eylemelidir.Şimdi: ��WQQ› Û Ô †¤ m bl aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü ó aÛä£ j¡ó£¡ ë aÛ¤à¢è bu¡Š©íå ë aÛ¤b ã¤– b‰¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå am£ j È¢ìê¢ Ï©ó bÇ ò¡ aÛ¤È¢Ž¤Š ñ¡ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ß b × b… í Œ©íÍ¢ Ó¢Ü¢ìl¢ Ï Š©íÕ§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ q¢á£ m bl Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6 a¡ã£ é¢ 2¡è¡á¤ ‰ ëª¢@Ò¥ ‰ y©îá¥=›� sh:»2632 ��XQQ› ë Ç Ü ó aÛr£ Ü¨r ò¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå ¢Ü£¡1¢ìa6 y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a ™ bÓ o¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢ 2¡à b ‰ y¢j o¤ ë ™ bÓ o¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¢è¢á¤ ë Ã ä£¢ì¬a a æ¤ Û b ß Ü¤v b ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡Û£ b¬ a¡Û î¤é¡6 q¢á£ m bl Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ Û¡î n¢ì2¢ìa6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ç¢ì aÛn£ ì£ al¢ aÛŠ£ y©îá¢;›� Meali Şerifi Şanına kasem olsun ki Allah yine lûtfetti Peygambere ve o güçlük saatinde ona ittiba' eyleyen Muhacirîn ve Ensara ki içlerinden bir kısmının kalbleri az daha eğilecek gibi olmuş iken sonra kendilerine tevbelerinin kabulile iltifat buyurdu, hakıkat o, onlara rauftur, rahîmdir 117 O üç kişiye de ki giri bırakılmışlardı, nihayet o derece bunalmışlardı ki Yer yüzü bütün genişliğile başlarına dar geldi vicdanları da kendilerini tazyık etti ve Allahdan yine Allaha sığınmaktan başka çare olmadığını anladılar, evet, tam o vakıt tevbelerinin kabulile tekrar iltifat buyurdu ki o tevbekârlar miyanına rucu' etsinler, hakıkat, Allah, odur öyle tevvab, öyle rahîm 118 117. ��Û Ô †¤ m bl aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü ó aÛä£ j¡ó£¡ ë aÛ¤à¢è bu¡Š©íå ë aÛ¤b ã¤– b‰¡›� kasem olsun ki Allah, Peygamber, ve Muhacirîn-ü Ensar üzerine tevbe ihsan etti -Allah tealânın kullarına tevbesi, tevbe nasîb etmek ve tevbelerini kabul eylemek ma'nâlarını ifade eder. Ve bu ı'tibar ile burada Peygambere tevbesi, balâda geçen « ��Ç 1 b aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç ä¤Ù 7 Û¡á a ‡¡ã¤o Û è¢á¤� » mazmununa işaret olduğu gibi Mühacirîn ve Ensara tevbesi de mukaddemâ Uhud ve Huneyn günlerinde sebkeden zelleleri hakkında olduğu söylenmiş, bir de murad tevbenin faziletini ve hattâ Peygamber de dahil sh:»2633 olduğu halde hiç bir mü'minin tevbeden mustağni olamıyacağını beyandır denilmiş. Fakat ibni Atıyye tefsirinde izah edildiği üzere en güzel mâ'nâ şudur: asıl tevb, rucu' demek olduğu cihetle Allah tealânın tevbesi, kulunu bir halden daha yüksek bir hale çeviren ilâhî bir rucuı mahsustur ki bizim lianımızın şivesince ınayet ve rahmetile ircaı nazar etmesi demek olur. Bu ise ma'sıyet halinden tâat haline bir rucu' olabileceği gibi bir tâat halinden daha mükemmel bir hali tâate rucu' da olabilir. Ki bu âyette Peygambere tevbesi böyledir. Çünkü gazânın husulünden ve meşakkatlerine tahammülden sonraki halini evvelkinden daha mütekâmil bir hale irca' etmiştir. Muhacirîn ve Ensara tevbesi, noksan bir halden bu gazâda husule gelen bir tâat ve dine nusrat ile olmak muhtemildir. Bir ferık hakkındaki tevbesi ise daha mâdun bir halden gufran ve rıza haline irca' demektir.Hasılı bulundukları halde bırakıvermedi de yine rahmet ve ınayetiyle iltifat buyurdu ��aÛ£ ˆ©íå am£ j È¢ìê¢ Ï©ó bÇ ò¡ aÛ¤È¢Ž¤Š ñ¡›� o Muhacirîn ve Ensar ki o usret saatinde ona ittiba' ettiler.- USRET, darlık, şiddet ve yokluk, Saati usret, usret lahzası veya vaktı demektir ki « ��ë 2 Ü Ì o¡ aÛ¤Ô¢Ü¢ìl¢ aÛ¤z ä bu¡Š ›� » buyurulan Handak ve saire gibi her hangi bir usret hengâmına da işaret olabilirse de asıl murad, Tebûk seferi hengâmı ve bu seferin bilhassa en sıkıntılı halini ıhtardır. Netekim yukarlarda da geçtiği üzere bu orduya « �u î¤“¢ aÛ¤È¢Ž¤Š ñ¡� » tesmiye edilmişti. Bunun hakkında aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm « ��ß å¤ u è£ Œ u î¤“ aÛ¤È¢Ž¤Š ñ¡ Ï Ü é¢ aÛ¤v ä£ ò¢� - Ceyşi usreti her kim techiz ederse ona Cennet var» buyurmuştu. Hazreti Osman ibni Affan radiyallahü anh bin deve ve bin dinar ile techiz etmişti, rivayet olunur ki Resulullah dinarları mubarek elinde bir aktarmış ve « �ß b Ç Ü ó Ç¢r¤à bæ ß b Ç à¡3 2 È¤† ç¨ˆ a� - bundan sonra Osman ne yapsa be'is yok» buyurmuştur. Ensardan bir zat da sh:»2634 yedi yüz vesk buğday vermişti. Bu seferde binit, azık ve su yüzünden çok usret çekilmişti, o derece ki on kişiye münavebe ile bir deve düşüyordu, erzak hususunda o hale gelmişlerdi ki bir hurma danesini iki kişi bölüşmüşlerdi, hattâ öyle lâhzalar olmuştu ki mütegayyir bir suyu içebilmek için bir çok kişi aynı bir hurma danesini bir kerre emiyorlardı. Hazreti Ömer demiştir ki susuzluktan deveyi boğazlayıb karnındaki suyu içiyorlardı. Nihayet Resulullah ellerini kaldırıb dua ve istiska etti de derhal Cenabı Allah bir bulut gönderib su ihsan eyledi, içtiler ve kablarını doldurdular, yine bu gazada açlıktan develeri kesmek istediler, fakat Resulullah her kesin kabında erzak döküntüsü, kırıntısı ne kalabilmiş ise hepsinin bir yere toplanmasını emir buyurdu, mecmuundan bir sergi üzerinde cüz'î bir şey toplandı, bereketine dua etti, sonra «her kes kablarına alsın» buyurdu biinayetillâh hepsi kablarını doldurdular ve geri kalanını yediler ve doydular hattâ biraz da arttı ve ordunun mikdarı otuz bin kadardı. Ve bu gaza Resulullahın son gazası idi. Balâda işaret olunduğu üzere Medineye Hazreti Aliyi halef bırakmıştı, bunda muharebe olmamış ancak düşman hududuna kadar gidilmiş, Ezrah ve Eyle vesaire ahalisi cizye üzerine musaleha yapmışlar ve o suretle avdet buyurulmuştu.İşte Muhacirîn ve Ensar Peygambere göre bir saati usrette ittiba' ettiler ��ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ß b × b… í Œ©íÍ¢ Ó¢Ü¢ìl¢ Ï Š©íÕ§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤›� ondan sonra ki içlerinden bir kısmımın kalbleri az daha yamılacaktı -ya'ni usret o kadar şiddetli idi ki ba'zısı hemen hemen Peygamberden tehallüf etmeğe meyledeceklerdi. ��q¢á£ m bl Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6›� Sonra Allah onlara tevbe ihsan etti- o zeygdan sıyanet eyledikten başka çektikleri meşakkatten dolayı hepsine nazarı rahmetile ircaı nazar buyurdu ��a¡ã£ é¢ 2¡è¡á¤ ‰ ëª¢@Ò¥ ‰ y©îá¥=›� çünkü o, onlara çok rauf, çok rahîmdir. sh:»2635 118. ��ë Ç Ü ó aÛr£ Ü¨r ò¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå ¢Ü£¡1¢ìa6›� Giri bırakılan üçede -ya'ni ebû lübâbe ve arkadaşları gibi tevbe ve i'tirafları derhal kabul edilmiş olmayıb « ��ë a¨ Š¢ëæ ß¢Š¤u ì¤æ Û¡b ß¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡ß£ b í¢È ˆ£¡2¢è¢á¤ ë a¡ß£ b í n¢ìl¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6� » medlûlünce hukümleri te'hır edilmiş olan üç kişiye de tevbe verdi- ki bunlar Kâ'b ibni Malik, Hilâl ibni Ümeyye, Murare ibnirrebi' idi, ki Kâ'b, ehli Akabeden, arkadaşları ehli «Bedr» den idiler. ��y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a ™ bÓ o¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢ 2¡à b ‰ y¢j o¤›� Ta o vakte kadar -giri bırakıldılar- ki yer bütün genişliğiyle başlarına dar geldi -zira hiç kimse yüzlerine bakmıyor, muamele etmiyor ve hiç bir yerde duramıyor, itmi'nan bulamıyorlardı ��ë ™ bÓ o¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¢è¢á¤›� nefisleri de kendilerine dar geldi -ya'ni kendi vicdanlarına müracaat ettiklerinde de son derece muztarib oluyorlar, hiç bir huzur ve teselli duyamıyorlardı, gönülleri de kendilerine zından kesildi ��ë Ã ä£¢ì¬a a æ¤ Û b ß Ü¤v b ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡Û£ b¬ a¡Û î¤é¡6›� ve Allaha ilticadan başka Allahdan iltica edecek bir melce' yok olduğunu iyice anladılar.- Ya'ni Allahın gadabından kurtulmak için yine Allaha müracaat ve istiğfardan başka çare olmadığını bil'fiil anlıyarak her şeyden ümidlerini kesib bütün ümidlerini ve hüsni zanlarını münhasıren Allaha tevcih ettiler. Allahın gadabından yine Allaha sığındılar ��q¢á£ m bl Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ Û¡î n¢ì2¢ìa6›� sonra da tevbe etsinler diye Allah onlara tevbe ihsan eyledi -tevbelerinin kabulünü mübeyyin âyet inzal buyurdu, yahud tevbelerinde cidden sabit kadem olmaları için rahmeti ve kabul-ü tevfikı ile kendilerine tekrar ircaı nazar eyledi ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ç¢ì aÛn£ ì£ al¢ aÛŠ£ y©îá¢;›� zira muhakkak Allah, ancak Allahtır ki öyle tevvabı rahîmdir. Pek çok tevbe kabul edici yegâne tevvab, fadl-ü rahmetine nihayet olmıyan yegâne rahîm ancak odur. Günah sh:»2636 ne kadar çok ve ne kadar büyük olursa olsun gerek kemmiyyet ve gerek keyfiyyet ı'tibariyle tevbeyi kabuldeki lûtf-ü ınayetine ve rahmet-ü in'amına hadd-ü payân yoktur.Buharîde rivayet olunduğu üzere Kâ'b ibni Malik radıyallahü anh Tebûkten tehallüfü kıssasını tahdis ederek demiştir ki Tebûk gazasından başka bir gazâda Resulullahdan tehallüf etmedim, şu kadar ki «Bedr» gazasında tehallüf etmiş idim. Fakat «Bedr» den tehallüf eden hiç bir kimseye ıtâb buyurmamıştı, o zaman Resulullah kureyş kârvanına diye çıkmış ve Allah onlarla düşmanları mîadsız olarak içtima' ettirivermişti. Ben, Resulullah ile leylei Akabede islâm üzerine mîsaklaştığımız zaman hazır bulunmuş idim. Gerçi nas beyninde «Bedr» daha çok yad edilirse de bana leylei Akabe meşhedine bedel meşhedi Bedri verecek olsalar istemezdim. Halim de şu idi ki ben hiç bir zaman tehallüf ettiğim bu gazadaki kadar kuvvetli ve yüsürlü olmamıştım. Vallahi bundan evvel nezdimde aslâ iki râhıle içtima' etmemişti, bu gazâda ise ikisini cem'etmiştim. Hazreti Peygamber de her hangi bir gazayı irade buyuracakları zaman her halde diğer bir cihete tevriye buyururlardı, bu gaza ise gayet sıcak bir zamanda ve uzak bir sefere, bir mefâzeye ve kesretli bir düşmana müteveccih olduğundan ve iyice hazırlansınlar diye müslimanlara içi açmış ve gideceği ciheti haber vermiş idi, maıyyeti risalet penâhîlerinde de müslimanlar çoktu ve bunların mecmuu mahfuz bir defterde yazılmış değil idi. Binaenaleyh bir adam tegayyüb etmek isterse hakkında vahıy nâzil olmadıkça gizli kalacağını zannederdi. Hem meyvelerin ve gölgelerin güzelleştiği bir sırada idi ki Resulullah bu gazâya girişmişti, Resuli ekrem ve beraberindeki müslimanlar techizatlarını yaptılar, ben de beraber hazırlanmak için gidiyor ve bir şey yapmadan dönüyor ve gönlümde diyordum ki kudretim var ne vakıt sh:»2637 olsa yaparım, bu suretle biraz temadi etti, derken iş cidden kesbi iştihad ediverdi bir sabah Resulullah ve beraberindeki müslimanlar hareket ediverdiler, halbuki ben hazırlanmamıştım, «bir iki gün zarfında hazırlanır arkalarından yetişirim» dedim, onlar ayrıldıktan sonra tedarük göreyim diye gittim, hiç bir şey yapamadan döndüm, sonra yine gittim, yine bir şey yapamadan döndüm, ben bu halde iken onlar sür'atle gittiler, gazâ ilerledi istedim ki herçi bâdâbâd hemen bir rahileye atlayıb yetişeyim. Keşke yapsa idim, lâkin mukadder olmadı, Resulullahın hareketinden sonra nas içine çıkıb dolaştığımda mahzun oluyordum. Zira gördüğüm ya nifak ile mimli veya özürlü bir kimseden ıbaret oluyordu. Resuli ekrem sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem Tebûke varıncıya kadar hiç yad etmemiş fakat Tebûkte kavm içinde otururken «Kâ'b ne yaptı?» Buyurmuş, Benî Selemden bir zat da «onu bürdeleri ve yanına bakışı alıkoydu» demiş, Muaz ibni Cebel de «fena söyledin, vallahi ya Resulâllah biz onun hakkında hayırdan başka bir şey bilmeyiz» demiş, Resulullah da sükût buyurmuşlar. Resulullah avdet için teveccüh buyurdukları zaman beni bir merak sardı, yalan söylemek hatırıma gelmeğe başladı, yarın gazabından ne ile kurtulacağım diyordum. Bu babda teallûkatımdan re'iy sahibi olanların hepsinden istiane ettim, vaktâ ki Resulullah teşrif buyurdu denildi, benden batıl silindi, cüz'î yalan karışacak hiç bir şey ile aslâ kurtulmıyacağıma kani' oldum ve kendimi toplayıb dosdoğrusunu söylemeğe azmeyledim, Resulullah teşrif etti ve seferden geldiği vakıt mescidden başlar, orada iki rek'at namaz kılar, sonra nas için cülûs buyurdu, vaktâ ki bunu yaptı, giri kalanlar geldiler ı'tizar ediyorlar ve yemin ediyorlardı, seksen küsur kişi idiler, Resulullah da onların alaniyetlerini ve biy'atlerini kabul etti ve batınlarını Allaha havale edib haklarında istiğfar eyledi, bunun üzerine ben de vardım selâm ver- sh:»2638 diğim zaman gadablı gibi tebessüm etti sonra da gel! Buyurdu. Yürüyerek vardım önüne oturdum «neye kaldın, sen sırtına biy'ati almış değilmi idin?» Buyurdu binaenaleyh dedim ki: evet, vallahi ben başkasının, ehli Dünyadan birinin huzurunda oturmuş olsa idim her halde bir özr ile onun gadabından kurtulacağım re'yinde bulunurdum ve bana hakıkaten bir cedel atâ kılınmıştır. Ve lâkin vallahi şunu muhakkak bilmişimdir ki bu gün yalan söylesem de benden razı olacak olsan her halde çok sürmez. Allah seni aleyhimde ıgdab eder ve eğer bana hıddet edeceğin doğru sözü söylersem her halde Allahın afvını umarım, hayır vallahi benim hiç bir özrüm yoktu, vallahi ben hiç bir zaman bu kerre senden tahallüf ettiğim sıradakinden daha kuvvetli ve daha yüsürlü değil idim» böyle dedim Resulullah da «işte bu cidden doğru söyledi, o halde kalk Allah hakkında hukmünü verinciye kadar» buyurdu. Binaenaleyh kalktım, Benî selemeden bir takım rical de sıçradılar, arkamdan geldiler ve bana: «Vallahi biz seni bundan evvel bir günah yapmış bilmiyorduk, Resulullaha diğer mütehalliflerin i'tizar ettikleri vechile bir i'tizar edemedin, halbuki Resulullahın hakkında istiğfarı günahına kâfi gelirdi» dediler. Ve alimallah bana o kadar serzeniş ettiler durdular ki hattâ dönüb kendimi tekzib etmek istedim. Sonra onlara «buna, dedim, benimle beraber bir duçar olan daha oldu mu?» evet, dediler «iki kişi senin gibi söylediler, onlara da sana söylenen söylendi» kim onlar dedim «Murare ibnirrebiil'amrî ve Hilâl ibni Ümeyyetelvakıfî» dediler ve binaenaleyh «Bedr» e şahid olmuş nümunei imtisal olacak iki salih adamı zikrettiler, bunları söyledikleri zaman ben de vazgeçdim ve Resulullaha tahallüf edenler miyanında bizim bu üçümüzle konuşmaktan müslimanları nehyetti, nas da bizden ictinab ettiler ve bize çehrelerini değiştirdiler, hattâ nefsime Arz yabancılaştı da yabancılaştı artık benim tanıdı- sh:»2639 ğım Arz değildi, bu suretle elli gece kaldık, iki arkadaşım çekildiler, evlerinde oturub ağlıyorlardı, ben ise daha genç ve daha celâdetlileri idim, çıkardım, cemaati müslimîn ile namaza hazır olurdum ve sokaklarda dolaşırdım ve hiç kimse bana söz söylemezdi ve namazdan sonra Resulullah meclisinde iken varır selâm verirdim ve gönlümden aceba bana reddiselâm ile dudaklarını oynatıyormu oynatmıyor mu derdim sonra namazı yakınınde kılardım da gizlice gözetlerdim, namazıma ikbalimde bana doğru atfı nazar eder, ben onun tarafına baktığımda benden i'raz eylerdi, ta ki bana bu uzadı, nasın cefasından gittim hattâ Ebu katadenin divarından aşdım ki bu benim amucamın oğlu ve nas içinde beni en seven idi, vardım selâm verdim, vallahi selâmımı almadı «ya Eba katade, dedim, sana Allah aşkına soruyorum: beni Allahı ve Resulünü sever bilir misin?» Sükût etti tekrar and verdim yine sükût etti, tekrar and verdim «Allah ve Resulü a'lem» dedi, binaenaleyh gözlerim boşandı ve döndüm divardan aşdım. Bir gün de Medineye zahıre satmağa gelen Şam ahalisinden bir nebetî «bana Kâb ibni Malike kim delâlet eder» diyordu, halk ona işaret etmeğe başladılar, nihayet bana geldi ve Gassan melikinden bir mektub verdi, bir de baktım bunda: emma ba'dü diyor «haber aldım ki sahıbin sana cefa etmekte imiş. Allah ise seni hakaret evinde ve zayi olacak bir mevki'de yaratmamıştır, binaenaleyh bize iltihak et sana muvasât edelim». Bunu okuyunca «bu da bir belâ» dedim, hemen tuttum ocağa attım yaktım, nihayet elliden kırk gece geçtiğinde baktım bana Resulullahın gönderdiği bir me'muru -resuli Resulillâh- geliyor, geldi «Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi vesellem sana karından i'tizal etmeği emrediyor» dedi, ben de «boşayacak mıyım? Yoksa ne yapacağım?» dedim «hayır i'tizal et ona yaklaşma» dedi, iki arkadaşıma da böyle emir göndermiş idi. Binaenaleyh karıma «haydi ehline git, Allah sh:»2640 bu işde hukmünü verinciye kadar onların yanında bulun» dedim. Hilâl ibni Ümeyyenin karısı da Resulullaha gidib «ya Resulallah Hilâl ibni Ümeyye hizmetcisi yok bir şeyhi zayi'dir. Ona hizmet etmemi mekruh görürmüsün?» demiş «hayır ve lâkin sana yaklaşmasın» buyurmuş, kadın «vallahi onda hiç bir şeye hareket yok vallahi bu olan iş ulâlı beri bu güne kadar durmadan ağlıyor» demiş idi. Bunun üzerine ehli beytimden ba'zısı bana «karın hakkında Resulullahtan istizan etsen, netekim Hilâl ibni Ümeyyenin karısına ona hizmet için izin verdi» dediler, ben de «vallahi bu hususta Resulullahtan istizan etmem, ben genc bir adamım, istizan ettiğim takdirde Resulullah ne diyecek ne bilirim!» dedim. Bundan sonra on gece daha durdum, ta ki Resulullahın bize kelâmdan nehyettiğinden i'tibaren elli gecemiz doldu, vaktaki ellinci gecenin sabahında sabah namazını kıldım ve evlerimizin birinin damı üstünde idim, öyle bir halde oturuyordum ki tıbkı Allah tealânın zikrettiği gibi nefsim üzerime daralmış, ya'ni gönlüm bunalmış da bunalmış ve yer bütün genişliğiyle başıma dar gelmiş idi, tam bu sırada «Cebeli Seli'» üzerinde en yüksek sesiyle «ya Kâ'b ebne Malik müjde» diye alabildiğine bağıran birinin sesini işittim, hemen secdeye kapandım, anladım ki ferec geldi, Resulullah, sabah namazını kıldığı zaman bizim üzerimize Allahın tevbesini iyzan etmiş, halk bize tebşir etmeğe koşmuş, bir takım müjdeciler arkadaşlarıma gitmişler, bana da bir zat kısrağını sürmüş ve Eslemden bir saî koşmuş dağın üstüne çıkmış ve sesi kısraktan daha çabuk gelmiş idi. Sesini işittiğim müjdeci bana gelince esvabımı çıkardım ikisini de müjdelik olarak hemen giydirdim, vallahi o gün ondan başka sevbe malik değil idim. Kendim iki sevb istiare ettim ve hemen giyib Resulullaha fırladım, nas, beni fevç fevç karşıladılar, tevbeyi tehnie ediyorlar «sana Allahın tevbesi mubarek ola» diyorlardı, nihayet vardım sh:»2641 mescide girdim, Resulullah, oturmuş nas da etrafında hemen Talha ibni Ubeydillâh kalktı, koşarak geldi, bana musafaha yaptı ve tebrik etti, vallahi ondan başka Muhacirînden bir zat bana kıyam etmedi, Talha hakkında bunu unutmam, vaktâ ki Resulullaha selâm verdim, yüzü sürurdan parlıyordu: «sana müjde anandan doğduğun günden beri üzerinden geçen en hayırlı bir gün ile» buyurdu. «Ya Resulâllah dedim, tarafından mı? Yoksa Allah tarafından mı?», «Hayır, Allah tarafından» buyurdu. Resuli ekrem sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem mesrur olduğu vakıt yüzü bir ay parçası gibi parladı ve ondan biz bunu tanırdık, vaktâ ki huzurunda oturdum «ya Resulâllah Allaha ve Resulullaha müsellem sadaka olmak üzere malımdan sıyrılmam benim tevbemdendir.» Dedim Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi vesellem buyurdu ki «malının ba'zısını kendine alıkoy, bu senin için daha hayırlıdır. Binaenaleyh ben de Hayberdeki sehmimi alıkorum» dedim, sonra ya Resulâllah, dedim «Allah beni ancak sıdkıla halâs etti, şu da tevbemdendir ki bundan böyle berhayat olduğum müddetçe sıdıktan başka bir söz söylemiyeceğim». Vallahi bunu Resulullaha söylediğimden beri müslimanlardan hiç birini bilmiyorum ki doğru söylemekte Allah tealâ bana yaptığı imtihan ve in'amdan daha güzelini ona yapmış olsun, Resulullaha onu söylediğimden bu güne kadar bir yalana taammüd etmedim, ve bakıyyei ömrümde de Allahın beni hıfz edeceğini her halde ümid ederim. Allah tealâ Resulüne şunu inzal buyurmuştu: « ��Û Ô †¤ m bl aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü ó aÛä£ j¡ó£¡ ë aÛ¤à¢è bu¡Š©íå g a¡Û¨ó Ó ì¤Û¡é© g ë ×¢ìã¢ìa ß É aÛ–£ b…¡Ó©îå � » İmdi vallahi Allahın bana in'am ettiği ni'metler içinde beni islâma hidayetinden sonra hiç bir ni'met yoktur ki yalan söylemiş olmıyayım da helâk olmıyayım diye Resulullaha sıdkımdan nefsimde daha büyük olsun. Netekim yalan söyliyenler helâk oldular. Çünkü Allah yalan söyliyenler hakkında vahyini inzal buyurduğu zaman her hangi bir sh:»2642 kimse için söylediğinin en fenasını söyledi. Tebâreke ve tealâ onlar hakkında buyurdu ki « �� î z¤Ü¡1¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Û Ø¢á¤ a«¡‡ a aã¤Ô Ü j¤n¢á¤ g a«¡Û¨ó Ó ì¤Û¡é¡ g Ï b«¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í Š¤™¨ó Ç å¡ aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤1 b¡Ô©îå � » yine Kâ'b radıyallahü anh demiştir ki «biz üçümüz onların o yemin ettikleri vakıt Resulullahın kabul edib mubayaa ve istiğfar ettiği kimselerin emrinden arkaya kaldık. Resulullah bizim emrimizi Allah kaza edinciye kadar irca' eyledi de bu sebeble Allah tealâ « ��ë Ç Ü ó aÛr£ Ü¨r ò¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå ¢Ü£¡1¢ìa6� » buyurdu. Allahın zikrettiği tahlif, bizim gazadan tahlif olunduğumuzdan değil, bu ancak bizim emrimizi o yemin ve i'tizar ile kabul edilenlerden irca' ve te'hır olunması ma'nâsına tahlifimizdir.» �açg����.Ulema demişlerdir ki işte tevbei nasuh böyle Kâ'b ibni Malik ve iki arkadaşının tevbesi gibi olan tevbedir ki bu âyette beyan olunduğu üzere tevbe ederken günaha teessüfünden Dünya başına dar gelmeli, nefsi kendini sıkmalı da sıkmalı ve her şeyden kesilib Allaha öyle sıdk-u sadakatle iltica etmelidir. Netekim şöyle buyuruluyor: ��YQQ› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa am£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë ×¢ìã¢ìa ß É aÛ–£ b…¡Ó©îå PRQ› ß b× bæ Û¡b ç¤3¡ aÛ¤à †©íä ò¡ ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b Ç¤Š al¡ a æ¤ í n ‚ Ü£ 1¢ìa Ç å¤ ‰ ¢ì4¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û b í Š¤Ë j¢ìa 2¡b ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ Ç å¤ ã 1¤Ž¡é©6 ‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ Û b í¢–©îj¢è¢á¤ Ã à b¥ ë Û b ã – k¥ ë Û b ß ‚¤à – ò¥ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û b í À ìª¢@æ ß ì¤Ÿ¡,÷¦b í Ì©îÅ¢ aÛ¤Ø¢1£ b‰ ë Û b í ä bÛ¢ìæ ß¡å¤ Ç †¢ë£§ ã î¤Ü¦b a¡Û£ b ×¢n¡k Û è¢á¤ 2¡é© Ç à 3¥ • bÛ¡|¥6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í¢š©îÉ¢ a u¤Š aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå =›�� sh:»2643 ��QRQ› ë Û b í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ ã 1 Ô ò¦ • Ì©îŠ ñ¦ ë Û b × j©îŠ ñ¦ ë Û b í Ô¤À È¢ìæ ë a…¡í¦b a¡Û£ b ×¢n¡k Û è¢á¤ Û¡î v¤Œ¡í è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y¤Ž å ß b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ RRQ› ë ß b × bæ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ Û¡î ä¤1¡Š¢ëa × b¬Ï£ ò¦6 Ï Ü ì¤Û b ã 1 Š ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ Ï¡Š¤Ó ò§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Ÿ b¬ö¡1 ò¥ Û¡î n 1 Ô£ è¢ìa Ï¡óaÛ†£©íå¡ ë Û¡î¢ä¤ˆ¡‰¢ëa Ó ì¤ß è¢á¤ a¡‡ a ‰ u È¢ì¬a a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í z¤ˆ ‰¢ëæ ; SRQ› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa aÛ£ ˆ©íå í Ü¢ìã Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤Ø¢1£ b‰¡ ë Û¤î v¡†¢ëa Ï©îØ¢á¤ Ë¡Ü¤Ä ò¦6 ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß É aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå ›� Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Allahtan korkun ve sadıklarla beraber olun 119 Ne medenîlerin ne de etraflarındaki bedevîlerin Resulullahtan tahallüf etmeleri, ve onun nefsinde ne yaptığına bakmayıb da kendi nefisleriyle mukayyed olmaları yaraşmaz, çünkü onların Allah yolunda ne bir susuzluk, ne bir yorgunluk, ne bir açlık çekmeleri ve ne küffarı gayza getire- sh:»2644 cek bir mevkii çiğnemeleri ne de düşmandan bir muvaffakıyyete nâil olmaları olmaz ki mukabilinde kendileri için mutlak bir ameli salih yazılmış bulunmasın, çünkü Allah muhsinlerin ecrini zayi' etmez 120 Ve küçük, büyük bir masraf yapmazlar ve bir vadî kat'etmezler ki amellerinin daha güzeliyle Allah kendilerine mükâfat etmek için hisablarına yazılmış olmasın 121 Bununla beraber mü'minlerin kâffesi birden toplanıp seferber olacak değillerdir, fakat her fırkadan bir taife toplansa da dinde fıkıh tahsıl etseler, ve döndükleri zaman kavmlerini inzar eyleseler, gerek ki sakınırlar 122 Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Kâfirlerin size yakın olanlarıyle çarpışın, hem onlar sizde kalın bir kuvvet görsünler ve bilin ki Allah korunanlarla beraberdir 123 119. ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa›� Ey iyman etmiş olanlar ��am£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ›� Allaha ittika ediniz, -Allahın razı olmıyacağı şeylerden sakınıb rızasına can atınız ��ë ×¢ìã¢ìa ß É aÛ–£ b…¡Ó©îå ›� ve sadıklarla beraber olunuz- iymanlarında ve ahidlerinde veya dini hakda gerek niyyet, gerek söz ve gerek fi'ilce ve hattâ her hususta sadık olanların maiyyetinde bulununuz, sadıkların velâyet ve refakatlerinden ayrılmayınız, ya'ni Münafıklardan sakınıb Muhammed ve Eshabı gibi sadıklara yar-ü yâver olunuz. Onlar gibi özü doğru, sözü doğru, işi doğru olunuz, onlara uyunuz. 120. ��ß b× bæ Û¡b ç¤3¡ aÛ¤à †©íä ò¡ ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b Ç¤Š al¡›� Medine ahalisi ve etraflarındaki A'râb için -gerek Medenîlere ve gerek Bedevîlere ��a æ¤ í n ‚ Ü£ 1¢ìa Ç å¤ ‰ ¢ì4¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� Resulullahtan tahallüf etmek yoktur.- Hukmünün hilâfına gitmeleri veya teveccüh ettiği gazadan geri kalmaları menhiydir ��ë Û b í Š¤Ë j¢ìa 2¡b ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ Ç å¤ ã 1¤Ž¡é©6›� ve onun nef- sh:»2645 sinden kendi nefislerine rağbet etmemelidirler. -Ya'ni kendi canlarını Peygamberden ziyade sevmeleri, Peygamberin kendini sakınmadığı şeylerden kendilerini sakınmak istemeleri de menhiydir. Çektiği zahmetlerde, katlandığı meşakkatlerde, karşı geldiği hâilelerde hep bununla beraber bulunmaları maıyyetinde yürümeleri ıktıza eder. Rivayet olunur ki Ebu Hayseme -yukarıda geçen « ��a Û£ ˆ©íå í Ü¤à¡Œ¢ëæ aÛ¤à¢À£ ì£¡Ç©îå ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå Ï¡ó aÛ–£ † Ó bp¡ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í v¡†¢ëæ a¡Û£ b u¢è¤† ç¢á¤� » bak- bostanına varmış, güzel bir zevcesi varmış, kadın gölgeye hasırı sermiş, yaygıyı yaymış taze hurma ve soğuk su da hazırlamış, takdim etmiş, bakmış da «koyu gölge, taze hurma, soğuk su, güzel kadın, Resulullah ise açık güneşde ve rüzgârda.... bu, hayır değil» demiş, hemen kalkmış, devesine binmiş, kılıcını ve mızrağını almış, rüzgâr gibi gitmiş, aleyhissalâtü vesselâm da yola meddi nazar buyuruyorlarmış, serâb içinde bir binidli yaldırayor «Ebâ hayseme ol» buyurmuş, o imiş, binaenaleyh Resulullah ferahlamış ve ona istiğfar etmiştir. �‡¨Û¡Ù ›���� Bu -ya'ni Resulullaha böyle mütebeatin vücubu ��2¡b ã£ è¢á¤›� şu sebebledir ki onlara ��Û b í¢–©îj¢è¢á¤ Ã à b¥ ë Û b ã – k¥ ë Û b ß ‚¤à – ò¥ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� Allah yolunda ne bir susuzluk ve ne bir yorgunluk, ne de bir açlık isabet etmez ��ë Û b í À ìª¢@æ ß ì¤Ÿ¡,÷¦b í Ì©îÅ¢ aÛ¤Ø¢1£ b‰ ›� ve kâfirleri gayzlandıracak hiç bir yeri çiğnemezler ��ë Û b í ä bÛ¢ìæ ß¡å¤ Ç †¢ë£§ ã î¤Ü¦b›� ve düşmandan hiç bir kâm almazlar ��a¡Û£ b ×¢n¡k Û è¢á¤ 2¡é© Ç à 3¥ • bÛ¡|¥6›� ancak her birile kendileri için salih bir amel -güzel ecre lâyık, ındallah makbul bir hasene yazılmış olur ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í¢š©îÉ¢ a u¤Š aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå =›� her halde Allah sh:»2646 muhsinlerin- güzel iş yapanların -ecrini zayi' etmez- binaenaleyh bilhassa bunların ecirlerini zayi' etmiyeceği evleviyyetle derkârdır. 121. ��ë Û b í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ ã 1 Ô ò¦ • Ì©îŠ ñ¦ ë Û b × j©îŠ ñ¦›� Hem onlar küçük veya büyük bir nefaka sarfetmezler ��ë Û b í Ô¤À È¢ìæ ë a…¡í¦b›� ve bir vadî kat'eylemezler ��a¡Û£ b ×¢n¡k Û è¢á¤›� illâ o, onlar için yazılmış olur ��Û¡î v¤Œ¡í è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y¤Ž å ß b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� ki o yapar oldukları amellerin daha güzel cezasile -ya'ni mükâfatile- kendilerini mükâfatlandırsın. 122. ��ë ß b × bæ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ Û¡î ä¤1¡Š¢ëa × b¬Ï£ ò¦6›� Bununla beraber bütün mü'minler kâffesi birden nefir olacak değildirler. -Ya'ni « ��Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå × b¬Ï£ ò¦� » ve « ��a¡ã¤1¡Š¢ëa ¡1 bÏ¦b ë q¡Ô bÛ¦b� » buyurulmuş olmak ve Medinelilerle etrafındaki A'rabın tahallüfleri caiz olmamakla beraber gerek gazâ ve gerek talebi ılm için yer yüzündeki bütün mü'minler mecmuu birden fırlayıb harekete gelecek değildir. Hepsinin birden kalmaları doğru olmadığı gibi hepsinin birden seferber olmaları da doğru olmaz ��Ï Ü ì¤Û b ã 1 Š ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ Ï¡Š¤Ó ò§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤›� o hâlde onların her fırkasından- bir belde ahalisi veya bir büyük kabîle gibi kesretli hem mü'min cem'iyyetinden ��Ÿ b¬ö¡1 ò¥›� bir taife -bir kısım, bir cemaati kalile ��Û¡î n 1 Ô£ è¢ìa Ï¡óaÛ†£©íå¡›� dinde tefakkuh etmeleri- külfet ve meşakkate katlanıb Fıkıh tahsıl eylemeleri -için nefir olsalar: hareket edib toplansalar ��ë Û¡î¢ä¤ˆ¡‰¢ëa Ó ì¤ß è¢á¤ a¡‡ a ‰ u È¢ì¬a a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í z¤ˆ ‰¢ëæ ;›� ve dönüb geldikleri vakıt belki hazer ederler diye kavmlerini inzar için bunu yapsalar- ya'ni halka tahakküm etmek veya diğer makasıdı Dünyeviyye elde eylemek gibi bir garaz için değil, sırf inzar ve irşad maksad ve gayesi ile sh:»2647 Fıkıh, ılmi din tahsıl için seferber olub toplansalar.... Binaenaleyh bu suretle dinde tafakkuh farzı kifayedir. Ve fîsebilillâh cihaddan ma'duddur. Bu ma'nâya göre ılmi din tahsıli için de bir seferberlik mevzuı bahistir ki bunda « �Û¡î n 1 Ô£ è¢ìaP Û¡î¢ä¤ˆ¡‰¢ëaP ‰ u È¢ìa� » zamirleri nefir olan taifeye raci'dir. Fakat âyette diğer bir ma'nâ daha rivayet edilmiştir şöyle ki: mü'minler cihaddan tahallüf edenler aleyhinde nâzil olan beyanatı ilâhiyyeyi işidince hepsi cihad içi seferberliğe müsareat etmişler ve binaenaleyh her fırkadan bir kısmının cihada gitmesi ve bir kısmının da tafakkuh ve inzar için kalması emrolunmuş ve ılim ve huccet ile cidal, seyf ile cidalin asıl ve mebnası ve bi'setten maksudi aslî olan cihadı ekberi teşkil edeceği anlatılmıştır ve bu surette « ��Û¡î n 1 Ô£ è¢ìaP Û¡î¢ä¤ˆ¡‰¢ëa� » zamirleri giden taifeye değil kalanlara raci' demektir.Bu beyanattan sonra evvelâ hangi düşmandan başlamalı? denecek olursa: 123. ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa›� Ey iyman etmiş olanlar ��Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa aÛ£ ˆ©íå í Ü¢ìã Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤Ø¢1£ b‰¡›� o kâfirlerden sizi velyedenlere mukatele ediniz -ya'ni harbde « �aÛb ÓŠl ÏbÛbÓŠl� » kaidesini ta'kib ediniz « ��ë a ã¤ˆ¡‰¤ Ç ’©,îŠ m Ù aÛ¤b Ó¤Š 2©îå =� » emrile Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi vesellem evvelâ yakın aşîretini inzara me'mur buyurulmuş olduğu gibi mü'minler de evvel emirde en yakın düşmanlara harb-ü kıtal ile emrolunmuşlardır. Zira yakın olanlar şefekat-ü istıslâha daha müstahıktır. Ve Zarar-ü sultası en yakın olan ve en yakın hududda bulunan düşmanları bırakıb da uzaklarda uğraşmak da hıkmeti harbe muhaliftir. ��ë Û¤î v¡†¢ëa Ï©îØ¢á¤ Ë¡Ü¤Ä ò¦6›� Ve onlar sizde bir gılzat bulsunlar- ya'ni diğer hususatta iyman ve islâmın rikkat-ü zarafetini muhafaza ile beraber kıtale karşı büyük bir sabr-ü şiddet, delinmez yıkılmaz kalın ve kavîy bir cebhei azm-ü metanet sahibi olunuz, böyle sağlam bir hayat sh:»2648 ta'kıb ediniz ��ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß É aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå ›� ve biliniz ki her halde Allah müttekîlerle beraberdir. -Ya'ni iyman ve bu suretle kıtal, tekvâ cümlesindendir. Allahın ısmet-ü nusratı da daima korunanlarla beraberdir. Hayatı Dünya mahabbetiyle kalbleri çürümüş yılık Münafıklar gibi meşakkat ve ölüm korkusile küffara mukateleden kaçınmakta korunmak değil helâk, muhakkaktır. Ve yakını bırakıb uzağa gitmekte tehlüke vardır.��TRQ› ë a¡‡ a ß b¬a¢ã¤Œ¡Û o¤ ¢ì‰ ñ¥ Ï à¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í Ô¢ì4¢ a í£¢Ø¢á¤ ‹ a… m¤é¢ ç¨ˆ¡ê©¬ a©íà bã¦7b Ï b ß£ b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa Ï Œ a… m¤è¢á¤ a©íà bã¦b ë ç¢á¤ í Ž¤n j¤’¡Š¢ëæ URQ› ë a ß£ b aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï¡ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ß Š ž¥ Ï Œ a… m¤è¢á¤ ‰¡u¤Ž¦b a¡Û¨ó ‰¡u¤Ž¡è¡á¤ ë ß bm¢ìa ë ç¢á¤ × bÏ¡Š¢ëæ VRQ› a ë Û b í Š ë¤æ a ã£ è¢á¤ í¢1¤n ä¢ìæ Ï©ó ×¢3£¡ Ç bâ§ ß Š£ ñ¦ a ë¤ ß Š£ m î¤å¡ q¢á£ Û bí n¢ì2¢ìæ ë Û b ç¢á¤ í ˆ£ ×£ Š¢ëæ WRQ› ë a¡‡ a ß b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡Û o¤ ¢ì‰ ñ¥ ã Ä Š 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó 2 È¤œ§6 ç 3¤ í Š¨íØ¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a y †§ q¢á£ aã¤– Š Ï¢ìa6 • Š Ò aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ó¢Ü¢ì2 è¢á¤ 2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¥ Û bí 1¤Ô è¢ìæ ›� sh:»2649 Meali Şerifi Bir Sûre indirildimi içlerinden biri çıkar "bu hanginizin iymanını artırdı bakalım?" der, evet, iymanı olanların iymanını artırmıştır ve onlar müjdelenib duruyorlar 124 Kalblerinde bir maraz olanlara gelince: onların da küfürlerine küfür katmıştır ve kâfir olarak ölüb gitmişlerdir 125 Görmezlerde mi ki her yıl bir veya iki kerre fitneye tutulurlar, sonra da tevbe etmezler, ıbret almazlar 126 Bir Sûre indirildimi sizi birisi görüyormu? "diye birbirlerine göz ederler, sonra" sivişir giderler, Allah kalblerini burkmuştur, çünkü bunlar Fıkhı istemez kimselerdir 127 124. ��ë a¡‡ a ß b¬a¢ã¤Œ¡Û o¤ ¢ì‰ ñ¥›� Ne zaman bir Sûre indirilse ��Ï à¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤›� onlardan ba'zısı -Kâfirlerden bir kısmı demek olan o Münafıklardan kimisi ��í Ô¢ì4¢ a í£¢Ø¢á¤ ‹ a… m¤é¢ ç¨ˆ¡ê©¬ a©íà bã¦7b›� hanginizdir ki der: bu ona bir iyman ziyade etti?- Bir iyman ziyade etmek mefhumu, mevcud bir iymana daha yüksek bir kuvvet ve revnak vererek heyecan ve kemalini artırmak veyahud yeni baştan bir hakıkat tasdık ettirmek ma'nâlarından ea'mdır ki evvelki keyfiyyet, ikinci de kemmiyyet noktai nazarından ziyadedir. Bir hakikate nazaran iyman emri vahid olduğundan bunda kemmiyyet i'tibarile değil ancak keyfiyyet i'tibarile bir ziyad ve noksan mülâhaza olunabilir. Bu haysiyyetle Enbiya ve Sıddikîn ile diğerlerinin meratibi iymanı arasında farklar bulunur. Netekim Hazreti İbrahimin « ��ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ Û¡î À¤à ÷¡å£ Ó Ü¤j©ó� » demesi bu neş'enin aksayı kemalini talebdir. Yine bu noktai nazardandır ki « �Û î¤ aÛ¤‚ j Š¢ × bÛ¤È¡î bæ¡� » dır. Gayb ile şuhud, duygu ile görgü, bedahet ile istidlâl arasında, hattâ hafızadaki şühudün hatırasile haldeki şühud arasında ancak zevk ile erilebilen bir farkı kuvvet ve vuzuh vardır ki bu vuzuh, yakînin aslına değil derecei kemal ve keyfiyyetine aiddir. Lâkin iyman, müteaddid umure taallûku noktai nazarından mülâhaza sh:»2650 olunduğu zaman müteaddid tasdıkler, tevalî edeceğinden bunda iyman, kemmiyyet i'tibarile de tezayüd eder. Meselâ hem namaza hem zekâta inanmakta yalnız namaza inanmaktan ziyade bir iyman vardır. Kezalik hem kütübi salifeye hem de Kur'ana iyman eden müslimde yalnız Tevrat ve İncile inananlardan ziyade bir iyman vardır, Bu suretle nâzil olan tekâlif ve ahkâmın tezayüdü nisbetinde iymanın kemmiyyeti de tezayüd eder. Ve bu haysiyyetle ahkâmın tafsılâtına vakıf olan ulemanın iymanı her halde avamdan ziyade olur. Keyfiyyet cihetile ise bil'âkis olmak mümkindir. Âmmeden birinin iymanı icmalîsinde bir âlimin iymanı tafsılîsinden ziyade bir kuvvet ve neş'e bulunabilir. Bir de iyman vücudî, küfr ise ademî olduğundan nefsi iymanda küfre nazaran bir ziyadei vücud vardır. Bir kâfir, iymana geldiği zaman hali sabıkına nazaran vücudünde ve kalbinde bir ziyadelik kazanmış bir nemâ hasıl etmiş olur. Bu veçhile «hanginize bu, bir iyman ziyade etti?» sözü gerek keyfiyyet gerek kemmiyyet i'tibariyle tezyidi iymanı nefy-ü inkâr ma'nâlarına şamil olduğu gibi aslı iymanın nefy-ü inkârını da iş'ar eder. İşte Münafıklardan ba'zısı Kur'andan her hangi bir Sûre nâzil oldukça böyle diyor, gûya Kur'anda ne eski bir iymanı te'yid ve tecdid edecek ne de yeniden iyman edilmesi lâzım gelecek hiç bir hak yokmuş gibi göstermek ve bu suretle kabili iğfal etmek için kendi sınırları arasında ve mü'minlerle istihza tavrında o suali fırlatıyor ve alttan alta kurnazlıkla küfr-ü inkârını neşre çalışıyordu, Kur'anda « ��ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ‰¤ 3 ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ 2¡bÛ¤è¢†¨ô ë …©íå¡ aÛ¤z Õ£¡ Û¡î¢Ä¤è¡Š ê¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ†£©íå¡ ×¢Ü£¡é©=� » buyurulub dururken zamanımızda bir takımlarının «Hazreti Muhammed hayata ne getirdi?» diyerek müsbeti meşkûk göstermek ve nurı tevhidi hakkın na mahdud feyzını mahdud tahayyül ettirmek istemeleri de « ��a í£¢Ø¢á¤ ‹ a… m¤é¢ ç¨ˆ¡ê©¬ a©íà bã¦7b� » diyenleri taklide özenmekten başka bir şey değildir. sh:»2651 Bu inkâr veya istihzaya cevaben buyuruluyor ki: ��Ï b ß£ b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa›� Fakat emma iyman edenlere gelince ��Ï Œ a… m¤è¢á¤ a©íà bã¦b›� o -Sûrelerden her biri- onların iymanını artırdı ��ë ç¢á¤ í Ž¤n j¤’¡Š¢ëæ ›� o halde ki hepsi neş'eler duyuyor.- zevkı iyman ile müjdelenib şenleniyorlar. 125. ��ë a ß£ b aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï¡ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ß Š ž¥›� kalblerinde maraz olanlara gelince de ��Ï Œ a… m¤è¢á¤ ‰¡u¤Ž¦b a¡Û¨ó ‰¡u¤Ž¡è¡á¤›� o -her sûre- onların murdarlıkları üzerine murdarlıklarını artırdı. -Ya'ni eski küfürlerine küfürler, akıdesizliklerine akıdesizlikler, kötü huylarına nifaklar ilâve etti. Çünkü her Sûre nâzil oldukça iyman eden mü'minlerin iyman ve neş'esi peyderpey nasıl tezayüd ediyor, ahlâkları nasıl tekemmül eyliyorsa buna mukabil inkâr edenlerin de her inkârında küfrü, inkıbâzı, ahlâksızlığı artıyordu ��ë ß bm¢ìa ë ç¢á¤ × bÏ¡Š¢ëæ ›� ve kâfirler kâfir öldüler. 126. ��a ë Û b í Š ë¤æ a ã£ è¢á¤ í¢1¤n ä¢ìæ Ï©ó ×¢3£¡ Ç bâ§ ß Š£ ñ¦ a ë¤ ß Š£ m î¤å¡›� Bir bakıb görmüyorlar mı ki bunlar -bu Münafıklar- her sene bir iki kerre -ya'ni bir kaç def'aler- fitneye tutuluyorlar- kendilerine cürümlerini ı'tiraf ettirecek, rabbı ızzetin huzurı kibriyasında mücrim olarak dikilmenin dehşetini yad ve tevbeyi ıhtar eyliyecek türlü türlü beliyyelere, hastalık gibi, kıtlık gibi, vaz'ı ıhtilâl ile şiddete çarpılmak, zuhuri nifak ile rüsvay olmak, Resulullah cihada çıktıkça iymansızlık yüzünden can havliyle kıvranmak gibi derdlere giriftar oluyorlar ��q¢á£ Û bí n¢ì2¢ìæ ›� sonra da tevbe etmezler ��ë Û b ç¢á¤ í ˆ£ ×£ Š¢ëæ ›� ve bunlar akıllarını başlarına alıb düşünmezler. sh:»2652 127. ��ë a¡‡ a ß b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡Û o¤ ¢ì‰ ñ¥›� her ne zaman da bir Sûre nâzil oldu mu ��ã Ä Š 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó 2 È¤œ§6 ç 3¤ í Š¨íØ¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a y †§›� biribirlerine bakarlar: «sizi birisi görüyor mu?» Diye göz ederler -Sûrenin kendilerine olan te'sirinden bunalır, vahiy mahfilinden kaçmak isterler ve fakat işaretleştiklerini müslimanlardan birisi görüverecek, alındıkları anlaşılıverecek, nifak ve hıyanetleri meydana çıkıverecek diye korkularından gizlice sivişmek isterler ��q¢á£ aã¤– Š Ï¢ìa6›� sonra da sivişir giderler ��• Š Ò aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ó¢Ü¢ì2 è¢á¤›� Allah, kalblerini çevirmiştir ��2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¥ Û bí 1¤Ô è¢ìæ ›� o suretle ki bunlar Fıkhı yok bir kavmdirler- iyi anlamazlar, hakkı tedebbür ve takdir etmezler, yoksa derhal tevbekâr olur, Kur'ana sarılırlardı. Ey insanlar: ��XRQ› Û Ô †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤ ‰ ¢ì4¥ ß¡å¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤ Ç Œ©íŒ¥> Ç Ü î¤é¡ ß b Ç ä¡n£¢á¤ y Š©í—¥ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ‰ ëª¢@Ò¥ ‰ y©îá¥ YRQ› Ï b¡æ¤ m ì Û£ ì¤a Ï Ô¢3¤ y Ž¤j¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢9 Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 6 Ç Ü î¤é¡ m ì ×£ Ü¤o¢ ë ç¢ì ‰ l£¢ aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¡›� Meali Şerifi Şanım hakkı için size bir Resul geldi ki: kendinizden, gayet ızzetli, zorlanmanız ona ağır geliyor, üstünüze hırs ile titriyor, mü'minlere raûf, rahîmdir 128 Eğer aldırmazlarsa deki: bana Allah yetişir ondan başka ilâh yoktur, ben ona dayanmaktayım ve o, o büyük Arşın sahibidir 129 sh:»2653 128. ��Û Ô †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤ ‰ ¢ì4¥›� Kasem olsun ki size hakikaten bir Resul geldi ��ß¡å¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤›� bir Resul ki kendinizden -kendi cinsinizden, Melek değil Beşerden, aslı ve nesebi ma'lûm Arabî, Kureşî, ehli haremden ��Ç Œ©íŒ¥> Ç Ü î¤é¡ ß b Ç ä¡n£¢á¤›� sizin sıkılmanız gücüne gider.- Ya'ni azâb görmeniz şöyle dursun zahmet çekmeniz bile onu son derece müteessir eder. Yahûd sizi sıkan, zorunuza giden şeyler hasbelbeşeriyye onu da müteessir eder, onun şedaidi iktihamı, müteessir olmadığından değil, risaletindendir. Bu tefsirlere göre cümlenin mecmuu bir sıfattır. Fakat İbni Kuşeyrînin muhtarına göre «azîz» bir sıfat, « ����Ç Ü î¤é¡ ß b Ç ä¡n£¢á¤�� » de diğer bir sıfattır. Buna işareten ba'zı Mushaflarda «azîz» üzerine bir «cım» secavendi konulmuştur ki bunda daha fazla bir ma'nâ vardır. Ya'ni bir Resul ki azîzdir: büyük ızzeti vardır. Sizi sıkan şeyler onun aleyhinedir. O yüksek ızzet, ebnayi cinsinin müteellim olmasını istemez, cinsinizden olması ve ızzet sahibi bulunması hasabiyle bütün derd-ü kederinizi duyar ��y Š©í—¥ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤›� üzerinize pek hırslıdır. -Üstünüze titrer. « ��a¡æ¤ m z¤Š¡˜¤ Ç Ü¨ó ç¢†¨íè¢á¤� » âyetinde işaret buyurulduğu vechile hidayet ve salâhınıza, hayr-ü nef'inize harıstır. Üzerinize tozkondurmak istemediği gibi sizi aksayı saadet ve selâmete çıkarmak, Cennet ve rıdvana erdirmek için bütün hırsıyle uğraşır. Hem onun nazarı Kureyşe veya Araba, yahûd şu bu kavme değil, her hangi kavmden olursa olsun ��2¡bÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ‰ ëª¢@Ò¥›� bütün mü'minleredir ki raufdur.- Ziyadesiyle re'feti, ya'ni gayet ince bir şefekat ve merhameti vardır. ��‰ y©îá¥›� rahîmdir. -Fıtraten mintarafillâh pek ziyade merhametlidir. Günahkârlara bile acır. Binaenaleyh ey insanlar Kur'anda varid olan tekâlif, bahusus bu Sûredeki beraet, tevbe, cihad ve saire hakkındaki evamir ve hıtabat, ağırı- sh:»2654 nıza gelmemeli, gücünüze gitmemelidir. Bütün bunlar küfr-ü nifakın zarar ve şeâmetine karşı alel'umum mü'minlere gayet büyük bir re'fet ve şefekatin tecelliyatıdır. Onun için derhal bunlara iyman edib mucebince amel etmelisiniz.Görülüyor ki burada Resulullaha esmai husnayi ilâhiyyeden rauf, rahîm isimleri verilmiştir. Hasen ibnilfadl demiştir ki Allah tealâ, hiç bir Peygambere esmasından iki ismi cemetmedi, ancak Peygamberimiz hakkında « ��2¡bÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ‰ ëª¢@Ò¥ ‰ y©îá¥� » �� buyurdu, zatı sübhanîsi hakkında da � « ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é 2¡bÛä£ b¡ Û Š ëª¢@Ò¥ ‰ y©îá¥� » buyurdu. �açg�. Filvaki' bu tesmiye ve tavsıfta Resulüne pek büyük bir tekrimi ilâhî vardır. Bundan anlaşılır ki esmai husnayi ilâhiyyenin hepsi « �aÛÜ£éP aÛŠyàåP aÛŠl� » isimleri gibi esmai muhtassadan değildir. Resulullah ahlâkı ilâhî ile mütehallık olduğundan mü'minlere raufı rahîmdir. Ve getirdiği din ve şeriat da iyman edenler için aynı re'fet ve rahmettir. 129. ��Ï b¡æ¤ m ì Û£ ì¤a›� Bunun üzerine i'caz ederlerse -ya Muhammed ��Ï Ô¢3¤›� sen şöyle de: ��y Ž¤j¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢9›� bana Allah kâfi ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 6›� ondan başka ilâh yok ��Ç Ü î¤é¡ m ì ×£ Ü¤o¢›� ancak ona dayandım �ë ç¢ì ›� ve o ��ë ç¢ì ‰ l£¢ aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¡›� dir.- O azîm Arşın rabbı, bütün kâinatı muhıt olan en büyük hukm-ü saltanatın sahib ve şehinşahidir. (Sûrei A'rafta « ��q¢á£ a¤n ì¨ô Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ í¢Ì¤’¡ó aÛ£ î¤3 aÛä£ è b‰ � » bak).İşbu « ��Û Ô †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤� » ilâ ahırıhâ iki âyetin en son nâzil olan âyet olduğu hakkında bir rivayet vardır. Hazreti Übey radıyallahü anhden « �a Ó¤Š l¢ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ Ç è¤†¦a 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Û Ô †¤ u bõ ×¢á¤ a Ûb¬í n bæ¡� = Kur'anın Allaha ahdı en karib olanı, ya'ni en son nazil olanı « ��Û Ô †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤� iki âyettir» diye merviydir. Maamafih sûrei Bakarede « ��ë am£ Ô¢ìa í ì¤ß¦b� » âyetinin nüzulü bundan da sonra olması rivayeti daha müreccahtır. Yine rivayet olunduğu üzere Peygamberin vefatından sonra Mushaf cemolunduğu zaman bu sh:»2655 « ��Û Ô †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤� » âyeti Zeyd ibni Sabit tarafından çok taharri olunmuş, nihayet ancak zişşehadeteyn Huzeyme ibni Sabit nezdinde bulunmuştu. Ya'ni bir çoklarının ezberinde olmakla beraber yazılısı ancak Huzeymenin nezdinde mahfuz bulunmuş idi. Çünkü Kur'an yalnız huffazın ezberinden değil ondan başka ahdi risalette yazılmış ve en son arza ıktıran etmiş parçaların da cem-ü tevsikıle bir Mushafa toplanıyor idi. Yazmaya me'mur olan Zeyd ibni Sabit bu iki âyeti de bir vesikai hattıyye bulmadan yazamıyordu. Onun için kendi ifadesi vechile «Berae» nin âhırından bu iki âyeti bulmayıb taharri etmiş ve ancak Huziymede mahfuz bulmuş ve binaenaleyh ezberlerde mahfuz olan bu âyetlerin rivayeti hattıyyesi de bu suretle te'min olunmuş idi. Ebû Davudun kitabında rivayet olunduğu üzere Ebüdderda radıyallahü anh demiştir ki «her kim sabah ve akşam yedi kerre» « ��y Ž¤j¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢9 Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 6 Ç Ü î¤é¡ m ì ×£ Ü¤o¢ ë ç¢ì ‰ l£¢ aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¡� » derse Allah tealâ mühimmine kifayet eder �açg�.Şimdi sûrei «Berae» nin bu hatimesi mazmunu sûrei Yunüsten i'tibaren bervechiâti teşrıh ve tefsıl olunacaktır. � � Kategori:Tevbe Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal